Digimon Xros Wars Arc 4
by Xros-Hero
Summary: This is a continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters that I made since Arc 3 was left in a cliffhanger. The continuation will combined the elements of both the anime and manga together. The main plot of this will feature the generals and hunters working together to become a complete force known as the Chosen Generals.
1. Chapter 1: A New Battle!

**Hey there, everyone. Hope that you're doing well. Before, I post the new chapter, here is a remastered version of chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Digimon Xros Wars: The Journey to the Mysterious New World and the Formation of the Chosen Generals!

(BGM: Subtitle 2, Digimon Xros Wars Young Hunters OST Track # 3)

Chapter 1(Episode 80): A New Battle! Trouble in the Town!

It has been almost a month since Akashi Tagiru and his Digimon partner, Gumdramon under the command of Kudou Taiki and the Digimon King; Shoutmon defeated the deadly Quartzmon using Brave Snatcher. Peace has seemly returned to normal in their hometown of Kyoto, Japan. However…

"I want you to suffer and to be annihilated, Digimon King and legendary general of miracles." A very devious voice said.

(BGM: Daichi wo Koete, Digimon Xros Wars OST Track # 3)

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of town, Tagiru was running late for school as usual.

"Shit! Shit! I am late! I am so late!" Tagiru cried out.

"Geez Tagiru! Our second day of being superstars and you are being late again?" Gumdramon asked, talking inside Tagiru's crimson Xros Loader.

"Oi, you could have woken me a bit early, Gumdramon!" Tagiru said.

Then, Tagiru saw a gray-sliver haired boy walking a distance far from him.

"Ryouma?" Tagiru asked in disbelief and shock.

"Oi, Ryouma!" Tagiru exclaimed.

Tagiru ran towards Mogami Ryouma, a fellow hunter who shared the same dream with Tagiru on surpassing Taiki.

"Tagiru." Ryouma said, in a quiet manner.

"Taiki-san and I haven't seen you since the defeat of Quartzmon and the deletion of DigiQuartz, how are things?" A very cheerful Tagiru asked.

"Tagiru, don't encouraged him to answer back!" Gumdramon said.

"They're fine, I guess." Ryouma said, with a sad look on his face.

Then, Ryouma had stopped walking.

"Huh?" Tagiru asked, very confused.

(BGM: Main Theme ~ Piano Solo~ Digimon Xros Wars OST Track # 53)

"I miss him, Tagiru. I miss Psychemon; I know that Quartzmon was using that to toy with my head, but it felt so real. I want to meet the real Psychemon!" Ryouma said.

(BGM: Omoide, Digimon Xros Wars OST Track # 5)

"Ryouma." Tagiru said.

Tagiru put his hand on Ryouma's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Taiki-san and the others will find a way to reunited you with Psychemon for sure, I know it." Tagiru said.

"You're a good friend, Tagiru, and an interesting guy too." Ryouma said.

"Well, I try." Tagiru said.

"C'mon, we got school to go too; you'll have to patch things up with Ren and Airu sooner or later." Tagiru said.

"I know. They're really hurt." Ryouma said.

The first bell for school had rung. Tagiru and Ryouma were safe for now.

(BGM: Slow Down, Digimon Xros Wars Young Hunters OST Track # 7)

"Late again? You're really on a roll, Tagiru." Amano Yuu said, being sarcastic.

"Cut me some slack for once, Yuu!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"Yuu! Oneesan Akari-san, Oneesan Nene-san, Mami and I are going shopping after school; do you want to come with us?" Suzaki Airu asked.

"I-I'm busy. Sorry, Airu-san. Tell Nee-san and Akari-san that I can't come." Yuu explained.

"Oh. Okay, I guess." Airu said.

Tagiru and Ryouma took their seats.

"Boy, Ryouma is really acting quiet today." Tobari Ren said.

"I know. It must be hard for him, losing his Digimon partner turning out to be a fake at the hands of Quartzmon while at the same time, making us feel really hurt like our friendship doesn't really matter to him at all." Airu said.

"Yuu, I'm really worried about Ryouma." Tagiru said.

"To be honest with you, Tagiru, I'm worried about him too." Yuu explained in a calm manner.

"We got to make sure that he's alright after school." Tagiru whispered to Yuu.

"You just read my mind. Taiki-san and the others including Ren and Airu-san are feeling the same way." Yuu whispered.

"Ok, seventh graders, we're going to learn the simple basics from yesterday." Mr. Sugimoto explained.

"So boring!" Tagiru said in disbelief.

(BGM: Shuurai, Digimon Xros Wars OST Track # 9 Extended Version)

Then, a large boom was heard outside the school.

"What was that?" Tagiru asked.

"A large boom." Yuu said.

"Err… Class is dismissed early for today!" Mr. Sugimoto said.

"Yes! Finally!" Tagiru hollered.

"Tagiru! We got to go check it out!" Funabashi Kiichi said.

"Yosha! Let's go, everyone!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"We're coming too, Tagiru. To support both you and Yuu-sama." Takahashi Mami said.

"Then, let's get to it." Ren said.

"Come on, Ryouma. You're a part of this too." Airu said, grabbing Ryouma by the arm.

Therefore, Tagiru, Yuu, Kiichi, Ryouma, Airu, Ren along with Mami, Haruka, Tokio, Midori and Miho went outside to see what is happening. The young seventh graders have now witnessed this tremendous event.

"Ah…crap." Tagiru said in a very shockingly manner.

"What in the world happen?" Ryouma asked.

"Our town…" Yuu said.

"Has…" Kiichi said.

"Been destroyed into pieces." Airu said.

Then, Miho and Haruka saw a gigantic monster.

"Yuu-kun, everyone, look." Sudou Miho said.

Everyone started to look.

"Is that…?" Yuu asked.

"A… Digimon?" Tagiru asked.

"Looks like it." Ryouma said.

The gigantic monster was about to attack the helpless group when suddenly…

(BGM: Koubou, Digimon Xros Wars OST Track # 11)

"Show them your burning rocking soul, Shoutmon!" Commanded a very brave voice.

"Yosh! Let's kick it, Taiki!" A voice of strong justice said.

"Rock Damashi!" The voice screamed.

(BGM: Kougeki Kashi, Digimon Xros Wars OST Track # 26 Extended Version)

The Rock Damashi move was really super effective against the gigantic monster.

The two heroes revealed themselves as Kudou Taiki and Shoutmon, the legendary general of miracles and Digimon King respectively.

"Taiki-san!" Tagiru, Yuu, Kiichi and Tokio said in excitement.

"Ou-sama!" Gumdramon said from inside Tagiru's Xros Loader.

Taiki is wearing his old goggles from his first adventure to the digital world on his slightly growing long dark brown hair while Tagiru is wearing his senpai's recent goggles during his fight with Quartzmon and after the aftermath, but they turned blue for some reason to match his previous one. The blue lens of the goggles turned amber for the same reason.

(BGM: Koubou, Digimon Xros Wars OST Track # 11 Super Extended Version)

"Glad you made it, Tagiru!" Taiki said, with a smile on his face and fist–bumped his kouhai.

"Taiki-san." Ryouma thought, thinking in his mind.

"Thanks, Taiki-san!" Tagiru said, blushing a bit.

"There's some left to handle." Yuu said.

"He's right. Shoutmon and I took down two already." Taiki explained.

"T-Taiki-san! Look out!" Airu said.

A gigantic beam was heading towards Taiki.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon screamed.

"Reload! Dorulumon!" A familiar voice said.

"Reload! Ballistamon!" Another familiar voice said.

Dorulumon and Ballistamon appeared to protect Taiki from the beam.

"Ballistamon! Dorulumon!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Reckless as ever, right, Taiki?" Dorulumon asked.

"Ngaa! We've took down the other three." Ballistamon said.

The two teens revealed themselves as Hinomoto Akari and Tsurugi Zenjirou.

"Akari-san! Zenjirou-san!" Tagiru, Yuu, Kiichi and Mami said at once.

"Oneesan Akari-san!" Airu said.

"Hey guys!" Akari said with a greeting.

"Thanks, guys!" Taiki said.

"No problem, Taiki." Akari said, blushing at her childhood friend and not-so secret crush.

"You owe us big time for that, Kudou Taiki!" Zenjirou exclaimed.

"Taiki! We took down the rest." A slightly strong voice said.

Tagiru and Ryouma turned their heads and saw Aonuma Kiriha and Yuu's older sister, Amano Nene.

"Kiriha-san!" Tagiru and Ryouma said at once.

"Nee-san!" Yuu exclaimed.

"What are your plans, Taiki-kun?" Nene asked.

Taiki flicked his hand on his goggles to get an idea.

"We will take down the last one as a strong unit, but, we need the help of the younger group." Taiki explained.

"Great Plan!" Zenjirou said.

"He is the one to actually turn the tables around." Kiriha said.

"Nothing less from my Taiki!" Akari exclaimed.

Taiki started to blush upon hearing that.

"Tagiru! Reload Gumdramon right now!" Taiki said.

"Yosha! Did you hear that, Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked.

"Finally, I get a taste of the action!" Gumdramon said, talking inside Tagiru's Xros Loader.

Tagiru took out his Xros Loader from his pants pocket.

"Reload! Gumdramon!" Tagiru cried out.

With that, Gumdramon came out and leapt beside his hero, Shoutmon.

"You and Taiki were awesome back there, Ou-sama!" Gumdramon said.

"Coming that from you might mean something." Shoutmon said.

"Taiki! We're ready to attack, Chou Shinka me to OmegaShoutmon." Shoutmon said.

"Yosh!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Me too, Tagiru! Chou Shinka me to Arresterdramon so that I can show Ou-sama how much I improve on myself." Gumdramon said.

"You read my mind." Tagiru said.

**(Music Start: WE ARE Xros Heart) **

(DigiXros Theme, Digimon Xros Wars OST Track # 30)

–Shoutmon! Chou Shinka! - Taiki cried out, as he swiped his red Xros Loader and holds it very firmly.

–Shoutmon! Chou Shinka! - Shoutmon cried out.

Shoutmon turned into a gold version of himself but much bigger.

-OmegaShoutmon! - OmegaShoutmon said.

–Gumdramon! - Tagiru cried out.

Tagiru swing his crimson Xros Loader making blue lines with yellow rings appeared.

-Chou Shinka! - Tagiru cried out.

–Gumdramon! Chou Shinka! – Gumdramon roared.

Gumdramon transformed into a Dragon with darker skin, yellow gauntlets and leather straps and a steel tail.

-Arresterdramon! - Arresterdramon said.

(**Tachiagare tomo yo tomaranai BURNING SOUL**)

"Taiki-san! Do not forget about Damemon and me. Let's go, Damemon." Yuu said.

(**Dokomademo yuku sa kimi wa hitori ja nai**)

"Right, Yuu!" Damemon exclaimed.

(**Nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa**)

–Damemon! - Yuu cried out, holding his yellow Xros Loader very firmly.

(**Inochi womoyashite HO-E-RO!**)

-Chou Shinka! - Yuu cried out, as he swiped it making blue lines with yellow rings appeared.

(**Ima hitotsu ni GREATXROS tokeru Ore ni kure minna no hiketa SHAUTO wo**)

–Damemon! Chou Shinka! - Damemon cried out.

Damemon transformed into a version of himself but as a ninja. (

**Ima umareru GREAT HEART asu no kiba Tobitatetatakae WE ARE Xros Heart!**)

-Tsuwamon! - Tsuwamon said.

(**Tobichittatamirai senran no BATORUFRIIUDO**)

"ZekeGreymon! Destroyed it with our pride!" Kiriha commanded. (

**Kono mune ni todoku tomo no nageki namida**)

"You wish is my command, Kiriha!" ZekeGreymon said.

"Trident Fang!" ZekeGreymon exclaimed.

(**Hohoemi ubatta zetsubou wo Tamashitsunagete KU-DA-KE!**)

The Trident Fang hit the inner body.

"I'll do my best, Nene." Sparrowmon said.

(**Nakama no kizuma ga kirifuda sa Inochi womoyashite HO-RE-RO!**)

"Go for it, Sparrowmon." Nene said.

"Wing Edge!" Sparrowmon exclaimed.

Sparrowmon used his Wing Edge move to hit the right arm of the monster.

(**Ima hitotsu ni GREAT XROS tokeau Ore ni kureminna no hiketa SHAUTO wo**)

"Listen up! We're going to fuse our powers together, sounds like a good plan?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"You bet, Ou-sama!" Arresterdramon exclaimed.

"I'm on board for that." Dorulumon said.

"Ngaa! Let's do it!" Ballistamon hollered.

(**Ima umareru GREATHEART asu no kiba**)

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" OmegaShoutmon cried out.

(**Tobitate tatakae WE ARE XROS HEART!**)

"Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon shouted.

"Final Bang!" ZekeGreymon cried out.

"Random Laser!" Sparrowmon cried out.

"Heavy Speaker!" Ballistamon shouted.

"Drill Buster!" Dorulumon exclaimed.

"Digi Ninja Art: Hermit Restoration!" Tsuwamon exclaimed.

(**Ah butsukare takamare WE ARE XROS HEART!**)

All of the powers combined into one strong beam and destroyed the gigantic monster.

"Yosh! They've destroyed it!" Zenjirou hollered.

"With all of their combined power." Taiki added.

ZekeGreymon degenerated back to Greymon and MailBirdramon respectively.

"Great job, guys, you deserved a good rest." Kiriha said.

"Thanks, Kiriha." Greymon said.

"Reload us when you need us again." MailBirdramon said.

Greymon and MailBirdramon went back to Kiriha's Xros Loader.

OmegaShoutmon, Arresterdramon and Tsuwamon degenerated back to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon respectively.

"You guys were super awesome just now." Tagiru said.

"I agreed with Tagiru." Yuu said.

"Damemon, you were totally cool." Mami said.

"Totally!" Haruka and Midori said at once.

"Ah, it was fun doing it." Damemon said.

"Ballistamon, you were fighting like a great kendo master!" Zenjirou exclaimed.

"Ngaa! Thanks, Zenjirou." Ballistamon said.

"Dorulumon, you were awesome too." Akari said.

"The awesome of awesome, kyu!" Cutemon exclaimed.

"I enjoy that compliment very much, Cutemon and Akari." Dorulumon said.

Taiki turned to Ryouma.

"Ryouma." Taiki said.

"Taiki-san." Ryouma said.

"I'll make you see Psychemon again, I promise. I can't turn my back on it." Taiki said.

"Thank you, Taiki-san." Ryouma said.

Taiki smiled back at him.

"By the way Taiki-san, how did you and the others have gotten out of class earlier?" Tagiru asked.

"We eighth graders found out about the destruction before you guys did." Taiki explained.

"Oh, that explains a lot!" Tagiru said.

"Sorry that our plan to go shopping was cancelled Mami-chan and Airu-chan." Akari said.

"Oh, that's okay, Oneesan Akari-san." Airu said.

"Yeah, we'll go another time. It was fun watching you and Nene-san battle anyway." Mami said.

"Oi, sorry I'm late." Mashimo Hideaki said.

"Hideaki-san!" Kiichi said.

"You really missed the action, Hideaki. Our Digimon combined their powers!" Tagiru said.

"I really did miss a lot." Hideaki said.

"Let's go to my house, we're going to have a battle conference. Every one of us is welcome." Taiki said.

"Awesome!" Tagiru said.

So, the older members of Xros Heart and their younger group headed to Taiki's house.

"Taiki, is something wrong?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah, my heart is beeping nonstop." Taiki explained.

"You better take it easy a bit, buddy. You don't want Akari or the others to get worried and find out that you have a serious heart condition." Shoutmon said.

"I know." Taiki said.

"Taiki! Are you coming or what?" Akari asked.

"We're going to have fun at your house, kyu!" Cutemon said.

Akari took Taiki's hand and started to blush at each other.

"Let's walk together." Akari said.

"Yeah." Taiki said. Taiki and Akari started to walk together hand in hand.

"Akari and Taiki are in love with each other, kyu!" Cutemon exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shoutmon asked.

On the other side of the streets, the same deceive voice from before appeared.

"You may have won today, but, next time, you won't be so lucky." The deceive voice said with a snarl.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed the newer version? Make sure to review. There will be newer versions of the chapters as it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Return to the Digital World!

**Hey there, guys! Here is a remastered version of the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

Chapter 2(Episode 81): Return to the Digital World! Generals and Former Digimon Hunters United!

-Ore Wa Kudou Taiki!

A big tremendous event has happened in the town, which causes my friends and me plus Tagiru and the younger group to fight.

With all of our combined strength, we managed to win, but, with my heart and life at a very dangerous risk, I do not know what is going to happen to next.

* * *

"Today's battle was really awesome today!" Tagiru said.

"Thanks for coming, everyone. This is the second battle conference we're having at my house." Taiki said.

"This has something with those monsters that we've battle today, right, Taiki-kun?" Nene asked.

"That's right, Nene. Shoutmon thinks that it is connected with the hunts in DigiQuartz, Brave Snatcher, and Quartzmon himself. Personally, I agreed with him." Taiki said.

"Come to think of it, that old clockmaker man sounds suspicious too." Akari said.

"Speaking of him, where is that old dirt anyway?" Hideaki asked.

"Did he went somewhere without telling any of us?" Kiichi asked.

"More importantly, why did he give us all Xros Loaders even though the Digimon hunt is over?" Zenjirou asked.

"To go into the next step." Taiki explained.

"Next step? What do you mean by that, Taiki-san?" Tagiru asked.

Akari look a bit confused about Taiki's words.

"The Old Clock Shop Man is actually a reincarnated form of the digital world's number one enemy, Bagramon." Taiki said, finally revealing the status of the old clockmaker man.

All of Xros Heart and the former Digimon Hunters were shocked to find out that the old clockmaker man is a reincarnated form of Bagramon.

Ryouma was even shocked even though he found out weeks after the hunt had started.

"A reincarnated form of Bagramon?" Akari, Zenjirou, Kiriha and Nene asked in shock.

"It's the truth. I was there with Taiki-san when the old man showed himself." Yuu explained.

"I knew that's actually Bagramon in disguise, Taiki told me the whole thing." Shoutmon said, talking inside Taiki's red Xros Loader.

"From what I heard, before he left, Bagramon actually said that he would protect the world from this time around." Taiki explained.

"Sounds farfetched to me." Kiriha said.

"I know. He also said that we could not let our guard down. The Digimon are still on the loose somewhere in the real world." Taiki said.

"That's why you must go forth to a brand-new adventure, all of you, including you, legendary general of miracles, Kudou Taiki." A voice of wisdom said.

Taiki heard a familiar voice from outside of his bedroom window.

"Taiki? What's wrong?" Akari asked.

"Omegamon?" Taiki asked.

"Follow my voice, Taiki." Omegamon's voice said.

Taiki dashed out of his bedroom.

"Taiki-kun!" Nene said.

"Where are you going?" Kiriha asked.

"Sorry everyone, the battle conference has finished!" Taiki said.

"We have to follow him." Kiriha said.

"Right!" Everyone said at once.

"Mom! I will be back soon. There's a Digimon alert somewhere." Taiki said.

"O-Ok. Make sure to be safe so that you can help me with errands later." Mrs. Kudou said.

Everyone burst out of Taiki's room and followed his footsteps.

"Sorry to leave so early, Mrs. Kudou." Akari said.

"That's okay, Akari-chan. Have fun!" Mrs. Kudou said.

"Thank you." Akari said. "Shoutmon, do you recognised that voice?" Taiki asked.

"Of course! It's Omegamon's voice, it's got to be." Shoutmon said.

Omegamon's voice leads Taiki and Shoutmon to the alley where Taiki first met Shoutmon and where Omegamon appeared in front of Taiki, Shoutmon, Akari and Zenjirou.

"Omegamon, where are you?" Taiki asked.

Omegamon appeared in front of Taiki and Shoutmon.

"I am here, legendary general of miracles." Omegamon said.

The rest of Xros Heart and the former Digimon Hunters finally caught up with Taiki.

"There you are, Taiki!" Akari said.

"You're really a fast runner, Taiki-san!" Tagiru said.

"It's that Omegamon?" Akari asked.

"Sure is." Taiki said.

"Omegamon, it's been a while!" Zenjirou exclaimed.

"Taiki, I heard your plead, your desire for justice thrives me." Omegamon said.

"Thank you, Omegamon." Taiki said.

"It makes clear that all of you must return to the digital world to unravel new adventures, it's been almost two and a months since their young king left." Omegamon explained.

"Omegamon, has the digital world become infected with the damage from Quartzmon and more recently Taiki's world?" Shoutmon asked.

"It appears so." Omegamon said.

"Then, we have to return to the digital world right now!" Kiriha said.

"Kiriha! There's still one more left before we could actually go." Taiki explained.

"Sorry, could've gotten here sooner, Taiki-kun!" A very soft voice said.

"Mizuki-san!" Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu and Airu exclaimed at once.

"Taiki, who's that?" Akari asked.

"This is Mizuki-san, Akari. She is just a friend and nothing else." Taiki explained.

"Taiki, now that everyone who wields an Xros Loader is here, it's time to open the gateway to the digital world." Omegamon said.

"Okay." Taiki said.

Ren took out his grey Xros Loader.

Airu took out her pink Xros Loader.

Yuu took out his yellow Xros Loader.

Hideaki took out his purple Xros Loader.

Kiichi took out his turquoise Xros Loader.

Mizuki took out her navy Xros Loader.

Nene took out her lavender Xros Loader.

Zenjirou took out his teal Xros Loader.

Kiriha took out his blue Xros Loader.

Ryouma took out his green Xros Loader.

Tagiru took out his crimson Xros Loader.

Akari took out her orange Xros Loader.

Taiki hold up his red Xros Loader very firmly.

"Omegamon, can the others who don't wield an Xros Loader come with us?" Taiki asked.

"Indeed. You will need all of the help that you have on your new grand adventure throughout the digital world." Omegamon explained.

"That's great!" Mami exclaimed.

The portal has opened.

"Everyone step in." Omegamon said.

Everyone stepped inside the portal.

"Taiki, remember, you must once again restore peace and order to our world, Shoutmon's version. In addition, you must help the boy who aspired your hottokenai spirit." Omegamon said.

"Okay, I'll do my best." Taiki said.

The portal closed.

"Good luck, Kudou Taiki and the rest of the generals." Omegamon said.

"I will make more Xros Loaders in order to help the legendary general of miracles." Omegamon said.

Omegamon make a couple more Xros Loaders and then disappeared.

Nearby, a ghost investigator named Mayuzumi Kaoru, a friend of Tagiru and Yuu's came looking for clues from the supernatural.

"That's really strange. There were lights a minute ago." Kaoru thought, thinking in her mind.

"My tracker can't lie about this." Kaoru said.

Then, a shining light came inside Kaoru's pants pocket.

"What's this?" Kaoru asked, holding the uncolored Xros Loader.

Then, The Xros Loader started glowing and Kaoru disappeared.

Kaoru is now at the flowing digital space where Taiki and the others are.

"Where am I?" Kaoru asked.

"This is the digital space, the gateway to the digital world." Shoutmon explained.

"Kaoru-san!" Tagiru and Yuu hollered at once.

"Tagiru-kun! Yuu-kun!" Kaoru said.

"How's the supernatural stuff going?" Yuu asked.

"Going okay, I guess. There's still more that I want to explore." Kaoru explained.

"Kaoru-san! You have an Xros Loader now?" Tagiru asked.

"Huh? Is that what is called?" Kaoru asked, looking at her new Xros Loader.

"That's great! The more the merrier, right?" Akari asked.

Kaoru slightly blush a bit.

"T-Thanks." Kaoru said.

"Ryouma, are you feeling alright?" Tagiru asked.

"Not too sure about it." Ryouma said.

Tagiru turned to Taiki in a very puzzled way.

"Don't worry, Ryouma. You will see him again." Taiki said, feeling confident that Ryouma will see his partner again.

"You're really a good friend to Ryouma-kun, Taiki. Even after, he betrayed all of us during the battle with Quartzmon." Akari said.

Taiki started to blush at Akari after her nice comment.

"He needed support that's all. I couldn't turn my back on him after all." Taiki said.

"I know." Akari said, blushing back at Taiki.

"Hey guys, cut that romance crap already!" Zenjirou exclaimed.

"We're almost there." Nene explained.

"O-Oh right! Everyone, the digital world is near." Taiki said.

"Yosha!" Tagiru hollered.

"Digital World, here we come." Kiichi said.

The digital space became faster and faster.

The digital space finally opens a gate.

Taiki, Akari, Shoutmon and the rest of the gang stepped out of the digital space.

The Generals and former Hunters are finally here at the digital world.

Tagiru and the other former hunters finally get their glimpse on the legendary digital world.

"So this is the digital world, Gumdramon's home?" Tagiru asked.

"Finally, something that is actually awesome than DigiQuartz!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"Pretty cool, right, Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked.

"Amazing." Ryouma said.

"This is the Green Zone, the first country of the digital world and more importantly, the heart of glory itself." Shoutmon said.

"It's been a while since we humans stepped foot into the digital world since that gigantic war." Taiki said.

"Ah, Shoutmon! You returned. Plus, you brought along Taiki and the rest of his human friends." Jijimon said.

"Old man Jijimon!" Shoutmon said.

"How have you been doing, Jijimon?" Taiki asked.

"The same old stuff. Since Shoutmon disappeared about two months or so, things have gotten a lot worse." Jijimon explained.

"How so?" Shoutmon asked.

"A bridge of evil has arrived once again to our world." Jijimon said.

"Um, Mr. Old Jijimon sir, have you seen Opossumon anywhere?" Airu asked.

"Is Dracmon anywhere too?" Ren asked.

"Glad you asked about that, youngsters." Jijimon said.

"Airu! Airu!" Opossumon exclaimed.

Airu was filled with emotion tears.

"Opossumon…" Airu said. "Opossumon!" Airu said.

Airu and Opossumon embrace as they finally reunited with each other.

"Your hugs are so cute! I really miss you a lot, Opossumon." Airu said.

"I really miss you too, Airu." Opossumon said.

"How it's going, Ren?" Dracmon asked, taking Ren's hat.

"D-Dracmon! Give my hat back!" Ren said, acting a bit surprise.

Dracmon put the hat back on Ren's hair.

"Just like good times?" Dracmon asked.

"That's right, partner." Ren said.

"Ren and Airu are really happy seeing their partners again. However, I am still missing my own. Psychemon." Ryouma thought, thinking inside his mind.

"So, you're Mogami Ryouma, I presume?" Jijimon asked.

"Y-Yes." Ryouma answered.

"Psychemon is looking for you somewhere in the digital world." Jijimon explained.

"I'm really glad to hear about that." Ryouma said.

"You should be proud about that, Ryouma." Tagiru said.

"I am." Ryouma said.

Taiki gave a smile seeing Ryouma slowly being happy again.

Then, both Taiki and Shoutmon felt a very strong presence.

"Taiki, something's coming." Shoutmon explained.

"Yeah, I can feel it too." Taiki said.

The gigantic monster from the real world has appeared again.

"It's back." Kiriha said.

"His name is Mezaltomon; he can make copies of himself." Jijimon explained.

"The last attack didn't hurt me at the least. It's payback time." Mezaltomon said.

"Dark Strike Bomb!" Mezaltomon said.

Mezaltomon blasted out a gigantic bomb towards the humans.

"Rum-gum Break!" Gumdramon said.

Gumdramon blocked the attack by spinning his tail like a shield.

"Like hell I'm going to let destroyed my home!" Shoutmon said.

Shoutmon used his giant microphone to protect his friends.

Shoutmon reflected the attack back at Mezaltomon.

"You want to play hard, right? We're going to do the same thing!" Tagiru hollered.

"Then, let's used basic DigiXros!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Basic DigiXros? What's that, Taiki-san?" Tagiru asked.

"While in DigiQuartz, you have to DigiXros Only two Digimon to form an Xros Up, but since DigiQuartz is now destroyed, you can't use it anymore. However, here at the digital world, you can DigiXros many Digimon as you like, Tagiru." Taiki explained.

"Basic DigiXros sounds awesome, Taiki-san! Oi, Gumdramon, do you want to try basic DigiXros?" Tagiru asked.

"Heh! Of course, it sounds more fun than actually doing an Xros Up. Plus, I got a few buddies to help me do the basic DigiXros." Gumdramon said.

"MetalTyranomon!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"Good to see you again, Tagiru." MetalTyranomon said.

"Huh? Who are you?" Tagiru asked the other Digimon.

"My name is GarGadmon, the best friend of Gumdramon." GarGadmon said, introducing himself to Tagiru.

"Great to meet ya, GarGadmon." Tagiru said.

"Now let's do it, guys. Basic DigiXros style!" Tagiru said.

"Right!" Gumdramon, GarGadmon and MetalTyranomon hollered at once.

–Gumdramon! – Tagiru cried out.

–Yosha! - Gumdramon exclaimed.

–GarGadmon! - Tagiru cried out.

–Garga! - GarGadmon exclaimed.

–MetalTyranomon! - Tagiru cried out.

–Grrr! - MetalTyranomon exclaimed.

–DigiXros! - Tagiru exclaimed.

Gumdramon, GarGadmon and MetalTyranomon became lights of mirage blue, gold and black-grey and clashed into each other.

–DigiXros! - Gumdramon, GarGadmon and MetalTyranomon all said in unison.

MetalTyranomon's metallic parts became the body and right leg.

GarGadmon's gold armor became the left leg and arms.

Gumdramon's head became the battle head and his eyes became orange.

–Gumdramon X3! - Gumdramon X3 exclaimed.

"Great to have you join the fray, Gumdramon." Shoutmon X5 said.

"Thanks, Ou-sama." Gumdramon X3 said.

"Go, X5!" Taiki and Nene said at once.

"Bring it your all!" Akari and Zenjirou said in unison.

"Right, Taiki!" Shoutmon X5 said.

"Meteor Buster Attack!" Shoutmon X5 said.

Shoutmon X5's Meteor Buster move blasted through Mezaltomon's body leakage.

"Let's help out, Opposumon!" Airu said.

"Yeah! Nobody terrorizes our home and gets away with it." Opposumon said.

"Feel like teaching this mon a few things or two, Dracmon?" Ren asked.

"You know the answer, Ren!" Dracmon said.

–Opposumon! Chou Shinka! - Airu cried out, as she swung her pink Xros Loader making light blue lines with pink rings appeared by holding it with pride and adding a wink.

–Dracmon, Chou Shinka! - Ren cried out, as he hold his grey Xros Loader and swing it making orange lines with light blue rings appeared.

–Opposumon/Dracmon Chou Shinka! - Opposumon and Dracmon exclaimed in unison.

Opposumon transformed into a female in a pig suit.

–Cho-Hakkaimon! - Cho-Hakkaimon said.

Dracmon transformed into a samurai-ninja like Digimon.

–Yaksamon! - Yaksamon said.

"Cho-Hakkaimon, protect everyone that are here including Ryouma!" Airu explained.

"On it, Airu!" Cho-Hakkaimon said.

"Same goes for you, Yaksamon." Ren said.

"You are truly the devious deceive one, Ren." Yaksamon said.

"Ittouryoudan!" Yaksamon said.

"Kyoushin Homerun!" Cho-Hakkaimon said.

The attacks of Yaksamon and Cho-Hakkaimon delivered the blow.

"Finish it, Gumdramon X3!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"Right!" Gumdramon X3 said.

"Supreme Beam Cannon Primus!" Gumdramon X3 exclaimed.

Gumdramon X3's newly developed attack managed to defeat Melzatomon.

"You guys are really tough." Melzatomon said.

"Hehee. No big deal." Shoutmon X5 said.

"Melzatomon, I have the power of the Code Crown with me, if you want, I could use it turn you to the good side." Taiki explained.

"Nah, don't waste that, I'm slowly changing anyway." Melzatomon said.

"I'm glad." Taiki said.

After witnessing that great fight, Kaoru's Xros Loader turned raven cherry.

"It turned raven cherry. But why?" Kaoru asked.

"Because, I want to fight by your side." A Bear Digimon said.

"My name is Bearmon. What's your name?" Bearmon asked very kindly.

"Me? My Name is Kaoru. Mayuzumi Kaoru." Kaoru said introducing herself to Bearmon.

"Let's work together, okay, Kaoru?" Bearmon asked.

"Okay, let's work hard, Bearmon!" Kaoru said.

"Looks like Kaoru-san have found her partner digimon." Yuu said.

"Good, but, I really miss Locomon though. I really want to see him again." Kiichi said.

"Let's sleep here for tonight, kyu!" Cutemon said.

"You know, that's really a good idea, Cutemon." Akari said.

"Let's start by cleaning up this mess." Mizuki said.

"Let's get to it." Hideaki said.

The other generals and former digimon hunters went to fix the damage of the green zone.

"Taiki, something troubling you?" Kiriha asked.

"It's nothing, Kiriha." Taiki said.

Kiriha gave a slight smile while walking off to help the others.

"Taiki, I'm telling you, ease down with the fighting a little bit." Shoutmon said.

"I know, Shoutmon." Taiki said.

Taiki and Shoutmon continued to walk with Taiki's heart is slowly beating rapidly.

"Must keep on fighting to protect Akari and everyone." Taiki thought, thinking in his mind.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed the remastered version? Leave a review if you can.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Methods of Two Groups!

**Hey there, guys! Here is a remastered version of the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

Chapter 3 (Episode 82): The Methods of Joining Two Separate Groups Together! The

Appearance of the Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon!

-After we had a short battle conference and run into Omegamon, we managed to return to

the digital world and landed at Green Zone, the very beginning where our adventure first

started. There, we encounter Mezaltomon, a sort of 'copy' from the monster from the real

world but it turned that he is actually a good person. There are more adventures waiting

for us and more mysteries to unravel.

* * *

"Yosh! Put the wall over there, Dobermon." Hideaki said.

"Yes, sir." Dobermon said.

Dobermon pushed the wall at the other end.

"Man, this is a lot of work." Tokio said.

"Not if we work together to get it right." Zenjirou said.

Bearmon almost fell on his feet while helping.

"Be careful, Bearmon." Kaoru said.

"Thank you, Kaoru." Bearmon said.

Kaoru smiled at her new partner.

"We'll be done in no time." Tagiru said.

"With everyone's hearts burning up, I agreed!" Gumdramon exclaimed.

"What did Omegamon meant? Trying to help the boy who aspired my hottokenai spirit, could it be my friend Sano Tatsuya or the boy who had a very serious head injury?" Taiki asked, thinking in his mind.

"Shoutmon did say that I have to take a break from fighting but, it feels like my own heart wants me to take dangerous extreme heights to protect everyone including Akari and Zenjirou." Taiki thought, thinking in his mind.

"Nene, I'm really worried about Taiki. He is not acting like his usual kind-hearted self." Akari said.

"Maybe Taiki-kun is having a phase, Akari-chan." Nene said.

"Yeah, maybe." Akari said.

"You should go talk to him." Nene said encouraging her best friend.

"Go for it, Oneesan Akari-san!" Airu said.

"Thanks, guys." Akari said.

"We'll take over for you, Akari, kyu." Cutemon said.

Akari walk over to Taiki.

"Taiki, are you okay? You look really upset about something." Akari said.

Taiki looked a bit surprised with a mixture of confusion.

"Eh? I-I am okay. Why would you ask that question, Akari?" Taiki asked.

Akari blushed and started to giggled.

"You're funny even when you're this clueless, Taiki." Akari said, punching Taiki in the shoulder.

Taiki felt slightly embarrassed and started to blush.

"Seriously, don't try to get me worried about you too much. I mean, if I lose you now, I don't know what will happen." Akari said.

"Akari…" Taiki said.

"Promise me something, promise me that the two of us would be together forever and more importantly, promise me that you won't go away to make me suffer of losing you?" Akari asked.

"I understand. I will not break our promise, Akari. You can count on me not to leave you forever." Taiki said.

Akari smiled knowing that Taiki will keep his promise.

"You know, I really feel really better knowing that you're here with me, Taiki." Akari said, blushing.

"Me too, Akari." Taiki said.

"Hey Taiki, at least that you have someone worrying about you at times." Shoutmon said, teasing Taiki.

"Hey, don't tease him, Shoutmon! What about Lunamon, how's she doing?" Akari asked.

"She's doing totally great." Shoutmon replied, starting to lied a bit.

"Taiki-san, Akari-san." Yuu said.

"We need help repairing the other buildings." Tagiru said.

"Coming, Tagiru." Taiki said.

"We'll be there in a jiffy, Yuu-kun." Akari said.

Taiki, Shoutmon and Akari ran to catch up with the others.

"Looks like we can make our appearance very soon, Clockmon." An old man wielding a black Xros Loader with gold buttons said.

"Can't wait." A gold clock Digimon said.

"Oi, Tagiru, don't get in my way!" Yuu hollered.

"Like hell wise, it's you that's standing in my way, Yuu!" Tagiru hollered.

Tagiru and Yuu have a great friendship with each other but it sometimes goes into extreme squabbles.

"You do realize that you only saved the real world, right?" Yuu asked.

"I-I know that." Tagiru replied starting to calm down. "Well, your next step is to save the digital world." Yuu said.

"You got to admit that Yuu is absolutely right about that, Tagiru." Gumdramon said.

"Yuu, let's bring everything that we got to save this world!" Tagiru said.

"You got it!" Yuu said.

Tagiru and Yuu fist-bumped each other.

"So glad Yuu and Tagiru were able settle this argument." Damemon said.

"That's how their friendship works." Gumdramon said.

"Oi, It's there some left to care of?" Shoutmon asked.

"Ou-sama!" Gumdramon exclaimed.

"Yep, there's a couple rocksleft to place over." Dorulumon said.

"Perfect! Time to really show these mons what a true king is all about." Shoutmon said, crunching up his knuckles.

Shoutmon went to place the rocks on the other side.

"Well, let's start working before Shoutmon places all of the rocks." Taiki said.

"Right." Akari said.

Taiki and Akari went to help Shoutmon with the rocks.

Later in the night, the Digimon hosted a grand celebration of the original six humans' return to the digital world. In addition, it also marks the first party for Tagiru and the other former Digimon Hunters in their first visit to the alternative world.

"This is so awesome!" Tagiru hollered.

Then, Lillymon, Shoutmon and Ballistamon's friend gave Tagiru a very tasty drink.

"Thank you, Lillymon." Tagiru said.

"No problem, 'Superstar Kid'." Lillymon said.

Akari opened a pack of great Digimon food called Diginoir.

"This Digimon food is so delicious; we haven't had these things in a while." Akari said.

"You said it, Akari-chan." Zenjirou said.

Taiki was quietly eating his Diginoir pack while noticing that Ryouma is missing.

"Has anyone seen Ryouma?" Taiki asked.

"I think that he went over there by the grass, kame." ChibiKamemon said.

"Ryouma." Taiki thought, thinking in his mind.

"Taiki-san, I'm going to talk to Ryouma." Tagiru said.

"Okay, I'm counting on you, Tagiru." Taiki said.

"Yuu, back up Tagiru so that you can talk senses into Ryouma." Taiki told Yuu.

"Okay, I understand your request, Taiki-san." Yuu said.

Tagiru and Yuu went to the pitted grassland where Ryouma is.

"Psychemon. Where are you?" Ryouma asked, thinking in his mind.

"Ryouma." Tagiru said. "Tagiru and Yuu. What a surprise." Ryouma said.

"We've came to talk to you." Tagiru said. "Ryouma, all of us including Taiki-san, Ren, Airu-san and even Hideaki are worried about you." Yuu explained.

"I can't face them. Not after what I did to Taiki-san during our battle with Quartzmon." Ryouma said.

"W-What are you saying, Ryouma? Taiki-san already forgave you for what happened. You don't have to keep on blaming yourself every second." Tagiru explained.

"I know. It's Ren and Airu that I hurt the most." Ryouma said.

"By the way, how did you guys became great friends anyway?" Tagiru asked.

"It was about four days after the defeat of DarknessBagramon." Ryouma said.

"Airu was a very lonely girl from the outskirts of town and Ren was just a very normal boy who wishes to have real friends. The three of us were classmates and became the best of friends. I guess you could say that it was fate that brought us together." Ryouma said.

"That's amazing, Ryouma." Tagiru said.

"Ryouma!" Airu and Ren exclaimed at once.

"Ren, Airu." Ryouma said.

"We brought you some Diginoir." Ren said.

"Here you go!" Airu said.

"Thank you." Ryouma said, taking the Diginoir from Airu.

"Why are you guys being nice to me? After I betrayed our friendship?" Ryouma asked.

"Well, we're still friends, aren't we?" Airu asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ryouma replied. "Ryouma, it was you who took us under your wing and the three of us became friends in the first place." Ren explained.

"That's true." Ryouma said.

"We both know that it was really hard for you to lose Psychemon. However, you do not have to take it out on us. We are not just your friends, we are family. Whenever you are suffering or feeling hurt, we will consult you and help you feel better. We're going to help you find your partner again, Ryouma." Airu said.

"Ryouma, a year before the Digimon hunt started, I used to be a pawn for darkness, I believe that you can grow stronger by getting out of the evil aura." Yuu said.

Then, Ryouma started to smile a little bit.

"You're right. I can get through this with my friends by my side!" Ryouma said.

"That's the spirit, Ryouma! The same spirit that Taiki-san still has." Tagiru said.

Then, the music of the celebration party started to stop.

"Huh? Why did the music stopped?" Tagiru asked.

"I think that I know why." Yuu explained.

"Let's go back." Ryouma said.

Therefore, Tagiru, Ryouma, Yuu, Airu and Ren went back to the much-quieted celebration where Taiki and the others are.

"Well, it looks like that we reached in a moment too soon." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"The Old Clock Shop Man!" Almost every single human exclaimed.

Taiki, Kiriha, Zenjirou, Akari, Nene and Yuu kept quiet.

"Bagramon." The original six humans thought in unison.

"How's everyone doing now that the Digimon hunt is over?" The Old Clock Shop Man asked.

"Great, I guess. We managed to rescue the Digimon that were lost in our world." Taiki explained.

"What are you true intentions, old man?" Zenjirou asked.

Taiki, Akari and Nene were surprised by Zenjirou's comment.

"Zenjirou!" Taiki and Akari said at once.

"Z-Zenjirou-kun." Nene said.

"I agreed with Gengourou. What are you up to?" Kiriha asked.

"K-Kiriha-kun." Nene said.

"My, my, that question appears so unexpected. As I told Taiki-kun that I would be protecting the world with my own hands." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Yeah right." Kiriha scoffed.

"Old man, why so soon?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, the hunt's already over." Kiichi said.

"Plus, why do we still have our Xros Loaders?" Tagiru asked.

"You know, that's a really good question, Tagiru. There's a big threat coming." The Old Clock Shop Man explained.

"That's right. Even a bigger threat than Quartzmon himself." Clockmon said.

The Generals and former Digimon Hunters were shocked about that.

"A big threat?" Taiki asked being shocked.

"You got to be kidding." Shoutmon said in a shockingly manner.

"Be shockingly as you like, kiddies, but, there is going to be a gigantic digital war coming." The Old Man said.

"A Gigantic Digital War?" Tagiru asked.

"Just like the one back in the year of 2010, am I'm right?" Ryouma asked.

"That's right." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Wait a minute, Old man! If there's a gigantic war happening, then why are we here?" Mami asked.

"You witness the fight of Quartzmon, didn't you?" The Old Man asked.

"Yes." Mami answered.

"We all did." Tokio said.

"That fight was totally awesome." Haruka said.

"Even better than Digimon Land." Midori said.

"Then, you must put your strengths to the test." The Old Man said.

"Our strengths?" Miho asked.

"Yes. The Old Man means your true power, Sudou-san." Yuu explained.

"Yuu-kun is absolutely right. Everyone who was on the fight with Quartzmon is involved in this new war, including you, Taiki-kun." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Me?" Taiki asked.

"It involves Taiki?" Akari asked.

"Indeed. Taiki-kun must lead all of you to victory in this grand gigantic new war. It might even take longer than the previous war from before." The Old Clock Shop Man explained.

"By joining two groups together. The older group and the younger group as a complete force." Clockmon said.

"A complete force? Combining the strengths of the older and younger groups together?" Taiki asked.

Then, Taiki stood up very bravely.

Kiriha smirked at Taiki knowing that he is up for the challenge.

"Taiki-kun is up for it." Nene said.

"That's why he's Taiki." Zenjirou said.

"Old Man, I think that it's a great idea joining two groups together." Taiki said.

"It needs a new name too. Xros Heart is starting to get old now." The Old Clock Shop Man explained.

"We'll think of something." Taiki said.

"Tagiru, now that you, Ryouma, Airu, Ren, Hideaki, Kiichi and Mizuki aren't hunters anymore, you will now be labelled as true generals." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"A true general?" Tagiru asked.

"Sugoi! I finally get advanced from an aspiring hunter to a true general." Tagiru said being excited.

"Take it easy, Tagiru-kun." Mizuki said.

"This could be interesting." Ren said.

"And fun at the same time." Airu added.

"Maybe I can improvise on my strength as a general too." Kiichi said.

"From hunter to general, huh?" Hideaki asked.

"Sounds like another job for earning money!" Hideaki exclaimed.

Ryouma gave a smile knowing that he will be a general like his hero, Taiki.

"Then, it's already settled! We will start training tomorrow. All of us!" Taiki said declaring his plan.

"Yosh! That's my general, Taiki! The first day of training begins at dawn!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Then let's start to go to sleep and wake up at the crack at dawn." Akari said.

"That's a good idea, Akari-san." Yuu said.

"I agreed with Akari-san." Tagiru said.

"Seems like that the adventure is starting for them as a whole." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"It's going to be one heck of an experience." Clockmon said.

"Sounds like my older brother have been resurrected too. No matter, it will give me time to destroy the brat of a king and his loyal partner once and for all." The sinister voice from the real world said.

The sinister voice snarled and started to laugh maniacally with a strong evil smile on his face.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed the remastered version? Leave a review if you can.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mind Blowing Training!

**Hey there, guys! Here is a remastered version of the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

Chapter 4(Episode 83): The Mind Blowing Training Begins! Show Your True Power, Chosen Generals!

-Ore Wa Akashi Tagiru, the loyal kouhai to my senpai and hero, Kudou Taiki-san. Gumdramon and his Digimon friends had a big celebration of me and the others'

first visit to the digital world. Ryouma was acting all lonely-lonely without Psychemon around until Yuu, Ren, Airu and I showed him the true meaning of friendship.

Then, the old man who owns the clock store and his partner Clockmon showed up telling us about a gigantic digital war that is happening right now. The old man also

mentioned that the older and younger groups must combined their strengths together as an complete force with Taiki-san leading us to bring victory to both worlds

and restored peace back to the digital world, our second home. Gumdramon and I are pumped up for anything. After all, we recently became superstars!

* * *

"Taiki, are you awake?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah, barely." Taiki answered.

"Great! It's going to be dawn soon." Shoutmon said.

"Then our training as a whole begins." Taiki said.

"Speaking of which, I think everyone's awake. They were wondering when you're going to wake up, Taiki." Shoutmon explained.

"Then, we can't make them wait any longer." Taiki said putting his goggles on.

"Right!" Shoutmon hollered. Taiki and Shoutmon found their friends by the canyons.

"Good morning, Taiki." Akari said with a cheerful greeting.

"Good morning, Akari, everyone." Taiki replied.

"Taiki-san is in the house!" Tagiru exclaimed very cheerfully.

"Ou-sama is too!" Gumdramon added.

"Yosh! Everyone, our training of joining our strengths together as a complete force starts right now!" Taiki said raising his fists.

"Let's bring it out our all!" Kiriha said.

"Right!" Everyone else said while rising up their own fists.

After getting a very good breakfast from the Green Zone inhabitants, Taiki, Akari, Tagiru and the rest head to the canyons of Green Zone to start their defiant training.

Taiki begins to remember the words of the Old Clock Shop Man before he left.

"Taiki-kun, Tagiru, all of you, do you remember the five other heroes who saved their own digital world?" The Old Clock Shop Man asked.

"Yeah. Yagami Taichi, Motomiya Daisuke-kun, Matsuda Takato-kun, Kanbara Takuya-kun and the so-called 'Banchou' Daimon Masaru." Taiki said.

"Daisuke and I really did have a good friendship in terms of our personalities even though I'm two years older than him." Tagiru said.

"They will help you sometime in the near future after the gigantic digital war ends." The Old Clock Shop Man explained.

"That's right!" Clockmon said.

"You know something; we can all team up somehow. Me, Daisuke, Takuya-kun, Takato-kun, Banchou Fake, Taichi-san and Taiki-san." Tagiru said.

"Don't try to bash down Masaru, Tagiru. Even if you do have a very strong point." Taiki said.

"There will be new zones left to be claimed over. Taiki-kun, as I said before, you are the leader of both groups while Tagiru is leader for the younger group." The Old Man explained.

"Heehee! I'm leader of the younger group while Taiki-san remains control over us, sweet!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"You just shut up, Tagiru! Let the old man finished!" Yuu hollered.

"Oh, almost forgot!" The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Clockmon." The Old Man said.

"Way ahead of you." Clockmon said.

Clockmon gave Xros Loaders to Mami, Haruka, Midori, Miho and Tokio.

"Xros Loaders like Akari-san has?" Mami asked.

"You guess it!" Clockmon said.

The Xros Loaders started to change into color.

"My Xros Loader changed to indigo?" Mami asked.

"Mine turned into lime." Haruka said.

"Cool, mine is sliver!" Midori exclaimed.

"Nice! Mine is light beige." Tokio said.

"Mine's is still uncolored, I guess that I haven't found my potential yet." Miho said.

"That's okay, Sudou-san." Yuu said.

"Well, Clockmon and I will be leaving now. We'll be showing up every once in a while to check your status as a complete force." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Goodbye and Good Luck, Generals!" Clockmon said as he and the old man are leaving.

"Believe it or not, Taiki-kun, but, you and your friends are older than some of the heroes of the past including Taichi, Daisuke and Masaru." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"They can only age a year but you guys are lucky, you can age like two months." Clockmon said.

This left Taiki very amazed.

"Taiki-kun, are you alright?" Nene asked.

"Yeah, just got amazed, that's all." Taiki said.

The flashback has ended and it shifted back to the canyons.

"You ready to burn up a feisty training, Taiki?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready, partner." Taiki Said.

"Yosh! Let's kick it, partner!" Shoutmon said.

Taiki hold up his red Xros Loader.

–Shoutmon! Chou Shinka! - Taiki cried out.

– Shoutmon! Chou Shinka! - Shoutmon cried out.

Shoutmon evolved into his Chou Shinka form.

-OmegaShoutmon! - OmegaShoutmon said.

"Ah yeah! Ready to do some serious damage!" OmegaShoutmon said.

"Taiki, you ready?" Kiriha asked.

"Sure am!" Taiki said.

"Go, MetalGreymon!" Kiriha said.

"Right, Kiriha!" MetalGreymon said.

"Trident Arm!" MetalGreymon shouted.

MetalGreymon used his Trident Arm Move to slice the gigantic rocks.

"Heh! I can do way better than you, old man!" OmegaShoutmon said.

"Beat Slash!" OmegaShoutmon said.

OmegaShoutmon kicked steams of fire from his legs and destroyed the rocks.

"And that's how you really do it!" OmegaShoutmon said.

"Great Job, OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Not bad at all, stupid brat!" MetalGreymon said.

"What was that?" OmegaShoutmon asked very angrily.

"Taiki-kun and Kiriha-kun are really pumped for training." Nene said.

"If only you, Zenjirou and me could use Chou Shinka on our Digimon too, Nene." Akari said.

"Well, there's no time to be sulking about it, let's finished our training, Akari-chan." Nene said.

"Okay!" Akari said. "Reload! Sparrowmon!" Nene exclaimed.

Sparrowmon came out of Nene's Xros Loader with a happy smile on his face.

"You call, Nene?" Sparrowmon asked.

"Sure did!" Nene said.

"Reload! Mervamon!" Nene exclaimed.

Mervamon, a god man Digimon appeared out of Nene's Xros Loader.

"We're ready for you to take your command, Nene." Mervamon said.

"Let's do it." Nene said.

"Right!" Sparrowmon and Mervamon exclaimed at once.

– Sparrowmon! – Nene cried out.

–Right! - Sparrowmon exclaimed.

– Mervamon! - Nene cried out.

–Hah! - Mervamon grunted.

–DigiXros! - Nene exclaimed.

–DigiXros! - Sparrowmon and Mervamon both said in unison.

Sparrowmon's trigger yellow parts became the armor for Mervamon with a pair of Sparrowmon's wings.

-JetMervamon! - JetMervamon said.

"Nice! JetMervamon is here. Now, it's our turn, Cutemon." Akari said.

"I'm with you all the way, Akari, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"Take the charge, my lady!" Knightmon said.

"Yosh! Let's go." Akari said.

–Cutemon! - Akari cried out.

–Kyu! - Cutemonhollered.

–Dondokomon! -Akari cried out.

–Don! - Dondokomon exclaimed.

– Knightmon! - Akari cried out.

–Knight-O! - Knightmon hollered.

–PawnChessmonz! - Akari cried out.

–Pawn! - The PawnChessmonz hollered.

–Bastemon! - Akari cried out.

–Meow! - Bastemon exclaimed.

–ChibiKamemon! - Akari cried out.

–Kame! - ChibiKamemon exclaimed.

–Jijimon! - Akari cried out.

–Jiji-Cough Cough! - Jijimon exclaimed while coughing.

–DigiXros! - Akari exclaimed.

–DigiXros! – Cutemon, Dondokomon, Knightmon, the PawnChessmonz, Bastemon, ChibiKamemon and Jijimon hollered in unison.

Knightmon's armor became the upper body added with his berserk sword.

Dondokomon's drum became the torso added with his drumsticks.

Bastemon's fur on top of the drum.

Jijimon's cudgel is seen around the armor.

The PawnChessmonz' head became the right shoulder.

ChibiKamemon's head became the left shoulder with addition of his legs.

Cutemon's head became the battle head of the Xros.

-GreatestCutemon! Kyu! - G-Cutemon exclaimed.

"That's totally awesome, Cutemon!" Akari exclaimed.

"Thanks, Akari, kyu!" G-Cutemon said.

"You really missed a lot during our fight with the death generals, Akari-chan. Now, our training begins!" Nene said.

"I won't be holding back, Nene!" Akari said.

"JetMervamon, do the first attack!" Nene commanded.

"Thought you never asked, Nene." JetMervamon said.

"Sexy Dynamite!" JetMervamon shouted.

JetMervamon's Sexy Dynamite move back down G-Cutemon a little bit.

"I'm not giving up yet, kyu!" G-Cutemon said.

"Greatest Sonic Wave!" G-Cutemon hollered.

G-Cutemon's Greatest Sonic Wave move managed to reflect JetMervamon within a flash.

"Hey! I'm finally starting to get the hang of this fighting style, kyu!" G-Cutemon said.

"Yes! Way to go, GreatestCutemon!" Akari exclaimed very cheerfully.

"Nice job, Akari-chan." Nene said.

"Cho-Hakkaimon, we're going to surprised them with a sneak attack." Airu said.

"Okay, Airu." Cho-Hakkaimon said.

"Dadada Minchi!" Cho-Hakkaimon exclaimed.

JetMervamon and G-Cutemon could feel Cho-Hakkaimon's presence.

JetMervamon flipped Cho-Hakkaimon to the ground while G-Cutemon putting his feet on top.

"Ow! Ow! That really hurts!" Cho-Hakkaimon exclaimed.

"Surprise! I got you now, Oneesan Akari-san and Oneesan Nene-san!" Airu exclaimed.

Then, Airu saw Cho-Hakkaimon at the ground.

"Cho-Hakkaimon! You're really hopeless!" Airu exclaimed.

"Looks like the tables have turned, Airu-chan." Nene said.

"You guys are really amazing, that's why I admired the both of you, sorta like my older sisters to me." Airu said.

"We're glad that you feel that way, Airu-chan." Akari said.

Then, Airu started to gazed at Yuu in the deeper canyons with Damemon, Tagiru, Arresterdramon, Hideaki, Dobermon, Ryouma, Ren, Yaksamon, Kiichi, Kaoru, Bearmon, Mami, Haruka, Midori, Miho, Tokio and Pinochimon.

"Nice job, Damemon!" Yuu exclaimed over at the deeper canyons.

"Yuu is so awesome and cute!" Airu said. "Airu-chan, you have to understand that Yuu may not have the same feelings for you, it could be one-sided." Nene explained.

"Besides, I think that Yuu-kun has feelings for Miho-chan." Akari said.

"Well, that won't stop me from finding the truth!" Airu exclaimed.

Then, Nene started to noticed Zenjirou and Ballistamon training with Taiki, OmegaShoutmon, Kiriha and MetalGreymon.

"Nice perfection, Ballistamon!" Zenjirou exclaimed.

"Ngaa! Let's keep going!" Ballistamon exclaimed.

"This will impress Nene-san for sure!" Zenjirou said.

"You are really amazing, Zenjirou-kun." Nene thought, thinking in her mind and blushing at the same time.

"Nene, why are you blushing at Zenjirou?" Akari asked.

"I-I'm not blushing!" Nene stammered.

"You have romantic feelings for him, don't you?" Akari asked, teasing Nene.

"Yeah. It's not what you really think, Akari-chan!" Nene said.

"It's okay. I have been in your shoes before. I liked Taiki and I really liked him a lot. I guess that you could say that I have truly strong romantic feelings for Taiki, but I do not even know if he feels the same way about me." Akari said.

"Taiki-kun really likes you a lot, Akari-chan. He just has a very funny and cute way of showing it." Nene said, reassuring Akari.

"Yeah, you're right, Nene." Akari said.

"Bring it your all, Damemon!" Pinochimon shouted.

"Tokio, call out your next command!" Pinochimon said.

"Okay! Ike, Pinochimon!" Tokio said.

"Yosh!" Pinochimon exclaimed.

"Bullet Hammer!" Pinochimon exclaimed.

Pinochimon's Bullet Hammer move went straightforward towards Damemon.

"Not so fast!" Damemon exclaimed.

"Gun Vulcan!" Damemon exclaimed.

Damemon used his built-in guns to strike back at Pinochimon.

Both Damemon and Pinochimon took a blast from it.

"You did your best, Damemon." Yuu said.

"Thank you, Yuu." Damemon said.

"Tokio, I'm going to take a break." Pinochimon said.

"That's a good idea, Pinochimon." Tokio said.

"You were really good, Yuu." Tokio said.

"Thanks, you too, Tokio." Yuu said.

"Oi, get serious you two!" Hideaki said.

"We **are getting** serious, Hideaki! We are doing it by having fun." Yuu said.

"We're done watching you guys doing bullshit; let's get into the actual game!" Yaksamon said.

"You read my mind, Yaksamon." Ren said.

"I want to join in on the fun too!" Bearmon exclaimed.

"B-Bearmon!" Kaoru Said.

"What the hell are you doing, Tagiru? You are not even showing me your true power after the battle against Quartzmon. Is this some kind of joke?" Hideaki asked.

Then, Tagiru smirked.

"This is not a joke, Hideaki. I was showing my true power and F.Y.I., I **was** messing with you the entire time." Tagiru said.

"Arresterdramon! Do a counterattack comeback!" Tagiru hollered.

"Right! Let's bring out our might as superstars, Tagiru!" Arresterdramon said.

"Spin Caliber!" Arresterdramon exclaimed.

Arresterdramon used his big tail to strike towards Dobermon.

"Dobermon! Look out!" Hideaki exclaimed.

However, it was too late, Arresterdramon already flipped the ground.

Hideaki lost his balance after that.

"Yes!" Tagiru shouted.

"Told ya that we got the guts to do it!" Arresterdramon said.

"Hideaki, are you okay?" Tagiru asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. That was quite unexpected." Hideaki said.

"I know!" Tagiru said.

Tagiru raised his hand towards Hideaki.

Hideaki grabbed Tagiru's hand.

"You put up one good of a fight, Tagiru." Hideaki said.

"Same goes for you too, Hideaki." Tagiru said.

"You are the coolest one during training, Tagiru!" Mami hollered.

"Ah, thank you, Mami." Tagiru said, blushing.

"Very marvelous indeed, Tagiru." Ryouma said.

"I don't trust that Ryouma at all as much I don't trust that Tobari Ren jerk, even before and after Quartzmon." Hideaki whispered to Tagiru.

"Yeah, me neither." Mami whispered.

"Oi, Oi, try to be nicer with Ryouma." Tagiru whispered.

"Why are you defending this jerk, Tagiru-kun?" Haruka asked.

"Well, I used to think that he was a high-class snob with fabulous looks, but, after I heard him said that he shared the same dream on surpassing Taiki-san like me, I already felt a strong friendship between me and him within two seconds. Therefore, that is why I am defending Ryouma for everything that has happened including his betrayal using the Brave Snatcher to stabbed Taiki-san and the Quartzmon incident." Tagiru explained.

"Amazing." Mami said while blushing at Tagiru.

"You're not really a big idiot after all, Tagiru." Mami thought, thinking in her mind.

"Ryouma! If you tried to betray us again, you'll be sorry!" Hideaki exclaimed by warning Ryouma.

"You'll have my word, Mashimo. Besides, I'm on the path to redemption." Ryouma said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Hideaki said.

"Tagiru and Hideaki-san were both awesome. However, if I blow my whistle again, I am sure Locomon will come for sure. I just have to believe harder enough." Kiichi thought, thinking in his mind.

"Go for it, Kiichi." Tagiru said.

"Try one more time." Yuu said.

"Thank you for the support, Tagiru, Yuu." Kiichi said.

Kiichi took a deep big breath and blow on his whistle loud.

Then, a very strong stream appeared.

"Could it be?" Kiichi asked himself, thinking in his mind.

"I heard the sound of the whistle, Kiichi-san." Locomon said.

"It is!" Kiichi said. "Locomon!" Kiichi exclaimed.

"It's so good to see you again, Kiichi-san!" Locomon exclaimed while crying.

"Yeah, I know. It has been almost a month since you and the other Digimon returned to your own world." Kiichi said while crying.

"Yosh! There is no time like acting like washed up babies, we gotwork to do!" Kiichi exclaimed.

"Right!" Locomon exclaimed.

Kiichi climbed on top of Locomon.

"Tagiru, we're going to train with Kaoru-san!" Kiichi said.

"Okay. Good luck with training, Kiichi!" Tagiru said.

Therefore, Kiichi and Locomon went to followed Kaoru and Bearmon to do some extreme training of their own.

"Eh? Where did Mizuki-san went to?" Tagiru asked very dumbfound.

"Ah man, you are really a dumb moron, Tagiru." Yuu said while smacking his hand to his face.

"Didn't you hear Mizuki-san? She said that she would go sightseeing before she can be reunited with her partner, Submarimon." Mami said.

"That's right! I totally forgot about that!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"For an idiot, you catch up really fast, Tagiru." Arresterdramon said. "You're one of those idiots too, Arresterdramon!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"At least I'm better at it than you!" Arresterdramon said.

"Sure, sure." Tagiru said.

"As soon we finished training, we'll see who the better idiot is!" Arresterdramon exclaimed.

"It's a bet and you're on!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"You can count on that!" Arresterdramon exclaimed.

"Well, boys will be boys." Miho said.

"That's for sure." Midori added.

Elsewhere, Mizuki is enjoying sightseeing around the digital world. "Ah. Nothing but a good old fresh air of sightseeing in the new world." Mizuki said.

"The Digital World. This is really a very interesting place." Mizuki said.

Mizuki threw a pebble into the waters.

"Submarimon, if we do meet each other again, I want to share more adventures with you. I want to explore more of this world with you." Mizuki thought, thinking in her mind.

"Note to self, get back with group and formally introduced myself to Akari-chan so I can get to know her better." Mizuki said.

Therefore, Mizuki has finished sightseeing and went back to the group.

On the other side of the canyons, Kaoru and Bearmon have started their training.

"Koguma Seikendzuki!" Bearmon exclaimed. Bearmon charged up his energy and punched a gigantic rock.

"Good job, Bearmon!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Thank you, Kaoru." Bearmon said, being shyly.

"You don't have to be shy around me, Bearmon. We are partners and friends. We can trust each other." Kaoru said.

"I-I know. I'm sorry." Bearmon said.

"You don't have to apologize either." Kaoru said.

Kaoru patted Bearmon on the head and by smiling at him very gracefully.

"I'm very curious, Kaoru, what's your own world is like?" Bearmon asked.

"Well, my world, the human world, it's sort of like the digital world only with very busy streets, noises and hardworking people who tried to make our planet a better place." Kaoru explained.

"That's really fun! I really wished to go to the human world someday!" Bearmon hollered.

"You better keep your fingers crossed for that day to come, Bearmon!" Kaoru said.

"I will, Kaoru! I will!" Bearmon hollered.

"My purpose is to actually explore something more than paranormal stuff and science, about five or six weeks ago, I met a Patamon and Poyomon at an abandoned haunted house, I brought and unleashed my 'power' to saved Patamon's life. I really wished to see him and Poyomon again." Kaoru explained.

"Well, you're in luck, I happen to know both Patamon and Poyomon! They're somewhere in the new zones of the digital world." Bearmon said.

"That's great!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I guess that we both have something in common after all. We both want to explore each other's world." Kaoru said.

"We're going to be best friends forever! You and me, Kaoru!" Bearmon exclaimed.

"That's right. We're going to be best friends forever." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru-san!" Kiichi exclaimed.

"Kiichi-kun! We're over here!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kiichi and Locomon went down to where Kaoru and Bearmon are.

"You came. But why?" Kaoru asked.

Kiichi started to blushed a little bit and felt a little embarrassed.

"I-I thought that maybe the two of us could train with our Digimon together. Because, I really don't want to train with that jerk face, Ren and I really don't trust him at all." Kiichi said.

Then, Kaoru started to blush slightly.

"That would be nice! What about Ryouma?" Kaoru asked.

"I had my doubts about Ryouma before like Tagiru did. However, it looks like Ryouma is changing overtime. In addition, if both Tagiru and Taiki-san completely trust him, then, I should trust him too." Kiichi said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Kiichi-kun." Kaoru said.

"Me too!" Bearmon hollered.

"Okay, since training is almost over for testing our strengths, let's give it our all!" Kaoru said.

"Yosha!" Kiichi exclaimed while being excited.

"Locomon, let's do our best." Kiichi said.

"I understand, Kiichi-san." Locomon said.

"This is where we put our newfound combined strengths to the test, Bearmon!" Kaoru said.

"Right, Kaoru!" Bearmon said.

"Steam Bomb!" Locomon shouted.

Locomon blew out a large steam and blast out bombs at Bearmon.

Bearmon fell to the ground. "Bearmon!" Kaoru said.

"I'm okay, Kaoru. Locomon, I'm bringing it my all!" Bearmon said.

"That's one of those things I respected about you, Bearmon." Locomon said.

Bearmon jumped towards Locomon.

"Bear Claw!" Bearmon shouted.

Bearmon used one side of his paw and slashed Locomon.

"That was great, Bearmon!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Locomon?" Bearmon asked.

"I'm alright, that was a lot of fun!" Locomon said.

"Locomon is made from all-strong metal, but, it's okay, Bearmon. I had a lot of fun, Kaoru-san!" Kiichi said.

"Me too, Kiichi-kun!" Kaoru said.

Then, Ren and Yaksamon appeared in front of Kaoru, Bearmon, Kiichi and Locomon.

"Hey, can we join in on the fun?" Yaksamon asked.

"Um, I'm not sure about that…" Kaoru said.

"Let's show them what true training is about, Yaksamon." Ren said.

"Okay then. It's your command." Yaksamon said.

"Ittouryoudan!" Yaksamon hollered.

Yaksamon sliced a gigantic rock and the rock went straight towards Kaoru, Bearmon, Kiichi and Locomon.

Then, Bearmon and Locomon jump forward to protect their partners.

"We're not going to let you jerks hurt our partners!" Bearmon exclaimed.

"That's right! We work very hard to just be with them!" Locomon said.

"Take them down anyway." Ren said.

The rocks slide down and crashed on both Bearmon and Locomon.

"Bearmon! Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"I think so. I just wanted to protect you, Kaoru." Bearmon said.

"Locomon, is your metal parts safe?" A very worried Kiichi asked.

"It's okay, Kiichi-san. My metal is really super strong." Locomon said.

"Well play, guys." Ren said.

Then, Kaoru and Kiichi started to look at Ren in a very angry manner.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing. I'm just having fun." Ren said.

"Having fun? Is that your way of having fun, Ren?" Kiichi asked.

"You're a truly deceive monster who only cares about getting what you want and not caring about the benefits of other people at all!" Kiichi exclaimed while blurting it out at Ren.

"That's right! You nearly killed Bearmon, you manipulated bastard!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Well, it's not you two were doing it properly." Ren said.

"What was that?" Kiichi asked in a very angry manner.

"You heard me loud and clear." Ren said.

Then, Kiichi threw his conductor's hat to the ground.

After that, Kiichi went to Ren and punched him to the ground.

Kaoru and Bearmon were surprised about that.

"Kiichi-kun." Kaoru said.

"This is actually the first time that I punched someone head-on. However, I am going to tell you this, you will never achieve true friendship if you continued to act like a real jerk towards the people around you, Ren, that's my only advice to you and that's the only time I will lose my friendly nature." Kiichi said.

Kiichi put his conductor's hat back on his head.

"Oi, Kiichi! You, Kaoru-san, Bearmon, Locomon and even Ren and Yaksamon have to come back now. Taiki-san says that we're going on to our last portion of training!" Tagiru said.

"Okay! We'll be there soon, Tagiru!" Kiichi hollered.

"Let's go back, Kaoru-san." Kiichi said.

Kaoru blushed slightly again.

"Sure thing." Kaoru said.

Therefore, Kiichi, Locomon, Kaoru and Bearmon walk back to the other side of the canyons to meet back with Tagiru, Taiki and the others.

Leaving Ren and Yaksamon behind.

"It was just a joke." Ren said.

"You really need to make a drastic change on yourself, Ren. I really mean that. There are times when you could be a super jerk and an actual person who just wants friends." Yaksamon said.

"Of course I would be continuing to be a super jerk to other people. It has been like that since the hunt started and my 'fallout' with Ryouma." Ren said.

Ren and Yaksamon followed the tracks back to the other side of the canyons.

"Great job, Cutemon!" Akari exclaimed.

"It was all thanks to you, Akari, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"So you're Hinomoto Akari-chan, am I'm right?" Mizuki asked with a smile on her face.

"That's right." Akari said.

"You're a friend of Taiki's, um…" Akari said.

"Mizuki! Sakura Mizuki at your service!" Mizuki said.

"That's right, the underwater explorer girl who is slightly older than me. You're not trying to steal Taiki from me, are you?" Akari asked.

"No! Of course not! Taiki-kun and I are just friends. We both know that I would not steal him from you. Besides, I know that he has a special spot for you, Taiki-kun has telling me wonderful stuff about you." Mizuki said.

Then, Akari started to blush like crazy.

"I know. I'm crazy for Taiki too." Akari said.

"Let's be friends, okay, Akari-chan?" Mizuki asked.

"Sure! I'll accept that offer!" Akari said in a very cheerful manner.

Akari and Mizuki shook hands and started to laugh very slightly.

"It's nice to see you not losing your temper because of jealously, Akari-chan." Nene said.

Later on, the older members of Xros Heart and their younger group, the former Digimon Hunters have gathered after their separate sets of individually training.

"Okay, everyone, since we're on our last stretch of training, let's kick things up a bit!" Taiki said.

"We're ready for anything, Taiki-san!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"That's what I want to hear from you, Tagiru!" Taiki said.

"Because, we've prepared a lot of dangerous stunts over there." OmegaShoutmon said.

There were so many heavy ledges and sharp slicers that made Tagiru, Gumdramon, Hideaki and Kiichi have their mouths wide open with a mix of complete shock.

"Holy shit." Tagiru, Gumdramon, Hideaki and Kiichi said at once.

"Are you still up for it?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"Again, I'm ready for anything that you throw at me, Ou-sama!" Gumdramon exclaimed.

"That's the spirit!" OmegaShoutmon said.

"We'll give a demonstration on how to get through this quickly. Kiriha, let's do a Double Xros!" Taiki said.

"Brought the words out of my mouth, Taiki! MetalGreymon, shall we?" Kiriha asked.

"We must! It's Chou Shinka time!" MetalGreymon exclaimed.

"Yosh!" Kiriha exclaimed.

–MetalGreymon! Chou Shinka! – Kiriha cried out, as he hold his blue Xros Loader by his chest and hold it very frimly.

– MetalGreymon! Chou Shinka! – MetalGreymon cried out.

MetalGreymon transformed into a gold version of himself but with laser vision lens and a stronger body.

"ZekeGreymon!" ZekeGreymon said.

"It's go time!" Taiki said.

"OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki exclaimed.

"ZekeGreymon!" Kiriha exclaimed.

"Double Xros!" Taiki and Kiriha exclaimed in unison.

Taiki and Kiriha smashed their Xros Loaders together.

– OmegaShoutmon! - OmegaShoutmon cried out.

– ZekeGreymon! – ZekeGreymon cried out.

– Double Xros! - OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon exclaimed in unison.

ZekeGreymon's body has appeared meaning that he is giving his strength to OmegaShoutmon.

OmegaShoutmon's head became the battle head and has ZekeGreymon's body for support.

-Shoutmon DX! - Shoutmon DX exclaimed.

"Target sighted! Ready lock on! Everything is ready to go, Taiki!" Shoutmon DX said.

"Then, rock on, Shoutmon DX!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Brave Beat Rock Double Xros!" Shoutmon DX shouted.

Shoutmon DX's Brave Beat Rock Double Xros move, a fusion between the strengths of himself and ZekeGreymon blasted through the heavy ledges.

"That's checkmate and game." Shoutmon DX said.

"That's totally awesome!" Tagiru exclaimed, being over excited.

"Our turn, Tagiru!" Gumdramon said.

"Right! Reload! GarGadmon!" Tagiru shouted.

With that instant battle shout, GarGadmon appeared out of Tagiru's crimson Xros Loader.

"Garga! I'm so ready for anything!" GarGadmon shouted.

"GarGadmon, I need you to DigiXros with Gumdramon for the very dangerous stuff that we're going to do." Tagiru said.

"Sure thing, Tagiru! Let's do it, buddy!" GarGadmon shouted.

"Yeah! Let's go wild, GarGadmon!" Gumdramon exclaimed.

"Alright!" Tagiru said, licking his lips.

– Gumdramon! – Tagiru cried out.

– Okay! – Gumdramon cried out.

– GarGadmon! - Tagiru cried out.

– Garga! – GarGadmon cried out.

Tagiru's DigiXros pose is very similar to Taiki's.

– DigiXros! – Tagiru exclaimed.

– DigiXros! - Gumdramon and GarGadmon shouted in unison.

GarGadmon's gold armor became the support body for Gumdramon.

Gumdramon's tail hammer became literary improved, Gumdramon gained 'hammer fists' thanks to GarGadmon, his feet gained massive supports to help support the new armor.

Within a flash, Gumdramon's blue eyes turned sharp orange like his X3 form.

-Gumdramon X2! -Gumdramon X2 said.

"This feels rocking sweet!" Gumdramon X2 shouted.

"Try if you can smash the sharp ledges, do you feel like wanting to lose the bet already?" Tagiru asked.

"Ha! You wish, Tagiru! You're going to lose the bet anyways!" Gumdramon X2 said.

"Maximum Blast!" Gumdramon X2 hollered.

Gumdramon X2's Maximum Blast move did a very super effective on the sharp ledges.

"Aw yeah!" Gumdramon X2 said.

"Yuu, DigiXros me with RookChessmon and SuperStarmon." Damemon said.

"Eh? Are you sure, Damemon?" Yuu asked.

"Positive! It's going to be fun." Damemon replied.

"Then, I respected your suggestion." Yuu said.

"Yosh! Here we go!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Ready when you are, Yuu!" Damemon said.

– Damemon! – Yuu cried out.

– Dame! – Damemon cried out.

– RookChessmon! - Yuu cried out.

– Chessu! - RookChessmon cried out. –

SuperStarmon! – Yuu cried out.

– Superstar! – SuperStarmon cried out.

– DigiXros! – Yuu exclaimed.

– DigiXros! – Damemon, RookChessmon and SuperStarmon shouted in unison.

The lights of Damemon, RookChessmon and SuperStarmon clashed into a shining miracle.

Damemon is equipped with RookChessmon's staff, SuperStarmon's scarf, sunglasses and a touch of his happy-go-lucky personality.

"SuperRookDamemon!" SuperRookDamemon hollered.

"That's a very unique name for you, Damemon." Yuu said.

"Thank you, Yuu." SuperRookDamemon said.

"Dorulumon, can you DigiXros with Knightmon and ChibiKamemon for a quick second?" Akari asked very kindly.

"And why would I do that?" Dorulumon asked very coldly.

That made Akari very pissed.

"Because, you have barely been on DigiXrosses on your own, that's why!" Akari said.

"That's actually true, Dorulumon, kyu!" Cutemon said.

"Keep your mouth shut, Cutemon!" Dorulumon exclaimed.

"The point is, quit being a mean wolf and nobody gets hurt, kame!" ChibiKamemon exclaimed.

"We're serving under Lady Akari, that goes for you too, Dorulumon." Knightmon said.

"Then, it's for whether Akari or Taiki, I'm on board." Dorulumon said.

"Great!" Akari exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Let's get busy!" Akari said.

– Dorulumon! – Akari cried out.

– Rowrr! – Dorulumon roared.

– Knightmon! – Akari cried out.

– Knight-O! - Knightmon shouted.

–ChibiKamemon! – Akari cried out.

– Kame! – ChibiKamemon exclaimed.

– DigiXros! – Akari exclaimed.

– DigiXros! – Dorulumon, Knightmon and ChibiKamemon shouted in unison.

ChibiKamemon's shell became the power-up special armor for Dorulumon.

Knightmon's armor covered Dorulumon's body giving Dorulumon sharp metallic claws, a strong tail and a battle helmet of true justice.

-HeroicJusticeDorulumon! -HeroicJusticeDorulumon shouted.

"This armor feels slick a little bit." HeroicJusticeDorulumon said.

"That's what DigiXros is all about!" Akari said.

"Nene-san, I got an idea, let's DigiXros Ballistamon and Sparrowmon together." Zenjirou said.

Then, Nene started to blush at Zenjirou.

"That sounds like a good idea, Zenjirou-kun!" Nene said.

"Eh? Really, Nene-san?" Zenjirou asked.

"Really, silly!" Nene said.

"This is going to be great!" Sparrowmon exclaimed very excitedly.

"Ngaa, who knows, maybe Zenjirou and Nene might get together someday." Ballistamon said, teasing Zenjirou.

Zenjirou felt embarrassed after hearing Ballistamon saying that.

"Ballistamon! Don't even ask about that!" Zenjirou shouted very wildly.

That made Nene giggled and blushed even more.

"Let's go." Zenjirou said.

Nene holds up her lavender Xros Loader to give support for Zenjirou.

– Sparrowmon! – Zenjirou cried out.

– Right! – Sparrowmon exclaimed.

– Ballistamon! – Zenjirou cried out.

– Ngaa! – Ballistamon exclaimed.

– DigiXros! – Zenjirou exclaimed.

– DigiXros! – Sparrowmon and Ballistamon shouted in unison.

Ballistamon's body went top of Sparrowmon's wings. Giving Sparrowmon the large jet engines that he needs.

-Sparrowmon After Burner! - Sparrowmon AB shouted.

"This is totally awesome, Ballistamon giving me a pair of large and stronger wings!" Sparrowmon AB said.

"Sparrowmon After Burner, destroyed the gigantic strong heavy ledgers!" Nene commanded.

"Okay! Ready, HeroicJusticeDorulumon?" Sparrowmon asked.

"No need to ask, of course I am." HeroicJusticeDorulumon said.

HeroicJusticeDorulumon and Sparrowmon AB went to the heavy ledgers.

"Buster of Justice!" HeroicJusticeDorulumon exclaimed.

"Heavy Laser Speaker!" Sparrowmon exclaimed.

The two moves fused together and it destroyed the heavy ledgers.

"Yatta!" Zenjirou exclaimed.

"Tagiru, reload me!" MetalTyranomon exclaimed from inside of Tagiru's Xros Loader.

"Okay! Reload! MetalTyranomon!" Tagiru exclaimed.

MetalTyranomon appeared out of Tagiru's Xros Loader.

"Let's perform X3!" MetalTyranomon suggested.

"Sounds good!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"Hold it right there! Nobody is going to do DigiXros without me!" FlaWizarmon shouted.

"FlaWizarmon? You're in my Xros Loader?" Tagiru asked, recognizing FlaWizarmon's voice.

"Okay, I'm going to bring you out now!" Tagiru said.

"Reload! FlaWizarmon!" Tagiru shouted.

With that, FlaWizarmon appeared out of Tagiru's Xros Loader.

"I'm all pumped up!" FlaWizarmon exclaimed.

"Tagiru, let's try something new!" Gumdramon X2 said.

"I'm with you on that one, Gumdramon X2." Tagiru said.

"Let's burn it up!" Tagiru exclaimed.

– Gumdramon X2! – Tagiru cried out.

– Yosha! – Gumdramon X2 cried out.

– MetalTyranomon! – Tagiru cried out.

– Grrr! – MetalTyranomon exclaimed.

– FlaWizarmon! – Tagiru cried out.

– Yosh! – FlaWizarmon exclaimed.

– DigiXros! – Tagiru exclaimed.

– DigiXros! – Gumdramon X2, MetalTyranomon and FlaWizarmon all exclaimed in unison.

MetalTyranomon's metallic body parts once again became the body and right leg.

GarGadmon's gold armor became the left leg and arms again.

FlaWizarmon's fire surrounded the body, arms and legs.

Gumdramon is once again becomes the battle head and he is now equipped with FlaWizarmon's staff.

-Gumdramon X4! - Gumdramon X4 shouted.

"So awesome!" Tagiru hollered.

"It's a good thing that we still have the Digimon that we've captured during the hunts on DigiQuartz, speaking of which…" Hideaki said.

"Reload! Ganemon!" Hideaki shouted.

Ganemon, a gold money Digimon appeared out of Hideaki's purple Xros Loader.

"Oh god! You had to wake me from my beauty sleep, gane." Ganemon said by complaining.

"Ah, just shut up, Ganemon! I need the help from you, the Zenimon and KoZenimon." Hideaki said.

"Fine! Bring them out!" Ganemon exclaimed.

"Reload! Zenimon! KoZenimon!" Hideaki shouted.

With that, two beige gold coins Digimon named Zenimon and two silver coins appeared out of Hideaki's Xros Loader.

"Zeni? Something you need, master Hideaki?" One of the Zenimon asked.

"Yup! I need you guys and Ganemon to DigiXros with Dobermon!" Hideaki said.

"You're kidding, right, gane?" Ganemon asked.

"He scares me because of the teeth." One of the KoZenimon said.

"If you guys don't DigiXros with Dobermon, then, he'll bite the savings in you!" Hideaki exclaimed, warning the money Digimon group.

That made Ganemon, the Zenimons and KoZenimons afraid.

"Okay! Okay! We'll DigiXros with him; I just don't to get my savings get ripped off by the two of you, gane!" Ganemon said.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Ganemon." Hideaki said.

"Dobermon! Let's get to work!" Hideaki said.

"Yes, sir!" Dobermon said.

– Dobermon! – Hideaki cried out.

– Yes, sir! – Dobermon said.

– Ganemon! – Hideaki cried out.

– Gane! – Ganemon exclaimed.

– Zenimonz! - Hideaki cried out.

– Zeni! - The Zenimonz exclaimed.

– KoZenimonz! – Hideaki cried out.

– KoZeni! – The KoZenimonz exclaimed.

– DigiXros! – Hideaki exclaimed.

– DigiXros! – Dobermon, Ganemon, the Zenimonz and the KoZenimonz all shouted in unison.

The Zenimonz and KoZenimonz became a shining belt of assurance for Dobermon.

Ganemon spilt himself a little bit and covered around Dobermon's gravity making Dobermon gold.

"Dobermon Powered-Up Version!" Dobermon Powered-Up Version shouted.

"Great, but I much preferred Dobermon with a few money Digimon around him anyway. Destroyed the heavy ledgers!" Hideaki said.

"Yes, sir!" Dobermon Powered-Up Version exclaimed.

"Super Schwarz Strahl!" Dobermon Powered-Up Version exclaimed.

Dobermon Powered-Up Version blasted a dark beam to the heavy ledgers.

"Whoa, that was a bit extreme." Tagiru said.

"Never mind that now, Tagiru! We're not done yet!" Taiki exclaimed.

"R-Right! Sorry, Taiki-san." Tagiru said.

"Nice moves, but, it's about time I do a little shining of my own." SuperRookDamemon said.

SuperRookDamemon ran very high to the heavy ledgers and sharp slicers.

"You're not hogging the fun so easily!" Pinochimon exclaimed.

"We want on this last route too!" Locomon and Bearmon exclaimed at once.

"Us too!" Opossumon and Yaksamon exclaimed.

"Then, let's bring it!" SuperRookDamemon exclaimed.

"Charge!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Blade of Interlay!" SuperRookDamemon exclaimed.

"Bullet Hammer!" Pinochimon shouted.

"Steam Bomb!" Locomon exclaimed.

"Koguma Seikendzuki!" Bearmon exclaimed.

"Mad Balloon Bombs!" Opossumon shouted.

"Ittouryoudan!" Yaksamon exclaimed.

The combined attacks of everyone's strengths blasted through the sharp slicers and heavy ledgers.

"Let's grabbed the final blow together, Ou-sama!" Gumdramon X4 said.

"Heh! Felt about the same thought too, Gumdramon. Let's go!" Shoutmon DX said.

"Fire Victory Primus!" Gumdramon X4 exclaimed.

"Trident JusFang!" Shoutmon DX exclaimed.

Shoutmon DX and Gumdramon X4 combined their moves together and destroyed the remaining slicers and ledgers.

"Yosha!" Tagiru and Gumdramon X4 hollered at once.

"And that's how we do it – as a force!" Shoutmon DX said.

Then, Taiki took a big deep breath.

"Everyone, I got to say, that was really phenomenal. During our separated training sets, I was really impressed and moved by all of your courageous strengths, I think that's what the old man meant by that." Taiki said.

"Ah, thanks, Taiki-san. I think that I'm going to cry now." Tagiru said.

"Come on now, just advanced to what you're really going to say, Taiki." Akari said.

"Well, we're generals, right?" Taiki asked.

Taiki looked at Kiriha, Nene, Yuu and Shoutmon DX, Akari and Zenjirou.

"For us, we're going to be generals." Zenjirou said.

"True that." Taiki said.

"And former Digimon Hunters on their path of becoming true generals." Taiki said.

Taiki looked at Tagiru, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, Hideaki, Kiichi and Mizuki.

"I can't wait for advanced to that title!" Tagiru hollered.

"Boy, you're so full of spirit, Tagiru." Airu said.

"Yeah, let Taiki-san finished." Kiichi said.

"We're generals and we're chosen for a reason." Taiki said.

"We are?" Tagiru asked very dumbfound.

"The digital world is deep danger again and due to the very serious damage cause by Quartzmon and DigiQuartz, we have to repair all of the damage in the old and new zones." Shoutmon said.

"That's right, we have to make things right and created a new shining future for the sake of the digital world and the human world." Taiki said.

"I have also been thinking of our team name, it needs a little update change as the old man mentioned." Taiki said.

"We're generals and we're chosen for a reason." Taiki said, pondering on those words again.

"Then, how about Chosen Generals, sounds like a good name, Taiki?" Akari asked.

Then, Taiki started to blush and started to smile gracefully.

"From this day forward, we'll be now known as the Chosen Generals!" Taiki said.

"So sweet! I love it already, Xros Heart Chosen Generals!" Tagiru hollered.

"**It's** Chosen Generals, Tagiru!" Yuu exclaimed.

Taiki gave wristers to the former Digimon Hunters, Mami, Haruka, Midori, Tokio, Kaoru and Miho.

"These communicators will help you communicate directly with one of us wherever you are." Taiki explained.

"Perfect." Ryouma said.

Then, a beep was heard in Mizuki's wrister.

"Taiki-kun, its Submarimon. He says that he's in deep danger on a tropical paradise zone." Mizuki said.

"It's Island Zone!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Taiki, we got to move now!" Shoutmon said.

"Right!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Everyone, let's roll out!" Taiki shouted.

"We're ready when you are, Taiki-kun." Nene said.

Taiki took out his red Xros Loader.

"Hey, Taiki-san, can I do this one?" Tagiru asked.

"Go for it, Tagiru!" Taiki said.

"Zone Transfer!" Tagiru exclaimed, while holding his crimson Xros Loader.

A portal has appeared.

"Yosha!" Gumdramon shouted.

"Chosen Generals, let's move out!" Tagiru hollered.

"Don't push your luck, Tagiru." Yuu said.

Therefore, the newly formed Chosen Generals went inside the portal.

The portal has closed afterwards.

Elsewhere, a young adult boy with stealth looking armor along with a fearsome group of ferocious Digimon is observing Taiki and his friends.

"That's them. The two targets that we have to killed, Kudou Taiki and his partner, the Digimon King, Shoutmon." The devious voice of the boy said.

"I heard that they are true legends." MetalJakalmon, a cool, calm and collected metal Digimon said.

"Hanumon, I want you to help Belphemon with the destruction of Island Zone." The boy's voice said.

"I understand, my lord." Hanumon said.

Hanumon teleported himself to Island Zone, the second zone of the Digital World.

"This should be fun, let's go, Ornismon." The boy said.

"As you wish, master." Ornismon said.

Therefore, the deceitful looking boy and his Ornismon transported to Island Zone.

"Sometimes I don't even trust that guy, but, what's going to become of the legendary general of miracles and Digimon King?" MetalJakalmon asked himself, questioning the fate of both Taiki and Shoutmon.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed the newer version? Leave a review if you can.**


	5. Chapter 5: Great Brawl on Island Zone!

**Hey there, guys! Here is a remastered version of the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 5(Episode 84): Great Brawl on Island Zone! Tremendous Armada at the Seas!

-We got a very phenomenal training back in Green Zone, due to our incredible skills, the old man was right to combined our groups together, thanks to the

suggestions of both Taiki-san and Akari-san, we are now called the Chosen Generals. Look out, Island Zone, here we come!

* * *

The Digital Space flowed faster and faster.

Thus, another portal has opened.

The Chosen Generals braced themselves and leapt out the portal.

The portal has closed.

The Chosen Generals has reached Island Zone.

"Woo, I can feel the cool breeze in my hair." Airu said.

"I can too." Mami said.

"Is Submarimon around here?" Mizuki asked.

"Don't worry, Mizuki-san. Submarimon is here, I think he's searching for you too." Taiki said, reassuring Mizuki.

Then, Mizuki smiled a bit.

"Thank you for the confidence, Taiki-kun." Mizuki said.

"Anytime, Mizuki-san." Taiki said.

Akari smiled knowing that she did not felt a sign of jealously just now.

"Taiki-san, do you feel something trembling?" Kiichi asked.

"Yeah. I really do, Kiichi-kun." Taiki said.

"Taiki! Look!" Shoutmon exclaimed.

The Chosen Generals started to look up and saw a swarm of gigantic armadas.

"Holy shit! It's a swarm of gigantic armadas!" Zenjirou exclaimed.

"But who's in charge of it?" Nene asked.

"My guess is that we find out for ourselves." Kiriha said.

"That's a good idea, Kiriha-san." Yuu said.

"Let's get to it then!" Akari said.

"Yosha!" Tagiru hollered.

The Chosen Generals leapt and landed on the sand grounds of Island Zone.

"Hey, I just realized something, it's very quiet." Tagiru said.

"Tagiru-kun is right about that. It's really suspicious." Nene said.

Then, Tagiru got over excited.

"Totally cool! Nene-san agrees with my comment!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"Kept your mouth shut until something gets serious, Tagiru!" Mami exclaimed.

"You're the one to talk, Mami!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"Mizuki! You came!" Submarimon hollered, over at the oceans.

Mizuki ran to Submarimon's side.

"Submarimon! Of course I came! I couldn't let you handle this fight alone." Mizuki said.

"Thank you, Mizuki. That means a lot having a true friend in you." Submarimon said.

"That means a lot coming from you too, Submarimon." Mizuki said.

"You said that Island Zone is being corrupted by a destructive Digimon." Mizuki said.

"That's right." Submarimon said.

"But, the question is who would want to destroyed Island Zone?" Taiki asked.

"I think that answers your question, Taiki." Akari said, pointing at the devious Demon Lord Digimon.

"W-Who are you?" Taiki asked.

"I am Belphemon, one of the chief officers of the New Bagra Army." Belphemon said.

"New Bagra Army?" Tagiru asked.

"Like the old Bagra Army that you defeated a year ago, Taiki-san?" Tagiru said.

"Sort of, but, it feels rather strange." Taiki said.

"Let me show you how you should never interrupt a deadly destruction." Belphemon said.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon shouted.

Belphemon casted black flames from his chains and into his body.

The black flames came towards Taiki and the gang.

"We won't let you destroyed any more innocent lives! Let's go battle underwater, Submarimon!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"You got it, Mizuki!" Submarimon said.

Mizuki went on top of Submarimon's passenger seat and the two dived off to the ocean.

"Damn! They got away!" Belphemon exclaimed.

"That was smart of Mizuki-san to go take the battle underwater." Taiki said.

Then, Akari grabbed some underwater goggles and a scuba set from under the sand.

"Akari! What are you doing?" Taiki asked.

"Taiki, I'm going to help Mizuki-san if that's okay with you." Akari said.

"Of course!~" Taiki exclaimed.

Then, Taiki passionately hugged Akari, which made her very confused and glad at the same time.

"Be careful, Akari." Taiki said.

"Same goes for you too, Taiki." Akari said, blushing.

"Good luck, Akari-san!" Tagiru, Yuu, Mami, Kiichi, Haruka, Midori, Tokio and Kaoru exclaimed at once.

"Thanks, guys!" Akari said.

"Akari, Is it okay if I join forces with Mami?" Dondokomon asked.

"Sure! However, I still need you for future DigiXrosses to come." Akari said.

"It's a deal!" Dondokomon exclaimed.

"Let's go, Cutemon!" Akari said.

"Right, Akari, kyu!" Cutemon exclaimed.

Akari and Cutemon dived into the ocean to help Mizuki and Submarimon.

"You won't get away with this, Belphemon! I swear it!" Taiki exclaimed.

"I doubt that, legendary general. I doubt that very much." Belphemon said.

"Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon shouted.

Belphemon unleashed a slash attack from his claws.

Belphemon's move burst out another set of flames.

"Shit! We cannot beat him like this! What are we going to do, Taiki-san?" Tokio asked.

"There's got to be a way somehow." Taiki said.

"Taiki! DigiXros me with the Starmonz." Shoutmon said.

"Are you sure, Shoutmon?" Taiki asked.

"We're going to show Belphemon how we do justice here, Taiki!" Starmon said.

"Yeah!" The Pickmonz exclaimed.

"Trust me, Taiki. Please. I know that we can pull it off, Taiki. Trust me on this. Have faith in all of us and me, Taiki." Shoutmon said.

"Shoutmon…" Taiki said.

"Yosh. I trust you, Shoutmon. Because we're friends." Taiki said.

"The best of friends ever, Taiki!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Alright! Let's get to business!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Yosh! I'm ready when you are, Taiki!" Shoutmon hollered.

-Shoutmon! – Taiki cried out.

– Okay! – Shoutmon exclaimed.

– Starmonz! - Taiki cried out.

– Hi! - Starmon hollered.

–Yay! - The Pickmonz exclaimed.

-DigiXros! - Taiki exclaimed.

– DigiXros! – Shoutmon and the Starmonz all hollered in unison.

Starmon turned a bit bigger with a holder on his face.

The Pickmonz clanged onto Starmon.

Shoutmon grabbed the holder with his brave rocking might.

-Shoutmon Star Wheel! - Shoutmon SH shouted.

"Aw yeah! It's time to kick your deadly ass and send you flying, Belphemon!" Shoutmon SH exclaimed.

"Bring it, boy!" Belphemon said.

"Star Shooter Overdrive!" Shoutmon SH hollered.

Shoutmon threw the Starmon wheel like a flying disk straight towards Belphemon.

"Alright! We're coming for you, Belphemon!" Starmon exclaimed.

Then, Belphemon hold the Starmon Wheel and crushed it very firmly.

"Too little, too late." Belphemon said.

Belphemon threw the Starmon Wheel back to the ground.

"Starmonz!" Taiki and Shoutmon hollered at once.

"Damn it! We cannot beat this person! He is too strong!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"Don't forget that all of us are strong too, Tagiru." Gumdramon said.

"That's right, no matter the enemy; we'll all fight to the end, Gumdramon!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"I could feel Tagiru's determination, of not wanting to give up like the rest of us including me and Shoutmon. He is slowly changing on himself every minute. I just hope Akari and Mizuki-san do their share in hopes of bringing down the armadas." Taiki thought, thinking in his mind.

Meanwhile, Mizuki and Submarimon are maneuvering inside the seas.

"The only way to bring Island Zone back to its former self is that we have to take down the armadas." Mizuki said.

"Nothing said but done, Mizuki!" Submarimon exclaimed.

"Mizuki-san!" Akari hollered.

"Submarimon, kyu!" Cutemon exclaimed.

Akari and Cutemon swam to Mizuki and Submarimon.

"Akari-chan! What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked in surprised.

"Well, we came to help you, of course!" Akari said.

"That's right, kyu!" Cutemon said.

"But, what's the reason that you wanted to help, Akari-chan?" Mizuki asked.

"When Taiki talked to you for a moment, I didn't even felt a sign of jealousy. You were very brave on deflecting Belphemon with Submarimon. I really admired that about you, Mizuki-san. Cutemon and I decided to help you guys and even got Taiki's approval to do it. I did not want you to feel alone, Mizuki-san. I wanted to help you take down the armadas. That's what a true friend is all about, sticking by them no matter what!" Akari said.

Mizuki was touched by Akari's words.

"Akari-chan…" Mizuki said.

"I'm really touched by your words, Akari-chan. It really does mean a lot coming from a true friend like you, Akari-chan." Mizuki said.

"Thank you, Mizuki-san." Akari said.

"We're going to blow the dustings of the armada royal, kyu!" Cutemon said.

Then, a swarm of Hangyomon led by Dagomon has appeared.

"Oh god. Not them again!" Akari said.

"Who?" Mizuki asked.

"They're called Hangyomon. We've met them a year ago." Akari said.

"They're not really that tough, kyu!" Cutemon said.

"Hey Mizuki-san, isn't that Dagomon, one of Tagiru-kun's Digimon collection party?" Akari asked.

"He was for a brief moment. After all of us and the other dimensional heroes contributed on defeating Quartzmon, Dagomon must gotten out of Tagiru-kun's Xros Loader when he received the chance." Mizuki said.

"So, we cross paths again, underwater explorer girl and Submarimon along with the red-headed girl who is the legendary general's girlfriend and her partner, the whiny little brat." Dagomon said.

Those made Akari blush and embarrassed at the same time.

"I'm **not** his girlfriend!" Akari exclaimed.

"And I'm **not **a whiny little brat, kyu!" Cutemon exclaimed.

"The feeling is neutral, Dagomon." Submarimon said.

"We're going to make sure that you won't stand in our way of taking down the grand armadas, Dagomon!" Mizuki hollered.

"My thoughts exactly, like hell I'm going to let you defeat us!" Dagomon exclaimed.

"Attack!" Dagomon shouted.

The swarm of Hangyomon strike towards Mizuki, Submarimon, Akari and Cutemon.

"Be careful, we can't fail on our task, Akari-chan. Taiki-kun is counting on us to get our job done with." Mizuki said.

"That's right. Taiki is counting on us. We can't let him down." Akari said.

"Let's go with full force, Akari-chan!" Mizuki hollered.

"Right!" Akari hollered.

Akari and Mizuki hold their orange and navy Xros Loaders respectively and hold them very firmly as they are ready to fight Dagomon and his Hangyomon troops.

Meanwhile, back on the surface, Taiki, Shoutmon, Tagiru, Gumdramon and the rest are still fighting Belphemon.

"I'll make a suggestion, give up or suffer the consequences!" Belphemon said.

"Never! We won't give in to the likes of you!" Taiki shouted.

"Taiki-san." Tagiru and Yuu said at once.

"Taiki-san has a strong point; we can't lose, not now and not ever!" Yuu hollered.

"Yuu." Airu said, blushing like crazy.

"Yuu-kun." Miho said, also blushing.

"You think that we're going to run away like quitters?" Tagiru asked.

"Then, you sadly had mistaken, bub!" Gumdramon exclaimed.

"Taiki's right! We will never back down to the forces of evil; the power of light will always prevail over darkness!" Shoutmon shouted.

Then, a beam of light strike on Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki exclaimed.

– Shoutmon! Chou Shinka! - Shoutmon shouted.

Shoutmon evolves into his powerful Chou Shinka form.

-OmegaShoutmon! - OmegaShoutmon said.

"That's totally awesome! You can Chou Shinka without my help at any time?" Taiki asked.

"Pretty rocking awesome and neat, Taiki?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"Alright! Enough talk! Let's fight!" Belphemon exclaimed.

"Just what I was hoping for." Kiriha said.

"MetalGreymon." Kiriha said.

"Right!" MetalGreymon shouted.

– MetalGreymon! Chou Shinka! - Kiriha shouted, as he hold his blue Xros Loader by his chest and hold it very frimly.

– MetalGreymon! Chou Shinka! – MetalGreymon shouted.

MetalGreymon transformed into his Chou Shinka form.

-ZekeGreymon! - ZekeGreymon said.

"Zeke Flame!" ZekeGreymon exclaimed.

ZekeGreymon blasted out a stream of fire out from his mouth.

The flames strike towards Belphemon.

Belphemon dodged the flames.

"That's impossible!" ZekeGreymon hollered.

"He just dodged ZekeGreymon's move like that!" Hideaki exclaimed.

"He is really strong." Kiichi said.

"But we're even stronger!" Locomon said.

"Dondokomon, time for a counterattack!" Mami hollered.

"Right, Mami!" Dondokomon hollered.

"It's festival time!" Dondokomon exclaimed.

"Midareuchi Rush!" Dondokomon hollered.

Dondokomon rapidly fired shock waves on his head.

Dondokomon's move went straight at Belphemon.

The move gave Belphemon a bit of a shock.

"Yes! We got him!" Mami and Dondokomon exclaimed at once.

Then, the wind has blown away.

Belphemon is still standing.

"No way!" Mami and Dondokomon along with Haruka and Midori hollered at once.

"Quit messing around with us, Belphemon!" Ryouma hollered.

"Oh, you're the one that I heard about, Mogami Ryouma? The boy who was allies with Quartzmon during the incident of Brave Snatcher in DigiQuartz and lost his partner, Psychemon also known as Astamon in the process?" Belphemon asked.

That comment made Ryouma feel more ashamed of himself.

"Ryouma, are you okay?" Tagiru asked.

"Yeah. I will be fine, Tagiru. I'll manage this somehow without a partner by my side!" Ryouma said.

"Belphemon, you are a terrible fiend and a disgrace Digimon for that matter." Tokio said.

"A disgrace?" Belphemon asked very angrily.

"He's right on that one. We're going to kick your ass or die trying'!" Pinochimon exclaimed.

"Akari-san and Mizuki-san trusted us with all of their might, we're not going to let their bravery go to waste!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"That's right; you don't even know the power of true friendship!" Bearmon shouted.

"We're going to send you flying." Zenjirou said.

"And beat your destructive ways!" Nene said.

"We're going to make sure that you hadn't mess with us in the first place!" Sparrowmon hollered.

"Because we're the protectors of the human and digital worlds!" Dorulumon exclaimed.

"We're not going to take it any longer!" Mervamon said.

"We're going to make a stand, right here and right now!" OmegaShoutmon shouted.

"You all are going to wished that you hadn't said that." Belphemon said.

"I want in on the fun too!"Hanumon said.

"What are you doing here?" Belphemon asked.

"The master ordered me to help you with the destruction, a real bummer for you, Belphemon!" Hanumon said.

Belphemon snarled at Hanumon very viciously.

"Another new opponent? Sounds like a challenge! Right, Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked.

"That's right, Tagiru!" Gumdramon shouted.

"What is that guy capable of?" Taiki asked, thinking in his mind.

Meanwhile, back in the seas, Akari, Cutemon, Mizuki and Submarimon are still fighting Dagomon and his Hangyomon troops.

"You don't know when to quit, do you, girl?" Dagomon asked.

"Shut up! You're the one to talk!" Mizuki hollered.

"Ultrasonic Wave!" Cutemon exclaimed.

Cutemon used all of his might by creating a disk of his hard sound and threw it at the Hangyomon troops.

"There's too many of them, Akari, kyu!" Cutemon exclaimed. "Keep fighting, Cutemon!" Akari said.

"Damn! Cutemon cannot keep this up any longer. I have to reload ChibiKamemon for backup." Akari thought, thinking in her mind.

Akari hold up her orange Xros Loader very firmly.

"Reload! ChibiKamemon!" Akari shouted.

ChibiKamemon appeared out of Akari's Xros Loader.

"Did you wanted an assistance, Akari, kame?" ChibiKamemon asked.

"You could say that." Akari said, pointing at Dagomon and the Hangyomon troops.

A surprised and shockingly look came on ChibiKamemon's face.

"Dagomon from the high oceans of DigiQuartz and those Hangyomon troops we fought a year ago, kame? Are you serious, Akari, kame?" ChibiKamemon asked.

"No joke about it. We need your help, ChibiKamemon. I want you to DigiXros with Cutemon." Akari said.

"Sounds good to me, kame!" ChibiKamemon hollered.

"Alright, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"Yosh!" Akari shouted.

–Cutemon! - Akari cried out.

– Kyu! - Cutemon exclaimed.

– ChibiKamemon! - Akari cried out.

– Kame! - ChibiKamemon exclaimed.

–DigiXros! - Akari exclaimed.

–DigiXros! - Cutemon and ChibiKamemon shouted in unison.

ChibiKamemon's shell went on Cutemon's body.

ChibiKamemon's helmet went on Cutemon's head.

After that, Cutemon required special gloves and boots for himself.

- AquaCutemon! Kyu! - AquaCutemon shouted.

"Met Sonic Tackle!" AquaCutemon shouted.

AquaCutemon started to charge like a rolling ball and banged the Hangyomon troops with his helmet.

"Nice! Great job, AquaCutemon!" Akari exclaimed.

"Akari-chan is truly amazing. I think I'm starting to understand the power of strong friendship." Mizuki thought, thinking in her mind.

Then, Mizuki and Submarimon looked straight at Dagomon.

"Look at the poor underwater explorer girl, feeling unsure already?" Dagomon asked.

"Mizuki…" Submarimon said.

"You're wrong! Mizuki-san is not feeling unsure of herself. She has all of us for support! She has the power of friendship by her side!" Akari exclaimed.

"Akari-chan." Mizuki said.

Then, Mizuki smiled very valiantly.

"That's right. I am not feeling unsure of myself anymore. I used to think that treasures came from your mind, but thanks to both Taiki-kun and Akari-chan, I am able to realize that true friendship comes from the heart. Friendships are the **true **treasures of them all! I'm going to use every ounce of my power to bring you down so that we can forward on destroying the armadas using the power of true friendship!" Mizuki hollered.

"Ready, Submarimon?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm with you all the way, Mizuki!" Submarimon said.

Then, Submarimon's eyes started to glowed like crazy.

"Submarimon! Your eyes are really glowing." Mizuki said.

A shadow image of a MegaSeadramon appeared beneath Submarimon's surface.

"Maelstrom!" Submarimon under the control of his future Chou Shinka form exclaimed.

Submarimon/MegaSeadramon shoots out a freezing cold blast from his mouth.

The freezing blast strike towards Dagomon and half of the Hangyomon troops.

"Shooting Aqua Pointer Arrow!" AquaCutemon exclaimed.

AquaCutemon used a gigantic arrow make up with his and ChibiKamemon's combined power and shoot at the remaining Hangyomon troops.

"I'm done playing games!" Dagomon shouted.

"Forbidden Trident!" Dagomon shouted.

Dagomon threw his trident with all of his strong, tremendous might.

Submarimon/MegaSeadramon and AquaCutemon dodged the speeding trident.

"Finish him now, Submarimon!" Mizuki said.

"Thunder Javelin!" Submarimon/MegaSeadramon hollered.

Submarimon under the control of MegaSeadramon fired out a powerful lightning strike from the blade of his calvaria.

The lightning strike struck on Dagomon hard.

"No! It cannot be! My life has not closed its end yet! It is impossible for me to lose again! No!" Dagomon hollered.

With that, Dagomon has vanished and died in front of everyone's eyes.

"Whoa. That was a bit intense, don't ya think, Mizuki-san?" Akari asked.

"It sure was, Akari-chan." Mizuki said.

Then, Akari and Mizuki started to laughed slightly again.

Then, the shadow image of MegaSeadramon has disappeared and Submarimon's eyes returned to normal.

"That was totally awesome!" Pukamon exclaimed.

"Hey, I know you; you're that Pukamon who helped us defended Island Zone a year ago." Akari said.

"Great to see you again, Akari, puka!" Pukamon said.

"Eh? Who are you?" Akari asked a very tall Digimon and an aquatic warrior Digimon.

"My name is Plesiomon." Plesiomon said.

"And my name is AncientMermaimon!" AncientMermaimon said.

"Plesiomon! It's so good to see you again!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"I feel the same way too, Mizuki." Plesiomon said.

"You left your cave in DigiQuartz; does this mean that you are going to help us?" Mizuki asked.

"That is right. I am willing to help you at any way possible, Mizuki." Plesiomon said.

"I'm glad." Mizuki said.

"Ok, let's go destroyed those armadas!" Akari hollered.

"Yeah!" Mizuki, Submarimon, AquaCutemon and Pukamon shouted in unison.

Therefore, Mizuki, Akari, their respective Digimon partners along with Pukamon, Plesiomon and AncientMermaimon continued their way to destroy the armadas.

Meanwhile, the surface group are still dealing with Belphemon and Hanumon.

"Look at the legendary general, the Digimon King and their friends, they've already given up without putting a scratch on us, and I was going to expected more from them." Hanumon said.

Then, Taiki and OmegaShoutmon smirked very bravely.

"We have showed our true strengths and we've been playing with you the entire time we were fighting." Taiki said.

"That's right! Looks like the tables have turned on you instead." OmegaShoutmon said.

"Like I said before, we won't give up! Not now and not forever, we'll keep on fighting no matter what!" Taiki hollered.

"Taiki-san." Tagiru said.

"Ou-sama." Gumdramon said.

Tagiru is amazed with his senpai on not wanting to give up. The same with Gumdramon with his hero.

"Taiki-san and the king are really brave heroes…and great legends for that matter." Tagiru said.

"Yeah, I know." Gumdramon said.

"Just say the word and we'll get it done in a second, Tagiru!" Gumdramon said.

"Yosha!" Tagiru hollered.

–Gumdramon! Chou Shinka! - Tagiru exclaimed.

–Gumdramon! Chou Shinka! - Gumdramon roared.

Within the flow of hyperactive overdrive, Gumdramon transformed into his Chou Shinka form.

-Arresterdramon! - Arresterdramon said.

"I'm going to bring it my all!" Arresterdramon hollered.

"Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon hollered.

Arresterdramon flew towards Belphemon and punched him very rapidly.

Arresterdramon finished it off by swiping his tail at Belphemon.

"Alright!" Arresterdramon hollered.

"Awesome job, Arresterdramon!" Tagiru hollered.

Then, Belphemon cracked his head.

"Ah come on! I'm really getting pissed off!" Tagiru exclaimed, being annoyed right now.

"Tell us about it." Yuu and Hideaki said at once.

"You did your best, everyone. Especially you, Arresterdramon." OmegaShoutmon said.

"Thank you, Ou-sama." Arresterdramon said.

"Now, it's time to finish these clowns once and for all!" OmegaShoutmon exclaimed.

"That's what I'm talking about! Bring it, King!" Hanumon exclaimed.

OmegaShoutmon leaped into the air.

"Beat Slash!" OmegaShoutmon exclaimed.

OmegaShoutmon kicked out streams of fire from his feet.

The flames strike towards at Hanumon.

The flames burnt Hanumon.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Now, it's my turn!" Hanumon hollered.

"Nyoi Bone!" Hanumon exclaimed.

Hanumon went to attacked OmegaShoutmon with his bone.

However, OmegaShoutmon was quick enough to dodge it and broke the bone.

"Heh! Tough luck for you!" OmegaShoutmon exclaimed.

"Good comeback, OmegaShoutmon!" Zenjirou exclaimed.

Belphemon is feeling intense pressure that he cannot win against the very powerful young Digimon King.

"Sorrow Blue!" A voice from under the waters said.

A gigantic sound wave and destroyed four armada ships.

"What the hell?" Belphemon asked.

"Oi! Turn your head back here! I'm not done with you yet!" OmegaShoutmon hollered.

It was Plesiomon along with Mizuki, Submarimon, Akari, AquaCutemon, AncientMermaimon and Pukamon starting to destroy the armada fleet.

"Nice! Keep going and we'll send those super jerks a run for their money!" Akari hollered.

"Pointer Ultrasonic Arrow!" AquaCutemon shouted.

AquaCutemon shot a very large arrow to the armadas.

"Great Maelstrom!" AncientMermaimon exclaimed.

AncientMermaimon created a giant maelstrom and it went towards the armadas.

"Bubble-Blow!" Pukamon shouted.

Pukamon fired out pink bubbles and they went straight towards the armada fleet.

"Finished off the remainders, Submarimon!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Got it, Mizuki!" Submarimon shouted.

"Oxygen Homing!" Submarimon shouted.

Submarimon discharges oxygen from his horn.

Submarimon's move strike towards the armadas.

With everyone combining their powers, the armadas exploded with a big bang.

"Hey look! The armadas are destroyed!" Mami said.

"Well, that was pretty cool." Ren said.

"Pretty cool? That was totally awesome!" Hideaki hollered.

Then, Hanumon got a very mild distress call from the Hangyomon troops.

"Uh-huh. Wow, shocker. Okay, I will tell him. By the way, thanks for the information, though." Hanumon said.

"The Hangyomon troops said that Dagomon is valiantly dead." Hanumon said.

"Dagomon's dead? And he was part of that destruction group?" Tagiru asked very dumbfound.

"You just starting to realize that now, Tagiru?" Kiichi asked.

"Plus, a group of noisy Digimon and two pesky kids just destroyed our million armada fleets." Hanumon said.

"Akari and Mizuki-san." Taiki thought, thinking in his mind.

"Damn! We'll retreat for now!" Belphemon said.

Therefore, Belphemon and Hanumon retreated for now.

Then, a beep was heard on Taiki's wrister.

"Taiki-kun! We managed to destroy the armada fleet." Mizuki said.

"We're heading back now, Taiki!" Akari said.

"Great! Be careful, you two!" Taiki hollered.

"And you don't have to tell us twice." Akari said.

After destroying the entire armada fleet, Akari, Mizuki and their group headed their way back to the surface to meet back with Taiki and the others.

"Hey, Akari-chan." Mizuki said.

"Nani? Is something on your mind, Mizuki-san?" Akari asked.

"Definitely. Did you see that shadow of another Digimon beneath Submarimon's presence?" Mizuki asked.

"Could it be Chou Shinka?" Akari asked.

"It has to be. Somehow, the rest of us including you, I, Zenjirou-kun and Nene-san have not reached that stage yet." Mizuki said.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Mizuki-san." Akari said.

"Akari's right, kyu! We will all going to achieved Chou Shinka and further evolutions eventually, kyu! We just got to believe in that, kyu!" Cutemon said.

"That is absolutely right. We have to believe in that shining miracle for us to achieved Chou Shinka and further evolutions when the time comes, no matter what!" Mizuki said.

"I'll work hard to achieve that, Mizuki!" Submarimon said.

"I know, Submarimon. We all are." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki, we wished to be a part of your army." Plesiomon said.

"Really? You do? But why?" Mizuki asked in a very grateful and confused manner.

"Isn't it obvious? We were amazed on how you took the lead in taking down the armadas. You got talent I'll give you that." AncientMermaimon said.

"It was so cool that I want to do it again, puka!" Pukamon said.

Then, Mizuki started to blush slightly.

"You guys. That means so much to me. Okay, into my Xros Loader you go!" Mizuki said.

Therefore, Plesiomon, AncientMermaimon and Pukamon ported themselves to Mizuki's navy Xros Loader.

"From now, we'll protect you no matter what happens, Mizuki." Plesiomon said.

"Thank you, Plesiomon." Mizuki said.

"Let's go." Mizuki said.

Akari, Cutemon and Submarimon nodded for agreement.

Thus, the solid patch swam their way even faster to get back to the surface.

Meanwhile, back at the surface, the others are celebrating their short win against Belphemon and Hanumon.

However, Taiki, OmegaShoutmon, Kiriha and Ryouma felt that it was really too easy.

"Belphemon and Hanumon." Taiki said.

"Those two were really tough, but, we managed somehow, Taiki." OmegaShoutmon said.

"Don't think so. They might be coming back for a second round." Kiriha said.

"Kiriha-san is right. We can't let our guard down." Ryouma said.

"But, the good part is that we kind of won didn't we?" Tagiru asked.

"I guess." Ryouma said.

"If the old man is right about this, we really could be an unstoppable force and a very strong one to add on it." Yuu said.

"You catch on really fast, Yuu!" Nene said.

"Thanks, Nee-san." Yuu said.

"First things first, we need a totally incredible plan in case those two come back." Zenjirou said.

"Zenjirou-san is right. We need to come up with one fast!" Kiichi said.

"My thoughts exactly, Kiichi." Hideaki said.

"Taiki!" Akari hollered.

"Taiki-kun!" Mizuki hollered.

Akari and Mizuki along with Cutemon and Submarimon appeared out from the waters.

"Akari! Mizuki-san!" Taiki hollered.

Akari took off her aqua gear and passionately hugged Taiki.

Taiki blushed like crazy and was very stunned by Akari's movement.

"Ah! Taiki-san is blushing!" Tagiru said.

"I-I am not, Tagiru!" Taiki stammered.

"We managed to destroy the armada fleet, Taiki-kun." Mizuki said, blushing at Taiki a little bit.

"That's really great to hear, Mizuki-san!" Taiki said.

"There's no limit when we worked together." Akari said.

"That's true. Now that I learned that true friendships are real treasures to keep in your heart, I will not be able to rid get of them for a long time." Mizuki said.

"Taiki, you doubted that Mizuki-san and me couldn't pull it off, didn't you?" Akari asked.

"Well…I…Kind of…" Taiki said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Taiki's embarrassed!" Zenjirou hollered.

"It's okay, Taiki. At least you were honest about it." Akari said, with a very sharp grin on her face.

Akari's grin made Taiki feel grateful and warm from inside.

"Now that everyone is assembled again, on to the next zone, right, Taiki-san?" Tagiru asked.

"That's right, Tagiru. Moreover, according to the map the old man gave us earlier before he left, we should be heading toa place called Snow Zone next." Taiki said.

"Cool! But we didn't bring any winter outfits with us." Tagiru said.

"I'm sure we'll manage somehow." Taiki said.

"My, my, looks like I made the right choice to combine to two separate groups together into a complete force." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"You sure did!" Clockmon hollered.

"The Old Man who owns the clock store!" Tagiru and Hideaki hollered at once.

"Clockmon too!" Gumdramon said.

"We saw your progress and it's going good so far." Clockmon said.

"However, I'm not impressed with your actions, Mizuki." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"S-Sorry! I won't do it again." Mizuki said.

"Oi! Don't be mad at Mizuki-san!" Akari exclaimed.

"That's right. Mizuki-san did the right thing back there. She even got help in destroying the entire armada fleet, so that actually counts as something honorable and a totally big win for us." Taiki said.

"Taiki-kun. Akari-chan." Mizuki thought, thinking in her mind.

Mizuki was mind-blown that true friends like Taiki and Akari are defending her.

"Before, you head out to Snow Zone, I would like to give you a few tips, Taiki-kun." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"The Snow Zone is a very cold place to discover and there are a lot of enemies to look out for." Clockmon said.

"That includes Belphemon and Hanumon." Kiriha said.

"That is really a strong possibility, Kiriha-kun. Ryouma, I have some news for you." The Old Man said.

"What is it, Old Man?" Ryouma asked.

"Your partner Psychemon or rather better known as Astamon is located within the Coliseum Zone." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Coliseum Zone? My partner is there?" Ryouma asked.

The Old Clock Shop Man nodded very valiantly.

"Taiki-san! Can we go to Coliseum Zone before we head to Snow Zone?" Ryouma asked.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, Ryouma." Taiki said.

"You are very anxious going to see your partner again." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"I'm really am. I can't wait any longer." Ryouma said.

"Ryouma." Airu and Ren thought, thinking in their minds.

"Listen, we all knew that it was hard for you to lose a very important friend in your life, Ryouma. That is why I wanted to tell you to never lose all sight on everything and keep on fighting. After we head to Snow Zone, we are going for a quick stop at Coliseum Zone, sounds good?" Taiki asked.

Ryouma knew that his hero was right about this.

"Sounds good. I respect your idea, Taiki-san." Ryouma said.

"You see, Ryouma? Taiki-san always has an answer to every situation!" Tagiru said.

"I know what you mean, Tagiru." Ryouma said.

"Yosh! Let's go, everyone!" OmegaShoutmon hollered.

"Alright!" The Chosen Generals and the rest of Digimon exclaimed.

"Zone Transfer!" Taiki shouted.

A portal has appeared.

However, there was a surge in the portal.

"A surge?" Nene asked.

"What's going on?" Miho asked.

"Looks like you kids are having trouble getting into the portal." The deceitful-looking boy said.

"Who are you?" Mami asked.

The boy and his Ornismon leapt from the upper cliff.

"I am Ryutarbazei, the king of immortality." Ryutarbazei said, introducing himself to the Chosen Generals.

"Ryutarbazei?" Tagiru and Kiichi asked at once.

"The King of Immortality?" Nene and Yuu asked in unison.

"And I'm Ornisnon, the faithful partner to my master." Ornismon said.

Then, Ryutarbazei looked at the Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon.

"Whoa, a lot of deep tension for the old man and that guy." Hideaki said.

The portal had reactive itself.

The Chosen Generals went inside of the portal.

All except Taiki and OmegaShoutmon.

"Fancy running into you again, Aniki." Ryutarbazei said.

"Aniki?" Taiki asked.

"That's totally weird even for him." OmegaShoutmon said.

"Taiki! OmegaShoutmon! Hurry up, the portal's closing!" Akari shouted.

"R-Right! We're coming, Akari." Taiki said.

"Let's go, OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Right, Taiki!" OmegaShoutmon hollered.

Taiki and OmegaShoutmon jumped inside the portal.

"Clockmon, it's best that you go with the others." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"But, I want to stay with you." Clockmon said.

"Just go! There's no time to argue!" The Old Clock Shop Man snapped back.

"Alright, but be careful." Clockmon said.

Clockmon leapt into the portal.

"DarkKnightmon, you have resurrected too." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Shut up, Aniki! DarkKnightmon is now dead and he's reborn as Ryutarbazei, the King of Immortality!" Ryutarbazei said.

"DarkKnightmon?" Ornismon asked, thinking in his mind.

In the new Bagra Army headquarters, MetalJakalmon who was observing Taiki and OmegaShoutmon is now starting to know about the true colors of 'Ryutarbazei'.

"I was searching about everywhere looking for you." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Bullshit! You only wanted to search is that you want to make amends with me! Well, forget it! You ruined my plans of achieving my amazing goal to surpass you in every way. I made a new Bagra Army in hopes to achieve that goal that was a massive failure in the year before. I am going to take my revenge on you when the time comes, Aniki. Furthermore, I need your help, like it or not." Ryutarbazei said.

"And that is?" The Old Clock Shop Man asked.

"I want you help us destroyed Kudou Taiki and the loud brat of a king, Shoutmon." Ryutarbazei said.

"Who are us?" The Old Man asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, most of them we yet to seen in the digital world and a one Digimon than cross between time and space." Ryutarbazei said.

"What did you say?" The Old Clock Shop Man asked.

"You are not the only Digimon who can cross through space and time, Aniki. To give you a pressure heads up, I also have the third Amano sibling hostage and she's in very deep sleep right now." Ryutarbazei said.

"I'm sorry, but, I can help you on your devious mission, brother. Yes, I do agree on eliminating both the boy and king. However, it's not worth it anymore." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Hmph! Suit yourself! Just think over about it during your 'pastimes' and tell me that you come to your senses on wanting to help me eliminated Taiki and Shoutmon." Ryutarbazei said.

Ryutarbazei went on top of Ornismon.

"You know where to find me, Aniki." Ryutarbazei said.

Ryutarbazei and Ornismon flew away very gracefully.

The Old Clock Shop Man jumped inside the portal and then it closed afterwards.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Clockmon asked.

"It was just a simple mishap." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Taiki, I wondering what are that guy Ryutarbazei's true motives are." OmegaShoutmon said.

"Only time will tell, I guess." Taiki said.

"Taiki-san! The digital space is flowing really fast!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"Great! That means we're heading out now!" Hideaki said.

"Everyone, get ready. It's about to get a little cold." Kiriha said.

"And a little freezing too." Kiichi said, shivering a bit.

Meanwhile, back at the improved Bagra Army Headquarters, a young girl named Amano Kotone who is apparently Nene and Yuu's long-lost younger sister is slowly waking up from her long deep sleep in the digital world.

"Nee-san. Onii-chan. Where are you?" Kotone asked, thinking in her mind.

"I want to see you guys so that we can be a true family again." Kotone thought, thinking in her mind.

"I want that to happen." Kotone thought, thinking in her mind again.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed the newer version? Review if you can.**


	6. Chapter 6: Freeze or Slip?

**Hey there, guys! Here is a remastered version of the sixth chapter. Hope that you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 6(Episode 85): Freeze or Slip? The Icy Movements of the Battlefield!

-Boku Wa Amano Yuu. My partner is Damemon. We arrived in Island Zone to help with a very dangerous situation starting with an armada fleet and two devious

Digimon named Belphemon and Hanumon. We were in a tough spot when the two crushed us like puppets. However, we refused to give up to the very end. Thanks

to Akari-san and Mizuki-san's strategic plan of destroying the entire armada fleet, we managed to get an easy win. We also met a person named Ryutarbazei whom

he calls himself the king of immortality in which Nee-san and I are very suspicious about. We are now heading towards the Snow Zone. Let's do our best, Chosen

Generals!

* * *

The portal has reactivated itself from the digital space.

The Chosen Generals along with the Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon braced themselves for the freezing might that is really chilly and frosting.

The Chosen Generals along with the Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon jumped out of the portal.

The portal has disappeared after that. The Chosen Generals has now landed on Snow Zone.

"Yatta! We reached Snow Zone!" Tagiru hollered.

"Burr! So cold in here." Gumdramon said, feeling the chilly wind.

"Kiichi-kun, are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"I think so. It is cold and I might even get frostbite from shivering any longer. It's really a good thing that I put Locomon back into my Xros Loader." Kiichi said.

"Here, about a hug for good warmth?" Kaoru asked.

Kaoru gave Kiichi a small warm hug, in which made both of them slightly blush at the same time.

"Feel better?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Kaoru-san." Kiichi said.

Kaoru smiled and blushed slightly a bit again.

"There's also something I need to tell you about Snow Zone." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"And that is?" Ryouma asked.

"There are new information source fragments called the Data Stars." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Data Stars?" Taiki and Tagiru asked in unison.

"Yes, they are the second generation of the Code Crown which is now in the possession of Taiki-kun." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Taiki's a very lucky guy!" OmegaShoutmon hollered.

"Come on now, OmegaShoutmon. This is a serious topic!" Taiki said.

Akari giggled and blushed at the same time.

"Like the Code Crown, the Data Star can have limit possibilities and whoever can gather the Data Star the most throughout the entire digital world within a zone will be the one worthy enough to be keeper of the data star." Clockmon explained.

"That's totally awesome! I want to try that!" Tagiru hollered.

"Me too!" Gumdramon hollered.

"But, Tagiru, we don't even know who will gather the Data Star the most." Kiichi said.

"So don't get your hopes up just yet, buddy!" Hideaki said.

"But it's obviously going to be me to gather the data stars the most!" Tagiru said.

"You're really full of yourself, Tagiru." Mami said.

"That's for sure!" Haruka and Midori said at once.

Then, the Chosen Generals started to looked up and saw Belphemon and Hanumon along with two other Digimon appeared in the scene.

"Damn It! Belphemon! Hanumon!" Tagiru shouted.

"Told you that we be back for round two!" Hanumon hollered.

"My, my, so you're the kids who got lucky last fight?" The magi looking Digimon said.

"Greetings, the name is Barbamon." Barbamon said, introducing himself to the Chosen Generals.

"Looks like I found my match. Demon's the name!" Demon said.

"Barbamon and Demon?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah. They're part of a mysterious group that I have been hearing about since I started to leave the digital world for two months." OmegaShoutmon said. "But, I'm not even sure what they have in stored for us, Taiki." OmegaShoutmon said.

"Well then, now we are starting to know of each other's existence, it's time to end your triumphant glory!" Barbamon hollered.

"Death Lure!" Barbamon shouted.

Barbamon raised his staff and made the Chosen Generals and their Digimon friends go burning in deep hell.

"My turn! Evil Inferno!" Demon shouted.

Demon started to attack with extremely high-temperature hellfire.

The Chosen Generals were in deep trouble from what they are up against right now.

"Playing dirty, I see? That's not the way we do things here in the digital world!" Kiriha said.

"Kiriha! Reload me, please! I want to show you my improved fighting skills!" Dracomon hollered from inside of Kiriha's blue Xros Loader.

"Same goes for me too, Kiriha. No fun when Greymon hogs the fighting period." MailBirdramon said, talking inside Kiriha's Xros Loader.

"I heard that! I do most of the fighting anyway!" Greymon exclaimed inside Kiriha's Xros Loader.

"I understand your passion, guys. Nobody is going to destroy our pride and crushed the strong bond between friends while I'm still standing!" Kiriha said.

"Reload! Dracomon! MailBirdramon!" Kiriha shouted.

Dracomon and MailBirdramon appeared out of Kiriha's Xros Loader within a flash second.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon shouted.

Dracomon shot out a ball of fire at Barbamon.

"Plasma Cannon!" MailBirdramon shouted.

MailBirdramon shoot out high-energy plasma shell from his mouth and the plasma strike towards Demon, Belphemon and Hanumon.

"Reload! Sparrowmon! Mervamon!" Nene shouted.

Sparrowmon and Mervamon appeared out from Nene's lavender Xros Loader.

"You punks are going to get it now!" Sparrowmon said.

Sparrowmon soared into the air with his brave might.

"Crash Boom!" Sparrowmon shouted.

Sparrowmon strike towards the treacherous group by suitably crashing at them.

"Where… where's Sparrowmon?" Nene asked.

"Over there!" OmegaShoutmon hollered.

"Sparrowmon!" Nene said.

"Looks they turned the tables on me after all, sorry, Nene." Sparrowmon said very sheepishly.

"Sparrowmon." Nene said.

"He tried his best and that's all it matters." Mervamon said.

"Don't worry, Nene. I won't let Sparrowmon's bravery go in vain." Mervamon said.

"Mervamon, you big show-off. Always trying to do things your own way." Nene said.

"That's what makes us inseparable." Mervamon said.

"We're going to take you guys down once and for all from the damage you caused!" Mervamon shouted.

"You talked big for a girl." Hanumon said.

"Enough talk!" Belphemon shouted.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon shouted.

Belphemon once again unleashes dark flames from his chains.

"We're so dead!" Tokio said.

"We can't give up!" Ryouma hollered.

"Not yet!" Tagiru hollered, continuing Ryouma's sentence.

The Chosen Generals could not bear to watch their sudden end.

"Death the Cannon!" A gruff strong voice shouted.

The move has effectively deflected Belphemon's move.

A feather has appeared in the ground.

"A feather?" Hideaki asked.

"There's only one feather I know who it belongs to." Mervamon said.

"Beelzebumon!" Taiki hollered.

"Yo, Taiki!" Beelzebumon said.

"Awesome! Just in time!" Tagiru hollered.

"Coming within the last minute just to impress me, right, Beelzebumon?" Mervamon asked.

"Oi! At least I show up to help you guys with this dangerous problem, Mervamon!" Beelzebumon shouted.

"Ah, Beelzebumon and Mervamon are having their moment!" OmegaShoutmon hollered.

"Shut up, you!" Beelzebumon and Mervamon shouted at once.

"Looky here, we've got an interrupter in our pawns!" Hanumon exclaimed.

"I hear that you guys have been causing trouble for the rest of us since two months now and I for one had enough of this crap." Beelzebumon said.

"Now that we all starting to know of each other's existence, it's time to finished you off!" Barbamon said.

"Permanently!" Demon hollered.

"Prepare to meet your end!" Hanumon hollered.

"Dohatsuten!" Hanumon exclaimed.

Hanumon shoots out needle pointers from his hair.

The needle pointers strike towards the Chosen Generals.

Gumdramon managed to dodge the needle pointers.

"We're going full force too! Tagiru, let's go!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Yeah, it's battle time! Let's get business started!" Tagiru said.

–Gumdramon! - Tagiru cried out.

–Yosha! - Gumdramon hollered.

–GarGadmon! - Tagiru cried out.

–Garga! - GarGadmon hollered.

–MetalTyranomon! - Tagiru cried out.

– Grrr! - MetalTyranomon exclaimed.

–FlaWizarmon! - Tagiru cried out.

–Yosh! -FlaWizarmon shouted.

-DigiXros! - Tagiru exclaimed.

–DigiXros! - Gumdramon, GarGadmon, MetalTyranomon and FlaWizarmon shouted in unison.

Within a flash, Gumdramon, GarGadmon, MetalTyranomon and FlaWizarmon combined their strengths together.

–Gumdramon X4! - Gumdramon X4 hollered.

"Fire Limited Legacy!" Gumdramon X4 shouted.

Gumdramon X4 created a large fire beam and shot it at the destructive quartet.

"Alright!" Tagiru hollered.

Then, the dust started to clear out and the four Digimon are still standing with little scratches on their skin.

"That's impossible! You're still standing even after Gumdramon X4 tried his best?" Hideaki asked.

"Aw man." Kiichi said.

"You brats don't even know how to take a deep hint." Belphemon said.

"Like we mention before, just give up!" Demon hollered.

"Crimson Flame!" Barbamon shouted.

"Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon shouted.

"Evil Inferno!" Demon shouted.

"Nyoi Bone!" Hanumon shouted.

The four cynical Digimon combined their powers together and a large beam attacked the Chosen Generals.

"That was a fluke!" Taiki said.

"That's impossible!" Belphemon shouted.

"It was all thanks to Gumdramon X4's cybernetic shield." Tagiru said.

"Everyone, attack at once!" OmegaShoutmon hollered.

"Right!" Gumdramon X4, MetalGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Dracomon, Mervamon and Beelzebumon hollered in unison.

"Four Strike Sanctuary!" Gumdramon X4 shouted.

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalGreymon shouted.

"Heavy Speaker!" Ballistamon hollered.

"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon shouted.

"Double Impact SDX!" Beelzebumon shouted.

"G Shurunen!" Dracomon hollered.

"Final Strike Roll!" Mervamon hollered.

The combined moves of Gumdramon X4, Ballistamon, MetalGreymon, Dorulumon, Beelzebumon, Mervamon and Dracomon formed a gigantic beam and blasted at the four evil Digimon.

"I got to make this at the right chance." OmegaShoutmon thought, thinking in his mind.

"Remember, focus, young king." Omegamon's spirit said, talking to OmegaShoutmon.

"Omegamon?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"Heh! I understand!" OmegaShoutmon said.

OmegaShoutmon concentrated very hard and strong aura appeared along with the spirit of Omegamon beside him.

"Let's GO!" OmegaShoutmon shouted.

"Omega the Fusion!" OmegaShoutmon shouted.

OmegaShoutmon punched the entire quartet baddies with all of his might.

"That should do it." Taiki said.

"Let's hope." Kiriha said.

"Enough games! We have our two secret weapons waiting!" Belphemon said.

"Secret weapons?" Tagiru asked.

Barbamon snapped his fingers.

Two rogue Digimon appeared.

"Looks like we got a group of brats to take care of." Musyamon, a samurai like Digimon said.

"You are going to wished that you hadn't step into this zone." Zanbamon, a gold armor-wearing warrior Digimon said.

This leaves the Chosen Generals in a very tight spot right now by dealing with six devious and very powerful evil digimon.

* * *

**Did you like the newer version? Review if you want to.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Shifts!

**Hey there, guys! Here is a remastered version of the seventh chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Chapter 7(Episode 86): The Battle Shifts into High Gear! The Task of Retrieving the Data Star!

Taiki: -We arrived in the very chilly Snow Zone. However, Belphemon and Hanumon managed to track us down by bringing two other Digimon called Barbamon and

Demon. Even with everyone combining their strengths once again, we barely survived with their attacks. Then, the vicious four summoned their secret weapons,

Musyamon and Zanbamon!-

* * *

"Who are you guys?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"I am Musyamon!" Musyamon said, introducing himself to OmegaShoutmon.

"And I am Zanbamon!" Zanbamon said.

"Musyamon and Zanbamon?" Ryouma asked.

"Taiki, these guys seem trouble." OmegaShoutmon said.

"I know. We have to keep our guard up if anything happens." Taiki said.

"Now. Crushed them into pieces." Belphemon said.

"With pleasure!" Musyamon hollered.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon shouted.

Musyamon made flames appeared from his sword and then the sword took the form of a ghost-like dragon and then, slashed the flaming sword at the Chosen Generals.

The Chosen Generals got hurt really badly.

"Everyone, are you okay?" Taiki asked.

"Somehow." Zenjirou said.

"What about you, Tagiru?" Taiki asked.

"Feeling good as a whistle, Taiki-san!" Tagiru said.

"What do we do, Taiki?" Akari asked, feeling a bit worried.

"I'll tell you something, we will fight to the very end with no regrets whatsoever!" Taiki said.

"That's right, no regrets!" Zenjirou hollered.

"Don't worry about a thing, Akari. Everything's going to be alright, I'm sure of it." Taiki said.

Akari was blushing like crazy and really admired Taiki's strong bravery whenever the danger he faces in the digital world or in the human world.

"Taiki." Akari said.

"They're still standing! I won't miss with my move!" Zanbamon shouted.

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon shouted.

Zanbamon unleashes an attack from within the Ryuzan-maru and shot it at the Chosen Generals.

"That's it! I can't stand here and do nothing!" Kiichi said.

"Me too!" Kaoru said.

"Let's get it on!" Hideaki hollered.

"With all of our strength." Tokio said.

"Right!" Mami hollered.

"Reload! Locomon!" Kiichi shouted.

"Reload! Dobermon!" Hideaki shouted.

"Reload! Pinochimon!" Tokio shouted.

"Reload! Dondokomon!" Mami shouted.

"Reload! Bearmon!" Kaoru shouted.

With that instant moment, Dobermon, Locomon, Pinochimon, Dondokomon and Bearmon appeared out from the Xros Loaders.

"We're going to do some real damage, starting with you bastards!" Pinochimon shouted.

"Bring it!" Hanumon hollered.

"Bullet Hammer!" Pinochimon shouted.

Pinochimon's move managed to blast through the surroundings of the evil six.

"Yosh! Nice job, Pinochimon!" Tokio hollered.

"Those guys were not so tough anyway!" Pinochimon shouted, lying.

Pinochimon's nose started to grow.

"Shit!" Pinochimon hollered.

"Not bad at all, puppet! It was weak all though." Hanumon said.

"Koguma Seikendzuki!" Bearmon hollered.

Bearmon charged up energy from his fists and leapt to punch Hanumon.

However, Hanumon hit Bearmon hard with his bone.

"Bearmon!" Kaoru hollered.

Bearmon fell into the dreaded frosty ground.

"Bearmon, are you alright?" Kaoru asked.

"I-I'm really sorry, Kaoru. I failed you." Bearmon said.

Then, Kaoru shake her head with a smile on her face.

"No. You did your very best, Bearmon and I'm really proud of you." Kaoru said.

Kaoru and Bearmon gave each other a warm hug.

"Kaoru-san." Kiichi said.

"Kiichi, let's attack head-on!" Hideaki exclaimed.

"Right!" Kiichi hollered.

"Go!" Hideaki and Kiichi exclaimed at once.

"Steam Bomb!" Locomon hollered.

Locomon blew out a large and shot out large bombs at the deadly six.

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon hollered.

Dobermon shot out a black beam that pierces into Belphemon's body and destroyed half of his Digicore.

Belphemon was still standing with little scratches on his skin.

"Now. I get serious!" Belphemon exclaimed.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon hollered.

Belphemon once again unleashed black flames from his chains around his body.

The Chosen Generals were not going down so easily.

"We'll play hard ball too!" Yuu hollered.

"Damemon!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Right, Yuu!" Damemon exclaimed.

–Damemon!- Yuu exclaimed, holding his yellow Xros Loader very firmly.

–Chou Shinka! - Yuu exclaimed, as he swiped his yellow Xros Loader making blue lines with yellow rings appeared.

–Damemon! Chou Shinka! - Damemon shouted.

Within moments time, Damemon transformed into his Chou Shinka form.

–Tsuwamon! - Tsuwamon hollered.

"Tsuwamon! Use Mantis Dance on Barbamon!" Yuu commanded.

"I'll take your command, Yuu!" Tsuwamon exclaimed.

"Mantis Dance!" Tsuwamon exclaimed.

Tsuwamon transformed the Mantis Arm by whirling it as if he was dancing and went to strike at Barbamon.

Barbamon turned around.

"Where did he go?" Barbamon asked.

"A true ninja never tells about his whereabouts." Tsuwamon said.

"What?" Barbamon asked.

"Death Lure!" Barbamon exclaimed.

"Digi Ninja Art:Body Dodging Technique!" Tsuwamon exclaimed.

Tsuwamon dodged Barbamon's clashing staff and attacked him within the speed of light.

"Yosh! Wait to go, Tsuwamon!" Yuu exclaimed.

"What a lucky shot." Barbamon said.

"But not lucky enough!" Belphemon exclaimed.

"Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon hollered.

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon exclaimed.

"Evil Inferno!" Demon exclaimed.

Belphemon, Zanbamon and Demon combined their moves together and it created a gigantic bomb.

Luckily, Gumdramon X4 managed to deflect it to the other side.

"Heh! Really weak!" Gumdramon X4 exclaimed.

"I agree with you all the way, Gumdramon X4!" Tagiru hollered.

"I really hate it when they toy with us like that!" Airu exclaimed.

"Airu! It's time to take those guys down!" Opposumon shouted.

"Right!" Airu said.

Airu raised her pink Xros Loader very firmly.

–Opposumon! Chou Shinka! - Airu exclaimed.

–Opposumon! Chou Shinka! - Opposumon exclaimed.

Within the flow of light speed, Opposumon transformed into her Chou Shinka form.

–Cho-Hakkaimon! - Cho-Hakkaimon shouted.

"You think going Chou Shinka will get you anywhere?" Belphemon asked.

"That's what we Chosen Generals aimed for." Airu said.

"Cho-Hakkaimon! Counterattack, go!" Airu hollered.

"Right!" Cho-Hakkaimon hollered.

"Kyoushin Homerun!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted.

Cho-Hakkaimon swings her Rocketto Dingpa at full throttle at Belphemon.

However, Belphemon threw her to the ground hard-core.

"Weak." Belphemon said.

"Cho-Hakkaimon!" Airu exclaimed.

"You're a very unforgivable bunch!" Yuu hollered.

"Nuff said." Hanumon said.

"Destroy those pests with will." Barbamon said.

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon exclaimed.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon exclaimed.

Zanbamon and Musyamon combined their powers together to form an even gigantic bomb and it caused a very destructive blast.

"Damn! Not even a scratch on them!" Hanumon hollered.

"Looks like we're at a slight disadvantage right now." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Looks like it." Clockmon said.

"Akari, Gengourou, lend me your strength by letting Dorulumon and Ballistamon DigiXros with MetalGreymon." Kiriha said.

"Damn it! It is Zenjirou! Get it right, you blond bastard!" Zenjirou hollered.

Then, Akari give out a medium breath.

"Okay, I'll give you my strength for this one time, Kiriha." Akari said.

"You want to impress Nene, don't you?" Kiriha asked, turning to Zenjirou.

That made Zenjirou slightly embarrassed.

"Of course I do!" Zenjirou exclaimed.

"Go for it, Zenjirou-kun! I believe in you!" Nene exclaimed, in a very cheerful manner.

Zenjirou blushed like crazy.

"Perfect. MetalGreymon, you ready for this?" Kiriha asked.

"Always!" MetalGreymon hollered.

"Looks like you got no other choice, Dorulumon." Akari said.

"Seems that way." Dorulumon said.

"Ngaa! I'll give it my all, Zenjirou!" Ballistamon exclaimed.

"You better, Ballistamon!" Zenjirou exclaimed.

"Yosh!" Kiriha exclaimed.

–MetalGreymon! - Kiriha cried out.

MetalGreymon grunted.

–Dorulumon! - Kiriha cried out.

– Rowrr! - Dorulumon roared.

–Ballistamon! - Kiriha cried out.

-Ngaa! - Ballistamon hollered.

–DigiXros! - Kiriha shouted out.

–DigiXros! - MetalGreymon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon shouted in unison.

Thanks to an incredible source of light, Ballistamon became the support cannon along and Dorulumon became the dual blasters.

MetalGreymon soared into the air and his eyes became somewhat more sharper.

–RampageGreymon! - RampageGreymon hollered.

"Ike, RampageGreymon!" Kiriha hollered.

"Mega Storm!" RampageGreymon shouted.

RampageGreymon fired all of his guns at Belphemon and Barbamon, by unleashing a very great storm.

Barbamon definitely received marks from the attack and Belphemon barely got any.

"Tch! Damn!" Kiriha hollered.

"Still not good enough." Barbamon said.

"Crimson Flame!" Barbamon shouted.

Barbamon brought out fire from his staff.

The Chosen Generals managed to survive.

"Ornismon, time to make our appearance." Ryutarbazei said.

"Yes. Lord-sama." Ornismon said.

Ryutarbazei and Ornismon appeared in front of the Chosen Generals.

"It's you guys." Taiki said.

"Ryutarbazei and Ornismon." OmegaShoutmon said.

"Aniki." Ryutarbazei said.

"Brother." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"I come to give your assistance." Ryutarbazei said.

"It's our lord and Ornismon." Belphemon said.

Ryutarbazei nodded his head at his loyal subjects, giving them a signal.

"He's giving us a signal. He actually wants us to keep on attacking those kids until there's nothing left of them." Barbamon said.

"Sounds like the boss' plan is going to work after all." Hanumon said.

"You should think of a strategy, new goggle head." Ryutarbazei said.

"Me?" Tagiru asked.

"But I don't even know if I do have a strategy in mind." Tagiru said.

"Believe, Tagiru! If anyone besides Taiki-san can pull this off, it should be you!" Ryouma hollered.

"Ryouma." Tagiru said.

"But, I don't even know what to do." Tagiru said.

"Tagiru, believe in your heart and in yourself. If you have the will then show it!" Taiki hollered.

"Taiki-san. I…I don't know, they're just too strong! I don't even think I have the true qualities of a leader like you do, Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered.

"I think that you should quit while you still can." Zanbamon said.

"What?" Taiki asked.

"Like hell we're going to do that!" Mizuki hollered.

"Reload! Plesiomon!" Mizuki shouted.

With that, Plesiomon appeared out of Mizuki's navy Xros Loader.

"Battle hard!" Mizuki hollered.

"I will protect you with everything that I have in my life, Mizuki." Plesiomon said.

"Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon shouted.

Plesiomon unleashed a gigantic sound wave at Zanbamon.

"Nice!" Mizuki hollered.

"But not enough!" Zanbamon hollered.

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon shouted.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon shouted.

Zanbamon and Musyamon combined their powers to form an even gigantic destruction beam.

The destruction beam blasted at the Chosen Generals.

Most of the Digimon took the damage very seriously.

"Damm." OmegaShoutmon said.

"We're going to make a new world where the new Bagra Army will rule over and we will collect all of the Data Stars for total destruction." Zanbamon said.

"There is nothing that you can do anything about it, Chosen Generals." Musyamon said.

"So just give up!" Barbamon hollered.

Tagiru could not bear to actually give up or see himself, Gumdramon and any of his friends being defeated by those evil digimon.

Then, Tagiru remembered the words of both Taiki and Ryouma.

"If anyone besides Taiki-san can pull this off, it should be me!" Tagiru thought, thinking in his mind.

"I have to believe in my heart and in myself. If I have the will then I have to show it!" Tagiru thought, thinking in his mind again.

Then, Tagiru became frustrated with all of this.

"Just shut up already." Tagiru blurted out.

"What was that?" Zanbamon asked.

"You heard me loud and clear! I am sick of this tormenting. You guys are really unforgivable and I can't accept it!" Tagiru hollered.

"You will never collect the Data Stars and you can count on it!" Tagiru hollered.

"What makes you so sure about it?" Musyamon asked.

"You want to know why? Of course you want to know why, he'll tell you." Taiki said.

"My good friend, Ryouma. He believes in me and so does everyone else. Ryouma has worked very hard to find his partner, Psychemon within the digital world and I want to see them to be finally reunited!" Tagiru hollered.

"It's time to end your destruction right now." Tagiru said.

"Gumdramon X4! Finished them off right now!" Tagiru shouted.

"On it, Tagiru!" Gumdramon X4 shouted.

"This will end you once and for all!" Gumdramon X4 shouted.

Gumdramon X4 created a energy source beam consisted of fire, electric, and a pure strive of strong justice.

"Ultimate Justice Extreme!" Gumdramon X4 shouted.

Gumdramon shot the energy source beam at both Zanbamon and Musyamon.

"No! This can't be happening!" Zanbamon and Musyamon shouted at once.

The energy source beam trapped both Zanbamon and Musyamon.

"With everyone's heart connected into one." Gumdramon X4 said.

With that, Zanbamon and Musyamon are nowhere to been seen; only what is left is a blanket of blood and their swords.

"That's impossible." Barbamon said.

"They're both dead." Hanumon said.

"We'll retreat for now!" Belphemon hollered.

Therefore, Belphemon, Hanumon, Barbamon and Demon retreated to the New Bagra Army Headquaters.

"All according to plan." Ryutarbazei thought, thinking in his mind.

"You did it, Tagiru!" Kiichi hollered.

"No, we did it, Kiichi! Because, we're the Chosen Generals, we can do anything as a team, right, Taiki-san?" Tagiru asked.

"Got that right, Tagiru!" Taiki said.

Then, a shining light has appeared in front of the Chosen Generals.

"Wow, that light is shining bright!" Akari said.

"Is that the Data Star?" Taiki asked.

"It is." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"It's heading towards Tagiru!" Yuu hollered.

"It chooses me?" Tagiru asked.

The Data Star appeared inside a 3-D cube like for the hunted digimon in DigiQuartz.

Tagiru swiped his crimson Xros Loader to capture the Data Star.

"Data Star, captured complete!" Tagiru hollered.

"I still feel that I don't deserve it. I mean, I did not do something to get the Data Star." Tagiru said.

"True, but you did stand out the most from all of us." Hideaki said.

"I think I know where we're heading to next." Gumdramon said.

"You ready for your reunion with your partner, Ryouma?" Tagiru asked.

Ryouma nodded his head.

"I am." Ryouma said.

"Zone Transfer!" Taiki hollered.

A portal has appeared and the Chosen Generals went inside of it.

"Did you have something to do with before, brother?" The Old Clock Shop Man asked.

"Maybe, Aniki." Ryutarbazei said with an evil smile on his face.

The Old Clock Shop Man and Ryutarbazei gave few glances at each other as the portal started to close.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed the newer version of it? Tell me on what you thought of it.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Very Sorrowful Reunion!

**Hey there, guys! Here is a remastered version of the eighth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 8(Episode 87): A Very Sorrowful Reunion! A New Evolution on the Horizion!

-Watashi Wa Mogami Ryouma, one of the best former Digimon Hunters around and a very loyal fan to my hero, Taiki-san. We were in a very tight spot dealing

against the very strong and deadly six Digimon. Even I admitted it that they were unbeatable. Tagiru was about to call it quits when Taiki-san and I gave him a little

motiviation to keep on fighting. We somehow delivered the final blow to both Zanbamon and Musyamon. Tagiru managed to get the first Data Star in the Digital

World. Now, we are heading to the Coliseum Zone, hoping to collect more Data Stars before the New Bagra Army does. Psychemon, if you are out there, I hope that

we can find each other again.

* * *

The Chosen Generals are now travelling through the digital space.

"I wonder what the Data Star can do since now that we have it." Tagiru said.

"Me too." Gumdramon said.

"We'll find out once we get them all before the New Bagra Army does." Yuu said.

"That's right." Nene said.

"We're almost there, Ryouma. As promise, you'll be able to see your partner again." Taiki said.

Ryouma nodded his head.

"Yeah." Ryouma said.

Then, Ryouma felt very unsure.

"Psychemon." Ryouma thought, thinking in his mind.

"It'll be alright, Ryouma. I just know it!" Airu said.

"There's still hope." Ren said.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, DarkKnightmon." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Already on it, Aniki." Ryutarbazei said.

The portal started to open and the Chosen Generals leapt out of the digital space.

The Chosen Generals had reached Coliseum Zone.

"So, this is the Coliseum Zone, am I right?" Kiriha asked.

"Indeed you are, Kiriha-kun. The Coliseum Zone is one of the well-known zones in the Digital World." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Well, I think this place is pretty cool!" Akari said.

"Me too, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"Let's explore it!" Mami said.

"Sounds good!" Mizuki said.

Therefore, the Chosen Generals explored their way in Coliseum Zone.

"Send in Amen-Ramon." Ryutarbazei said.

"Yes, Lord-sama." Belphemon said.

Then, Ryutarbazei has a very sharp smile on his face.

"Those Chosen Generals are in for a big surprise." Ryutarbazei said.

While the Chosen Generals are continuing walking, Ryouma stopped Tagiru in his tracks.

"Tagiru, hold on!" Ryouma said.

"Eh? What for, Ryouma?" Tagiru asked.

"You and Gumdramon come with me for a second." Ryouma said.

"Alright then." Tagiru said, being a little confused.

"Let's go then, Gumdramon." Tagiru said.

"Okay, Tagiru." Gumdramon said.

Therefore, Tagiru and Gumdramon followed Ryouma to whatever is that they are heading could feel their prescence.

"Sounds like Tagiru-kun, Gumdramon and Ryouma-kun are going to have an adventure of their own." Akari said.

"Sounds about right." Taiki said.

"I say let those guys have their fun for a while until we can look for the next Data Star." Zenjirou said.

"That's something I actually agreed with, Gengourou." Kiriha said.

"It's Zenjirou dammit!" Zenjirou shouted.

"Excuse me, Ryutarbazei, but, who are you exactly?" Nene asked.

"I think that you know the answer to that already, beautiful Nene. In addition, I think you should know about the whereabouts of the youngest Amano sibling." Ryutarbazei said, walking off.

"The youngest Amano sibling? His voice is so familiar…" Nene said.

"Nee-san? Is something wrong?" Yuu asked.

"I think so, little brother. Ryutarbazei said something about another Amano besides you and me." Nene explained.

"Wait! Nee-san, you don't mean…" Yuu said.

"It's definitely Kotone. Nobody in the Human World has seen her in months." Nene said.

"I also figure out his title 'The King of Immortality' is no other than…" Nene said.

"DarkKnightmon!" Nene and Yuu said at once.

"He must have resurrected somehow just like with Bagramon." Yuu said.

"We have to tell Taiki-san and the others and fast!" Yuu hollered.

"Whoa, not so fast, Yuu. We will tell Taiki-kun, but, in the right moment, ok?" Nene asked.

"Okay, Nee-san." Yuu said.

"Come on; let's catch up with the others." Nene said.

"So that you can be with Zenjirou-san?" Yuu asked.

Then, Nene started to blushed like crazy after hearing Zenjirou's name.

"N-No! Not at all!" Nene stammered a little bit.

"I-It was just a joke, Nee-san! Relax!" Yuu said.

Meanwhile, Tagiru, Gumdramon and Ryouma are still on their 'little adventure routine'.

"Ryouma, you still have not told us where we are going yet!" Tagiru hollered.

"Be patient, Tagiru." Ryouma said.

Then, Ryouma heard something very familiar.

"Colorful Spark!" A very familiar voice said.

"Let's go!" Ryouma said.

"Right!" Tagiru and Gumdramon hollered at once.

Therefore, Ryouma, Tagiru and Gumdramon went to follow the voice on the other side.

"Good job, young apprentice. You are really improving." A wise voice said.

"Thank you, BlackMachGaogamon-sama. I can't wait to see my partner again." Pyschemon said.

"Hey! It's Psychemon!" Tagiru hollered.

Then, Ryouma and Gumdramon pulled Tagiru away.

"Huh? I thought that I heard someone saying my name." Psychemon said.

"I thought so too." BlackMachGaogamon said.

BlackMachGaomon somehow felt the trio's prescence in a very deep wall.

"I can't breath! I can't breath!" Tagiru hollered, being muffled by Ryouma.

"Do you really want to blow our cover like that, you idiot?" Gumdramon asked.

"Well, I didn't know! I thought that would make Psychemon know that Ryouma is here." Tagiru said.

"Well, it succeeded. I guess I have to finally show myself." Ryouma said.

"Then, go for it, Ryouma!" Tagiru said, as he pushed Ryouma aside.

There was a deep silence.

Psychemon was really surprised and happy to see Ryouma.

"Master Ryouma!" Psychemon said.

"Is that really you? Are you Psychemon?" Ryouma said.

"Sure am!" Psychemon hollered.

"I…I finally found you, after so many weeks of waiting." Ryouma said.

Ryouma and Psychemon embraced each other.

"It's okay, Master Ryouma. I'm here now." Psychemon said.

"I know. It really means a lot that you are here." Ryouma said.

Tagiru and Gumdramon smiled at each other knowing that Ryouma is now happy.

"I have heard so many great things about you, Mogami Ryouma." BlackMachGaogamon said.

"Who are you?" Ryouma asked.

"I am BlackMachGaogamon. The master of Psychemon during his resurrection." BlackMachGaogamon said, introducing himself to Ryouma.

"Psychemon, can I ask but, do you remember anything from Quartzmon?" Ryouma asked.

"I…I don't know, Master Ryouma." Psychemon repiled.

"Apparently, Psychemon has lost all his of memories regarding of Quartzmon." BlackMachGaogamon said.

"Oh, sorry to hear about that." Ryouma said.

"However, I have been training ever since to harness his power and strength effectively by not fighting at all." BlackMachGaogamon said.

"Not fighting at all?" Ryouma asked, thinking in his mind.

"You might as well come out now, Tagiru, Gumdramon." Ryouma said.

Tagiru and Gumdramon tussled each other to get out of the very deep wall.

"Dammit Tagiru! You could squirm a little bit!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Well, what about for you, Gumdramon? I couldn't see with your butt covering my face!" Tagiru hollered.

Then, Ryouma, Psychemon and BlackGaogamon looked at Tagiru and Gumdramon in slight disapproval.

"Oops! Sorry!" Tagiru said.

"Tagiru, stand up!" Ryouma said.

"Right, right." Tagiru said.

Therefore, Tagiru and Gumdramon stand on their feet.

"Hey there! Ore Wa Akashi Tagiru! Nice to meet you!" Tagiru said, introducing himself to BlackMachGaogamon said.

"The pleasure's all mine." BlackMachGaogamon said, shaking Tagiru's hand.

"Hey Psychemon! Long time no see!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Well, well, it's the low-class of a brat whom I often clashed with." Psychemon said.

"Hey, don't give that bullshit at me! Why are you still being hostile towards me anyway?" Gumdramon asked.

"Hey, BlackMachGaogamon, you say that Psychemon can't fight any more, right?" Ryouma asked.

"That is right." BlackMachGaogamon said.

"Well, I can't seem to agreed with your decision." Ryouma said.

"Ryouma. What are you saying?" Tagiru asked.

"You're not agreeing with this?" BlackMachGaogamon asked.

"Frankly, no. A Digimon is made from data and the sources of the Human World, right?" Ryouma asked.

"That is right." BlackMachGaogamon said.

"Well, a Digimon is also made to fight for the sake of fighting and the ones they care about! The Digital World is in danger and Taiki-san needs the support of everyone including mine to help fight against the New Bagra Army and reclaim its formy glory by collecting the Data Stars." Ryouma said.

"Ryouma." Tagiru and Gumdramon said at once.

"Master Ryouma." Psychemon said.

"So please, I'm begging you, BlackMachGaogamon." Ryouma said.

"I can't put Psychemon at risk, so the answer is no." BlackMachGaogamon said.

Ryouma was feeling uneasy and a little frustrated with BlackMachGaogamon's decision.

"Okay." Ryouma said.

Then, a beep was heard on Tagiru's wrister.

"Tagiru! Come in, Tagiru!" Taiki said, speaking within Tagiru's wrister.

"Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered.

"How your little adventure going?" Taiki asked.

"Going great! We're at the other side of the arena!" Tagiru hollered.

"So that's where you guys went to." Taiki said.

"Guess what, Taiki-san? Ryouma and Psychemon are finally reunited!" Tagiru hollered.

"That's great!" Taiki hollered.

"We're sorry that we bolted earlier, Taiki-san." Tagiru said.

"Same goes for me too, Ou-sama." Gumdramon said.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Tagiru!" Taiki said.

"You better not do it again! Do you hear me, Gumdramon?" Shoutmon asked.

"Will do, Ou-sama!" Gumdramon said.

"We'll be back soon, Taiki-san." Tagiru said.

Then, Taiki nodded his head.

"Take your time." Taiki said.

"Those guys never fail to impress me." Taiki said.

"Neither does you, Taiki!" Akari said.

Taiki blushed after that.

Then, Taiki could almost feel a strong prescene.

"Egyptian Harus!" A voice said.

A cybernetic beam came straight towards the Chosen Generals.

"Look out, Akari!" Taiki shouted.

Taiki pushed Akari out of the way as the cybernetic beam hit at the Chosen Generals.

"Are you okay, Akari?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you, Taiki." Akari said, blushing at Taiki.

"Anytime." Taiki said, blushing back at Akari.

"Tell us who you are, right now!" Taiki hollered.

"Very well, I am Amen-Ramon, a Digimon who is part of the Egyptian line." Amen-Ramon said, introducing himself to the Chosen Generals.

"Chronos Destructor!" Amen-Ramon shouted.

Amen-Ramon shot out out a dark Egyptian flare beam at the Chosen Generals.

The Chosen Generals were seriously in deep danger.

"Taiki! We need those guys more than ever now!" Shoutmon said.

"I know. Tagiru. Ryouma." Taiki said.

A beep was heard on Tagiru's wrister once again.

"Tagiru! We need your help; we're dealing with a very strong digimon named Amen-Ramon." Taiki said, speaking on Tagiru's wrister.

"Okay! We are coming, Taiki-san! Let's go, Gumdramon!" Tagiru hollered.

"Right, Tagiru!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Ryouma, Taiki-san needs our help." Tagiru said.

"Right. I'll catch up." Ryouma said.

Tagiru nodded his head as he dashed with Gumdramon transforming into Arresterdramon to help Taiki battle Amen-Ramon.

"We have to go, Psychemon. I need your strength as much you need mine." Ryouma said.

"I'll be by your side no matter what, Master Ryouma!" Psychemon hollered.

"Hold it right there, Psychemon! You're staying right here." BlackMachGaogamon said.

"No!" Psychemon shouted.

"Master Ryouma is right. We are both Digimon and as a Digimon, we have to fight for the sake of fighting and the ones that we cared about!" Psychemon said.

"Good response." Ryouma said.

Ryouma's green Xros Loader finally reactivated itself thanks to a beep.

"I'm sorry, BlackMachGaogamon-sama, but, I'm going have to disobey you." Psychemon said.

"Join us in the fight if you want too, BlackMachGaogamon." Ryouma said.

"Let's go, Psychemon." Ryouma said.

"Right, Master Ryouma." Psychemon said.

Therefore, Ryouma and Psychemon run to catch up with Tagiru and Arresterdramon.

BlackMachGaogamon was left speechless and beginning to think that Ryouma and Psychemon are actually right about the entire thing.

"Need a lift?" Tagiru asked.

"Tagiru!" Ryouma said.

Tagiru grabbed Ryouma's hand to climb on Arresterdramon while Psychemon jump aboard.

"We have to hurry, Arresterdramon! This Amen-Ramon guy sounds dangerous!" Tagiru hollered.

"Right, Tagiru!" Arresterdramon hollered.

Arresterdramon flew fast to find Amen-Ramon.

"Look at this, not even my attack could pull a scratch on you. This will be the end of you, Legendary General of Miracles." Amen-Ramon said.

"Sypus Ribural!" Amen-Ramon shouted.

Amen-Ramon used his staff to create a gigantic shadow ball to strike directly at Taiki.

"Taiki!" OmegaShoutmon, Akari, Zenjirou and Kiriha hollered at once.

"Taiki-kun!" Nene and Mizuki hollered at once.

"Taiki-san!" Yuu, Hideaki, Kiichi, Tokio, Mami, Haruka, Midori, Kaoru, Miho, Airu and Ren hollered at once.

"This can't be over for me. Not yet!" Taiki thought, thinking in his mind.

"Solblaster!" A stong-willed voice said.

"Dual Tomahawk Boomerang!" A second voice said.

"Blue Brave!" A third voice said.

The three moves combined together and strike at Amen-Ramon.

"Are you okay, Taiki?" The first voice asked.

"I guess so." Taiki said.

Then, Taiki saw the faces of three familiar friends.

"Apollomon! Olegmon! Spadamon!" Taiki hollered.

"Great to see you again, Taiki, Shoutmon!" Spadamon said.

"Same here, Spadamon!" OmegaShoutmon said.

"Come on, Taiki! We still have to take care of this creep first before we have a reunion." Olegmon said.

"Right!" Taiki said, standing up.

"We will defeat you, Amen-Ramon! I swear it!" Taiki hollered.

"That's our general! The best there is!" OmegaShoutmon said.

"That's for sure!" Akari hollered, blushing at Taiki.

"I doubt that. Two of the group are nowhere to be found." Amen-Ramon said.

"Where are Tagiru and Ryouma when you need them?" Mami asked.

"Ike, Arresterdramon!" Tagiru hollered.

"Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon shouted.

The Chosen Generals saw Arresterdramon as flew and punched Amen-Ramon within high speed.

Tagiru, Ryouma and Psychemon ran to the Chosen Generals.

"Tagiru-kun! Ryouma-kun!" Akari hollered.

"Glad you made it!" Taiki said.

"Thanks, Taiki-san!" Tagiru said.

Then, Ryouma look at his green Xros Loader with a very intense look on his face.

"Master Ryouma." Psychemon said.

"Let's fight together for old time's sake, old friend." Ryouma said.

"Right!" Psychemon hollered.

Ryouma swiped his green Xros Loader making a light blue line with purple rings appeared.

-Psychemon…- Ryouma said.

-Chou Shinka! - Ryouma hollered.

-Psychemon! Chou Shinka! - Psychemon hollered and growled at the same time, while crossing his arms.

Through the power of light speed, Psychemon evolved into a demon mafia assassin.

–Astamon! - Astamon shouted.

"Ike, Astamon!" Ryouma shouted.

"Yes, Master Ryouma!" Astamon said.

"Hellfire!" Astamon shouted.

Astamon fires every single bullet from his Oro Salmon to strike at Amen-Ramon.

However, it did not take any effect on Amen-Ramon.

"Damn." Astamon said, muttering a little bit.

"No effect at all, so weak." Amen-Ramon said.

"Is he really my true partner or another copy from Quartzmon?" Ryouma asked, thinking in his mind.

"Tch! We have to beat him somehow. Arresterdramon, you have to go Superior Mode to take Amen-Ramon down!" Tagiru said.

"I can't, Tagiru." Arresterdramon said.

"Why not?" Tagiru asked.

"Because, I think that I sort of lose my power to go Superior Mode after we beat Quartzmon for almost a month now." Arresterdramon explained.

"And you're telling me this now?" Tagiru asked.

"Don't start, Tagiru! You're starting to get on my nerves!" Arresterdramon hollered.

"Sypus Ribural!" Amen-Ramon shouted.

Amen-Ramon created another shadow ball with his staff and shot it at Arresterdramon.

"Arresterdramon!" Tagiru hollered.

"Astamon, we have to work together!" Arresterdramon said.

"Stay out of my way!" Astamon shouted.

"What is your next command, Master Ryouma?" Astamon asked.

Ryouma just kept quiet.

"Master Ryouma!" Astamon shouted.

"I'm sorry, but, I don't think you're my real partner, you're just a carbon copy of Quartzmon." Ryouma said.

"What?" Astamon asked, in termal shock.

Amen-Ramon attack Astamon viciously.

"I don't believe it. Master Ryouma thinks that I am not his real partner, just a carbon copy of Quartzmon. I really need BlackMachGaogamon-sama right now. He'll know what to say." Astamon thought, thinking in his mind.

"You will fall here, Chosen Generals!" Amen-Ramon shouted.

"Not without a fight first!" BlackMachGaogamon shouted.

"Howling Cannon!" BlackMachGaogamon shouted.

BlackMachGaogamon quickly unleashed a supersonic wave attack in his howl.

The supersonic wave successfully hit at Amen-Ramon.

BlackMachGaogamon appeared in front on Ryouma.

"BlackMachGaogamon! You came." Ryouma said.

"The two of you were right about the whole thing. I must connect with you, Ryouma." BlackMachGaogamon said.

BlackMachGaogamon touched Ryouma's forehead and arrived in an imagery setting.

"Where are we?" Ryouma asked.

"The subspace." BlackMachGaogamon answered.

"You were convinced that Astamon is not your real partner, but a carbon copy of Quartzmon, aren't I'm right?" BlackMachGaogamon asked.

"That's right." Ryouma repiled.

"Well, I will tell you one thing, the one fighting out there is your real partner and not a carbon copy of Quartzmon." BlackMachGaogamon said.

"Wow, now I really went far with the doubting back there." Ryouma said.

"When I was training him, Psychemon gained a new evolution after Astamon, his name is MalzarAzaemon." BlackMachGaogamon said.

"MalzarAzaemon?" Ryouma asked.

"Yes. He is part of a further evolution farther than Chou Shinka." BlackMachGaogamon said.

"It's called Flash Shinka." BlackMachGaogamon said.

"Flash Shinka?" Ryouma asked.

"That's right. Moreover, the only way for Astamon to reaquired that form again is that you must believe in the strength and the bond you have with him throughout your past battles together." BlackMachGaogamon explained.

Then, Ryouma is now starting to get what BlackMachGaogamon is trying to say to him.

"I understand. I now realized that my partner **is** my **real** partner and he needs my help now more than ever!" Ryouma hollered.

Then, BlackMachGaogamon smiled knowing Ryouma's answer.

"Hm. Good eye. I will send us back to the battle." BlackMachGaogamon said.

Therefore, BlackMachGaogamon touched Ryouma's forehead and the two are back in the battlefield.

"No. Everyone is starting to get hurt. Even Taiki-san and Tagiru." Ryouma said.

"Ryouma, you and Tagiru are the only ones who can defeat Amen–Ramon, don't lose for the sake of all of us." Taiki said.

"Arresterdramon, we can't lose, we come this far not to give in to the likes of him." Tagiru said.

"I know, Tagiru. There must be someway that I can achieve a new evolution." Arresterdramon said.

"Astamon, can you hear me?" Ryouma asked, speaking telepathy with Astamon.

"Master Ryouma?" Astamon asked, speaking telepathy with Ryouma.

"I can hear you perfectly, Master Ryouma." Astamon said, speaking telepathy with Ryouma.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I doubted you before, Astamon." Ryouma said.

"That's alright, Master Ryouma. You just had a reason to doubt me, that's all." Astamon said.

"It looks like Amen-Ramon has got the upper told me that you achieved a new evolution during your training." Ryouma said.

"I did. I achieved it in order to see you again, Master Ryouma." Astamon said.

"BlackMachGaogamon also says that in order for you to regain that form is that I need to believe in the strength and bond that I have with you throughout our past battles together." Ryouma said.

"The strength and bond we have together…" Astamon said.

"That's right, partner, believe as much I believe." Ryouma said.

Then, Ryouma went to Tagiru.

"Tagiru, I have something to tell you." Ryouma said.

Ryouma whispered into Tagiru's ear.

"Really? It's called Flash Shinka?" Tagiru asked.

"Yes. However, just like me with Astamon, you must believe in the strength and bond you have with Arresterdramon to unlock it." Ryouma explained.

"Alright then." Tagiru said.

"Arresterdramon! Are you still holding on?" Tagiru asked.

"Yeah. Barely." Arresterdramon said.

"I think I know how you can achieve a new evolution." Tagiru said.

"How?" Arresterdramon asked.

"We have to believe in our strength and bond that we have just like Ryouma said." Tagiru explained.

"Believe… in our strength and in our bond…There is nothing we can't do as a force, Tagiru." Arresterdramon said.

"That's right, Arresterdramon! We are superstars and we will send Amen-Ramon flying with our strength and bond!" Tagiru hollered.

Then, a shining light has appeared on Tagiru and Ryouma's Xros Loaders.

"A shining light? Could that mean a new evolution besides Chou Shinka?" Taiki asked.

Tagiru and Ryouma were surprised and they nodded their heads at each other knowing what to do.

"Astamon!" Ryouma hollered.

"Arresterdramon!" Tagiru hollered.

"Right!" Astamon and Arresterdramon hollered.

Tagiru and Ryouma hold their Xros Loaders very frimly.

Both of them have the word "Flash Shinka" on the screen.

Tagiru and Ryouma swiped them a couple of times and hold them to the sky.

–Arresterdramon! Flash Shinka! - Tagiru shouted.

–Astamon! Flash Shinka! - Ryouma shouted.

A beam of light has striked from the Xros Loaders of both Tagiru and Ryouma.

–Arresterdramon! Flash Shinka! - Arresterdramon shouted.

Arresterdramon flew to the light and gain spiker horns, an extremely darker color, spike patches on his arms and legs, metal-like claws, a longer red vest with a scarf, highlights on his vest and his tail became metal with a neon light.

Arresterdramon's new form became somewhat taller than his previous form.

–Super Arresterdramon! - Super Arresterdramon shouted.

–Astamon! Flash Shinka! - Astamon shouted.

Astamon touched the light and by that, he received a major upgrade by gaining a longer cloak jacket with a longer tailcoat and longer fur.

Astamon's eyes became sharper than before.

–MalzarAzaemon! - MalzarAzaemon shouted.

Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon stood before Amen-Ramon.

"That's impossible!" Amen-Ramon hollered.

"So awesome." Tagiru said, in amazement.

"And amazing too." Ryouma said, in amazement.

"Thanks to the newfound power we have now and the bond between our partners, we will stop you for sure!" Super Arresterdramon hollered.

"You can count on it!" MalzarAzaemon hollered.

Then, Amen-Ramon smirked a little bit.

"Well, let's see if you two can dodge this." Amen-Ramon said.

"Chronos Destuctor!" Amen-Ramon shouted.

Amen-Ramon once again shot an Egyptian flare beam.

"Look out!" Super Arresterdramon hollered.

Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon both dodged it quickly.

"Now, we attack! Super Arresterdramon!" MalzarAzaemon hollered.

"Right!" Super Arresterdramon shouted.

Super Arresterdramon grabbed hold of Amen-Ramon and MalzarAzaemon slashed him with his sword zenrafa.

"Nice!" Tagiru hollered.

"Ren! Airu! I need your help." Ryouma said.

"You can count on us, Ryouma!" Airu hollered.

"Just like old times!" Ren said.

Ryouma nodded.

"Cho-Hakkaimon!" Airu hollered.

"Ike, Yaksamon!" Ren hollered.

"Right!" Cho-Hakkaimon and Yaksamon shouted at once.

"Kyoushin Homerun!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted.

"Ittouryoudan!" Yaksamon shouted.

Cho-Hakkaimon and Yaksamon attacked Amen-Ramon at once.

Then, Tagiru and Ryouma's Xros Loaders made a beeping sound.

"Finish him now!" Ryouma hollered.

"MalzarAzaemon! Super Arresterdramon!" Ryouma and Tagiru hollered at once.

"Let's finish him, together!" Super Arresterdramon said.

"Together!" MalzarAzaemon said.

"Spiral Destroyer!" Super Arresterdramon shouted.

Super Arresterdramon grabbed Amen-Ramon very tightly and swung him to the ground hardcore.

"My turn." MalzarAzaemon said.

MalzarAzaemon hold his Oro Salmon now turned Miracle Holy Oro Salmon very frimly.

"Miraculous Buster!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

MalzarAzaemon shot a miracle bullet at Amen-Ramon's chest.

"This is impossible! I cannot lose at this very moment." Amen-Ramon said.

Then, Amen-Ramon vanished.

"You did it, Super Arresterdramon!" Tagiru said.

"No, we did it together, Tagiru." Super Arresterdramon said.

Tagiru nodded his head knowing that his partner is right.

Then, another Data Star has appeared.

"It's another Data Star!" Mami said.

The Data Star went straight towards Ryouma.

"It looks like it chooses Ryouma." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

Ryouma swiped his Xros Loader to capture the Data Star.

"Data Star, captured complete!" Ryouma said.

MalzarAzaemon degenerated back to Psychemon.

"I was very impressed by the two of you and also Tagiru and his partner." BlackMachGaogamon said.

"Thank you, BlackGaogamon." Ryouma said.

"It really means a lot coming from you, BlackGaogamon-sama." Psychemon said.

Then, BlackMachGaogamon bented down on his leg.

Ryouma was very confused about that.

"I wish to join you two on the fight against the New Bagra Army. I cannot deny it anymore. The Digital World is in deep danger and I want to help bring it back to its former glory. Please accept me as your second partner, Ryouma." BlackMachGaogamon said.

"Well, what do you say, Master Ryouma?" Psychemon asked.

"Well, I say welcome aboard to the team, BlackMachGaogamon." Ryouma said.

BlackMachGaogamon smiled gracefully.

"So, guys, how have you been doing since our last battle together?" Taiki asked.

"Ah, nothing much, just protecting the sources of the Digital World, that's all." Spadamon said.

"Since Shoutmon left, it became unbalanced due to the arrival of the New Bagra Army." Olegmon said.

"However, it seems also the X-Antibody virus is taking effect too." Apollomon explained.

"X-Antibody virus?" The Chosen Generals asked.

"Yes. The X-Antibody virus is a very strong virus that makes Digimon lose control of themselves and become chaotic and berserk." Apollomon explained.

"I see." Taiki said.

"Well, we can help you stop this from happening along with defeating the New Bagra Army." OmegaShoutmon said.

Those made Ryutarbazei disapprove of that idea.

"How about you join our team for real? We need all the help we can get after all." Taiki said.

"That sounds like a great idea, Taiki!" OmegaShoutmon said, degenerating back to Shoutmon.

"We accept your offer, Kudou Taiki." Apollomon said.

"It looks like you got Psychemon back after all, Ryouma." Ren said.

"Yeah. All thanks to Taiki-san." Ryouma said.

"We miss you so much, Psychemon!" Opossumon and Dracmon said at once, crying.

"All right, all right, I miss you boneheads too." Psychemon said.

Ryouma smiled once more.

"You know Ryouma; your smiles are really cute, I'm glad for that." Airu said.

Then, Airu pulled Ryouma for a sweet kiss on the lips, which made Ryouma, Tagiru, Yuu and Ren completely shocked.

Then, Airu started to stop and became dazed a little.

"I'm sorry." Airu said, blushing a little.

"What was that for?" Ryouma asked.

"It was nothing. Nothing at all." Airu said.

"Yeah right." Yuu said.

"I think that we should stay here to reinprovise." Kiichi said.

"Good plan." Kaoru said.

Kiichi blushed a little bit.

Nene and Yuu nodded their heads at each other.

"Taiki-kun." Nene said.

"Yes, Nene?" Taiki asked.

"There's something Yuu and I need to tell you and it's very important." Nene said.

"What?" Taiki asked, knowing something is wrong.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed the newer version?**


	9. Chapter 9: Time for the Deep Revelation!

**Hi Everyone! I just want to say thanks for reading and enjoying my continuation, you can also read it in deviantART. Here is the ninth chapter and you'll see a drastic change. As of this chapter, the rest will be a little shorter.**

* * *

Chapter 9(Episode 88): Time for the Deep Revelation! The Young Girl, Amano Kotone Appears!

Ryouma: After many weeks of waiting for a miracle to happen, I finally reunited with Psychemon. It was just like old times. Tagiru: Then, a new enemy named Amen-

Ramon has appeared out of nowhere and begun attacking the rest of us. Ryouma: But luckily, thanks to the strength and bond that we have with our partners, they

nowhave a new evolution. Tagiru: Plus, we now have the second Data Star and right now, Nene-san has something to tell us, I hope that she wants me to be her

boyfriend! Ryouma: Keep dreaming, Tagiru.

* * *

"We got two Data Stars now!" Tagiru hollered. "Yep, who knows how many more we can get!" Super Arresterdramon hollered. Then, Super Arresterdramon

degenerated into a little bigger small Dragon Digimon. "Wait a minute! You're not Gumdramon!" Tagiru hollered. "I'm course I am, you idiot!" The Dragon Digimon

said. "Ryouma, do know who this joke is?" Tagiru asked. "Well, let's see." Ryouma said. Ryouma analized the Dragon Digimon on his Xros Loader. "Rubberdramon, a

special adult form of Gumdramon." Ryouma said. "Rubberdramon? A special adult form of Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked. Tagiru stared into Rubberdramon's eyes,

knowing that he is indeed his best friend, Gumdramon. "It is you after all." Tagiru said. "Master Ryouma, we should get the rest of firewood." Psychemon said. "Right.

Tagiru." Ryouma said. "Okay! Let's go, Gumdra- I mean Rubberdramon!" Tagiru hollered. "Right!" Rubberdramon hollered. Therefore, Tagiru, Rubberdramon, Ryouma

and Psychemon managed to get the rest of firewood. The four put them with the other firewood and found a seat beside the Generals. "Nene, you been acting really

quiet right now." Taiki said. "Sorry, Taiki-kun. There's something on my mind right now." Nene said. "Is something wrong, Nene?" Akari asked, tightly holding Nene's

hand. "Nee-san." Yuu said. "Alright, there is shocking news that you guys need to know, the truly mysterious Ryutarbazei is a reincarnated form of DarkKnightmon."

Nene said. That made the Chosen Generals shock a little. Ryutarbazei went to slipped away from the Chosen Generals. The Old Clock Shop Man started to follow him.

"But we have not confirmed about that idea, yet." Yuu said. "So, we got some serious compettion right now." Hideaki said. "And by the way, who is DarkKnightmon?"

Kiichi asked. "DarkKnightmon is the younger brother of Bagramon, a general of the now-deflunct Twilight Army and I hate to say it, one of our strongest enemies we

fought in the Digital World." Taiki explained. "That must have explained a lot." Mizuki said. "Well, we have six legendary generals on our side, that's for sure." Mami

said. "Also, the other thing that we have to share is that I have another younger sibling besides Yuu, her name is Kotone." Nene said. The rest of the Chosen Generals

were really shocked and surprised that there was another Amano sibling. "Another Amano sibling?" Miho asked. Nene and Yuu nodded their heads. "Kotone is the

youngest child in our family. She can be a handful at times but she means well." Yuu said. "She is our dear sister; this is why I did not want to revealed another

Amano sibling so that the darkness can use for their own game." Nene said, shedding a tear a little. "Nee-san." Yuu said. Nene felt that she was useless knowing the

youngest Amano needs her help. Then, Zenjirou hold Nene's hand. "Everything's going to be all right, Nene-san. I promise you that." Zenjirou said. Then, Nene

slightly blush a bit. "Thank you, Zenjirou-kun." Nene said. "You can count on us not to break that promise, Nene." Kiriha said. Nene slightly blushes again. "Thank

you, Kiriha-kun." Nene said. Zenjirou growled and snarled at Kiriha while the Blue Flare general did the same thing. "So, we have to protect Kotone-chan from the

New Bagra Army if any means possible?" Kaoru asked. Nene and Yuu nodded their hands. "Then, we'll do our best whatever it takes, right, Bearmon?" Kaoru asked.

"Right, Kaoru!" Bearmon hollered. "We won't back down!" Tokio hollered. "That's right!" Haruka hollered. "She sounds cute too! She could be like our younger sister

for the rest of us." Midori said. "And when we will protect Kotone-chan from any danger, we have to collect more Data Stars before the darkness could grab them

first, right, Ryouma?" Airu asked, winking at Ryouma. Then, Ryouma slightly blush a bit by Airu's sudden behaviour. "I…um…I don't know what you're talking about,

Airu." Ryouma said. "You are really a true gentleman, Ryouma." Ren said. "Ryouma, you sly dog. First, the surpising kiss and now Airu is already crushing on you

instead of Yuu for a change. Can this day get more awesome and shockingly at the same time?" Tagiru asked, in a very cheerful manner. "S-Shut up, Tagiru! You

don't see me talking about you and Mami like that." Ryouma said. Then, Tagiru and Mami became frustrated and embarrassed at the same time. "You must be joking,

Ryouma! Me being in love with Mami?!" Tagiru asked, in a very shockingly manner. "Me and that baka, Tagiru together?!" Mami asked. Then, Tagiru and Mami

started to blushed at each other blantly. "Err…sorry." Tagiru and Mami said, sheepishly. The Chosen Generals started to laugh. "I hope that you are not mad, Taiki-

kun." Nene said. Taiki just shooked his head. "No. I'm just glad you guys told us at the right moment, Nene." Taiki said. "Taiki-san." Yuu said. "Hey, where's the Old

Clock Shop Man?" Akari asked. "And more importantly…" Taiki said. "Where's Ryutarbazei?" Shoutmon asked. Elsewhere, Ryutarbazei is seen on the other side of the

arena contacting his minions with a very strange-looking Xros Loader. Deep in the Headquarters of the New Bagra Army, Belphemon and the others are still

pondering about the Chosen Generals' newfound power. "Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon." Barbamon said. "They seem pretty hard to beat." Hanumon

said. "Well, they won't get in the way our plan of total domination over the Digital World." Belphemon said. MetalJakalmon slightly felt unsure as he is still watching

Kotone. Kotone finally woken up from her deep sleep. "W-Where am I?" Kotone asked. "So, you have finally wakened up, Kotone." MetalJakalmon said. "You know my

name?" Kotone asked. "Yes." MetalJakalmon said. Kotone became puzzled a bit. Then, an image of Ryutarbazei has appeared in front of the headquarters. "Lord-

sama!" Hanumon hollered. "Listen up, the Generals are finding about our true power slowly by the minute." Ryutarbazei said. "Futhermore, the Amano siblings are

the lookout on trying to find their long lost sister." Ryutarbazei said. Kotone gasped a little. "Nee-san and Onii-chan?" Kotone asked, thinking in her mind. "Lord-

sama, I promise you, we won't fail this time like we did on the other zones." Belphemon said. "You better not! Or else, I'll send Lilithmon to do the rest." Ryutarbazei

said. "Where is she anyway?" Hanumon asked. "Doing some underground training with her new form." Ryutarbazei said. "Amen-Ramon, I'm giving you one more

chance even though the Chosen Generals thought you have vanished." Ryutarbazei said. "I understand, my lord." Amen-Ramon said. "You'll need this." Ryutarbazei

said. Through the bendings of space, Ryutarbazei send new high-tech armor to Amen-Ramon. "It's new advanced technology armor. It will help you stabalize for a

little while." Ryutarbazei said. "Grab the Data Star before the Chosen Generals does. Hold nothing back against them!" Ryutarbazei hollered. "Yes, Lord-sama." Amen-

Ramon said. The image of Ryutarbazei disappeared. "Chosen Generals, soon, it's payback time." Amen-Ramon said. "We'll join you near the end." Barbamon said.

"Don't lose for Lord-sama's sake." Belphemon said. Amen-Ramon smirked a little before he vanished. "Something is about to go down really quickly." MetalJakalmon

said. "Nee-san and Onii-chan are in danger! Is your name, MetalJakalmon, right?" Kotone asked. "Yes." MetalJakalmon repiled. "You have to let me free. Please, I am

begging you right now, MetalJakalmon. I want to see my big sister and big brother after so long." Kotone said. MetalJakalmon looked at Kotone with such tension. "All

right then." MetalJakalmon said. MetalJakalmon transported Kotone to the Coliseum Zone where the Chosen Generals are. "I'd better make my appearance too."

MetalJakalmon said. MetalJakalmon vanished. "Where is that bastard, MetalJakalmon and that annoying girl?" Hanumon asked. "I think I know where." Barbamon

said."They better not failed me again." Ryutarbazei said. "You should take it easy, master." Ornismon said, talking inside the strange-looking Xros Loader.

Ryutarbazei growled a little bit. "Ryutarbazei!" The Old Clock Shop Man said. "Aniki. So nice of you to drop by." Ryutarbazei said. "I have thought about it for a while

and it looks like you're right." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "I want in." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "What was that, Aniki?" Ryutarbazei asked. "I want to help you

eliminate Taiki-kun and Shoutmon." The Old Man said. Then, Ryutarbazei smiled. "Looks like you finally come to your senses, Aniki." Ryutarbazei said. "However, I

want them unwarmed once we do this." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "Don't worry, they won't be." Ryutarbazei said. Ryutarbazei smiled very deviously. Meanwhile,

back on the other side of the arena, where the rest of the Chosen Generals are. "Hmmm. Interesting." Wisemon said, talking inside Taiki's Xros Loader. "Is something

wrong, Wisemon?" Taiki asked. "There is. You better reload me so that I can observe Shoutmon, Taiki." Wisemon said. Taiki and Shoutmon shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay then." Taiki said. "Reload! Wisemon!" Taiki hollered. With that, Wisemon, a Demon Man Digimon has appeared out of Taiki's Xros Loader. "Shoutmon, it will

take only a second." Wisemon said. Wisemon took out a feather. "Wh-What are you doing?" Shoutmon asked, acting a bit surprised. "Don't worry; I did say that it

was only going to take a second." Wisemon said. Then, Wisemon started to tickle Shoutmon. "Wisemon! Cut it out! I'm very ticklish!" Shoutmon laughed. This is

actually true, Shoutmon is very ticklish. "Ou-sama is ticklish! I want to try now!" Rubberdramon hollered. Then, Rubberdramon started to tickle Shoutmon. "Stop

that, Rubberdramon! You're making it worst!" Shoutmon laughed. Then, Wisemon stopped for a moment. "Just what I thought. It seems that Shoutmon has lost the

power of the yin and the yang." Wisemon said. "The power of the yin and the yang?" The Chosen Generals asked in unison. "Yes. It's from ancient times. It must

have gotten lost during the battle with Zanbamon and Musyamon. Somehow, that power is located in the real world and Shoutmon must reclaim it by gaining a new

power." Wisemon said. "A new power?" Taiki asked. "Just like with MalzarAzaemon." Ryouma said. "And Super Arresterdramon too." Tagiru said. "Well, whatever it

takes, the rest of us have to gain new evolutions and find our partner digimon in order to fight the New Bagra Army." Taiki said. The rest of the Chosen Generals

agreed with Taiki. Then, Kotone has appeared in front of the Chosen Generals. "Excuse me, are you guys the Chosen Generals?" Kotone asked. "That's right! One of

the best!" Tagiru hollered. Then, Kotone saw Nene and Yuu. She was filled with joy and happiness. "Nee-san! Onii-chan!" Kotone hollered. "K-Kotone?" Nene and Yuu

asked in unison."Kotone!" Nene and Yuu hollered in unison. Kotone removed her cloak and ran to her two older siblings. "I finally get to see you. After so long in

being on a crystal jail." Kotone said. "It's really you. Our dear sister." Nene said. "We're so glad to have you back, Kotone. Mama and Papa have been worried sick."

Yuu said. "Taiki-kun, everyone, I want you to meet our younger sister, Kotone." Nene said, introducing Kotone to the rest of the Chosen Generals. "Hi!" Kotone said,

very then went to shake the hand of each general. "It was actually a surprise meeting you now." Kiriha said. "Well, I'd just thought that it was

better than nothing." Kotone said. "Kotone-chan. She seems so innocent. Don't you think so, Taiki?" Akari asked. "Of course!" Taiki said. "Kotone-chan must not go to

him. We will protect her no matter what." Taiki thought, thinking in his mind. Then, Taiki can feel a familiar presence. "Chronos Destructor!" Amen-Ramon shouted.

Amen-Ramon shot an Egyptain flare beam at the Chosen Generals. "It can't be." Mizuki said. "It's Amen-Ramon!" Zenjirou hollered. "It looks like he survived."

Ryouma said."But how?" Tagiru asked. "Sypus Ribural!" Amen-Ramon shouted. Amen-Ramon shot a shadow ball at the Chosen Generals. "It's revenge time, Chosen

Generals."Amen-Ramon said. The Chosen Generals begin to stand up as they prepare for their second fight against Amen-Ramon.


	10. Chapter 10: Burn Hard, Chosen Generals!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Anyway is chapter 10 of my continuation to Digimon Xros Wars Hunters! Enjoy it and make sure to review ALL of the chapters if you can.**

* * *

Chapter 10(Episode 89): Burn Hard, Chosen Generals! Push Your Strengths to the Limits!

"Amen-Ramon, how are you still alive?" Tagiru asked. Then, Amen-Ramon started to snickered. "Let's just say that I was giving another chance to take you down."

Amen-Ramon said. "Prepare to die, Chosen Generals!" Amen-Ramon hollered. "Sypus Ribural!" Amen-Ramon shouted. Amen-Ramon shot another shadow ball at the

Chosen Generals. The Chosen Generals managed to survive. "You think that attack is going to work again?" Tagiru asked. "Think again!" Tagiru hollered.

"Rubberdramon! Counterattack!" Tagiru hollered. "Right, Tagiru!" Rubberdramon hollered. "Light Wing!" Rubberdramon shouted. Rubberdramon flew to the sky and

slashed Amen-Ramon with his bright wings. "Nice!" Tagiru hollered. Then, Amen-Ramon scraps off the scratches on his skin. "Damm." Tagiru said. "Tagiru! We have

to go higher! And I mean Flash Shinka!" Ryouma said. "Right! Let's go, Rubberdramon!" Tagiru hollered. "Okay!" Rubberdramon hollered. –Rubberdramon!- Tagiru

cried out. Tagiru swing his crimson Xros Loader making blue lines with yellow rings appeared. –Chou Shinka! - Tagiru shouted. –Rubberdramon! Chou Shinka! -

Rubberdramon roared. Within the power of lightspeed, Rubbermon evolved into his Chou Shinka form. –Arresterdramon! - Arresterdramon shouted. Tagiru hold his

crimson Xros Loader very frimly with the word "Flash Shinka" on the screen. Tagiru swiped his Xros Loader a couple of times and hold it up into the sky. –

Arresterdramon! Flash Shinka! - Tagiru shouted. A beam of light has striked from Tagiru's Xros Loader. –Arresterdramon! Flash Shinka! - Arresterdramon hollered.

Arresterdramon flew to the light and within moment's time, Arresterdramon evolved into his Flash Shinka form. –Super Arresterdramon! - Super Arresterdramon

shouted. Ryouma swiped his green Xros Loader making a light blue line with purple rings appeared. –Psychemon…- Ryouma said. –Chou Shinka! - Ryouma hollered. –

Psychemon! Chou Shinka! - Psychemon hollered and growled at the same time, while crossing his arms. Within a few seconds, Psychemon evolved into his Chou

Shinka form. –Astamon! – Astamon shouted. Ryouma hold his green Xros Loader very frimly with the word "Flash Shinka" on the screen. Ryouma swiped his Xros

Loader a couple of times and hold it up to the sky. –Astamon! Flash Shinka! – Ryouma shouted. A beam of light has striked from Ryouma's Xros Loader. –Astamon

hollered. Astamon touched the light and quickly evolved into his Flash Shinka form. –MalzarAzaemon! – MalzarAzaemon shouted. "Ike!" Tagiru and Ryouma hollered

at once. "Prism Annihilator!" Super Arresterdramon shouted. "Superme Strike Beam!" MalzarAzaemon shouted. Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon combined

their powers together and take on Amen-Ramon. However, Amen-Ramon managed to not a single scratch on him. "Too little, too late." Amen-Ramon said. "Chronos

Destructor!" Amen-Ramon shouted. Amen-Ramon shot another Egyptain flare beam, this time at Tagiru and Ryouma. "Tagiru!" Super Arresterdramon hollered.

"Master Ryouma!" MalzarAzaemon hollered. Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon went to cover their respective partners from the deadly attack. "Amen-Ramon

has somehow gotten stronger. Does 'he' have something to do with it?" Taiki asked. "Taiki! You better a new plan on your sleeve!" Shoutmon hollered. "Shoutmon's

right! We have to end this quickly before anyone else gets hurt, Taiki!" Akari hollered. Taiki became angry a little bit knowing that the Chosen Generals are in a tough

spot right now. Then, Nene and Yuu went to covered Kotone. "Kotone, please stay behind us." Nene said. "We're going to protect you with everything we got." Yuu

said. "Nee-san. Onii-chan." Kotone said. "Sparrowmon! Mervamon!" Nene hollered. "Tsuwamon!" Yuu hollered. "Right!" Sparrowmon, Mervamon and Tsuwamon

hollered at once. "Random Laser!" Sparrowmon shouted. "Final Strike Roll!" Mervamon shouted. "Mantis Dance!" Tsuwamon shouted. Sparrowmon, Mervamon and

Tsuwamon combined their moves together to strike at Amen-Ramon. "Nee-san and Onii-chan are so awesome!" Kotone hollered. Then, Amen-Ramon is still standing.

"Aw, no way!" Kotone hollered. "Sypus Ribural!" Amen-Ramon shouted. Amen-Ramon shot another shadow ball at the Chosen Generals. The Chosen Generals could

barely stand on their feet. "Can't move at all." Airu said. "Still standing, huh?" Amen-Ramon asked. "Well, not for long." Amen-Ramon said. "Chronos Destructor!"

Amen-Ramon shouted. Amen-Ramon shot another Egyptian flare beam at the barely-standing Chosen Generals. "It's time." MetalJakalmon said. "Hocarus Syru Shot!"

MetalJakalmon shot a large cosmetic beam at Amen-Ramon. MetalJakalmon appeared in front of the Chosen Generals. "Hey, thanks for the save!" Shoutmon said.

"Who are you by any chance?" Taiki asked. "My name is MetalJakalmon, I am an ally and not a enemy." MetalJakalmon said, introducing himself to the Chosen

Generals. "So you're going to help us defeat this Egyptian jerk, right, MetalJakalmon?" Kotone asked. "That's great!" Kotone hollered, with a smile. "You know him,

Kotone?" Yuu asked. "Yep! He was the one who set me free from that deep sleep that I had." Kotone said. "Thank you for doing that, MetalJakalmon. You are a very

kind and honorable digimon." Nene said. MetalJakalmon nodded his head. "Taiki, Amen-Ramon's weak spot is his new armour. The only way to destroyed it is that

you and your friends must put your strength into your partners." Amen-Ramon explained. "Thanks for the heads-up, MetalJakalmon. But how do you know my

name?" Taiki asked. "Let's just say that I know about you and Shoutmon a lot." MetalJakalmon said. Taiki became puzzled a little bit. Then, Taiki flicked his goggles

to get an idea. "Got it! Everyone, we have to put our strengths into our partners! It's the only way to defeat Amen-Ramon." Taiki said. "Well, that's a really risky idea.

But, whatever means necessarily, I'll have your back, Taiki." Akari said, blushing a bit. "All of us!" Zenjirou hollered. "Yosh!" Taiki hollered, smiling gracefully. Then,

the Chosen Generals fiercefully turned to Amen-Ramon. The digimon begin to stand up for one great moment. "Chosen Generals! We could anything as a team. Hold

nothing back!" Taiki hollered. "Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered. "Why are you still standing?" Amen-Ramon asked. "You want to know? I'm sure you want to

know right now." Shoutmon said. "Whenever the danger…" Taiki said. "And no matter the battles…" Tagiru said. "We **will **win!" The Chosen Generals shouted.

"Combined counterattack!" Taiki hollered. "Heavy Speaker!" Ballistamon shouted. "Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon shouted. "Mega Flame!" Greymon shouted. "Plasma

Cannon!" MailBirdramon shouted. "Random Laser!" Sparrowmon shouted. "Madness Merry-go-round DX!" Mervamon shouted. "Mantis Dance!" Tsuwamon shouted.

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon shouted. "Steam Bomb!" Locomon shouted. "Koguma Seikendzuki!" Bearmon shouted. "Oxygen Homing!" Submarimon shouted. "Bullet

Hammer!" Pinocchimon hollered. "Kiwame Drum!" Dondokomon hollered. "Kyoushin Homerun!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted. "Ittrouryoudan!" Yaksamon shouted. "Prism

Annihilator!" Super Arresterdramon hollered. "Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon shouted, with all of his might. The combined forces of the digimon created a very strong

beam and it striked at Amen-Ramon. "This is impossible! I was given a second chance from my lord. Who are you exactly?" Amen-Ramon asked. "Here is your

answer." Shoutmon said. "We are the Chosen Generals, the ones who are going to bring back the once peaceful Digital World with our own hands!" Taiki hollered.

Then, Amen-Ramon completely shattered into pieces. The Chosen Generals are now sure that Amen-Ramon is positively dead after all of that. Super Arresterdramon

and MalzarAzaemon degenerated back to Gumdramon and Psychemon respectively. "Hey Gumdramon! You're back to your old self!" Tagiru hollered. "Yeah, guess

so." Gumdramon said. "We won! Yes!" Kotone hollered. "Another win for the Chosen Generals!" Yuu said. "Ryutarbazei…no…DarkKnightmon…He has not gotten that

far." Taiki thought, thinking in his mind. "Everyone, I'm going to somewhere else for a while." Taiki said. "Where you're going, Taiki-san?" Kotone asked. "It's all

right! It's nothing personal, Kotone-chan." Taiki said, tussling Kotone's hair. "If you say so." Kotone said. "But why of all of this so sudden, Taiki-san?" Tagiru asked.

"Tagiru, I'm only saying this because in case that I or any of the original members don't come back, I want you and Ryouma to lead the group in my place if that

happens. You must stay together in all means die trying." Taiki said. Tagiru started to hesitated a little. "We won't let you down, Taiki-san! I promise!" Ryouma said.

"I'll do my best for you, Taiki-san! Count on it!" Tagiru hollered. Taiki nodded his head gracefully. "I'll take good care of them with everything I got, Taiki-kun." Mizuki

said. "Thank you, Mizuki-san." Taiki said. "You coming, Shoutmon?" Taiki asked. "You bet, Taiki!" Shoutmon hollered. Therefore, Taiki and Shoutmon went

somewhere else for a while making Kiriha and Zenjirou a bit suspicious about it. "He's hiding something." Kiriha said. "Due to the fact that he was looking a bit frail

back there, I'd say so." Zenjirou said. "Maybe Taiki-kun does not want us to worry about his well-being." Nene said. "I agreed, Nee-san." Yuu said. "Taiki." Akari

thought, thinking in her mind. "Taiki, you're feeling intense right now." Shoutmon said. "No, I'm not." Taiki said. Then, Taiki's heart started to beat rapidly again.

Taiki started to lose a little control on himself. "Taiki!" Shoutmon hollered. "Are you alright?" Shoutmon asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Taiki said. "I was kinda hoping that

the heart beating would show up during the battle with Zanbamon and Musyamon. Well, it looks like it's already started again later than expected." Shoutmon said.

"No matter. We have to confront 'him' and make him revealed his true self." Taiki said. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Shoutmon hollered. "Taiki." Akari thought,

thinking in her mind again. "See that, Aniki?" Ryutarbazei asked. "My plan is going to be complete once my true motives are revealed." Ryutarbazei said. "You are

wrong about that, DarkKnightmon. The Chosen Generals will stop you no matter how many times you created some type of destruction." The Old Clock Shop Man

said. Then, Taiki and Shoutmon appeared in front of Ryutarbazei and the Old Clock Shop Man. "Ryutarbazei!" Taiki hollered. "What are you doing with him?"

Shoutmon asked, looking at the Old Clock Shop Man. "Nene and Yuu have told us everything. Are you really DarkKnightmon?" Taiki asked. Then, Ryutarbazei smirked

and rose up his strange-looking Xros Loader. It glowed like crazy, as it turned into a sword-like item. Ryutarbazei went to Taiki and stabbed him deep into the chest.

Shoutmon and the Old Clock Shop Man were shocked. Taiki fell to the ground as blood came spewing out from his body. "Don't ask about that, young Kudou. As I

believe that it's none of your business." Ryutarbazei said. "What have you done?" The Old Clock Shop Man asked. "Taiki!" Shoutmon hollered. "Hang in there, buddy!"

Shoutmon begged. Then, Akari, Zenjirou, Kiriha, Nene, Yuu and Kotone are really in deep shock when they saw Taiki in the ground. "T-Taiki!" Akari hollered. Akari

ran to Taiki and holded his hand very tightly. "Akari…you came…" Taiki said, very weakly. "Of course. I was worried about you. Please, just hang on a little while,

Taiki." Akari said, crying a bit. "Taiki-kun…" Nene said. "You monster! You hurt Taiki-san!" Kotone hollered. "You'll pay for that!" Yuu hollered. "Don't worry, Taiki. I

will avenge you for sure. Ballistamon, hand me my kendo stick." Zenjirou said. "Kendo stick coming up." Ballistamon said. Ballistamon opened up his chest and gived

the kendo stick to Zenjirou. "You will pay! Feel the wrath of Tsurugi Zenjirou!" Zenjirou shouted. Zenjirou went to charge at Ryutarbazei. "Men!" Zenjirou shouted.

Then, Ryutarbazei kicked Zenjirou hard to the ground. "Foolish human just like with Kudou." Ryutarbazei said. "Zenjirou!" Akari hollered. "Zenjirou-san!" Yuu and

Kotone hollered at once. "Zenjirou-kun!" Nene hollered. "You did well, Gengourou. Now it's my turn!" Kiriha said. Kiriha went towards Ryutarbazei. "This is for Taiki!"

Kiriha shouted, going to punched Ryutarbazei. Then, Ryutarbazei dodged the punched and kicked Kiriha in the chin. Kiriha fell to the ground. "Kiriha-kun!" Nene

hollered. "Now that's done. I'm off." Ryutarbazei said. "Hold it!" Shoutmon shouted. Ryutarbazei stop in his tracks. "Shoutmon…don't…do…anything…rash…" Taiki

said, weakly. "Please, save your strength, Taiki." Akari said, crying a little bit again. "Like hell I'm going to let this continued any further!" Shoutmon snapped back.

Shoutmon was furious with Ryutarbazei for what he did to Taiki. "You have hurt my best friend and I won't forgive you for that! As the king of the Digital World, I will

get revenge!" Shoutmon shouted. Shoutmon grabbed his microphone and charged towards Ryutarbazei. "You're dead now, bastard!" Shoutmon shouted. "Rowdy

Rocker!" Shoutmon shouted. Shoutmon swung his microphone around to strike at Ryutarbazei. However, Ryutarbazei shocked Shoutmon's body and throw him to the

ground. "Foolish boy." Ryutarbazei said. "See this Xros Loader that I'm holding?" Ryutarbazei asked. "It's called a Quartz Loader, a modified Darkness Loader that I

made after the battle with Quartzmon. The main reason that I was brought back alive." Ryutarbazei explained. "Quartz Loader?" Taiki and Shoutmon asked at once.

"That's right. Now to take care of one more thing." Ryutarbazei said, heading towards Taiki. Ryutarbazei raised one foot to step on Taiki until Akari stops him. "Don't

you dare put one more finger on him! The one that I loved the most is badly bleeding and it's your entire fault!" Akari hollered. "Akari." Taiki said. Then, Ryutarbazei

started to grab Akari and threw her two paths beside Taiki. "Akari!" Taiki hollered. "That's it! This madness has to stop right now!" Kotone hollered. "My, my, what a

feisty girl you are." Ryutarbazei said. Then, Zenjirou started to get up a bit. "Don't lay a finger on Kotone-chan. I'm not done yet." Zenjirou said. "Zenjirou-kun!"

Nene hollered, blushing. "Stand back, Kotone-chan. I'm going to protect you and your sister no matter what." Zenjirou said. "Zenjirou-san." Kotone said. "Go for it,

Zenjirou-san!" Yuu hollered. Zenjirou striked towards Ryutarbazei once more. Zenjirou slashed Ryutarbazei with his kendo stick. Ryutarbazei dodged forward. "Why

do you still stand?" Ryutarbazei asked. "Because, I have a strong spirit that nobody else can break, no matter how many times I fall." Zenjirou said. "Zenjirou-kun.

You're really amazing, Zenjirou-kun!" Nene said, blushing. Zenjirou striked towards Ryutarbazei once more. Ryutarbazei kept on dodging Zenjirou's movements.

Zenjirou would not rest until he avenges Taiki completely. Then, Ryutarbazei kicked Zenjirou right in his place. "Give up?" Ryutarbazei asked. "No! Never!" Zenjirou

hollered. Ryutarbazei punched Zenjirou in his stomach. "I'd say you give up right now." Ryutarbazei said. "Enough, Ryutarbazei!" Nene hollered. "Looks like beautiful

Nene want this fight to stop." Ryutarbazei said. Nene walks up to Zenjirou and gently gave him a very sweet passionate kiss on the lips. "Ew! Gross!" Kotone hollered.

"Thank you for trying your best, Zenjirou-kun." Nene said, smiling. "It was my pleasure, Nene-san!" Zenjirou hollered, blushing and gushing at the same time. "Looks

like you got your wish after all, Zenjirou." Taiki said. Zenjirou stood up once more. "Ryutarbazei! I will defeat you! For the sake of my buddy's sake!" Zenjirou

shouted. Zenjirou charged with a very roaming spirit. "Men!" Zenjirou shouted. "Begone!" Ryutarbazei hollered. Ryutarbazei slashed Zenjirou viciously. Zenjirou could

not believe his eyes. "Farwell, Tsurugi Zenjirou." Ryutarbazei said. Then, Zenjirou is slowly to slip away. "I'm sorry…Nene-san…I've failed you and Taiki…" Zenjirou

said. Then, Zenjirou suddenly vanished. Taiki, Shoutmon, Akari, Ballistamon, Kiriha, Nene, Yuu, Kotone and the Old Clock Shop Man were shocked. "Zenjirou…that

airhead…" Akari said. "It can't be…" Taiki said. "Idiot…" Kiriha said. "Zenjirou-san…" Yuu said. "He risked his life for us and for Taiki-san…" Kotone said. "Zenjirou's

gone…" Ballistamon said. Then, Nene fell on her knees. "No…way…" Nene said. "Zenjirou-kun!" Nene screamed. Nene softly went into tears, mourning the loss of

the honorable Zenjirou. "Now all I need is a pawn who would do every thing that I say." Ryutarbazei said. "Never! Not after what you did to both Taiki-san and

Zenjirou-san!" Yuu hollered. "You're a no-good scumbag, you creep!" Kotone hollered. "I…I volunteered." Nene said. "Nene! What are you doing?!" Akari asked, in a

very shockingly manner. "I'm sorry, Akari-chan. I have to do this. In order for me not to lose anyone else." Nene said. "Good decision." Ryutarbazei said. "Nene!"

Taiki hollered. "Taiki-kun, I'm asking you as a friend, don't come to my rescue. I'm begging you." Nene said. Then, Nene looked at her younger siblings. "Nee-san.

Please, don't go with him." Yuu said. "I'm sorry, Yuu, Kotone." Nene said. Ryutarbazei opened up a portal and Nene followed him. "Wait! Nee-san!" Kotone hollered.

Then, Yuu pulled Kotone's arm. "Don't go, Kotone!" Yuu hollered. "Oh, almost forgot. Here's to make sure you never returned!" Ryutarbazei said. Ryutarbazei opened

another portal as a very strong aura appeared. The dark aura flowed through Taiki and the others very violently as it sucked them inside of the portal. The portal

started to close. "Everyone, please forgive me after this." Nene said.


	11. Chapter 11: Adventure in the Human World

**Hey guys! Hope that you guys are enjoying the continuation as much as I am. Anyway, here is chapter 11 of my continuation to Digimon Xros Wars Hunters! Enjoy it and read it carefully as it slightly follows the manga. Make sure to enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 11(Episode 90): Adventure in the Human World! The Disguised Xros Heart Members!

-Watashi Wa Hinomoto Akari! The official peacemaker of the Chosen Generals and the one true love of my best friend, Kudou Taiki. Forget about that last part,

pretend I did not just mention that. We finally get to meet Kotone-chan, Nene and Yuu-kun's younger sister. Then, we battled Amen-Ramon once more. After all that,

in a very twisted turn of events, the devious Ryutarbazei stabbed Taiki deep into the chest. Zenjirou vanished because of that creep. Moreover, Nene sided with him

in order for her not to lose anyone else. To make this even more badly, Ryutarbazei send us to an unknown place. I hope that we make it back to the Digital World

and I really hope Taiki would be all right now that he has a serious condition.

* * *

"Taiki…Taiki…get up sleepyhead." Shoutmon said. Taiki started to open his eyes. "Man. That was a really giant fall back there." Taiki said. Then, Akari passionately

hugged Taiki, which made the red general very stunned by this. Taiki blushed tensely afterwards. "I'm so glad that you're alright, Taiki!" Akari hollered. Then, Akari

noticed the blood still hanging on Taiki's body. "Almost forgot that you still have blood. Cutemon, do your thing and make sure to be gentle with him." Akari said.

"You got it, Akari, kyu! Wow, this looks bad, kyu. But luckly, Cutemon is here, kyu!" Cutemon said. Cutemon began healing Taiki with his Kizunaol ability. "Hold still,

Taiki, kyu. This is going to take a few seconds, kyu." Cutemon said. "Are we at the Human World?" Taiki asked. "I said hold still, kyu!" Cutemon shouted. "Yeah.

Ryutarbazei wanted us to never come back so of course we came back without force." Kiriha explained. "Without Tagiru and the others." Yuu said. "When we get back

to the Digital World, I personally want revenge on that bastard for what he did to you, Taiki!" Shoutmon said. "Don't worry about it, Shoutmon." Taiki said. Then, the

blood continued to hurt Taiki. "Take it easy, Taiki." Akari said. "I'm not going to let it go that easily, Ryutarbazei will pay." Shoutmon said. "I still can't believe that

Nee-san of all good people would just side with that creep." Kotone said. "Why would Nene do that?" Sparrowmon asked, talking inside Taiki's red Xros Loader. "It

just bugs the shit out of me though." Mervamon said, talking inside Akari's orange Xros Loader. "Maybe Nee-san has a reason for why she did it." Yuu said. "Because,

Nee-san misses Zenjirou-san, right, Onii-chan?" Kotone asked. Taiki, Akari, Kiriha and Yuu became speechless afterwards. "Yes. Nee-san misses Zenjirou-san,

Kotone." Yuu said. "Even though that guy was a complete idiot, I guess that I'm trying to say is I was warming up to him a bit more." Kiriha said. "Well, he's **still **an

idiot for pulling that stunt." Akari said. "Zenjirou's sacrificed won't be in vain!" Taiki said. Then, the blood hurt Taiki again. "Stay still, Taiki." Akari said. "We're almost

done, Taiki, kyu!" Cutemon hollered. "Taiki, I want you reload us at once." Wisemon said, talking inside Taiki's Xros Loader. "Okay, Wisemon. Will do!" Taiki said.

Taiki hold his Xros Loader very frimly. Akari hold hers up and holded Taiki's hand. Taiki and Akari started to slightly blush at each other. Kiriha and Yuu hold theirs

very frimly. "Reload! Xros Heart!" Taiki, Akari and Yuu hollered at once. With that, all of Team Xros Heart appeared at once. "Reload! Blue Flare!" Kiriha shouted. At

that moment, the members of Blue Flare appeared at once. "So awesome!" Kotone hollered. "Taiki, are there any humans around?" Wisemon asked. Taiki popped his

head to see if there are any humans walking by. "No humans in sight." Taiki said. "Good. If we are going to stay here for a while, we need disguises." Wisemon said.

"But how?" Shoutmon asked. "Oh ho ho, you're looking at a great shapeshifter here." Wisemon said. "Watch closely now." Wisemon said. Wisemon started to wave

around his arms and transformed Cutemon into a young boy with a green hoodie with pink rabbit ears. "Whoa!" Shoutmon said, with amazement. "That's really

awesome." Taiki said. Cutemon went to a river and look at his new form. "I look different, kyu. This is really cool, kyu!" Human Cutemon hollered. "Now for the rest

of you." Wisemon said. Wisemon used his magic to transformed Mervamon into a very spunky woman. Knightmon into a bodyguard. Bastemon into a cheerful girl

with sandals. ChibiKamemon into a boy who is slighty taller than Cutemon's new form. Sparrowmon into a boy wearing a yellow demmin jacket. Dorulumon into a

bounty hunter with orange pads on the jacket. Ballistamon into a man covered in white clothing. Starmon and the Pickmonz into a couple of ducks. Monimon into a

hamster. Greymon into a very muscular man. MailBirdramon into a man dressed in black. Wisemon himself into a wise man with ancient clothing. Damemon into a

funny and goofy character with ninja equipment. SuperStarmon as a feather swan. RookChessmon as a construction worker. Finally, Shoutmon as a red-haired

human boy with the same king features. All of the digimon became very impressed with their new forms. "This is very impressive." Human Dorulumon said.

Shoutmon started to touch the face of his new form. "This is so rocking awesome!" Human Shoutmon hollered. Then, a beep was heard on Taiki's Xros Loader. "Taiki-

san! Are you there, Taiki-san?" Tagiru asked, talking inside Taiki's Xros Loader. Taiki swiped his Xros Loader and saw an image of his junior. "Tagiru! We're here!"

Taiki hollered. "I'm so glad that you guys are okay, Taiki-san." Tagiru said. "What happened, Taiki-san?" Ryouma asked. "We tried contacting you, but nothing seems

to work." Ryouma said. "Well, I'll be honest right now. We had a fight with Ryutarbazei and he stabbed me into the chest." Taiki said. "He did?" Tagiru asked. "I knew

he was trouble from the start." Hideaki said. "Are you guys at the Human World?" Kiichi asked. "Yes. There's something that you should know. Zenjirou is not with us

because he sacrificed himself for our well-being and Nene sided with Ryutarbazei due to that." Taiki said. Tagiru, Ryouma, Hideaki, Kiichi, Mami and Kaoru were

shocked. "Zenjirou-san is gone?!" Tagiru, Hideaki, Mami, Kiichi and Kaoru asked at once, in a very shockingly manner. "And Nene-san sided with Ryutarbazei?!"

Ryouma asked, in a shockingly manner. Taiki nodded his head. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to returned to the Digital World and make sure that Nene is back on our

side." Taiki said. "Don't worry about here yet, Taiki-kun. I promised that I'm going to take care of them and I will." Mizuki said. "Tagiru, remember the plan. You and

Ryouma are in charge now." Taiki said. "I promise I won't let you down, Taiki-san." Tagiru said. "According to the prototype map you gave us, it looks like we're

heading to Corridor Zone next." Ryouma said. "Where the next Data Star awaits us." Mami said. "Hey guys! We opened a portal! Hurry up!" Tokio hollered, talking in

the background. "Come on, Ryouma!" Airu hollered, talking in the background. "C-Coming, Airu!" Ryouma said. "Sounds like Master Ryouma is having a crush!"

Psychemon hollered. "I say so!" BlackMachGaogamon hollered. Tagiru just have a huge grin on his face. "Cut it out, you three!" Ryouma hollered. Taiki, Akari, Yuu

and Kotone giggled at that moment. "Ryouma, make sure that you take care of Airu-chan, okay?" Taiki asked, winking and teasing Ryouma a little bit. Ryouma

became a little embarrassed. "You too, Taiki-san?" Ryouma asked. "See, Ryouma? Told ya that Taiki-san was going to say something about the kiss between you two

afterwards!" Tagiru said. "Zip it, you! Let's just go." Ryouma said. "Okay, whatever you say, Mr. Gentleman!" Hideaki said. Mizuki just giggled. "No need to be

ashamed, Ryouma-kun." Mizuki said. "Anyway, we'll be checking every now and then, Taiki-kun!" Mizuki said. "Great! Same for us, Mizuki-san!" Taiki said. The

images of Tagiru, Ryouma, Mizuki, Hideaki, Mami, Kiichi and Kaoru disappeared after that. "So, how are Tagiru-kun, Ryouma-kun and the others doing?" Akari asked.

"Doing great! They are now heading to Corridor Zone next." Taiki said. "Well, it looks like we have some work to do on our own. We should split up in the meantime

and find some clues about the yin and yang." Human Wisemon said. "Perfect! That gives me enough time to gather some stuff. Cutemon, you're coming with me."

Akari said. "Okay, Akari, kyu!" Human Cutemon hollered. Therefore, Akari, Human Cutemon and Human ChibiKamemon went straightfowards town to gather some

things for their adventure. "Akari-san has the right idea. We should check around the school." Yuu suggested. "Great idea, Onii-chan!" Kotone hollered. Then, Human

Sparrowmon lifted Kotone on his back. "Huh?" Kotone asked. "Feel comfrontable, Kotone?" Human Sparrowmon asked. Kotone nodded her head with a smile on her

face. "Let's find some hints about the yin and yang." Human Damemon said. "I'm up for that." Human Mervamon said. "Hang on tight, Kotone! It's going to be a

bumpy ride!" Human Sparrowmon said. Human Sparrowmon 'flew' to the school with Kotone on his back. Yuu, Human Damemon and Human Mervamon followed after

them. "Taiki, don't be reckless with your condition at risk." Kiriha said. "Let's go, Greymon, MailBirdramon. We're checking by Kyoto Bay." Kiriha said. "As you,

Kiriha." Human MailBirdramon said. "Shoutmon, don't let your anger of Ryutarbazei consumed you." Human Greymon said. "I'll try not to." Human Shoutmon said.

Kiriha, Human Greymon and Human MailBirdramon went to search around Kyoto Bay. "Taiki, you have to stay strong. Your heart could get worser by the minute."

Human Wisemon said. "I know." Taiki said. "I think that it's all mine fault that this happened to the team." Taiki said. Then, Taiki touched his chest and immediately

thought about the devious stabbing caused by Ryutarbazei. "I feel his rage." Taiki said. "Taiki, don't blame yourself. We all shared the pain. Sorry that I thought so

much of him. We have to focus on our mission." Human Shoutmon said. "You're right, Shoutmon. We have to focus on our mission." Taiki said. Human Shoutmon

nodded his head. "Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmonz! Let's find Akari, Cutemon and ChibiKamemon!" Human Shoutmon said. "Great plan." Human Dorulumon said.

"Ngaa! Let's go!" Human Ballistamon hollered. "Yeah!" The Starmonz hollered at once. Therefore, Human Shoutmon, Human Ballistamon, Human Dorulumon and the

duck-formed Starmonz headed straight to the town. "C'mon, Taiki!" Human Shoutmon hollered. "Be right there!" Taiki hollered. Taiki went to followed Human

Shoutmon, Human Ballistamon, Human Dorulumon and the duck-formed Starmonz into the district area of Shinonome. Then, Taiki thought about Ryutarbazei in his

mind. He was thinking about the pain that Ryutarbazei has caused him. Taiki also thought about himself dying in front of the Chosen Generals with Akari by his side.

Then, Taiki shooked his head. "It won't happen. It won't happen." Taiki thought, thinking his head. Taiki finally caught up with his human-formed digimon friends.

"Telescope, notebook, a plastic frame and a box of pocky sticks." Akari said. The store district area man calculated everything that Akari has put. "That will be twenty

yen, young girl." The store district area man said. Akari becamed alarmed a little bit. "I'm 13, sir." Akari said. "Sorry, that was my mistake." The store district man

said. Akari handed the owner of the store twenty yen. The store district owner handed Akari back ten yen. "Thank you, sir." Akari said. "It was my pleasure, miss."

The store district man said. "Taiki's going to be surprised once he sees this!" Akari thought, thining in her mind. "Akari, what are those pocky sticks for, kyu?" Human

Cutemon asked. "If I told you that, then, it would not be as great, now is it?" Akari asked. "Oh! Okay, kyu!" Human Cutemon hollered. "It's for Taiki, kame." Human

ChibiKamemon said. "Yo, Akari!" Taiki hollered. Akari stammered a little bit and hide the pocky box in her Xros Loader. "H-Hi Taiki!" Akari stammered and blushed a

little bit. "Taiki! Glad you are here! Now you can help with those errands you promised me earlier!" Mrs. Kudou hollered. Mrs. Kudou handed her son a lot of clothes

and groceries. "Mom! I can't even see!" Taiki hollered. Then, Taiki saw a couple of humans gathered around Human Shoutmon. "It's a little red-haired boy!" One of

the humans said. "We have'nt see one of those in Japan for a while!" One of the humans hollered. "Stop looking me in awe! I just wanted something to eat!" Human

Shoutmon said. "Little boy! What's your name?" A woman named Mrs. Doumoto asked. "My name?" Human Shoutmon asked. "Dorulumon! Help me!" Human

Shoutmon said. "Sorry, can't help there, king." Human Dorulumon said. "Think of something, Shoutmon!" Taiki thought, thinking in his mind. Human Shoutmon

started to gulped a little bit. "My name…is…um…" Human Shoutmon stammered. "Shout! Yeah, my name is Shout!" Human Shoutmon said. "Shout? Really? That's the

best you got?" Human Ballistamon asked. "At least he kept his own name as a human name." Taiki said, thinking in his mind. "Shout?" Mrs. Doumoto asked. "That's a

very weird name for a red-haired boy like you." Mrs. Doumoto said, tussling Human Shoutmon's red hair. "Cut it out, lady! I'm a king for digital's sake!" Human

Shoutmon said. "Aw! You are already calling yourself a king! Very cute! However, aren't you a bit young to be a king?" Mrs. Doumoto asked. "Yeah, you look to be

one of my kids' age." One of the humans said. "Age does not matter! And as for my name, I'm sticking with with!" Human Shoutmon hollered. "Oh, and this is my

best buddy, Ballista." Human Shoutmon said, pulling Human Ballistamon besided him. "Hi there! Wait, what?" Human Ballistamon asked. Taiki handed some clothes

to his mother and went to see Mrs. Doumoto. "Taiki?" Mrs. Kudou asked. "Mrs. Doumoto!" Taiki hollered. "Ah, Taiki-kun! How are you?" Mrs. Doumoto asked. Good,

thanks!" Taiki hollered. "Listen, Taiki-kun. I just wanted to say that was very brave of you for what you did four years ago. My little Kouta would treasure this

forever." Mrs. Doumoto said. "Kouta? Is that his name?" Taiki asked. "Yes. However, unfortunately, after he had that serious head injury, he fell into a very deep

coma for almost a year now and I'm very worried about him." Mrs. Doumoto said. "That means…!" Taiki thought, thinking in his mind. Then, Taiki remembered what

Omegamon has said to him earlier. "Taiki, remember, you must once again restore peace and order to our world, Shoutmon's version. In addition, you must help the

boy who aspired your hottokenai spirit." Omegamon in a flashback from three hours ago said. "Mrs. Doumoto, I'm going to pay your son a visit if that's okay with you

first." Taiki said. "No. no. I do not mind at all, Taiki-kun! Kouta's best friend, Kimemo Hasari-chan is already there with him." Mrs. Doumoto said. "That's good to

know that his friend is there with him!" Taiki hollered. Then, Taiki's heart started to beep very rapidly. "My…my strength…" Taiki said, very weakly. Taiki collapsed to

the ground with a loud thud. "Taiki-kun!" Mrs. Doumoto hollered. "Taiki!" Akari, Human Shoutmon, Human Ballistamon, Human Dorulumon, the duck-formed

Starmonz, Human Cutemon, Human ChibiKamemon and Mrs. Kudou hollered at once. "This is what I worried about him! He always pressured himself to keep on

going!" Mrs. Kudou said. "You and me both, Mrs. Kudou." Akari said. Akari holded Taiki beside her. Akari softly put her hand on Taiki's forehead. "You're burning up

really fast, we have to get him to the hospital and contact the others quickly." Akari said. "We're with you all the way, Akari! Later, Mrs. Doumoto! Bye, Taiki's mom!

Later, weirdos!" Human Shoutmon hollered. Therefore, Akari and her human-diguised digimon friends plus the duck-formed Starmonz went to the local hospital to

carried Taiki for some treatment. "Funny, that red-haired boy sounds a lot like Taiki's digimon friend, Shoutmon." Mrs. Kudou said. "Eh? What's a Shoutmon and

what's a digimon?" Mrs. Doumoto asked. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything." Mrs. Kudou said. Meanwhile, deep in the Bagra Pandemonium, Nene and Ryutarbazei

arrived in the New Bagra Army Headquarters. "Look! It's Amano Nene, one of the oldest of the Chosen Generals." Hanumon said. "Don't talk to me, I know what all of

you are capable of." Nene said. "Darknemon, I want you and Demon to take care of the brats in the Human World." Ryutarbazei said. "I understand, my lord. I won't

fail you like Amen-Ramon, Zanbamon and Musyamon did." Darknemon, a great demon lord digimon said. "And KaosDevimon, I want you and NeoKaosDeviwomon to

deal with the younger members in the Corridor Zone." Ryutarbazei said. "Understood, Lord-sama." KaosDevimon, a great demon lord digimon said. Then, Nene

noticed the face of her enemy, Lilithmon. "Lilithmon?! You survived?!" Nene asked, in a very shockingly manner. "Fancy seeing your more beautiful face again, Nene-

chan!" Lilithmon who was reborn as NeoKaosDeviwomon said. Nene kept watching her until Ryutarbazei lead her to a dungeon. "Get in!" Ryutarbazei said, as he

kicked Nene inside the dungeon. Nene fell on her feet. "Beautiful Amano Nene, working for the darkness yet again." Ryutarbazei said, touching Nene's face. Nene

quickly went free of Ryutarbazei's grip. "You monster! I will not forgive you! Not after what you did to Zenjirou-kun!" Nene said, getting up on her feet. "Oh? You

have feelings for that dope? I always thought that you had feelings for Kiriha-kun." Ryutarbazei said. "Well, I did at first. It was only a small crush and I only valued

Kiriha-kun as a true and good friend and nothing more!" Nene hollered. Then, Nene kicked Ryutarbazei with her kung-fu movements. "I won't forgive you! If you hurt

my younger siblings, Taiki-kun, Akari-chan and the others, you will pay!" Nene hollered. Ryutarbazei could taste blood on his skin. "Foolish girl." Ryutarbazei said.

Ryutarbazei slapped Nene hard to the ground. Then, Nene finally woke up, only to be chain up. "I'm chained up?" Nene asked. "How was your sleep?" Ryutarbazei

asked. "Let me go, Ryutarbazei, no, DarkKnightmon!" Nene hollered. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You are under my army now; you can't go back to the good side."

Ryutarbazei said. "Then, feel this!" Nene hollered. Nene spit on Ryutarbazei's face with a small smirk on her face. "The power of light will always prevail over

darkness. Taiki-kun taught me that. The Chosen Generals will stop you as long as I'm still a part of the team!" Nene said. "You talk a lot of smack for a 15-year old

idol like yourself. However, it looks like that your words has reached a bit late. Look at your shadow." Ryutarbazei said. Nene looks at her shadow and saw a very

dangerous creature. "W-What is that?!" Nene asked, in a very shockingly manner. "That is Shademon." Ryutarbazei explained. "Shademon?" Nene asked. "Yes. She is

a side creation that I made from your darkness." Ryutarbazei said. "My darkness?" Nene asked. "The darkness that was forgotten once you joined Xros Heart.

Shademon, sick her until she fall into true darkness!" Ryutarbazei hollered. Shademon striked at Nene ferociously. "Kyaaa!" Nene screamed, feeling a lot of pain from

Shademon. Shademon continued her way towards Nene by ripping her clothes off. Nene collapsed to the ground with shadow aura covering her body. "Sayonara,

Beautiful Nene and hello Shademon reborn." Ryutarbazei said. Meanwhile, in the Corridor Zone of the Digital World, Tagiru, Ryouma and the others are unfortunately

lost in the medieval ruins. "Corridor Zone seems like a nice place. But…" Tagiru said. "It looks like we're lost." Gumdramon said. "We have to find the Data Star no

matter what." Ryouma said. "Master Ryouma is right." Psychemon said. "Of course he is!" Airu hollered. Ryouma slighty blushed a bit. "Ryouma, your face is red!"

Tagiru hollered. "Perfect timing!" Hideaki hollered. "I-It's not!" Ryouma hollered. "Yes it is!" Kiichi hollered. "Looks like we have some humans here, Wizarmon."

Tailmon said. "Don't be feisty, Tailmon. We should give them a chance." Wizarmon said. "Who are you guys by any chance?" Mizuki asked. "I am Wizarmon and this

is my good friend, Tailmon." Wizarmon said, introducing himself to Tagiru, Gumdramon and their friends. "Wizarmon and Tailmon?" Tagiru asked. Then, Wizarmon

and Tailmon felt a strong prescene. "Evil Incarante!" KaosDevimon shouted. "Get down!" Wizarmon shouted. Tailmon and Wizarmon covered Tagiru and his friends

from a deadly omega beam. "That was a close one." Haruka said. "Yeah, too close." Ren said. "We found you at last, junior generals!" KaosDevimon said. "As

requested from our lord, we're going to take you down!" NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "Wait a minute! I recognised your face. You're Lilithmon, aren't you?" Gumdramon

asked. "Yeah! What's it to you, brat?" NeoKaosDeviwomon asked. "But, how can you tell, Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked. "In the year before the hunt and Quartzmon,

Ou-sama defeated her and Blastmon using his powerful DigiXros form." Gumdramon explained. "I heard about that too." Psychemon said. "Well, whatever the case,

we will fight! So, get ready!" Tagiru hollered. "Challenge accepted!" KaosDevimon hollered. Therefore, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Ryouma, Psychemon and their friends

along with Wizarmon and Tailmon prepared to fight against KaosDevimon and NeoKaosDeviwomon. Meanwhile, back in the Human World, Taiki finally gain

consciousness after his treatment in the local hospital. "My…head…" Taiki said. "Taiki!" Akari hollered. Akari passionately hugged Taiki, while blushing a bit. Taiki

hugged her back. "Good to see you too, Akari." Taiki said. Then, Taiki saw Kiriha. "Kiriha! What are you doing here?" Taiki asked. "Akari contacted me on my Xros

Loader." Kiriha said. "Where's Shoutmon?" Taiki asked. "Probably finding something to eat in here. I gave him and the others ten yen for food." Akari said. "Wisemon,

forgot to ask but, how long does the effect goes up to?" Taiki asked. "Nine minutes. They will be back to their own forms soon since we wasted half of it already."

Human Wisemon said. "Figures." Taiki said. "We went shopping and who knew human stuff could be so much fun!" Human Bastemon hollered. "You sure that you did

not want anything, Knightmon-sama?" Human Bastemon asked. "I have everything that I need, Princess-sama!" Human Knightmon said, blushing at Human

Bastemon. "Taiki-san! We came as soon as Akari-san contacted us!" Yuu hollered, panting a bit. "Are you alright, Taiki-san?" Kotone asked. Taiki nodded his head.

"I'm fine." Taiki said. "We have not found any information on the yin and yang." Yuu said. "Same for us." Taiki said. "Same here." Kiriha said. "But luckly, we found

two guys who have Xros Loaders, Hiroya and Kaneda!" Yuu said. "Hiroya-kun! Kaneda-kun!" Taiki hollered. "Hey there, Taiki-san!" Hiroya said. "Now we can join you

on the fight, Taiki-san!" Kaneda hollered. "Glad to hear it!" Taiki said. Then, Kiriha grabbed Taiki by his red and white shirt. "What the hell were you thinking?! Making

a scene by passing out in front of everyone?" Kiriha asked, very angrily. "Kiriha! Put him down!" Akari hollered. "That's enough, Kiriha-san!" Yuu shouted. "Put Taiki-

san down now, Kiriha-san!" Kotone hollered. Kiriha look at Taiki at a very intense level and put him down. "Sorry about that, Kiriha." Taiki said. "It's okay. It happens.

Don't cross me again!" Kiriha said. Then, a boy on a wheelchair coming out of his room saw Taiki. "Taiki!" The boy said. "Tatsuya!" Taiki hollered. "Tatsuya-kun!"

Akari hollered. Taiki and Akari ran to their friend, Sano Tatsuya. "It's good to see you again!" Taiki hollered. "Me too!" Tatsuya hollered. "Taiki-san, who's that?"

Kotone asked. "Guys, this is Sano Tatsuya! He's a classmate of ours!" Taiki said, introducing Tatsuya to Kiriha, Hiroya, Yuu, Kotone and Hiroya. "Nice to meet you

guys!" Tatsuya said. "H-Hi…Tatsuya-san." Yuu said. "He looks like me in every way! Has nobody notices this yet? Plus, his voice is a lot higher than mine!" Yuu

thought, thinking in his mind. "We should get you back inside." Taiki said. "But, Taiki, I'm fine." Tatsuya said. "No, I insist." Taiki said. Taiki went to pushed Tatsuya

back inside his room. "Well, that was something." Akari said. Taiki carefully closed the door. "So, Tatsuya, how long are you going to be in that wheelchair?" Taiki

asked. "I don't really know. But, didn't we have fun on that race?" Tatsuya asked. Taiki just smiled. "Yeah. We sure did." Taiki said. "Hey, Akari, we need more food."

Human Shoutmon said. "Yeah, yeah, hold on a second." Akari said. "What the hell is going on?" Human Shoutmon asked. "Taiki and Tatsuya-kun are talking about

something, but, I don't know what." Akari said. "Well, I'm busting in to find out!" Human Shoutmon hollered. "No Shoutmon! Wait a minute!" Akari hollered, freaking

out. It was too late; Human Shoutmon busted the door with his feet. "Taiki!" Human Shoutmon hollered. Then, Tatsuya saw Human Shoutmon and immediately

freaked out. "Kyaaaa!" Tatsuya screamed. "Kyaaaa!" Human Shoutmon screamed. Human Shoutmon and Tatsuya continued screaming until Human Shoutmon

swallowed a bug. "Gah! I think that I swallowed a bug. Ballista, help me out!" Human Shoutmon said. Human Ballistamon performed a Heimlich maneuver on Human

Shoutmon. The bug fell to the ground. "That's better." Human Shoutmon said. "Who is that?!" Tatsuya asked. Taiki sighed a little bit. "I guess we can't hold it forever.

Tatsuya, this is my digimon friend, Shoutmon." Taiki said, introducing Human Shoutmon to Tatsuya. "Yo!" Human Shoutmon said. "Him? A Digimon?" Tatsuya asked.

"Yep. No joke. My friends are digimon too." Human Shoutmon explained. "Then, it's great to meet a digimon!" Tatsuya said, reaching his hand to Human Shoutmon.

Human Shoutmon grabbed Tatsuya's hand in return. "And it's great to meet a good friend of Taiki's!" Human Shoutmon hollered. Human Shoutmon and Tatsuya

smiled at each other. "Hey, um, is he in his room?" Taiki asked. "Who? You mean Kouta?" Tatsuya asked. Taiki nodded his head. "He is two steps away from my

room." Tatsuya said. "Thanks." Taiki said. "You can do it, Taiki." Tatsuya said. Taiki, Human Shoutmon and Human Ballistamon head out of Tatsuya's room. Tatsuya

gave Taiki a thumbs-up. Taiki did the same thing. Taiki immediately head to Kouta's door. "What if I'm wrong?" Taiki asked, thinking in his mind. "Surely, he must

recgonised my face. He would be happy to see me. I saved his life. I'm just not sure if he's mad that I put him in that deep coma for almost a year." Taiki thought,

thinking in his mind. Akari touched Taiki's hand. "Taiki." Akari said. "Yeah?" Taiki asked. "I know that it's a bit too soon, but…" Akari said, blushing a bit. Akari deeply

kissed Taiki on the cheek. Taiki blushed very intensely. "Good luck." Akari said. "Thank you, Akari." Taiki said. Taiki took a big deep breath. "Here goes." Taiki said.

Taiki and Akari smiled at each other. Taiki carefully opened the door. Taiki went inside and closed the door behind him. "I love you, Baka Taiki." Akari said, thinking in

her mind. "When I get out of the hospital, I want to play street basketball just like him." Doumoto Kouta said. "You mean that awesome captain of the Xros Heart

basketball team?" Kimemo Hasari, Kouta's best friend asked. "Yeah. Kudou Taiki-senpai. I want to thank him for saving my life." Kouta said. "Keep on dreaming,

Kouta!" Hasari said. "By the way, what are those goggles for?" Hasari asked. "These goggles are for when I meet him." Kouta explained. Then, Kouta saw Taiki in the

reflection of his goggles. "It's him!" Kouta hollered. "No way!" Hasari hollered. "Senpai!" Kouta hollered. "Yo!" Taiki hollered. Taiki grabbed a seat next to Hasari.

"Looks like we crossed paths again, Kouta." Taiki said. "Yup!" Kouta hollered. "Incredible! My hero, here at my room!" Kouta said, thinking in his mind. "I should

properly introduce myself. My name is Kudou Taiki, an second-year student at Shinomone Middle School." Taiki said, introducing himself to Kouta and Hasari. "I know

who you are~! You are the one who saved my life. I'm Doumoto Kouta, well; I have been in the hospital because of the coma, so I don't know." Kouta said,

introducing himself to Taiki. "It's fifth grade, Kouta." Hasari said. "Oh and my name is Kimemo Hasari, Kouta's best friend!" Hasari said. "Nice to meet you both." Taiki

said. "So, Taiki-senpai, is it true that you lead the best street basketball team in your middle school?" Hasari asked. "Yes, that is true! We won many games." Taiki

said. "That must be really awesome being the champion team! I want to play street basketball so badly!" Kouta hollered. Taiki just smiled. "Those goggles, are

they're yours, Kouta?" Taiki asked. "Yes. My mother gave them to me as a gift. I want to use so that I can be like you, senpai. Someday." Kouta said. Taiki became

impressed with Kouta's determination. "Kouta. He has great potential just like Tagiru." Taiki thought, thinking in his mind. Then, Taiki felt that something is coming.

"Senpai?" Kouta asked. "Taiki-senpai?" Hasari asked. "Darkness Sky!" Darknemon shouted. "Look out!" Taiki shouted. Taiki grabbed Kouta and Hasari as dark red

supreme neon lights came breaking through the glass. "Kouta! Hasari-chan! Are you alright?" Taiki asked. "I think so." Kouta repiled. "I'll be fine, Taiki-senpai."

Hasari said. "What was that?" Taiki asked, thinking in his mind. "Taiki! It's go time!" Human Shoutmon hollered. "Right!" Taiki hollered. "Kouta, I'm sorry that I have

to leave now. It was good getting to know you more. I promise that I would come back to see you. Hasari-chan, make sure that you take good care of him." Taiki

said. Then, Kouta and Hasari slightly blushed at each other. "Don't you worry, Taiki-senpai. I will protect him with all of my heart." Hasari said. "Hasari." Kouta said.

Taiki smiled and rushed out of Kouta's room. "Senpai." Kouta thought, thinking in his mind. Taiki and Human Shoutmon saw the destruction in the hallway. "Taiki!

This way!" Human Shoutmon hollered. "Let's go!" Taiki hollered. Taiki and Human Shoutmon hurried their way into outside where their friends are waiting for them.

"Surprise, surprise!" Demon said. "Demon!" Taiki said. "And I am Darknemon, one of the powerful chief officers of the New Bagra Army." Darknemon said,

introducing himself to Taiki and Human Shoutmon. Tatsuya was watching the scene from his window. In addition, a boy named Musha Yuji, watching from the

background. "Is that Kudou-senpai?" Yuji asked, thinking in his mind. "We will fight until we die trying!" Taiki hollered. "That's right!" Akari hollered. Therefore, Taiki,

Akari, Kiriha and Yuu held up their Xros Loaders in order to fight Demon and Darknemon. "Get ready for one hell of a fight!" Human Shoutmon hollered, crunching up

his knuckles.


	12. Chapter 12: Xros Shinka!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Anyway, here is chapter 12 of my continuation to Digimon Xros Wars Hunters! Make sure to enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 12(Episode 91): Xros Shinka! Arrise, DualOmegaShoutmon!

Akari: We became stranded on the Human World for a while after that blow Ryutarbazei gave us. Cutemon, Dorulumon, Shoutmon and the others disguised

themselves as humans in order to cope with our world, which was very cool if I do say so. Taiki collapsed during our little trip of shopping, which frightened me, the

most. We were reunited with our old friend, Sano Tatsuya-kun. Taiki becamed fast friends with Doumoto Kouta-kun, the one who aspired his hottokenai habit. Then,

out of nowhere, Demon along with this person named Darknemon started to attack the hospital. Well, we are not going to stand by and let our home be destroyed.

Also, yes! I kissed Taiki on the cheek! Half of my dream completed, now just the lips are left and my lifelong dream will be finished at last!

* * *

"Everyone, get pebbles! Attack at once!" Human Shoutmon hollered. "Right!" The members of Xros Heart and Blue Flare shouted at once. Human Shoutmon and his

friends gather pebbles and started to throw at Darknemon and Demon. "Shoutmon! It won't work!" Taiki hollered. "But, we got to try, Taiki!" Human Shoutmon

hollered. "Keep throwing!" Human Shoutmon shouted. One of the pebbles that Human Shoutmon threw actually hit Darknemon. "Yes!" Human Shoutmon hollered.

"Silly digimon." Darknemon said. "Darkness Sky!" Darknemon shouted. Darknemon unleashed another dark red supreme neon lights at Human Shoutmon and his

friends. Human Shoutmon and his friends fell to the ground. "Damm!" Human Shoutmon muttered. "Shoutmon! Don't give up!" Tatsuya shouted. "You can't quit

now!" Taiki shouted. "That's right. I cannot. Attack again!" Human Shoutmon hollered. Therefore, Human Shoutmon and his friends continued throwing pebbles at

Darknemon and Demon. "Wisemon, how much time do you guys have left?" Taiki asked. "About two seconds." Human Wisemon repiled. "This is bad. Really bad."

Akari said. Then, Human Shoutmon noticed the light on his skin. "What the…?" Human Shoutmon asked. Then, Human Shoutmon and the others all reverted to their

original forms. "Ah…crap!" Shoutmon hollered. "So much for being so tough with pebbles." Demon said. "No matter. Let's make a counterattack. The old-fashioned

way!" Taiki said. "Right, Taiki!" Shoutmon hollered. "Don't hog the fight, Taiki! Save some for me!" Kiriha said. "Same goes for me, Taiki-san!" Yuu said. "Alright!"

Shoutmon hollered. –Shoutmon! Chou Shinka! - Taiki cried out, as he swiped his red Xros Loader very frimly and holds it up in the air. –Shoutmon! Chou Shinka! -

Shoutmon shouted. With the power of lightspeed, Shoutmon evolved into his Chou Shinka form. –OmegaShoutmon! - OmegaShoutmon shouted. –MetalGreymon!

Chou Shinka! - Kiriha cried out, as he holds his blue Xros Loader by his chest and holded it very frimly. –MetalGreymon! Chou Shinka! - MetalGreymon shouted. At

that moment, MetalGreymon transformed into his Chou Shinka form. –ZekeGreymon! - ZekeGreymon shouted. –Damemon! - Yuu cried out, as he holded his yellow

Xros Loader very frimly. –Chou Shinka! - Yuu cried out, as he swiped it making a blue line with yellow rings appeared. –Damemon! Chou Shinka! - Damemon

shouted. Within the power of lightspeed, Damemon evolved into his Chou Shinka form. –Tsuwamon! – Tsuwamon shouted. "Incredible! Real-life monsters." Yuji said.

"Awesome." Kouta said. "Totally." Hasari said. "You are going to regret coming here very soon." OmegaShoutmon said. "Combined your strengths!" OmegaShoutmon

shouted. "Right!" The members of Xros Heart and Blue Flare shouted at once. "Heavy Metal Volcan!" Omegamon shouted. "Zeke Flame!" ZekeGreymon shouted.

"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon shouted. "Heavy Speaker!" Ballistamon shouted. "Meteor Squall!" Starmon shouted. "Mantis Dance!" Tsuwamon shouted. "Death the

Cannon!" Beelzebumon shouted. "Sol Blaster!" Apollomon shouted. "Dual Tomahawk!" Olegmon shouted. "Blue Brave!" Spadamon shouted. "Berserk Sword!"

Knightmon shouted. "Random Laser!" Sparrowmon shouted. "Final Strike Roll!" Mervamon shouted. "Rook Gatling!" RookChessmon shouted. "Halley Squall!"

SuperStarmon shouted. "Go Go Go, kyu!" Cutemon hollered. All of the digimon combined their powers to form a gigantic beam and blasted through Darknemon and

Demon. "Yes!" Taiki, Yuu, Hiroya, Kaneda and Kotone hollered at once. "That should do it!" Akari hollered. "That was really epic…" Tatsuya said. "Whoa…" Kouta said.

"Did you see that, Hasari?! That was very awesome! Taiki-senpai is so awesome! I'm so pumped up just by watching this!" Kouta hollered. "That was really

something, all right. Taiki-senpai is truly a real legend." Hasari said. "Incredible. All of them combined their powers at once." Yuji said, thinking in his mind. "Feel

that, jerks! This is the power of our bonds!" OmegaShoutmon hollered. Then, the dust began to remove itself as Demon and Darknemon are still standing. "Then, feel

our power of eternity, stupid king." Demon said. "What?!" OmegaShoutmon asked, in a very anger manner. "Evil Inferno!" Demon shouted. "Blackout!" Darknemon

shouted. Demon and Darknemon combined their powers to send OmegaShoutmon's soul into deep hell. "OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki hollered. "Where…am I?"

OmegaShoutmon asked. "Those jerks sending me here!" OmegaShoutmon said. "Is this the end for me?" OmegaShoutmon asked. "OmegaShoutmon! You cannot

give up! You're the king of the Digital World!" Taiki hollered. "Taiki?" OmegaShoutmon asked. "We can communicate telepathy?" OmegaShoutmon asked. "Yes.

Remember that we have to take down the New Bagra Army and bring back the Digital World back to its former glory. Remember the ones you cared about the most

in your home!" Taiki said. "The ones that I cared about the most in my home?" OmegaShoutmon asked. Then, OmegaShoutmon started to thought about his very

special friend, Lunamon whom he started to have a crush on back in the Disc Zone. "Lunamon." OmegaShoutmon said. OmegaShoutmon could hear Lunamon's truly

sweet giggle. "It's Lunamon that I cared about." OmegaShoutmon said. Then, OmegaShoutmon could see a flashback of himself in his base form and Lunamon

together. "This feels great, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said. "Yeah, sure does." Shoutmon said. "I mean it's really amazing." Shoutmon said. "Shoutmon-sama,

you're blushing!" Lunamon hollered. "No I'm not!" Shoutmon said, blushing even harder. Then, Lunamon started to giggled. "What's so funny?" Shoutmon asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I like being with you, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said. Lunamon started to cuddle Shoutmon. Shoutmon puts his arm around Lunamon. "I like

being with you too, Lunamon." Shoutmon said. "Those were one of the best moments that I had with Lunamon." OmegaShoutmon said. Then, OmegaShoutmon could

see another flashback with Lunamon. "This is the one before I left for DigiQuartz." OmegaShoutmon said. "You're really leaving, Shoutmon-sama?" Lunamon asked.

"Yeah. Ever since DigiQuartz showed up after the battle with DarknessBagramon, things have gotten weird and Taiki needs my help now than ever." Shoutmon said.

"Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said. Then, Lunamon gave Shoutmon a starfish charm in his hand. "Huh? What's this?" Shoutmon asked. "A starfish charm for good luck

in your battles." Lunamon said. "It's really nice. Thank you, Lunamon." Shoutmon said. "Shoutmon-sama, promise that you'll return, to me, okay?" Lunamon asked.

Lunamon kissed Shoutmon on the cheek. Shoutmon blushed, but quickly removed his redness in front of Lunamon. "It's a promise!" Shoutmon hollered. "If you do

see Taiki and Akari, tell them that I said hello." Lunamon said. "I will. You can count on it!" Shoutmon said. Lunamon smiled at Shoutmon gracefully. "Lunamon

means the world to me. Just like you with Akari, Taiki, I vowed to protect her no matter what!" OmegaShoutmon shouted. "That's the spirit, OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki

hollered. Then, a light appeared in front of OmegaShoutmon. "Light?" OmegaShoutmon asked. "Taiki, can you feel it?" OmegaShoutmon asked. "Yes. I do." Taiki said.

"This is the power of the yin and yang, isn't it?" OmegaShoutmon asked. "It's so wonderful. This is what Wisemon was talking about." Taiki said. "It's time!" Taiki and

OmegaShoutmon said. "Kyaaaa!" OmegaShoutmon grunted. With that, OmegaShoutmon's soul returned to the Human World. "OmegaShoutmon's back!" Akari

hollered. "How the hell is this impossible?!" Darknemon asked, in a very shockingly manner. "You'll find out soon enough. Taiki!" OmegaShoutmon said. "Right!"

Taiki shouted. –OmegaShoutmon! - Taiki shouted. –Okay! – OmegaShoutmon shouted. –With the power of the yin and yang! – Taiki shouted. –DigiXros! - Taiki

shouted. A beacon of light striked towards OmegaShoutmon as he fuses with the power of the yin and yang. "What?!" Darknemon and Demon asked, in a very

shockingly manner. –Xros Shinka! – Taiki shouted. –OmegaShoutmon! Xros Shinka!- OmegaShoutmon shouted. The power of the yin and yang upgraded

OmegaShoutmon with high-tech armour, a sleekier design, metallic hands and sharper blue eyes. –DualOmegaShoutmon! - DualOmegaShoutmon shouted.

DualOmegaShoutmon stood before Darknemon and Demon. "So incredible…" Yuji said. "How more awesome can he get?" Kouta asked. "Shoutmon…so cool…"

Tatsuya said. "Totally badass…" Taiki said. "I agreed…" Akari said. "I can feel this amazing power." DualOmegaShoutmon said. "However, that won't stop us!" Demon

shouted. "Evil Inferno!" Demon shouted. Demon unleashed hellfire on DualOmegaShoutmon. DualOmegaShoutmon quickly dodged it. "So slow."

DualOmegaShoutmon said, being a bit cocky. "Who in the world are you?" Darknemon asked. "The yin on the left represents my courage. The yang on the right

represents my friendship. Morever, my soul represents my heart! I'll protect my friends until I start to die and it's time send you creeps back to where you came

from!" DualOmegaShoutmon said. "Go, DualOmegaShoutmon!" Taiki, Tatsuya, Kouta and Yuji hollered at once. DualOmegaShoutmon concentrated very hard. "Burn.

Burn hard, my rocking soul." DualOmegaShoutmon said. "Rock Damashi Extreme Supreme!" DualOmegaShoutmon shouted. DualOmegaShoutmon unleashed a heavy

metal fireball at both Darknemon and Demon. "Followed by the finishing move." DualOmegaShoutmon said. "Heavy Metal Volcan Deluxe!" DualOmegaShoutmon

shouted. DualOmegaShoutmon brought out a huge firepower. DualOmegaShoutmon grunted even further. "You can do it, Shoutmon-sama~! I believe in you!"

Lunamon said, talking in DualOmegaShoutmon's mind. "This is for Lunamon!" DualOmegaShoutmon shouted. A great determination came on DualOmegaShoutmon's

face as his move started to completely vaporize Darknemon and Demon. "Did they win?" Tatsuya asked. "Is the fight over?" Hasari asked. There was complete silence

afterwards. There was no sign of Darknemon or Demon anywhere. They did it. The Chosen Generals had won a tough battle. "We…won?" Kotone asked. "We won!"

Sparrowmon hollered. "There was never a doubt!" Akari hollered. "You did it, DualOmegaShoutmon." Taiki said. Taiki gave DualOmegaShoutmon a thumbs-up. "All

thanks to you, Taiki." DualOmegaShoutmon said. DualOmegaShoutmon gave Taiki a thumbs-up. Then, a shining light has appeared. "It's a Data Star." Yuu said. "A

what?" Hiroya asked. "It's a fragment that we need to collect in our adventure. It was here in our world the whole time." Kiriha said. The Data Star headed towards

Taiki. "Looks like the Data Star choose you this time, Taiki." Akari said. "Take it, you deserved it." Akari said. Taiki watched it gracefully and swiped his red Xros

Loader to capture the Data Star. "Data Star, capture complete!" Taiki hollered. "That was a very incredible battle." Yuji said. Then, Yuji started to gazed at Kouta.

"Doumoto Kouta. Hope you feel better soon." Yuji thought, thinking in his mind. Then, Yuji started to leave. "Yuji?" Kouta asked. "Hasari, I think that I saw Yuji."

Kouta said. "Eh? You saw Yuji-kun?" Hasari asked. "Yeah, I think so. I'm not really sure." Kouta said. "Anyway, that was very awesome, Taiki-senpai!" Kouta hollered.

"Taiki, that was really impressive." Spadamon said. "Thank you, Spadamon." Taiki said. "Nothing less coming from you, red general." Olegmon said. Taiki smiled very

gracefully. "It's just like the legends have been told." Apollomon said. "Huh? What legends, Apollomon?" DualOmegaShoutmon asked. "Before there were the Chosen

Children and Tamers, there came you, the Chosen Generals. The first humans to actually step foot in the Digital World. The legends also said that you must defeat

two dangerous foes in order to live up to your destiny." Apollomon explained. "Our destiny?" Akari asked. "Speaking of the Digital World, is Tagiru and the others

okay?" Taiki asked. "Allow me to show you." Wisemon said. Wisemon waved his arms around to show a vision of Tagiru and the others fighting KaosDevimon and

NeoKaosDeviwomon. The Chosen Generals gasped. "It's Tagiru-kun, Mami-chan, Ryouma-kun, Airu-chan and the others!" Akari hollered. "They're losing a lot of

breath already!" Yuu said. "And that's Lilithmon!" Taiki hollered, recognising NeoKaosDeviwomon's face. "It seems that Wizarmon is with them." Wisemon said. "They

can't keep this up." Kiriha said. "You…got…to…keep…fighting…Super Arresterdramon…" Tagiru said, huffing by slowly losing his breath. "You...too…MalzarAzaemon…"

Ryouma said, also slowly losing his breath. "Tagiru…" Mami said. "Ryouma…" Airu said. "Just give up already, Chosen Wannabes. The battle has already been

decided." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "No! Not yet!" Super Arresterdramon shouted. "We can still fight…" Super Arresterdramon said. "He's right. With our partners

bound by our side, we will fight!" MalzarAzaemon said. "We'll see." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "Power of Hell!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. NeoKaosDeviwomon

created a strong hellish force field and shot it at Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon. "Guys!" Hideaki said. "Are you alright?" Kiichi asked. "Now that all of you

are too weak to make a comeback, we'll be taking the Data Star now." KaosDevimon said. The Data Star rose up from the ground. "Shit!" Tailmon hollered. "The…

Data…Star…" Wizarmon said. NeoKaosDeviwomon snatched it with her hands. "No! Please, we need that to bring back order to the Digital World!" Tagiru said,

starting to hesistated. "Sorry, but, you are not going to get it after that poor performance you gave us. We will make our lord achieve his goal. Word on the street is

about a very strong evil than all of us combined." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. Then, KaosDevimon and NeoKaosDeviwomon suddenly vanished. "We lose a fight…"

Mizuki said. "What are going to do now?" Kaoru asked. Tagiru and Ryouma became angry that they lost against those two. Tagiru puts his fist into the ground. "Damn

it! Damn it!" Tagiru hollered. "We've failed Taiki-san." Ryouma said. "I'm so sorry, Taiki-san. I tried my best." Tagiru said. Then, the vision of Tagiru and the others

disappeared. "I can't believe it…" Hiroya said. "Me neither…" Kaneda said. "Tagiru-san, Ryouma-san and the others give it their all and the Data Star in now in the

hands of evil." Kotone said. "Not even Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon couldn't beat them." Yuu said. "And the worst part, the other half of us lost a

battle." Kiriha said. "We have to go back." Taiki said. "The Digital World needs us." DualOmegaShoutmon said. "We have to set back order to it." Akari said. "But, are

you really sure you're going to be okay, Taiki?" Akari said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, Akari!" Taiki said. "We got to keep check on you once we get back." Kiriha said.

"That's for sure!" Yuu said. "Taiki-senpai! Wait!" Kouta hollered. "Kouta! Get back here, idiot!" Hasari hollered. Kouta ran up to Taiki. "Kouta?" Taiki asked. "Good luck

on your adventure, Taiki-senpai." Kouta said. Then, Taiki patted on Kouta's medium brown hair. "Plan to! Good luck with your recovery to reality, little guy." Taiki

said. "That really means a lot coming from you, Taiki-senpai." Kouta said. "Tatsuya! Take care!" Taiki said. "Take care too, Taiki! Also for you, Shoutmon!" Tatsuya

said. "Thanks a lot, Tatsuya!" DualOmegaShoutmon said. "Shall we?" Wisemon asked. The Chosen Generals nodded their heads. "Good decision." Wisemon said. The

Chosen Generals frimly holded up their Xros Loaders as a portal started to open up. "Let's go, everyone!" Taiki hollered. "Yeah!" The Chosen Generals hollered at

once. Taiki waved to Kouta and Tatsuya as he and his friends step inside of the portal. The portal closed afterwards. "Our friends need our help more than ever." Taiki

said. "That's right." DualOmegaShoutmon said. Then, a light sparkled on Kotone's pants pocket. "Alright! My own Xros Loader!" Kotone said, holding the Xros Loader.

"And it's pastel yellow too." Yuu said. "Okay, it's official! Sparrowmon and Mervamon, I'll be your partner until we can rescue Nee-san." Kotone said. "Yes!"

Sparrowmon hollered. "Don't get pushy, kid! My loyalty is only with your sister." Mervamon said. Kotone just puffed up her face. "Nee-san, in the year before when I

was still 11, I always remember how you risked your own life to saved me from my own darkness. Well, it is my turn to return the favor. Nee-san, I along with

Kotone will rescued you form that bastard Ryutarbazei's clutches. I promise you that." Yuu thought, thinking in his mind. "So, where to next?" Akari asked. "To be

honest, no clue at all." Taiki said. "Oh, for god's sake, Taiki! You have the map with you!" Akari hollered, freaking out. Then, Taiki and Akari smiled and blushed at

each other at the same time. "We should head towards Corridor Zone where Tagiru is." Apollomon said. "Good idea." Taiki said. "Then, let's check out Disc Zone. I

want to see Lunamon again." DualOmegaShoutmon said. "I vote on that. It's been a while since we last saw Lunamon." Akari said. DualOmegaShoutmon holded a

locket of Lunamon inside. "Lunamon, I want to say thank you for giving me the courage to fight back, now I know what to do with my anger with Ryutarbazei. I will

return to you just like I promised." DualOmegaShoutmon thought, thinking in his mind. DualOmegaShoutmon kissed his locket of Lunamon. "Next stop: Corridor

Zone!" Taiki said. "Alright!" The Chosen Generals hollered at once. Then, somewhere in the New Bagra Army Headquarters, Ryutarbazei is seen watching Taiki and his

friends. "Perfect. They're coming back." Ryutarbazei said. "A good timing for the reborn Shademon to show up." Ryutarbazei said. Elsewhere in the Digital World, the

Disc Zone to be exact, a certain rabbit digimon was watching the clouds. Lunamon opened up a locket with a picture of Shoutmon inside. "Shoutmon-sama, please be

safe. You'll return like you promised, right?" Lunamon asked, thinking in her mind. "Please be safe, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said.


	13. Chapter 13: The Chosen Generals Split!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Anyway, here is chapter 13 of my continuation to Digimon Xros Wars Hunters! It features throwbacks to previous Digimon series and another hint of Taiki and friends being the first chosen group. Make sure to enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 13(Episode 92): The Chosen Generals Split! Tensions Rise!

-Watashi Wa Suzaki Airu, a cute and lovable general and a very loyal member of the Chosen Generals. We encountered two adorable and honorable digimon named

Wizarmon and Tailmon. Then, we battled two baddies named KaosDevimon and NeoKaosDevimon, whom the second one is an old enemy of Shoutmon-sama. We

entered a big brawl with them and ended up losing the fight. In addition, the Data Star that was supposed to be ours in now theirs for the keeping. I really hope

everyone especially Ryouma can pull themselves together. I also think that Yuu and Ryouma are really kawaii. Honestly, I do not know whom to choose out of those

cuties.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it!" Tagiru shouted. Tagiru continued punching his fists into the ground. "Tagiru, I have never seen you like this before." Super Arresterdramon said,

degenerating back to Gumdramon. "We actually lost." Hideaki said. "I can't believe it either." Kiichi said. "We've failed Taiki-san." Ryouma said. Everyone continued

watching Tagiru punching in the ground. "This can't be happening! This can't!" Tagiru shouted. Then, Ryouma grabbed Tagiru's shirt. "I told you that we have to plan

a cautious idea to attack, but instead, you did not go with a plan like always. That's why we lost today." Ryouma said. "I promised Taiki-san that I wouldn't let him

down. I promised Taiki-san." Tagiru said. "Don't you think I know that?!" Ryouma asked, in a very angry manner. Then, Ryouma suddenly punched Tagiru's face.

Everyone gasped when they saw Ryouma's movement. "Ryouma…you punched me…" Tagiru said. "Of course I punched you! We failed our task because of you!"

Ryouma shouted. "Because of me?" Tagiru asked. "Don't play dumb! You're in a mental state right now and it's time to teach you a lesson!" Ryouma said. "Ryouma, if

you wanted a fight, then you got one!" Tagiru shouted. "Show me what you got." Ryouma said. Ryouma raised his Xros Loader as it glowed like a sword. "With

pleasure." Tagiru said. Tagiru also did the same thing with his Xros Loader as it glowed like a sword. Tagiru and Ryouma striked at each other fiercefully. "Ryouma!

This is not like you at all! Please stop this!" Airu hollered. "Tagiru-kun and Ryouma-kun's souls clashed at the same time." Mizuki said. "Fight back!" Ryouma shouted.

Tagiru started to hesitated. "I thought so." Ryouma said. Ryouma started to striked back at Tagiru. Tagiru somehow fought back against Ryouma. "Go, Tagiru!"

Gumdramon hollered. "Don't hold anything back!" Mami hollered. "Ryouma, why are you doing this?" Tagiru asked. "Did you ever think that your actions would ever

cause a big consequence for once?" Ryouma asked. "I…" Tagiru asked. "Did it not?!" Ryouma asked, in a very anger manner. "I don't know." Tagiru asked. "And did

you ever think that your consequence would greatly affect others by your side?" Ryouma asked. "I haven't thought of that since I became a hunter." Tagiru said. "It's

because you're weak." Ryouma said. "What?!" Tagiru asked, in a very anger manner. "You're weak, Tagiru! From the moment we first met, it came to my conclusion

that you are weak and not strong at all. You're just a simple kid who's in Taiki-san's shadow and not his own person." Ryouma said. That made Tagiru made angry by

the minute. "And you're called a Legendary Hero? You are no Legendary Hero;you are a joke, Tagiru. You are a disgrace to Taiki-san's legacy!" Ryouma said. Tagiru

became angrier by Ryouma's harsh words. Tagiru immediately dropped his crimson Xros Loader and started to violently tackled Ryouma. "What's with Tagiru?"

Tailmon asked. "It's the dark nature of his heart. It started to triggered." Wizarmon said. Tagiru's eyes became dark golden. "How dare you, Ryouma?! I am no

disgrace of Taiki-san! Unforgivable! You're unforgivable, Ryouma!" Tagiru shouted. Tagiru punched Ryouma deep in his face. Tagiru continued punching Ryouma until

he feels something. "Knock it off, Tagiru! You already gotten pissed off in a second! Stop hurting Ryouma!" Airu shouted. "Airu's right! Ryouma has done nothing bad

to you!" Ren shouted. Then, Ryouma punched Tagiru back. "How does it feel, Tagiru?" Ryouma asked. "Like sweet revenge." Tagiru said. Then, Tagiru violently

tackled Ryouma again. Ryouma scratched Tagiru with his sword-like Xros Loader. "I won't forgived you for all of the horrible words you said. This is the end for you,

Ryouma!" Tagiru said. Tagiru was about punched Ryouma until Kiichi stops him. "Please, Tagiru. Do not hurt Ryouma! You already made your point! We could work it

out together. Can we all just get along?" Kiichi asked. "You're in my way, Kiichi!" Tagiru shouted. Tagiru shoved Kiichi to the ground. However, Kaoru and Bearmon

caught Kiichi's fall. "Are you alright, Kiichi-kun?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah, I will be. Thank you, Kaoru-san, Bearmon." Kiichi said, slightly blushing at Kaoru. "No problem,

Kiichi-kun." Kaoru said, slightly blushing at Kiichi. "We're glad to help." Bearmon said. "What the hell is happening to Tagiru?" Hideaki said. "Feel my wrath, Ryouma!"

Tagiru shouted. However, Ryouma started to flip Tagiru to the ground. "It's not worth it anymore." Ryouma said. Ryouma started to shove Tagiru from his grasp.

"Ryouma." Airu said. "From this day forward, the Chosen Generals are disbanded." Ryouma said. Everyone started to become shocked after what Ryouma said.

"Disbanded?!" Mizuki asked, in a very shockingly manner. "Every general for themselves." Ryouma said. "Ryouma, you can't be serious!" Tagiru said, starting to calm

down. "I am. Every one of us must test our own strength in order to become one again." Ryouma said. "Our own strength?" Tokio asked. "In order to become one

again?" Miho asked. Then, Ryouma put his hand on Tagiru's shoulder. "Huh?" Tagiru asked. "In order for you to realize that your consequences could make a big

impact on others, you must grow mature and stop acting like a child, Tagiru." Ryouma said. "But how?" Tagiru asked. "You'll have to learn that the hard way."

Ryouma said."But, Taiki-san says that we have to stay together at all times no matter what." Tagiru said. "Taiki-san has the right idea. However, that is why we are

splitting up. The New Bagra Army might hunt us down one by one. We have no other choice." Ryouma said. "Ah, screw this! I am going! Kiichi, you're coming with

me!" Hideaki hollered. "O-Okay, Hideaki-san." Kiichi said. Hideaki opened up a portal with his purple Xros Loader. "Kiichi, sorry about before." Tagiru said. "That's

alright, Tagiru! I know that you will manged through all of this. The next time we meet, show me your burning spirit, Tagiru!" Kiichi hollered. "You can count on it!"

Tagiru hollered. "Stay strong, Tagiru." Hideaki said. Tagiru slightly smiled. "Bye for now, Kaoru-san." Kiichi said, slightly blushing. "Bye for now, Kiichi-kun." Kaoru

said, slightly blushing. Kiichi waved to Kaoru as he and Hideaki went inside of the portal. The portal started to close. "Ren, follow Mashimo and Kiichi." Ryouma asked.

"But why, Ryouma?! They don't really trust me at all." Ren said. "Don't worry about it. Just try to be yourself and not a snobby jerk." Ryouma said. "Okay. I

understand." Ren said. "Zone Transfer!" Ren shouted. A portal has appeared. "Make sure to check back with me every once in a while. I'm counting on you, Ren."

Ryouma said. "I won't let you down, Ryouma." Ren said. Ren quickly went inside of the portal. The portal closed. "Pinnochimon, let's go on an adventure on our own!"

Tokio said. "I'm up for that, Tokio!" Pinnochimon hollered. Tokio swiped his light beige Xros Loader to make a portal appeared. "We'll be back, stronger than ever!"

Tokio said. The portal closed right away. "I have to prove my own strength too in order to see Kiichi-kun again. Let's go, Bearmon." Kaoru said. "Right, Kaoru!"

Bearmon hollered. Kaoru swiped her raven cherry Xros Loader making a portal appeared. Kaoru and Bearmon stepped inside of the portal as it closes. "You're leaving

too, guys?" Mami asked. "That's right. It feels like we are the only ones without a partner, to fight alongside you and the others. So that's why we have to separate

for a while, Mami." Midori said. "Besides, you need to take good care of Tagiru-kun. He needs your help to get through this." Haruka said. "How about you, Miho-

chan?" Mami asked. "Well, um, I, to be honest, I'm not really sure. I have not found my partner yet, so I will stay for now. I am beginning to miss Yuu-kun already."

Miho said. "Then, take care, you two." Haruka said. Haruka swiped her lime Xros Loader making a portal appeared. Haruka and Midori stepped inside as the portal

closes. "Let's go, Psychemon, BlackMachGaogamon." Ryouma said. "Right, Master Ryouma." Psychemon said. "We'll be your side no matter what."

BlackMachGaogamon said. Ryouma, Psychemon and BlackMachGaogamon stepped inside a portal and disappeared after that. "Ryouma." Tagiru said. "Ryouma." Airu

said. "Are you planning to leave as well, Mizuki?" Wizarmon asked. "No, Wizarmon. I promised Taiki-kun that I'm going to take care of them and I will not break that

promise." Mizuki said. "What a solid heart you have." Wizarmon said. "That I agreed with." Tailmon said. "Tagiru needs all the help he can get right now." Wizarmon

said. "Let's hope Taiki-kun can make it back in time." Mizuki said. Gumdramon begins to worry about his friend as Tagiru faces a devastated uncertainty. Meanwhile,

back in the New Bagra Army Headquarters, Ryutarbazei is plotting his next move. "Those kids. They won't get so lucky." Demon said. "I know. It's a good thing that

we somehow survived that last attack." Darknemon said. "The Chosen Generals are going have to come back together eventually. In preparation for the final battle."

Ryutarbazei said. "What final battle?" The Old Clock Shop Man asked. "You'll find out soon enough, Aniki." Ryutarbazei said. "Hey, about we check out Tagiru and the

others?" Clockmon asked. "Good idea, Clockmon." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "By the way, where's your reborn Shademon?" The Old Clock Shop Man asked. "Still

locked in her dungeon." Ryutarbazei explained. Nene Shademon is still pounding in her dungeon. While, somewhere inside the new Shademon, the real Nene is

trapped deep in a paranormal subspace. "Am I dead?" Nene asked. "That Shademon really has a strong vibe." Nene said. Then, Nene took out a picture from her

pants pocket. The picture appears to be an extended frame of the Xros Heart United Army from a year ago with Akari and Zenjirou added. "Everyone, I'm really sorry

for this to happen." Nene said, shedding a tear. "Zenjirou-kun, before we started to do training in Green Zone and before you sacrificed yourself for the rest of us and

Taiki-kun, I wanted to tell you how much I love you and personally confirmed this to you that Kiriha-kun and I are just friends and not an item. I wanted you the

most, Zenjirou-kun." Nene said. "Nene-san?" A fragment of Zenjirou asked. Then, Nene saw the fragment of her almost-lover. "Zenjirou-kun! You're alive!" Nene

hollered. "That scratch on me did not hurt one bit!" Zenjirou's spirit said. "It's good to see you again, Nene-san." Zenjirou's spirit said, blushing. "Same here, Zenjirou

-kun." Nene said, blushing. Nene and the spirit of Zenjirou touched each other's hands. "So, did you really mean that, Nene-san?" Zenjirou's spirit asked. "Of course.

I really do love you as something more, Zenjirou-kun. Thank you for sharing your kindness with me." Nene said. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Nene-san."

Zenjirou's spirit said. Nene and Zenjirou's spirit deeply smiled at each other. Then, Nene and Zenjirou's spirit passionately kissed each other deep on the lips.

Afterwards, Zenjirou's spirit disappeared. "Zenjirou-kun." Nene said. "Shademon." Ryutarbazei's voice said. "I want you to ambush each of the generals one by one

with all of your might. Do I make myself clear?" Ryutarbazei's voice asked. "Yes. I understand, master." Nene Shademon said. "Perfect. Prepare yourself for your

arrival to the generals." Ryutarbazei's voice said. "Yes, my lord." Nene Shademon said. "An ambush on the generals?! This cannot be good! Oh no, Zenjirou-kun! Yuu!

Kotone! Everyone!" Nene thought, thinking in her mind. Meanwhile, Taiki and his group are still flowing through the digital space. "It's feels like we been here

forever." Kotone said. "Kotone, it's only been four minutes." Yuu said. "Taiki! Look! There's Ryouma-kun!" Akari hollered. "Ryouma! Oi!" Taiki hollered. "Taiki-san!

Akari-san! Everyone!" Ryouma said. "Where you're heading to?" Yuu asked. "To special training." Ryouma repiled. "Special training?" Kiriha asked. "Yes. Taiki-san,

you have to help Tagiru. He's in a mental state right now." Ryouma said. "Mental state?" Taiki asked. Ryouma nodded his head. "That is all from me. I'll see you

around, Taiki-san." Ryouma said. Ryouma, along with Psychemon and BlackMachGaogamon continued their way in the digital space. "Did something happen over

there, Taiki?" Akari asked. "I don't know. But, let's go find out." Taiki said. The Chosen Generals nodded their heads in agreement. "We should be there in no time."

DualOmegaShoutmon said. "Yeah." Taiki said. "Ryouma, that was much unexpected back there during with your fight with Tagiru." BlackMachGaogamon said. "Akashi

can take care of himself, no problem." Ryouma said. "I'm glad that I made the right call." Ryouma said. "But, are you sure, Master Ryouma?" Psychemon asked.

Ryouma thought about it and started to drop it. "Whatever! Like I said, Akashi can handle himself." Ryouma said. "I hope." Ryouma said. "Hang on tight for a little

while, Tagiru. We're coming." Taiki thought, thinking in his mind. Therefore, Taiki and his group are almost at their destination to Corridor Zone. The digital space

flowed even faster. Taiki and friends leapt out of the portal. They have reached the Corridor Zone. "So, this is the Corrdior Zone?" DualOmegaShoutmon asked. "It

appears so." Taiki said. "Taiki-kun!" Mizuki hollered. "It's Mizuki-san!" Akari said. "We're here, Mizuki-san!" Kotone hollered. Mizuki, Airu, Miho, Wizarmon, Tailmon

and Gumdramon carrying Tagiru on his back ran to them. "You made it just in time, guys!" Mizuki said. "Ou-sama!" Gumdramon hollered, about to hug

DualOmegaShoutmon. "Uh-huh! Do not touch me, Gumdramon! I'm still pissed after what happen to Taiki!" DualOmegaShoutmon said. "Whoa! It's that your new

form, Ou-sama?" Gumdramon asked. "Yep! From a new evolution called Xros Shinka." DualOmegaShoutmon said. "So cool." Gumdramon said. "Yuu!" Airu hollered.

Airu suddenly hugged Yuu. "A-Airu-san!" Yuu hollered, acting a bit surprised. "Hi, Yuu-kun!" Miho said. "Sudou-san!" Yuu hollered, in a very happy manner. "Say, Airu

-san, don't you have somewhere to go?" Yuu asked. "You're right, Yuu! Ryouma! I cannot stay here! I have to catch up with Ryouma!" Airu hollered. "Let's go,

Opossumon!" Airu hollered. "Right, Airu!" Opossumon hollered. Therefore, Airu swiped her pink Xros Loader making a portal appeared. Airu and Opossumon rushed

inside of the portal. "Bye, Oneesan Akari-san! I'll see you once I finished my training!" Airu hollered. The portal closed. "So, Akari-san, when did Airu-san started to

have a crush on Ryouma-san?" Kotone asked. "When she kissed him back in Coliseum Zone." Akari repiled. "Before I show up? And on the lips?" Kotone asked.

"That's right, Kotone-chan." Akari said. "I think that I'm going to have a real headache once our adventure to save the Digital World is over. First, I witness my own

sister kissing Zenjirou-san and now, I'm hearing about Airu-san kissing Ryouma-san." Kotone said. "So you're Kudou Taiki?" Wizarmon asked. "That's right." Taiki

repiled. "My name is Wizarmon, the Digital World's superior researcher." Wizarmon said, introducing himself to Taiki. "And I'm the very feisty, Tailmon." Tailmon said,

introducing herself to Taiki. "It's an honor meeting you both." Taiki said. "It's an honor for us meeting the first chosen." Wizarmon said. "First chosen?" Kiriha asked.

"We're looking at them." Wizarmon said. "Wait, us?" Akari asked. Wizarmon nodded his head. "Apollomon might be right after all." Taiki said. "Before that could

happen, two dangerous foes must be defeated first." Tailmon said. "That means every Chosen General must come together." Wizarmon said. "Seems that you're a

two-member short." Wizarmon said. "Zenjirou and Nene." Taiki said. "Nee-san." Yuu and Kotone said at once. "Don't worry about a thing, Wizarmon. We will come

back together." Taiki said. "That's the spirit, Taiki-kun!" Mizuki said. Then, Taiki turned to his junior. "Tagiru, are you alright?" Taiki asked. "I don't know, Taiki-san."

Tagiru repiled. "Is what Ryouma said is true, Tagiru? Are you in a mental state?" Yuu asked. "Well, yes and just about." Tagiru repiled. "What happened?" Taiki asked.

"The two of us had a big fallout and a fight to top it off. We said some terrible things to each other. Mogami then declared that the Chosen Generals were disbanded."

Tagiru said. That made Taiki, Akari, Kiriha, Yuu, Kotone, Hiroya and Kaneda completely shocked. "Disbanded?! Why would Ryouma say that?!" Yuu asked, in a very

angry manner. "Because, we are falling apart as a team. I did not want to believe it either." Tagiru said. "I'm so sorry, Taiki-san. I have failed you. I have broken the

meaning of your goggles. I don't even deserve to wear them." Tagiru said. Tagiru took off his blue and amber goggles and threw them to the ground. "Tagiru-kun just

ditched the goggles." Akari said. Then, Taiki walked up to Tagiru's goggles. Taiki picked up the goggles and handed them back to Tagiru. "Tagiru. It is not your fault.

This is sort of my mess too. Thank you for being honest. The Chosen Generals will come back together as a team. You did your best trying to prove yourself to me."

Taiki said. "Thank you, Taiki-san. I feel better right now knowing that you are not mad at me." Tagiru said. "Now, what do you say that we bring back the entire team

together?" Taiki asked. "I won't let you down this time, Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered. Taiki and Tagiru smiled at each other. "But first, you need some serious training

with me and DualOmegaShoutmon before you can accomplish that." Taiki explained. "Trainning?!" Tagiru asked, very dumbfoundly. "Looks like Tagiru-kun is starting

to get his spirit back." Akari said. "Thanks to Taiki-kun." Mizuki said. "I'm glad." Mami said. Then, something hit DualOmegaShoutmon. "A bolt?"

DualOmegaShoutmon asked. Then, DualOmegaShoutmon degenerated back to OmegaShoutmon. "Ou-sama!" Gumdramon hollered. Then, Taiki and his friends saw

New Bagra Army troopers. "New Bagra Army troopers?" Taiki asked. "We meet again, Chosen Generals." Darknemon said. "It's Darknemon!" Kiriha said. "But, he

looks very different from before." Hiroya said. "Who?" Gumdramon asked. "Prepare to meet your end." Darknemon said. "Bring it!" OmegaShoutmon shouted. "We'll

help you out, Taiki." Wizarmon said. "Thank you, Wizarmon." Taiki said. "Let's fight with everything we got, guys!" Taiki shouted. "Right!" The Chosen Generals

shouted. Therefore, the Chosen Generals prepare for another battle with Darknemon.

* * *

**So, did you like the fight between Tagiru and Ryouma, the romance between Nene and Zenjirou and the other stuff? Again, make sure to review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Advanced With Power!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Hope you are not mad about this. Anyway, here is the fourteenth chapter to my continuation to Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It features Evolution Xros and Tagiru's dark side starting to commence. Enjoy it and make sure to review every now and then.**

* * *

Chapter 14(Episode 93): Advanced With Power! Evolution Xros!

"You maybe got lucky the last time we faught. However, this time, it's personal!" Darknemon shouted. "Darkness Sky Nexus!" Darknemon shouted. Darknemon

unleashed a malefic version of his Darkness Sky as it striked the Chosen Generals. The Chosen Generals fell down to the ground. "We'll fight hard. Until we die

trying!" Taiki shouted. "That's right! We will not give up! Not now and not ever!" Kiriha shouted. "Sounds like Double Xros time!" OmegaShoutmon said. "Of course it

is!" ZekeGreymon said. –OmegaShoutmon! - Taiki shouted. –ZekeGreymon! - Kiriha shouted. –Double Xros! - Taiki and Kiriha shouted in unision. Taiki and Kiriha

smashed their Xros Loaders together. –Double Xros! - OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon shouted in unision. OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon immediately

combined themselves together. –Shoutmon DX! - Shoutmon DX shouted. "Brave Beat Rock Double Xros!" Shoutmon DX shouted. Shoutmon DX created a flame

shape like a meteor to striked at Darknemon. Darknemon managed to survive. "Shit!" Shoutmon DX shouted. "Darkness Sky!" Darknemon shouted. Darknemon

unleashed a dark red supreme neon light at the Chosen Generals. The Chosen Generals fell down to the ground. "Stand down." Darknemon said. "Like hell!" Taiki

shouted. "Wrong answer." Darknemon said. "Blackout!" Darknemon shouted. Darknemon unleashed a black force field on the Chosen Generals. The Chosen Generals

once again fell to the ground. "Attack!" Darknemon commanded. The New Bagra Army advanced to destroy the Chosen Generals, when suddenly…A mysterious figure

from out of nowhere appeared in the sky. "Not so fast!" The figure shouted. "Super Kendo Strike!" The figure shouted, very loudly. With that, the mysterious figure

incredibly slashed all of the New Bagra Army troopers and destroyed them. An explosion was heard after that. "But that's impossible!" Darknemon said. "It can't be."

Taiki said. The dust cleared and it is revealed to be Zenjirou, somehow returned. "Zenjirou!" Taiki, Akari and Ballistamon hollered at once. "Hey there, guys! Sorry to

crashed the party so soon!" Zenjirou hollered. Then, Taiki jumped on the slightly older boy. "We've thought that you were dead!" Taiki hollered. "It's good to see you

too, Taiki!" Zenjirou hollered. "We're glad that you're okay, Zenjirou!" Akari hollered. "It's good to have you back in one piece, Zenjirou-san!" Yuu hollered. "I

agreed!" Kotone hollered. "Are you okay after all of that, Zenjirou-kun?" Mizuki asked. "Yeah, I think so." Zenjirou repiled. "I'm surprised that you're still here,

Gengourou." Kiriha said. "Ha! You will not be laughing now, blondie! I came back alive because of Nene-san!" Zenjirou hollered. "Nene?" Taiki asked. "I think you

have mistaken, Zenjirou." Akari said. "By the way, where is Nene-san anyway?" Zenjirou asked. "Maybe, you should not know about it, Zenjirou-san." Yuu said.

"Well, this is not going anywhere." Darknemon said. "Darkness Sky!" Darknemon shouted. Darknemon unleashed another dark red supreme neon light on the Chosen

Generals. Taiki is beginning to realize that Darknemon is stronger than he appears. "Tch! He's really stronger than before!" Shoutmon DX said. "I know!" Taiki said.

"Guess I have no choice then. Akari, Zenjirou, lend me your power!" Taiki said. "Eh?! Are you crazy, Taiki?!" Akari asked, starting to freak out. "I'm not kidding

around." Taiki said. "Are you joking, Taiki?!" Zenjirou asked, freaking out. Taiki shooked his head. "Nope." Taiki said. Then, Taiki holded Akari's hand. Akari deeply

blushed and became very amazed by Taiki's sudden movement. "Taiki." Akari said. "Please, Akari, I really need your power. You mean the whole world to me, Akari."

Taiki said. Akari becamed really touched by Taiki's words. "Taiki. That's really sweet of you to say that." Akari said. "I know that I'm kinda being a bit selfish on it,

but, I can't do this alone. I want you to support me all the way, Akari." Taiki said. "Trust his instincts, Akari. Taiki has a good but truly crazy heart." Dorulumon said.

"You believe, Dorulumon?!" Akari asked, in a very shockingly manner. "Without a doubt." Dorulumon said. "Ngaa! We should give it a try, Zenjirou." Ballistamon said.

"If you say so, Ballistamon. However, I still think that it's a very risky idea." Zenjirou said. "Okay, Taiki. You will have my back. I'll support you all the way, just like

always!" Akari said. Taiki suddenly blushed at Akari and quickly removed his shyness. "Shoutmon DX! Kiriha! Let's go!" Taiki shouted. "Right!" Shoutmon DX and

Kiriha shouted at once. –Shoutmon DX! - Taiki cried out. –Okay! - Shoutmon DX hollered. –Ballistamon! - Kiriha shouted. -Ngaa! – Ballistamon hollered. –Dorulumon!

- Taiki cried out. –Rowrr! - Dorulumon roared. –Starmonz! - Taiki and Kiriha cried out. –Hi! - Starmon hollered. –Yay! - The Pickmonz hollered. –DigiXros! - Taiki and

Kiriha shouted in unision. –DigiXros! - Shoutmon DX, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and the Starmonz hollered in unision. OmegaShoutmon and his friends combined to

form a mecha saint with the same components, but, with added armor from ZekeGreymon. OmegaShoutmon's new DigiXros form grabbed his microphone that now

has a spear ring around it. –Shoutmon X6! - Shoutmon X6 shouted. "So awesome!" Tagiru hollered. "I can't believe my eyes! I finally achieve pure greatness."

Shoutmon X6 said. "The forgotten DigiXros." Wizarmon said. "Shoutmon X6." Tailmon said. "Amazing." Akari, Zenjirou, Mizuki, Yuu, Kotone, Hiroya, Mami and

Kaneda said at once. Then, Taiki faced towards Darknemon. "Ike, Shoutmon X6!" Taiki and Kiriha shouted in unision. "Right!" Shoutmon X6 shouted. "Xros Shooting

Rocker!" Shoutmon X6 shouted. Shoutmon X6 lights up his microphone in hellfire and slams it down at Darknemon. Darknemon survived somehow. "Not done."

Darknemon said. "I think that you are." Shoutmon X6 said. Shoutmon X6 continued attacking Darknemon. Darknemon kicked Shoutmon X6 to the ground. "This will

end you." Darknemon said. "Blackout!" Darknemon shouted. Darknemon unleashed a shade of darkness at Shoutmon X6. Shoutmon X6 immediately went back to

OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and the Starmonz respectively. "Damn it! We were so close!" OmegaShoutmon said. "I'll be going now."

Darknemon said. "Hold it!" Starmon hollered. "You're still standing?" Darknemon asked. "Starmon!" OmegaShoutmon hollered. "You know why I'm still satnding?

Because, I want to fulfilled my promise to see our Digital World reborn again. I want to witness the future of it!" Starmon said. "Starmon." Taiki said. "That's one heck

of a good dream, Starmon." OmegaShoutmon said. "Too bad your dream ends here." Darknemon said. Then, Darknemon kicked Starmon hard. "Great leader!" The

Pickmonz hollered in unision. "Starmon! Do not back down now! Fufilled your promise to see the future of the Digital World! Shine hard!" Taiki said. "You're right,

Taiki. I must keep on fighting! For the sake of the Digital World!" Starmon shouted. Starmon charged towards Darknemon. "I'll join you, Starmon!" Tailmon said.

"Wish Upon a Star!" Starmon shouted. Starmon shined like a bright meteorite to strike at Darknemon. However, Darknemon throw him back to the ground. "Neko

Punch!" Tailmon shouted, about to punched Darknemon. However, Darknemon just kicked her in the stomach. "Tailmon!" Wizarmon said. "Damn! I have to help!"

Tagiru hollered. Then, Mizuki put her hand to cover Tagiru. "Mizuki-san." Tagiru said. "I can't allow you to do that, Tagiru-kun." Mizuki said. "Why?" Tagiru asked.

"You're still in a terrible condition after that fight with Ryouma-kun." Mizuki said. Tagiru started to become frustrated afterwards. "Mogami!" Tagiru said. Tagiru's eyes

became dark golden again. "You should listen to what Mizuki-san says, Tagiru." Mami said. "Don't touch me, Mami!" Tagiru shouted, shoving Mami away from his

grasp. "What's with you all of the sudden, Tagiru?" Mami asked. "I think that we should fight just once, Mizuki." Gumdramon said. "Are you sure, Gumdramon?"

Mizuki asked. "Yeah. He may be scary right now, but, the real Tagiru is still inside." Gumdramon explained. "Tagiru! Let's go! We are trying a new DigiXros!"

Gumdramon shouted. Tagiru somehow returned to normal. "Right!" Tagiru hollered. "Is this what Ryouma was actually talking about? A darker side of Tagiru?" Taiki

asked, thinking in his mind. –Gumdramon! - Tagiru cried out. –Yosha! - Gumdramon hollered. –GarGadmon! - Tagiru cried out. –Garga! - GarGadmon cried out. –

MetalTyranomon! - Tagiru cried out. –Grrr! - MetalTyranomon grunted. –FlaWizarmon! - Tagiru cried out. –Yosh! - FlaWizarmon hollered. –Harpymon! - Tagiru cried

out. –Marvelous! - Harpymon hollered. –DigiXros! – Tagiru shouted. –DigiXros! - Gumdramon, GarGadmon, MetalTyranomon, FlaWizarmon and Harpymon shouted in

unision. Gumdramon and his friends combined to form a warrior saint with strong feather wings. –Gumdramon X5! - Gumdramon X5 shouted. "Soaring Tornado!"

Gumdramon X5 shouted. Gumdramon X5 turned into a magical tornado and striked at Darknemon. "Heaven Strike!" Gumdramon X5 shouted. Gumdramon X5 rapidly

threw shredded feathers at Darknemon. However, Darknemon somehow turned the tables on Gumdramon X5. Darknemon shot the shredded feathers at Gumdramon

X5. Gumdramon X5 degenerated back to Gumdramon, GarGadmon, MetalTyranomon, FlaWizarmon and Harpymon respectively. "We were so close. Damn!"

Gumdramon said. "At least you gave us another reason to fight, Gumdramon." Dorulumon said. "Dorulumon! What are you, nuts?!" Akari asked. "You'll be dead if you

do something else, kyu!" Cutemon hollered. "I have to, Cutemon. Akari, in order to gain Chou Shinka, I must protect you at all cost." Dorulumon said. "Dorulumon."

Akari said. "You too, Ballistamon?" Zenjirou asked. "Ngaa, that's right. We can't let Taiki and Shoutmon have the glory all of the time." Ballistamon said.

"Ballistamon." Zenjirou said. "Darknemon is really strong." Kotone said. "Kotone, can you reload me from your Xros Loader, please?" Sparrowmon asked, talking

inside Kotone's pastel yellow Xros Loader. "Sparrowmon! What are you thinking?!" Mervamon asked, talking inside Kotone's pastel yellow Xros Loader. "Okay."

Kotone said. "Reload, Sparrowmon!" Kotone hollered. With that instant moment, Sparrowmon appeared out from Kotone's pastel yellow Xros Loader. "Kotone, as

your friend and partner, I vow to protect you no matter what. We will rescue your sister for sure, I promise! Because, I also missed her a lot." Sparrowmon said.

"Sparrowmon." Kotone said. "Alright, boys! We attack Darknemon at once. Follow?" Dorulumon asked. "All the way!" Ballistamon hollered. "Let's do it!" Sparrowmon

hollered. "I'll be a part of this to avenged Tailmon." Wizarmon said. "Then, let's take this joke down!" Sparrowmon hollered. "Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon shouted.

"Heavy Speaker!" Ballistamon shouted. "Random Laser!" Sparrowmon shouted. "Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon shouted. Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Sparrowmon and

Wizarmon combined their moves together by becoming a large beam to Darknemon. However, Darknemon caught the beam. "Very weak coming from a strand of

weaklings." Darknemon said. Darknemon shot the beam back at Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Sparrowmon and Wizarmon. The four fell to the ground. Akari, Zenjirou

and Kotone gasped when they saw their partners to the ground. "Wizarmon!" Tailmon shouted. "Guys!" Taiki shouted. "You can't give up, guys! You just cannot!"

OmegaShoutmon shouted. "That's what we planned to do…" Dorulumon said, starting to get up. "Dorulumon!" Akari and Cutemon hollered at once. "We have to keep

standing up and fighting…" Ballistamon said. "Ballistamon!" Zenjirou hollered. "For the sake of our partners and the Digital World!" Sparrowmon said. "Sparrowmon!"

Kotone hollered. "That is our goal!" Dorulumon, Ballistamon and Sparrowmon shouted at once. Dorulumon, Ballistamon and Sparrowmon continued to attack

Darknemon. "Keep on staying strong, guys!" Yuu hollered. "It's true. They are right. We have to keep on fighting. For the sake of our friends and the Digital World. I

have always envied Taiki because he and Shoutmon were the first ones to achieved Chou Shinka. This makes me feel a bit jealous inside." Akari said. "Same here,

Akari-chan. We are not useless anymore! We have Xros Loaders and we can fight just like Taiki could!" Zenjirou shouted. "We have a part in this war just as much as

the others do! I will not stay on the sidelines! I have to rescue my big sister from Ryutarbazei's clutches!" Kotone shouted. "We will fight to protect the ones that we

loved the most and by all means, help saved the Digital World with our own hands!" Akari shouted. Then, strong aura appeared in the bodies of Akari, Zenjirou,

Kotone and their respective partners. "Aura?" Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone asked in unision. "I can feel this amazing power." Dorulumon said. "I feel it too."

Ballistamon said. "It's so wonderful." Sparrowmon said. "They have found it. Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone-chan have achieved Chou Shinka." Taiki said. "Go! Rise to

the challenge!" OmegaShoutmon hollered. Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone nodded their heads at each other and strike their Xros Loaders at their respective partners.

"Battle!" Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone shouted in unision. A beam of light strikes at Dorulumon, Ballistamon and Sparrowmon. Akari holded her orange Xros Loader with

pride. Akari flipped her Xros Loader and caught it. –Dorulumon! Chou Shinka! – Akari shouted. Akari raised her orange Xros Loader to the sky as a light beamed up. –

Dorulumon! Chou Shinka! – Dorulumon shouted. Dorulumon jumped into the light. After that, Dorulumon transformed into a wolf in shining armor with a red cape.

Dorulumon's drill tail has now become his staff and official weapon. –JagerDorulumon! – JagerDorulumon shouted. Zenjirou holded his teal Xros Loader in a perfect

stance. Zenjirou swung his arm around after being so pumped up. –Ballistamon! Chou Shinka! – Zenjirou shouted. Zenjirou raised his teal Xros Loader to the air as a

light started to beam. –Ballistamon! Chou Shinka! - Ballistamon shouted. Ballistamon grabbed the light and immediately transformed into an atlas beetle with sleekier

metal armor. –AtlurBallistamon! – AtlurBallistamon shouted. Kotone holded her pastel yellow Xros Loader very frimly. Kotone swiped her Xros Loader a few times and

holded up in the air. -Sparrowmon! Chou Shinka! – Kotone shouted. A beam of light has striked into the sky. –Sparrowmon! Chou Shinka! – Sparrowmon shouted.

Sparrowmon raced against the light and immediately transformed into a valiant bird of prey. –RaptorSparrowmon! - RaptorSparrowmon shouted. The light

disappeared and there stood the new forms of Dorulumon, Ballistamon and Sparrowmon. "Those fools evolved with Chou Shinka?! Impossible!" Darknemon shouted.

"Awesome." Taiki said, being speechless. "What a totally cool way to be epic." Yuu said. "Ike!" Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone shouted in unision. "Weib Spirale!"

JagerDorulumon shouted. "Plasma Crack!" AlturBallistamon shouted. JagerDorulumon and AtlurBallistamon combined their moves together to clash at Darknemon.

"Now's your chance, RaptorSparrowmon!" Kotone shouted. RaptorSparrowmon grabbed Darknemon and went into the air. RaptorSparrowmon dived down to get more

speed. "Raptor Grapple!" RaptorSparrowmon shouted. RaptorSparrowmon flings Darknemon to the ground with all of his might. "Kakkoii!" Tagiru and Gumdramon

hollered. "If only I could evolve too." Starmon said. "Great leader, you did so much for us. We are going to return the favor by making you evolve too." One of the

Pickmonz said. "Really?!" Starmon asked, in a very excited manner. "Really!" The Pickmonz hollered in unision. "Okay then!" Starmon shouted. –Starmon! - Starmon

shouted. –Pickmonz! - The Pickmonz shouted in unision. –Jogress Shinka! - Starmon and the Pickmonz shouted in unision. Starmon and the Pickmonz started to fused

together while hitting Zenjirou and Kotone in the process. "What the hell is going on?!" Taiki asked, being a little freaked out. "Are they nuts?!" OmegaShoutmon

asked, being a little freaked out. The glowing light disappeared and it came a new form of Starmon, with the help of the Pickmonz. –ShootingStarmon! -

ShootingStarmon shouted. "This feels soooo sweet!" ShootingStarmon hollered. "Darknemon is still down. Taiki, you and the other generals must deliver the final

blow." Wizarmon said. "What do you mean by that?" Akari asked. "Create the Evolution Xros." Wizarmon said. "Evolution Xros?" Taiki asked. "It's only way to defeat

Darknemon. Give it a try." Tailmon said. "What have you got to lose?" Wizarmon asked. "Taiki, we should give it a go." Akari said. "Yeah! Now that we have evolved

partners by our side." Zenjirou said. "If it means taking that guy down, I'm up for it." Kotone said. "We'll be continuing cheering you guys on!" Mizuki said. "I say let's

accept that challenge. How about you, Taiki?" Kiriha asked. Then, Taiki had a great smirk on his face. "Turn is no turning back now! We have to end this quickly!"

Taiki said. "Alright!" OmegaShoutmon hollered. "Gather around, Chou Shinka Warriors!" OmegaShoutmon said. ZekeGreymon, AlturBallistamon, JagerDorulumon and

RaptorSparrowmon gathered around OmegaShoutmon. "This is where the fight ends." OmegaShoutmon said. "Taiki!" OmegaShoutmon shouted. "Kiriha!"

ZekeGreymon shouted. "Akari!" JagerDorulumon shouted. "Zenjirou!" AlturBallistamon shouted. "Kotone!" RaptorSparrowmon shouted. "We're ready!" The Chou

Shinka Warriors shouted in unision. "So are we!" Kiriha, Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone said in unision. "Ikuze!" Taiki shouted. A bright light has appeared in the

background. Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Kiriha and Kotone came afterwards. –OmegaShoutmon! – Taiki shouted. –Alright! – OmegaShoutmon shouted. –ZekeGreymon! –

Kiriha shouted. ZekeGreymon grunted. –AlturBallistamon! – Zenjirou shouted. –Ngaa! – AlturBallistamon shouted. –JagerDorulumon! – Akari shouted. –Rowrr! –

JagerDorulumon roared. –RaptorSparrowmon! – Kotone shouted. –Right! – Kotone shouted. Taiki and his friends swiped their Xros Loaders and held them upwards. –

Evolution Xros! – Taiki and friends shouted in unision. A beam of light striked into the sky. –Evolution Xros! – The Chou Shinka Warriors shouted in unision.

OmegaShoutmon and his friends immediately combined themselves together. After the magnificent fusion, a mighty god has appeared from the heavens.

OmegaShoutmon's new DigiXros form has all of the copoenents of himself, ZekeGreymon, JagerDorulumon, AlturBallistamon and RaptorSparrowmon in shining

majestic gold. –Shoutmon EX6! – Shoutmon EX6 shouted. Shoutmon EX6 appeared along with Taiki, Kiriha, Zenjirou, Akari and Kotone. Darknemon started to gain

consciousness. "What the hell?" Darknemon asked. "Taiki, he's gaining consciousness." Shoutmon EX6 said. "I know. Prepare yourself, Shoutmon EX6." Taiki said.

Darknemon started to charged at Shoutmon EX6. "Darkness Sky!" Darknemon shouted. Shoutmon EX6 dodged the dark red supreme neon lights. "Soul Calibur!"

Shoutmon EX6 shouted. Shoutmon EX6 slashed Darknemon with his Soul Calibur sword. "Yes!" Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone hollered at once. "Demolition Horn!"

Shoutmon EX6 shouted. Shoutmon EX6 unleashed an devasting punch at Darknemon. Darknemon fell to the ground. "You have caused enough trouble for one day.

This is the part where we end your life for good." Shoutmon EX6 said, walking towards Darknemon. "ShootingStarmon, I need your help." Shoutmon EX6 said. "Sure

thing, brother!" ShootingStarmon said. ShootingStarmon hopped beside Shoutmon EX6. Shoutmon EX6's Soul Calibur started to burn hard with flames. Shoutmon

EX6 started to throw ShootingStarmon into the air. "Ryuusei Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon EX6 shouted. Shoutmon EX6 sended ShootingStarmon flying with his Soul

Calibur sword. "Aw yeah!" ShootingStarmon hollered. ShootingStarmon started to create flames on himself. ShootingStarmon turned into a meteorite.

ShootingStarmon clashed into Darknemon. "This is impossible!" Darknemon shouted. "Burn in hell!" Shoutmon EX6 shouted. The meteorite of ShootingStarmon

grew stronger as Darknemon gets smashed into pieces. "The final battle will come…you'll see." Darknemon said. Then, Darknemon suddenly vanished. "He's gone."

Miho said. "They did it! Alright!" Kaneda hollered. "It's over. It's finally over." Akari said. Then, Taiki put his hand on Akari's shoulder, which made her blush rapidly.

"Thanks to the power of our teamwork and bonds." Taiki said. "Yup!" Akari said. Then, a light has appeared. "It's the Data Star." OmegaShoutmon said. "This time,

there are three of them." Mizuki said. The Xros Loaders of Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone are reacting to them. "They're going straight to us." Zenjirou said. Akari,

Zenjirou and Kotone braced themselves for the capture. Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone captured the Data Stars on their respective Xros Loaders. "Data Star, capture

complete!" Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone hollered at once. "Wizarmon, thanks for telling us on how to create the Evolution Xros in order to defeat Darknemon." Taiki

said. "It was my pleasure. I had to think of something to help the first chosen group after all." Wizarmon said. "There he goes again." Tailmon said. "Since you

became a great help to us, where you and Tailmon go?" Akari asked. "To be honest, I'm not sure." Wizarmon said. "Apparently, this is our home and we drift from

place to place all of the time." Tailmon explained. "How about you guys join us in the battle to reclaim the Digital World?" Taiki asked. "That way, you won't be

drifters every second, think about it. Come join our team." Akari said. Wizarmon and Tailmon thought about it and began to smile at each other. "We accept your

offer to be a part of the team." Wizarmon said. "We just can't turn our backs on the Digital World now." Tailmon said. "Sounds familiar, Taiki?" OmegaShoutmon

asked. "No. I don't think so." Taiki said. "Yeah, right! You used that word over and over again!" Akari said, teasing Taiki a little bit. Taiki started to blushed a little bit.

Wizarmon and Tailmon went inside of Taiki and Akari's Xros Loaders respectively. "Tagiru! How about that training that I promised you?" Taiki asked. "Yosha! You are

definitely the best, Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered. "Everyone, clear out." Taiki said. Everyone started to cleared out of the way. "I won't hold anything back, Ou-sama!"

Gumdramon said. Gumdramon immediately transformed from Arresterdramon to Super Arresterdramon. "Heh! I won't either, kid!" OmegaShoutmon said.

OmegaShoutmon immediately transformed into DualOmegaShoutmon. "Tagiru, best of luck." Taiki said. "Yeah. May the best general win, Taiki-san." Taiki said.

"Ikuze!" Taiki and Tagiru shouted. DualOmegaShoutmon and Super Arresterdramon began to clash. "Spiral Shredder!" Super Arresterdramon shouted. Super

Arresterdramon turn into a spiral ball, however, he is stop by DualOmegaShoutmon. "That's the best you got?" DualOmegaShoutmon asked. "Rock Damashi Extreme

Supreme!" DualOmegaShoutmon shouted. DualOmegaShoutmon unleashed a heavy metal fireball at Super Arresterdramon. "Good job, DualOmegaShoutmon!" Taiki

said. "Thanks, Taiki!" DualOmegaShoutmon said. "Taiki-san is really strong. What if Mogami is right? Am I a disgrace to Taiki-san's legacy?" Tagiru asked. Then,

Tagiru remembered Ryouma's words. "You are no Legendary Hero; you are a joke, Tagiru. You are a disgrace to Taiki-san's legacy!" Ryouma said, in a flashback

before he left. Then, Tagiru became angry. "Mogami!" Tagiru said. "You are the one person that I won't forgive." Tagiru said. "Tagiru?" Super Arresterdramon asked.

Tagiru's eyes became dark golden again. "Mogami!" Tagiru screamed. A dark aura has appeared in Tagiru's shadow. "Whoa." Kotone said. "Is this what Tagiru-

kun is becoming?" Akari asked. "Yeah. It happened before during his fight with Ryouma-kun. However, I have never seen such dark aura before." Mizuki said. "What's

happening to him?" Taiki asked. "Get up, Super Arresterdramon! Show'em what you are made of! I commanded you to do it!" Tagiru shouted. Super Arresterdramon

started to get up. "He's scary. This is not my partner and best friend." Super Arresterdramon thought, thinking in his mind. Super Arresterdramon striked towards

Taiki and DualOmegaShoutmon. "Go now!" Tagiru shouted. "Taiki!" Akari shouted. Then, Taiki snapped his fingers to stop. "Don't do it, Super Arresterdramon."

Taiki said. Tagiru started to became normal. However, this does not cover the damage he made. "Taiki! Are you alright?" Akari asked. "That was too close of a call."

Zenjirou said. "I know. This is what I was afraid of." Taiki said. "It was wrong of me to actually bring up the training idea in the first place." Taiki said. "At least

you're okay, Taiki-kun." Mizuki said. "Yeah, for now." Taiki said. "We should head to Disc Zone. It's the best way to reoccupied after what happened." Taiki said.

"Good plan." Kiriha said. "Taiki-san, can I go with you?" Tagiru asked. "I don't think that it's the right call for you to go, Tagiru." Yuu said. "After the damage that

was caused here, I don't think that it's a good idea." Taiki said. "Tagiru, I know you mean well, but, there is a dark side hidden inside you right now. I think that

everyone is seeing it right now. You could cause a little destruction to others around you, so it's too risky." Taiki said. "You tried your best, but, the rest of us have to

come back together in time for the final battle." Taiki said. "Mizuki-san, you have to take the others to River Zone to train." Taiki said. "Got it, Taiki-kun. Kiriha-kun!

Don't try anything stupid, okay?" Mizuki asked. Kiriha started to blushed a bit. "Of course I wouldn't, Mizuki-san!" Kiriha snapped back. "Taiki-san, I'll stay here to

keep an eye on Tagiru." Yuu said. "Very typical of Yuu-kun." Akari said. "See you soon, Onii-chan!" Kotone hollered. "Battle hard." Taiki said. Taiki swiped his red Xros

Loader making a portal appeared. Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Kiriha, Kotone and DualOmegaShoutmon jumped inside as the portal closes. Mizuki remained with Mami,

Super Arresterdramon, Miho, Yuu, Hiroya, Kaneda and the unstable Tagiru. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Digital World, Hideaki and Kiichi arrived in an unknown

place. "Where are we?" Kiichi asked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. What did you think about the awesome stuff in it? Make sure to review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome to Factory Zone!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Hope you are not mad about this. Anyway, here is the fifteenth chapter to my continuation to Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It features a backstory for Ren on why he's such a jerk. Enjoy it and make sure to review every now and then.**

* * *

Chapter 15(Episode 94): Welcome to Factory Zone! The Unlikely Alliance!

"Where are we?" Kiichi asked. "According to the digital map that our Xros Loaders somehow have, we're in the Factory Zone." Hideaki said. "And where there is a

factory, there's bound to be trains!" Kiichi said. "Let's go, Locomon!" Kiichi hollered. "Right, Kiichi-san!" Locomon hollered. Therefore, Kiichi and Locomon went to find

more trains here. "Kiichi! We have to stay together!" Hideaki hollered. "Damn it." Hideaki said. "Guess we followed them." Hideaki said. Dobermon nodded his head.

Afterwards, Hideaki and Dobermon caught up with Kiichi and Locomon. "Boy that was really brutal back in Corridor Zone, huh?" Hideaki asked. "Yeah. Tagiru became

very scary and dark during his fight with Ryouma." Kiichi said. "But, did you saw his eyes? It was like they were made from pure darkness." Hideaki said. Hideaki and

Kiichi could hear the dark side of Tagiru right now. "Unforgivable! You're Unforgivable, Ryouma!" Tagiru shouted, from a flashback in Corridor Zone. "You're in my

way, Kiichi!" Tagiru shouted, from another flashback in Corridor Zone. "Tagiru has changed. Not only by his image but his personality too." Kiichi said. "It's like his

good side had been completely got trashed once he stepped into the darkness." Hideaki said. "Locomon, would I step into the darkness too?" Kiichi asked. "I believed

that you won't, Kiichi-san." Locomon said. "How about me, Dobermon?" Hideaki said. "No, sir. You'll stay the same like always." Dobermon repiled. "We better find

some other Digimon that can help us." Kiichi said. "I second that." Hideaki said. "You may have not noticed, but, we actually get along good together, Kiichi." Hideaki

said. "I think so too, Hideaki-san." Kiichi said. Hideaki and Kiichi started to laughed after that. After some time, Hideaki, Dobermon, Kiichi and Locomon found a pit of

water. "Water!" Kiichi hollered. "We're saved!" Hideaki hollered. Kiichi and Hideaki rushed to the pit of water and started to drink up. "Dobermon!" Hideaki said. "Yes,

sir." Dobermon said. Dobermon started to drink the water as well. Afterwards, Hideaki, Dobermon and Kiichi becamed refreshed after all that. "So refreshing. I

wonder that's what Taiki-san is like after an exhaustion of battles and DigiXrossing." Kiichi said. "Of course he does! Taiki-san is the best general there is!" Hideaki

hollered. "Now that the entire team is disbanded, what are we going to do?" Kiichi asked. "Well, don't really now. I mean you and Kaoru have been close since. Do

you have a crush on her?" Hideaki said. "I really do. Kaoru-san is the most amazing girl that I ever met. After Akari-san, Nene-san and Mizuki-san of course." Kiichi

said. "Anyway, it will be you and me against the world for now, Kiichi." Hideaki said. "Yeah, I guess so." Kiichi said. "As long we both stay away from Tagiru's dark

side and more importantly, Tagiru himself, we'll be fine." Hideaki said. "Will we come back together as a team? In time for the final battle?" Kiichi asked. "Honestly, I

hope so." Hideaki repiled. "Kiichi! Hideaki!" Tokio hollered. "Tokio!" Kiichi hollered. "You're here!" Hideaki hollered. Kiichi, Hideaki and their respective partners ran up

to Tokio and Pinocchimon. "This is a coincidence seeing you here." Hideaki said. "Same here." Tokio said. "We just stumble here by accident." Tokio said. "Because,

Pinocchimon is made from wood, right?" Kiichi asked. "Well, yeah." Tokio said. "That's not the point!" Pinocchimon shouted. "Locomon! You returned!" Trailmon Worm

said. "Trailmon Worm! Everyone!" Locomon hollered. Trailmon Worm and the other Trailmons appeared besided Tokio and Pinocchimon. "Oh, there you guys are!"

Tokio said. "Kiichi-san, Hideaki-san, Dobermon, I want to meet my friends, the Trailmon group!" Locomon said, introducing the Locomon group to Kiichi, Hideaki and

Dobermon. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Trailmon Angler said. "Same here." Dobermon said. "No freaking way! You're all trains! This is just too much!"

Kiichi hollered, being excited. "Well, someone's already eager." Hideaki said. "You're part of the Locomotive system. I have study your features a lot back home!"

Kiichi said. "My, my, you are an incredibly fast learner." Trailmon C-89 said. "I tried my best every now and then." Kiichi said. "Looks like we finally caught up with

you." Ren said. "That voice!" Hideaki shouted. "Tobari!" Hideaki and Tokio shouted in unision. "Ren!" Kiichi shouted. "Yo!" Ren said. "And quit using Taiki-san's word!"

Kiichi shouted. "It's everyone's word, Kiichi." Tokio said. "Why are you here, Tobari?" Hideaki asked. "Are you here to cause trouble?" Tokio asked. "Did Ryouma send

you here to follow us?" Kiichi asked. "Actually, no. I came by my own free will." Ren said. "Sure you did." Dracmon said. "I want to make amends with you." Ren said.

"What kind of amends?" Hideaki asked. "Good ones." Ren said. "Kaichi, I thought about you said. I cannot achieve true friendship if I continued to act like a real jerk

towards the people around me. I can change like most people. I want to experience what it is like to have true friends." Ren said. Hideaki, Tokio and even Kiichi do

not believed on what Ren is saying. "You're bluffing." Hideaki said. "You think that we're dumb enough to actually believe that?" Tokio said. "I don't believe your

words one bit. You think that I am going to let this go after what you did to Locomon, Bearmon and almost hurting Kaoru-san and me in the process? Well, you

thought wrong! And the name is Kiichi not Kaichi!" Kiichi shouted. "Same thing." Ren said. "As you were saying, Ren-chi?" Dracmon asked. "Right, my reason. I

looked over my attitude during the past two days and I realised that I cannot fight evil without friends. I am not asking for apology, I just want you to trust me as a

person." Ren said. Hideaki, Kiichi and Tokio looked at Ren and then, each other in a very sneaky way. "We'll 'trust' you alright. By stealing your goofy hat first!"

Hideaki said. Hideaki swiped Ren's hat from his head. "My hat!" Ren shouted. "Your hair looks stupid!" Tokio said. "It's like a haircut gone terribly wrong!" Kiichi

hollered, trying not to laugh. "At least my hair is better than yours!" Ren hollered. "No, not really. It's still stupid!" Hideaki said, laughing a bit. "We'll bet our 20 yen

that you can last longer without your dumb hat until we get to the final battle!" Tokio said. "It's a bet!" Ren said. "Okay, for the serious manner, it's getting good so

far. Back to where I was going to say. Trailmon Squad, will you join us in our fight to reclaim the Digital World?" Kiichi asked. "I'm sorry, young Kiichi, but, we cannot

join you in this brutal fight." Locomon Worm said. "Why not? Surely, there must be a reason and we need all of the help we can get in the time for the final battle."

Kiichi said. "The answer is no! We will not help you in your childish fight!" Trailmon C-89 shouted. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! All of you don't want protect the

Digital World and instead, want to let it burn with the rest of the inhabitants." Locomon said. "Leave them be, Locomon. I believed that we can use their power in

time for the final battle, but, if they don't want to help, then, they are very selfish by only thinking about themselves and do not deserved to live!" Kiichi shouted. The

Trailmon Squad and Locomon were completely shocked about Kiichi's words. "Kiichi…you…" Hideaki said. "If you want to rott while the Digital World is in danger,

then, so be it!" Kiichi said. A large explosion was heard. The explosion was so loud that it hit Hideaki, Dobermon, Kiichi, Tokio, Pinocchimon, Ren and Dracmon to the

ground. After that, the boys finally woken up and saw Nene Shademon beneath them. "Nene-san!" Kiichi, Hideaki, Tokio and Ren hollered in unision. "You're

completely naked!" Kiichi and Hideaki hollered in unision. "Nene…who?" Nene Shademon said. "She's long gone. The name is Shademon. Remember it." Nene

Shademon said. Nene Shademon unleashed a shadow ball on Kiichi, Hideaki, Tokio and Ren. "He will take care of you." Nene Shademon said. Then, Nene Shademon

disappeared. "Are you okay, Kiichi-san?" Locomon asked. "I think so." Kiichi said. "Hey there, Chosen Generals!" Hanumon hollered. "Oh god, it's him." Hideaki said.

"Hanumon!" Tokio and Ren shouted in unision. "The weakest of the New Bagra Army." Ren said. "I am not weak! I'll prove it by doing my new move." Hanumon said.

"Dohatsuten Strike!" Hanumon shouted. Hanumon shot out extra hard needle hairs from his body. The strong needle hairs clashed on Hideaki, Dobermon, Kiichi,

Tokio, Pinocchimon, Ren and Dracmon. "We got to end this quickly before it could get worse. We have to work together." Ren said. "Since when do you care about

working together?" Hideaki asked. "Since now." Ren said. "Okay, let's work together. Just this once and that's all!" Kiichi said. "You're joking, right?" Tokio asked.

"Hardly." Kiichi repiled. "Trailmon Squad, we are going to show you how to fight for the ones that you cared about." Kiichi said. "Are you ready, Locomon?" Kiichi

asked. "Ready, Kiichi-san!" Locomon hollered. "Sir, I'll protect you with all of heart." Dobermon said. "That's a really good response, Dobermon." Hideaki said. "Same

goes for me, Tokio." Pinocchimon said. "I'm counting on you, Pinocchimon." Tokio said. "Ren-chi?" Dracmon asked. "Of course I won't back down." Ren said. "Attack!

Combine your strengths!" Kiichi, Hideaki, Tokio and Ren shouted in unision. "Steam Bomb!" Locomon shouted. "Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon shouted. "Bullet

Hammer!" Pinocchimon shouted. "Eye of Nightmare!" Dracmon shouted. Locomon, Dobermon, Pinocchimon and Dracmon combined their strengths together to create

a force field to strike on Hanumon. Hanumon immediately have scratches on his skin. "Bullseye!" Kiichi hollered. "They actually pulled a scratch on him." Trailmon

Kettle said. "The kid might be right after all." Trailmon Ball said. Hanumon began to remove his scratches. "Such a pity." Hanumon said. "Nyoi Bone!" Hanumon

shouted. Hanumon launched his bone at Dobermon, Locomon, Pinocchimon and Dracmon. The foursome fell to the ground. One attack after another, Hanumon

emerged victorious. "I just don't get yet. He's actually stronger than we thought." Kiichi said. "You should go back to the Human World!" Hanumon said. "Forget it!"

Ren shouted. "Then, kiss your hopes and dreams goodbye!" Hanumon said. "Dohatsuten Strike!" Hanumon shouted. Hanumon launched out harder needle hairs from

his body. The needles immediately clashed on Dobermon, Locomon, Dracmon and Pinocchimon again. Hideaki, Kiichi, Ren and Tokio can feel the pain from their

partners. "We…will…never…give…up…" Kiichi said. "That's…right…" Hideaki said. "Wow, you almost bored me to death." Hanumon said. "Vilemons! Attack!" Hanumon

shouted. A swarm of Vilemon has suddenly appeared. The Vilemon swarm used their Nightmare Shocker move on Locomon, Dobermon, Dracmon and Pinocchimon.

Kiichi, Hideaki, Ren and Tokio can still pain. "Young humans! You have to keep on fighting!" Trailmon C-89 said. "This can't happen again. It is just like my past. My

terrible past…" Ren said. Then, Ren remembered his terrible past that was after the battle with DarknessBagramon. "Ready?" A green-haired boy asked. "Ready! You

are going to lose!" A jet black-haired boy said. "Spin top shoot!" The two boys shouted in unision. The two boys launched their spin tops went into the stadium. Then,

another spin top has gone into the stadium. "Another spin top?" The green-haired boy asked. The grey spin top has knocked the orange and sliver spin tops out of the

stadium. "Game set and match." Younger Ren said. "Hey! What's the big deal?!" The jet black-haired boy asked, in a very angry manner. "You didn't even ask one of

us if you could join!" The green-haired boy shouted. "What's the point of asking when you could just enter the stadium?" Younger Ren asked. "Is your attitude what

stinks the most!" The jet black-haired boy shouted. "Harsh, much?" Younger Ren asked. "You know what? I'm not even in the mood to play spinning top anymore."

The green-haired boy said. "Same here. Let's just go home." The jet black-haired boy said. Therefore, the green-haired boy and the jet-haired boy walked away with

a hint of anger in their eyes. "What am I doing wrong?" Younger Ren asked. The next day, at school, Younger Ren approached the two boys again. "Guys! Are you up

to playing spinning top with me?" Younger Ren asked. "Actually, no. I quit playing spinning top yesterday when you showed up. I have plently of homework to do."

The jet black-haired boy said. "So do I. The game is not going to be fun anymore if you are planning to cheat." The green-haired boy said. "Do us a favor and leave

us alone." The jet black-haired boy said. Therefore, the two boys left the classroom. Afterwards, Ren left the classroom and spotted the stadium on his way out. "I

just wanted friends." Younger Ren thought, thinking in his mind. "Sounds like you need a companion." Younger Ryouma said. "Who are you?" Younger Ren asked.

"Watashi wa Mogami Ryouma." Younger Ryouma said, introducing himself to Younger Ren. "Let's do a spin top battle." Younger Ryouma said. "Okay." Younger Ren

said. "Spin top shoot!" Ren and Ryouma shouted in unision. Ren and Ryouma launched their grey and green spin tops into the stadium. The spin tops started to

attack each other. "You're really good, Ren." Younger Ryouma said. "You know my name?" Younger Ren asked. "We're going to be classmates soon." Younger

Ryouma said. "At my elite school." Younger Ryouma continued. "Like I said, you're good, Ren. However, I am better!" Ryouma said. "Ike!" Ryouma shouted. The

green spin top knocked the grey one out of the stadium. Ren was speechless. "No way. Really awesome." Younger Ren said. "Let's do it again tomorrow." Younger

Ryouma said. "For sure!" Younger Ren said. Ryouma smiled as he left. Ren was really amazed by the sliver-haired boy. A friendship has started to sparked

afterwards. Ren and Ryouma had started to continue playing spinning top each day, even after Ren has transferred to Ryouma's elite school. At one point, Ren had

met Airu; a good friend of Ryouma's whom she has a big crush on. "Awesome game." Younger Ren said. "Are you guys okay with wanting me as your friend?"

Younger Ren asked. "I'm okay with it. To be honest, you are really a cool guy, Ren." Younger Airu said. "I agreed with Airu." Younger Ryouma said. Then, Younger

Airu started to blushed. "Ryouma agrees with my comment!" Younger Airu hollered, blushing. "Ren, let's stay friends forever." Younger Airu said. Younger Ryouma

smiled directly at Younger Ren. "You bet! Friends forever!" Younger Ren hollered. Thus, the friendship of the trio has remained up to this day. "We can't give in to the

likes of you, Hanumon." Ren said. "What was that?" Hanumon asked. "I have finally learned the true meaning of friendship. I have two great friends who believed

that I can win." Ren said. "Ren. You…" Kiichi said. "So, stand up, Dracmon! The fight is not over!" Ren shouted. "Right, Ren-chi!" Dracmon shouted. "He's right. We

can't give up!" Hideaki said. "So, Dobermon, lend me your strength." Hideaki said. "Of course, sir." Dobermon said, standing up. "Same for you, Pinocchimon." Tokio

said. "Don't have to tell me twice, Tokio." Pinocchimon said. "We will not lose here. We have to protect the Trailmon Squad. We cannot turn our back on them.

Hottokenai yo!" Kiichi shouted. Then, a bright light appeared on Dracmon, Locomon, Dobermon and Pinocchimon. Ren looked at his Xros Loader. "Dracmon's gaining

a new evolution. Without taking power from others?" Ren asked, thinking in his mind. "I will use it wisely." Ren thought, thinking in his mind. "Guys! Let's used this

new power with everything we got!" Hideaki shouted. "Right!" Kiichi, Tokio and Ren shouted in unision. Hideaki swiped his purple Xros Loader into the air. Hideaki

caught his purple Xros Loader just in time. –Dobermon! Chou Shinka! – Hideaki shouted. A beam of light immediately striked out. –Dobermon! Chou Shinka! –

Dobermon shouted. Dobermon leaped into the air and transformed into a metallic dog with high-tech armory and missiles. –MetalDobermon! – MetalDobermon

shouted. Kiichi holded his turquoise Xros Loader up into the air. –Locomon! Chou Shinka! – Kiichi shouted, as he blows into his whistle. – Locomon! Chou Shinka! –

Locomon shouted. Locomon blow some heavy steam and disappeared. The steam started to went away and it is appeared to be larger train with a spike wheel in his

place. –GrandLocomon! – GrandLocomon shouted. Tokio grabbed his light beige Xros Loader fron the air. Tokio holded it with pride. –Pinocchimon! Chou Shinka! –

Tokio shouted. A beam of light has striked. – Pinocchimon! Chou Shinka! – Pinocchimon shouted. Pinocchimon swung his hammer and jump into the light.

Pinnochimon immediately transformed into a gigantic monster of wood. – AncientTroiamon! – AncientTroiamon shouted. –Dracmon, Chou Shinka! – Ren cried out, as

he hold his grey Xros Loader and swing it making orange lines with light blue rings appeared. –Dracmon! Chou Shinka! – Dracmon shouted. With that, Dracmon

immediately transformed into his Chou Shinka form. –Yaksamon! – Yaksamon shouted. Ren holded his Xros Loader very frimly. It has the word "Flash Shinka" on the

screen. Ren started to flip his Xros Loader and caught it. Ren raised it up into the air. –Yaksamon! Flash Shinka! – Ren shouted. A beam of light has striked into the

air. –Yaksamon! Flash Shinka! – Yaksamon shouted. Yaksamon touched the light with his swords and suddenly transformed into a demon beast that seems to have

ultimate power. –GrandDracmon! – GrandDracmon shouted. Hanumon became speechless. So did the Trailmon Squad. "We have to protect the Trailmon Squad at all

cost." Kiichi said. "Go now!" Kiichi, Hideaki and Tokio shouted in unision. "Destroyed Crash!" GrandLocomon shouted. "Missle Strike!" MetalDobermon shouted.

"Surprise Cannon!" AncientTroiamon shouted. GrandLocomon, MetalDobermon and AncientTroiamon combined their moves together to destroy the Vilemon troopers.

"I'll do the finishing attack." Ren said. "Go for it!" Kiichi, Hideaki and Tokio said in unision. "Hanumon, this is my proof of my newfound respect for friendship. Ike,

GrandDracmon!" Ren shouted. "Yes, Ren-chi." GrandDracmon said. "Gorgon Eye!" GrandDracmon shouted. GrandDracmon uses his evil eye to imprison Hanumon to

the gate of darkness. Hanumon started to look at it. "S-Shit!" Hanumon shouted. Hanumon disappeared after that. "He's finally gone for good." Ren said. Then, four

Data Stars has appeared from the surface. "The Data Star." Hideaki said. "And it's ours to take." Tokio said. Hideaki, Kiichi, Tokio and Ren swiped their Xros Loaders

to capture the Data Stars. "Data Star, capture complete!" Hideaki, Kiichi, Tokio and Ren shouted in unision. Then, Hideaki tussled Ren's hair. "Great show, Tobari!"

Hideaki hollered. "I have to admit, you did put a great effort out there." Tokio said. "It was nothing." Ren said. "I guess I could give you another chance after all."

Kiichi said. "Maybe I should open up a bit more. I finally understand what friendship is." Ren said. "Okay, going to the real thing. Dobermon! You look really cool

now!" Hideaki hollered. "Thank you, sir." MetalDobermon said. "GrandLocomon, you were really amazing too!" Kiichi hollered. "Thank you, Kiichi-san!" GrandLocomon

hollered. "Young Kiichi, Locomon, we finally understand that there are some things worth fighting for." Trailmon Worm said. "Hey! You're making me blush a little!"

Kiichi said. "We decided to join you in time for the final battle." Trailmon C-89 said. "Is that all right with you, prime general?" Trailmon Angler asked. "Of course it is!

Don't you think so, GrandLocomon?" Kiichi asked. "I completely agreed, Kiichi-san!" GrandLocomon hollered. "Here's your dumb hat back." Hideaki said. "You know

what? I'll remain like this for the final battle." Ren said. Ren put his hat inside of his grey Xros Loader. "We should train in preparation for it. Right, AncientTroiamon?"

Tokio asked. "That's right. If the rest of us are going to come back together as a team, we have to prepare ourselves no matter what." AncientTroiamon said. "Then

it's settled! Let's train really hard until the final battle comes!" Hideaki hollered. "Ryutarbazei and his forces won't know what hit them!" Tokio hollered. Ren finally

smiled knowing that he finally found the true meaning of friendship. Meanwhile, in another part of the Digital World, Kaoru and Bearmon arrived in a very interesting

destination. Elsewhere, Ryutarbazei and Nene Shademon were observing them. "Perfect." Ryutarbazei said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. What did you think about the development of both Ren and Kiichi? Make sure to review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Wonders of Discovery!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait again. Hope you are not mad about this. Anyway, here is the sixteenth chapter to my continuation to Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It features the personal growth of both Kaoru and Bearmon. Enjoy it and make sure to review every now and then.**

* * *

Chapter 16(Episode 95): Wonders of Discovery! Friendship is Limited!

"Whoa…" Kaoru said, becoming a bit speechless. "This is really cool." Bearmon said. "According to my Xros Loader, we're in the Study Zone. Whatever that means at

this point." Kaoru said. "Let's go exploring, Kaoru!" Bearmon hollered. "Sounds good to me!" Kaoru said. Therefore, Kaoru and Bearmon began to explore this new

zone. Then, Kaoru could hear laughter somewhere. "Kaoru? Is something wrong, Kaoru?" Bearmon asked. "I don't know. I think that I heard laughter just now."

Kaoru said. Then, Kaoru could feel a presence under her hat. Kaoru immediately holded her hat very tight. A laughter was heard after that. "I heard a laugh again.

Am I seeing things right now?" Kaoru asked. "Kaoru." Bearmon said. "Let's keep going, Bearmon." Kaoru said. Kaoru and Bearmon continued walking in the new

zone. Then, a patch of laughter was still heard. "Alright! Show yourself!" Kaoru said. "Surprise, Kaoru!" Patamon hollered. "Poyo!" Poyomon hollered. Patamon and

Poyomon started to laugh. "I…don't believe it…" Kaoru said. "Patamon? Poyomon?" Kaoru asked. "Patamon! Poyomon!" Bearmon hollered. "Great to see you,

Bearmon!" Patamon hollered, with a smile. "Poyo Poyo!" Poyomon hollered. "It's really you guys! I finally get to see you after all this time." Kaoru said. "Nice to see

that you still have your great sense of humor, Kaoru!" Patamon hollered. "This is the zone that Patamon and Poyomon are in, Kaoru." Bearmon said. "Amazing. Who

would have guessed that it was in here?" Kaoru asked. "Um, we are kinda lost." Kaoru said. "Do you think you guys could show us the way around?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure we can! We'll take you to BanchouLeomon-sama!" Patamon hollered. "BanchouLeomon?" Kaoru and Bearmon asked in unision. "Yep! Come on, let's go

together!" Patamon hollered. Kaoru and Bearmon are now heading towards the library with Patamon and Poyomon hovering beside them. "So this BanchouLeomon, is

he a nice guy?" Kaoru asked. "You bet he is! He can be a bit serious sometimes, but overall, he is really a kind digimon." Patamon said. Within seconds, Kaoru,

Bearmon, Patamon and Poyomon are at the library. "Wow, that was fast." Kaoru said. "Really fast." Bearmon said. "He's just up ahead behind those books." Patamon

said. Patamon and Poyomon immediately lead Kaoru and Bearmon to where BanchouLeomon is by behind all of those books. "Here he is! BanchouLeomon-sama!"

Patamon hollered. "Thanks for the help, Patamon, Poyomon." BanchouLeomon said, reading a book. "So you're the curious human called Mayuzumi Kaoru?"

BanchouLeomon asked. "Yes…I am…sir…" Kaoru said, being a little nervous. "And you're her partner, little Bearmon of Green Zone?" BanchouLeomon asked. "Yes…

sir…" Bearmon said, being a little nervous. "I have been expecting the both of you." BanchouLeomon said. "You have?" Kaoru and Bearmon asked in unision. "Yes.

Thanks to the pages of my book of discovery." BanchouLeomon said. "I also know why you two are here." BanchouLeomon said. "To train in time for the final battle in

the Digital World." BanchouLeomon said. "BanchouLeomon, I'll just get to the point. We came here in order to become stronger for the sake of our friends who are on

differents parts on the Digital World right now and for our honorable, great leader, Taiki-san. I want to get stronger for someone that I really cared about the most."

Kaoru said. "You mean the conductor boy, Funabashi Kiichi?" BanchouLeomon asked. Then, Kaoru started to blushed. "H-How did you know?" Kaoru asked. "Book of

discovery, remember?" BanchouLeomon asked. Then, BanchouLeomon started to pat Kaoru's head. "I sense that you have a very strong curious mind, Kaoru. You

also have a very strong heart to top it. I'll help you in anyway I can." BanchouLeomon said. "Thank you, BanchouLeomon." Kaoru said. "There are many possibilities

beyond the depths of science, have you ever thought of that, Kaoru?" BanchouLeomon asked. "No, I haven't. However, I want to learn about more possibilities

beyond science as much as I can." Kaoru explained. "Kaoru." Bearmon said. "Algol's Flame!" Demon shouted. Demon launched a gigantic orb of flame into the library.

An explosion came afterwards. "What was that?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know." BanchouLeomon said. Then, Kaoru noticed Nene Shademon and Demon's new form.

"Nene-san! Are you alright?" Kaoru asked. Then, Nene Shademon went to Kaoru and started to hold her face very deviously. "You know, your curiousity could

somehow get the best of you, Mayuzumi Kaoru-chan. Give up on becoming stronger." Nene Shademon said. Then, Nene Shademon throws Kaoru to the ground.

"Wait, Nene-san! Did something happen? What has Ryutarbazei done to you?" Kaoru asked. "Sayarana." Nene Shademon said. Nene Shademon launched a shadow

ball at Kaoru and disappeared after that. "Kaoru! Are you okay?" Bearmon asked. "I don't know, to be honest." Kaoru said. Then, Kaoru looked towards Demon's new

form. "Demon! Have you gone under a drastic change like Nene-san?" Kaoru asked. "You could say that, overly curious general." Demon said. "Actually, it's more of

an upgrade than just a drastic change. I am now Demon Super Ultimate!" Demon Super Ultimate said. "Demon Super Ultimate?" Kaoru asked. "Yes. I'll show you

what I mean." Demon Super Ultimate said. "Algol's Flame!" Demon Super Ultimate shouted. Demon Super Ultimate launched another orb of flame from his mouth.

The flames went towards Kaoru. "Kaoru!" Bearmon shouted. "Flash Banchou Punch!" BanchouLeomon shouted. BanchouLeomon releases a fist with undaring courage

honed to its limits. The flash fist striked at Demon Super Ultimate. "BanchouLeomon!" Bearmon hollered. "Are you alright, Kaoru?" BanchouLeomon asked. "I am.

Thank you for saving me like you did, BanchouLeomon." Kaoru said. "You're very welcome, Kaoru." BanchouLeomon said. "Not good enough!" Demon Super Ultimate

shouted. "Chaos Flare!" Demon Super Ultimate shouted. Demon Super Ultimate unleashes a blast of unholy energy. "Hocarus Syru Shot!" MetalJakalmon shouted.

MetalJakalmon shot a cosmetic beam at Demon Super Ultimate. MetalJakalmon leapted into the ground. "You!" Demon Super Ultimate shouted. MetalJakalmon

smiled. "MetalJakalmon!" Kaoru and Bearmon hollered in unision. "I came to help." MetalJakalmon said. "With perfect timing too." Kaoru said. "Combine your powers

to take him down while you still have the chance." MetalJakalmon said. "Great idea! As Akari-san would say, we cannot give up at a time like this! Let's do it!" Kaoru

said. "Right!" Bearmon, BanchouLeomon, MetalJakalmon and Patamon hollered in unision. "Koguma Seikendzuki!" Bearmon shouted. "Air Shot!" Patamon shouted.

"Lion King Slash!" BanchouLeomon shouted. "Supreme Flare!" MetalJakalmon shouted. Bearmon, Patamon, BanchouLeomon and MetalJakalmon combined their

powers together to form a beam. The beam striked at Demon Super Ultimate. "Yosh!" Kaoru hollered. "Poyo Poyo!" Poyomon hollered. Then, Demon Super Ultimate

survived. Kaoru became angry after that. "You are really starting to get on my system. Farwell, Mayuzumi Kaoru." Demon Super Ultimate said. "Dark Spreader!"

Demon Super Ultimate shouted. "No!" Bearmon shouted. "I won't let you hurt Kaoru!" Bearmon shouted. "Kaoru!" Bearmon shouted. Bearmon pushed Kaoru out of

the way and ends up getting servere damage by the "Dark Virus". Kaoru, BanchouLeomon, MetalJakalmon, Patamon and Poyomon became really devastated and

horrified by this turn of events. "Bearmon…" Kaoru said. "You should have not gotten in the way, furry brat." Demon Super Ultimate said. Kaoru stared at Demon

Super Ultimate with a very intense look. "Bearmon…Are you okay…?" Kaoru asked. "I think so. Are you hurt in any way, Kaoru?" Bearmon asked. Kaoru shaked her

head. "No. I'm alright thanks to you." Kaoru said. "Why did you risk your own life for me, Bearmon?" Kaoru asked. "Because…you are my partner, Kaoru. You are the

first real friend that I ever had. I wanted to protect you with all of my life. Even if I risked my own for a true friend like you." Bearmon said. Then, Kaoru went into

tears. "Please…don't die, Bearmon…I don't want to lose you…Through your strong heart, I managed to become happier and less moody. I also managed to have great

friends because of you. I even found my first love. You're the best friend that I ever had, Bearmon…" Kaoru said. The sad tears of Kaoru dropped on Bearmon's face.

Then, Bearmon holded Kaoru's hand. "And you're the best friend that **I **ever had…" Bearmon said. "Kaoru…" Bearmon said, very weakly. Then, Bearmon's blue eyes

suddenly turned pitch black. "Bearmon…" Kaoru said. Then, Kaoru started to cried. "No…" Kaoru said. "Bearmon!" Kaoru screamed. Then, a shining light has

appeared in Kaoru's raven cherry Xros Loader. "Light?" Kaoru asked. "That's the power of Chou Shinka!" BanchouLeomon said. "Use it, Kaoru! Do not hesitate!"

Patamon shouted. "Okay. I won't back away!" Kaoru said. "New power! With all of your might, revive my best friend!" Kaoru shouted. The light has striked on Kaoru

and Bearmon. Kaoru swiped her raven cherry Xros Loader making raven lines with light blue rings appeared. –Bearmon! Chou Shinka! – Kaoru shouted. A bright light

raced into the sky. –Bearmon! Chou Shinka! – Bearmon shouted. Bearmon became one with the light and transformed into a grizzly bear with darker fur, sharper

fangs and claws and orange eyes. Bearmon's new shape also has a moon symbol on his forehead. –Gryzmon! – Gryzmon shouted. Kaoru was really happy and

amazed at the same time. "Bearmon. You're alive." Kaoru said, crying a little bit. "That won't stop me!" Demon Super Ultimate shouted. "Chaos Flare!" Demon Super

Ultimate shouted. Demon Super Ultimate unleashed another blast of unholy energy. Gryzmon managed to dodge it just just in time. "You won't hurt Kaoru or anyone

else ever again. This is where you fall." Gryzmon said. Gryzmon leapted into the air to charge at Demon Super Ultimate. "Atemigaeshi!" Gryzmon shouted. Gryzmon

immediately slashed Demon Super Ultimate by ripping inside his vitals. "How could this be?! I, Demon losing to a weak digimon like that?" Demon Super Ultimate

asked. Then, Demon Super Ultimate completely vanished after that. "Serves you right for trying to hurt my best friend." Gryzmon said. Then, Kaoru started to hug

Gryzmon. "You were really awesome, Gryzmon!" Kaoru hollered. "Thank you, Kaoru!" Gryzmon hollered. Then, a shining light has appeared from the surface. "It's a

Data Star." Kaoru said. "It's really amazing that it's choosing us." Gryzmon said. Kaoru swiped her raven cherry Xros Loader to capture the Data Star. "Data Star,

capture complete!" Kaoru shouted. "You two were really amazing. You give it your all." BanchouLeomon said. "I totally agreed on that!" Patamon hollered.

"MetalJakalmon, thank you for helping us out again." Kaoru said. "It was my pleasure. Now, I have to go help out Taiki and Shoutmon." MetalJakalmon said. Then,

MetalJakalmon vanaished after that. "He sure does have a thing for Taiki-san and the king-sama." Kaoru said. "Yeah, I know." Gryzmon said. Gryzmon degenerated

back to Bearmon. "Bearmon, I thought that you were gone for good." Kaoru said. "Don't think about that for a second, Kaoru. What matters is that I'm still alive."

Bearmon said. "Yes. You are." Kaoru said. "The reason that I'm strong now is because of my strong friendship with you, Kaoru." Bearmon said. "I have the same

feeling with you too, Bearmon." Kaoru said. "We have become much stronger is that of our strong bond with each other. Our personal growth is what we are right

now." Kaoru said. Bearmon smiled knowing that Kaoru is right. "Kaoru, we wished to join your army in time for the final battle." BanchouLeomon said. "That's really

great to hear! We need the help we can get after all." Kaoru said. "Kaoru!" Poyomon hollered. "Poyomon! You said my name as your first word instead of poyo! That's

so cute!" Kaoru hollered. "We should start to train from this point forward now." Kaoru said. "Great idea, Kaoru!" Bearmon hollered. "What are your plans?"

BanchouLeomon asked. "Right now, I want to explore new possibilities with Bearmon." Kaoru said, holding Bearmon's hand. Kaoru and Bearmon smiled at each other.

"Kiichi-kun, I promise that I will get stronger for you. In hopes to see you again." Kaoru thought, thinking in her mind. Meanwhile, back in the New Bagra Army

Headquarters, Ryutarbazei is now furious. "NeoKaosDeviwomon, head to the Disc Zone. Where those two are." Ryutarbazei said. "Yes, Lord-sama."

NeoKaosDeviwomon said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. What did you think about the strong bond between Kaoru and Bearmon? Make sure to review. Oh, also, Taiki, Shoutmon, Akari, Zenjirou, Kiriha, Kotone and their group will back for chapter 17. Along with the full return of Lunamon.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Fated Reunion!

**Me: I feel beat right now!**

**Taiki: But, you managed to get through it, didn't you?**

**Me: Yeah, I guess so.**

**Akari: You really did a great job on this one as well on the others!**

**Me(Blushes): Thank you, Akari!**

**Lunamon: I really appreciated putting me back in the story.**

**Shoutmon: Don't you worry, Lunamon. I'll protect you no matter what. **

**Lunamon: You are my true saint, Shoutmon-sama~!**

**Shoutmon(Blushes).**

**Zenjirou: This is going to be awesome!**

**Kiriha: Of course it is!**

**Kotone: I'm going to annoyed as hard as I can, Kiriha-san!**

**Kiriha: Shut up!**

**Akari: Settle down, you two.**

**Me:Hey guys! Sorry for the wait again. Anyway, here is the seventeenth chapter to my continuation to Digimon Xros Wars Hunters It features the return of Lunamon, Disc Zone and pretty much romantic shipping and funny moments.**

**Taiki: So make sure to review!**

**Shoutmon: And tell us what part that you like the best, okay? We need more reviews and followers! Don't make make me use my m****ircophone!**

**Me: I think that they get the point already, Shoutmon.**

* * *

Chapter 17(Episode 96): A Fated Reunion! NeoKaosDeviwomon Strikes Back!

The digital space flowed faster and faster as a portal started to open up. Taiki and his friends jumped out of the digital space. Taiki and friends have reached the Disc

Zone. "So this is Disc Zone, huh? It's been a while." Taiki said. "Yeah, I'll say." Akari said. "I reformat it after the battle with DarknessBagramon; it took a while, but,

it payed off quite good." Shoutmon said. "It's so sparkly!" Kotone hollered. "Looks like Kotone-chan is already liking it." Zenjirou said. "I'll say." Sparrowmon said,

having a sweat on his face. "It's so amazing." Wizarmon said. "I'm starting to like the surroundings already." Tailmon said. "Such a child." Kiriha said. "I'm sorry,

what was that, Kiriha-san?!" Kotone asked. "I'm not repeating myself! You are such a child when serious stuff happens! That's why your sister went with that

bastard!" Kiriha shouted. Kotone almost started to cried. "Kiriha, that was a bit harsh on what you said to Kotone-chan." Taiki said. "Well, she needed to hear the

truth! It's not my fault that she's being a carefree brat!" Kiriha snapped back. Kotone wiped her tears and became a little angry. "That's not true! You are a meanie

weenie, Kiriha-san!" Kotone hollered. "That does not make any sense!" Kiriha said. "It kinda does." Taiki, Akari, Shoutmon and Zenjirou said in unision. "Here's of

what I think of you, Kiriha-san." Kotone said. "Guys, make sure to listen. It's going to be really hilarious!" Kotone said. Then, Kotone cleared her throat a little bit. "I

hope that I get this right." Kotone said. "Ore Wa Aonuma Kiriha-sama, the general of Blue Flare! My only ambition is to get more power and my energy is obvliously

my pride!" Kotone said, imitidating Kiriha's voice. "That is so true!" Shoutmon hollered. "That's definitely Kiriha-kun!" Akari hollered. "I do not smile that much like

the rest of the generals. I'm all about being serious on daily basics!" Kotone hollered, imitidating Kiriha's voice again. "That is so Kiriha!" Taiki hollered. "No wonder

he's uptight a lot!" Zenjirou said. "I also think that Nene is a very wonderful person." Kotone said, enjoying imitidating Kiriha's voice. "S-Shut up! We're just friends!"

Kiriha shouted. "Yeah, right! There were about twelve and almost twenty hints about you two being together!" Taiki snickered. "Plus, Nene's already falling for

Gengourou for all I care!" Kiriha said. "And I'm well aware of that!" Zenjirou said. "Also, for your information, I have been paying attention to everything so far. I was

there when Nee-san had to go with that creep! To sum something to a point, it has been four days since we last saw Nee-san! How do I know this? Because, I was

the only one who has kept track on the schedule!" Kotone shouted. "You see, Kiriha? She has been listening." Taiki said. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to rescue

Nee-san from Ryutarbazei's wrath. Even if it kills me to do it!" Kotone said. "You are a smart kid after all." Kiriha said. "Oh, did I mention that Sakura Mizuki-san is

one heck of a fox? Her orange hair is so wonderful, it even makes me want to lose a bit of my pride that I been having for a while now. I even blushed right before I

left for Disc Zone." Kotone said, imitidating Kiriha's voice once more. Then, Taiki, Shoutmon, Akari, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Zenjirou, Ballistamon, Wizarmon, Tailmon

and Sparrowmon started to laugh hysterically. "Ah man! You were right, Kotone-chan! That was hilarious!" Akari hollered. "You pictured the image of Kiriha so good!"

Taiki hollered. "That is so cute, Taiki! You and Akari are standing close together!" Shoutmon hollered, teasing at Taiki. Taiki and Akari started to slightly blush at each

other. "N-No, we're not!" Taiki and Akari stammered in unision. "Yes, you are, kyu!" Cutemon hollered. "Even I saw it!" Dorulumon said. "There's no need for you two

to hide your deep love for each other!" Zenjirou hollered, wrapping his arms around Taiki and Akari. "Zenjirou!" Taiki shouted. "Shut up already!" Akari shouted,

punching Zenjirou into the air. Zenjirou landed on the ground with a few injuries. Taiki gazed at Akari's violent nature and started to blushed. "That's my Akari!" Taiki

thought, thinking in his mind. "Beat that, Kiriha-san!" Kotone said, smiling at Kiriha. Kiriha just snarled at Kotone as she went to check on Zenjirou. Kotone stick her

tougue at Kiriha. "Carefree brat." Kiriha said. "You just got owned by a seven-year old girl, Kiriha." Taiki said. "Even though she is mentally Yuu-kun's age."Akari said.

"Shut up, you two! At least she ships you together anyways!" Kiriha shouted. Taiki and Akari started to blushed at each other again. Shoutmon just laughed to

himself. "Shoutmon-sama~!" Lunamon hollered waving at Shoutmon. Shoutmon saw his most precious friend, Lunamon running towards him. "Lunamon!" Shoutmon

hollered, waving back. Shoutmon happily holded Lunamon into the air and started swinging her around. Shoutmon gently put Lunamon back on the ground. "You

returned, Shoutmon-sama~! Just like you promised!" Lunamon hollered, with a smile on her face. "Of course I did! I just wanted to see you after all, Lunamon!"

Shoutmon hollered. "It's great to see you again, Lunamon!" Taiki said. "Taiki! Akari! Zenjirou! It's great to see you again!" Lunamon hollered. "It's great to see you

too!" Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou said in unision. Then, Lunamon glared at Kiriha's prescene. "Why is he here?" Lunamon asked. "Don't worry; he's change during the

year before." Akari said. "I'm not planning to destroy this place like I did before." Kiriha said. Lunamon gulped a little bit knowing that she is still a little afraid of

Kiriha. "And who are you?" Lunamon asked, looking at Kotone. "I'm Amano Kotone, younger sister to Nene-nee-san and Yuu-oniichan~!" Kotone hollered. "Lunamon,

I like your necklace. Is it brand-new?" Akari asked. "Sure is! Shoutmon-sama gave it to me as a gift!" Lunamon said. Shoutmon started to blushed. "It was nothing."

Shoutmon said. "Shoutmon-sama~! Let's go on a date!" Lunamon said, holding Shoutmon's hand. "A-A date?" Shoutmon asked, becoming shocked a little. "It will be

fun~!" Lunamon hollered. Therefore, Shoutmon and Lunamon started to walk away to find a private spot for their date. "Shoutmon and Lunamon are really cute

together. Speaking of which…" Akari thought, thinking her mind. "Taiki?" Akari asked. "We should try to find the Data Star in anyway we can." Taiki said. "That's

actually a smart idea, Kudou Taiki." Zenjirou said. "Hey, Kiriha-san, are you bummed that Nee-san actually likes Zenjirou-san instead of you?" Kotone said. "Shut up!

I already said that we're just friends!" Kiriha shouted. "Sure, sure. I mean, I kind of shipped you and Nee-san together. However, I don't know if that's going to work

out good since you're a cold-hearted jerk!" Kotone said. "Is there something you wanted, Akari?" Taiki asked. "N-No. I'm good, Taiki." Akari said, blushing. Then,

Taiki smiled. "Okay. Just wondering." Taiki said. Taiki slightly blushed. Akari became a little confused. "Is he giving me a hint? Does that sly dog actually wants to be

my boyfriend?" Akari asked, thinking in her mind. "My heart is beeping really fast. I really want to be Taiki's girlfriend so badly!" Akari thought, thinking in her mind

again. "Hey look! A cave!" Kotone hollered. "It's so cool!" Kotone hollered. "Come to think of it, we never saw a cave in here before. We should check it out." Taiki

said. "Right!" Akari, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Zenjirou, Ballistamon, Kiriha, Wizarmon, Tailmon, Kotone and Sparrowmon said in unision. Therefore, the group head

towards to the cave. NeoKaosDeviwomon appeared from the shadows and started to smiled. Meanwhile, in a very sparkly tree, Shoutmon and Lunamon are having

their alone time. "It's really peaceful when it's just the two of us." Lunamon said. "I agreed." Shoutmon said. Shoutmon and Lunamon deeply cuddled each other.

"I'm really glad that you kept your promise, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said. "I had to. If I was going to see you again." Shoutmon said. "I gained a new power

thanks to you." Shoutmon said. "I'm sure that you were really awesome, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said. Shoutmon smiled gracefully and blushed at Lunamon.

"Lunamon, here's your starfish charm that you gaved me." Shoutmon said. Then, Lunamon gently smiled. "You should keep it, Shoutmon-sama. It's my gift to you~!"

Lunamon said. "While you were away, I found a new power too." Lunamon said. "Really?" Shoutmon asked. "That's right, Shoutmon-sama~!" Lunamon said. "I really

want to see your new form when I have the chance to." Shoutmon said. "Lunamon." Shoutmon said. "Yes, Shoutmon-sama?" Lunamon asked. "I know that this is a

bit sudden, but, do you want to be my forever rocking heart? Will you be my queen?" Shoutmon asked. Then, Lunamon gave Shoutmon an really amazing kiss on the

lips. "Of course I will, Shoutmon-sama~! But…I don't really know how to be a proper queen…" Lunamon said. Then, Shoutmon holded Lunamon's chin. "Don't worry

about it! I just know that you'll be a great queen, Lunamon." Shoutmon said. Shoutmon and Lunamon smiled at each other. Then, they went for another kiss on the

lips. Lunamon wrapped her arms around the young king. Shoutmon holded Lunamon very tightly. Afterwards, Shoutmon and Lunamon stopped kissing and smiled at

each other. "I love you, Lunamon." Shoutmon said. "I love you, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said. Then, a explosion was heard on the other side. "An explosion?"

Shoutmon asked. "Shoutmon! You have to come right away! Lilithmon's back!" Taiki said, communicating through Shoutmon's crown shells. "Shit. This looks like

trouble." Shoutmon said. "Lunamon, you'll have to stay here." Shoutmon said. Then, Lunamon grabbed Shoutmon's hand. "Shoutmon-sama, I want to go with you."

Lunamon said. Shoutmon smiled afterwards. "Alright then." Shoutmon said. Shoutmon holded Lunamon in his arms. "Hold on tight." Shoutmon said. Shoutmon

jumped into the ground with Lunamon in his arms. Shoutmon gently put Lunamon back on her feet as the two hurried their way to the newly-discovered cave of Disc

Zone. "Who would I have to guess to run into you noisy generals again?" NeoKaosDeviwomon asked. "Lilithmon. Why are you here?" Taiki asked. "To get the Data

Star, obvliously." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. The Chosen Generals became angry when she said that. "Taiki! We're here!" Shoutmon hollered. "Shoutmon!" Taiki

hollered. "Lunamon!" Akari hollered. "Wait a minute. You're Lilithmon, aren't you?" Lunamon asked. "Wow, such a fast learner." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "It's funny

how you're still a numeric psycho after your downfall a year ago." Kiriha said. "And it's funny on how you're still handsome after this time, Kiriha-kun." Nene

Shademon said, coming out from a portal. "Nene!" Taiki, Kiriha, Akari, Shoutmon, Sparrowmon and Mervamon hollered in unsion. "Nene-san!" Zenjirou hollered. "Nee

-san!" Kotone hollered. Nene Shademon just smirked. "Surprise?" Nene Shademon asked. "I'm totally freaked! You're being in the nude, Nene-san!" Zenjirou

shouted, freaking out. Then, Nene Shademon holded Kiriha's face. "The master could use you for his grand plan to take over the Digital World. I still think that you

were really handsome up to this point, Kiriha-kun." Nene Shademon said. "Don't count on me to be a puppet again." Kiriha said. Afterwards, Nene Shademon touched

Zenjirou's face which made him shivered a bit. "Zenjirou-kun, your heart is really strong, but not as strong as mine. I still find you very cute though." Nene

Shademon said. "What has happened to my Nene-san?! This can't be right!" Zenjirou shouted. Then, Nene Shademon looked at Taiki, Akari, Shoutmon, Kotone,

Lunamon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Cutemon, Dorulumon and Ballistamon. "I have no business here." Nene Shademon said. "Wait, Nene! Don't you recgonised me?

It's me, Hinomoto Akari. Your female best friend." Akari said. "Akari-chan? You were an amazing friend, but, things have changed." Nene Shademon said. "You know

that's not true! It's not you who is talking!" Akari said. "Nee-san. It's me, your little sister, Kotone. I want to save you." Kotone said. "I don't need saving. I chose this

road on my own." Nene Shademon said. "Nene, don't let the darkness controlled you. We're friends, we can help you." Taiki said. "Not going to happen." Nene

Shademon said. Nene Shademon vanished afterwards. "Nene!" Sparrowmon shouted. "Nene." Taiki said. "Now that it's over. Malevolent Beauty!" NeoKaosDeviwomon

shouted. NeoKaosDeviwomon unleashed a strive of 'beauty' on the Chosen Generals. Soon after, Akari and Kotone along with their partners, Lunamon and Tailmon

are separated from Taiki, Shoutmon and the others. "Oh no." Tailmon said. "We're separated!" Dorulumon said. Taiki and the others were facing the same situation

as Akari and her group right now.

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed it. What did you think about the return of Lunamon and pretty much the romantic shipping? Make sure to review.**

**Shoutmon: You heard what he says! Review and follow right now! I will used my mircrophone!**

**Taiki: Shoutmon, you need to relax a bit. Anyway, make sure to do all of that before Shoutmon goes crazy.**

**Akari: It looks Shoutmon is actually serious about it. **

**Lunamon: Shoutmon-sama is so hilarious~!**


	18. Chapter 18: NeoKaosDeviwomon's Fury!

**Me: It looks like everyone enjoyed the previous chapter.**

**Shoutmon: And all we got is just one review. **

**Lunamon: That's okay, Shoutmon-sama~! **

**Akari: At least it's what the thought that counts.**

**Shoutmon: Yeah, I guess so.**

**Taiki: If you wanted so badly, tried not to force it by using your microphone.**

**Zenjirou: He's right, you know.**

**Me: Hey everyone. Hope you are doing well and everything. Here is the eighteenth chapter of my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It features the Chou Shinka form of Lunamon, Lekismon. It also features the return of Sanzomon and Gokuwmon. **

**Taiki: Hope you enjoyed this one too.**

**Shoutmon: So let's get another review!**

* * *

Chapter 18(Episode 97): NeoKaosDeviwomon's Fury! Shine, Lekismon!

"This can't be good." Akari said. "Shoutmon-sama~!" Lunamon shouted. Lunamon started to hit at the walls with her might. "It's no good." Lunamon said. Then,

NeoKaosDeviwomon appeared in front of Akari and her group. "Lilithmon!" Akari and Kotone shouted in unision. "That's NeoKaosDeviwomon!" NeoKaosDeviwomon

shouted. "Why would you do this?!" Kotone asked, in a very angry manner. "To personally connered the princess of course!" NeoKaosDeviwomon said, looking at

Lunamon. Lunamon becamed a bit worried and scared at the same time. "Lunamon." Akari said. "Where's Taiki and the others?!" Dorulumon asked, in a very angry

manner. "On the other side. They're going have some deep trouble up ahead." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "That's pretty low for a psycho like you, kyu!" Cutemon

shouted. "I am **NOT **a psycho!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. "Yes, you are. The craziest psycho that I have ever seen." Tailmon said. "Lunamon!" Shoutmon

shouted. Shoutmon banged his microphone on the other side of the cave. "Shoutmon-sama~!" Lunamon hollered. "Akari! Can you hear me?" Taiki asked. "I can!"

Akari hollered. "It looks like Lilithmon has done a great job separating us." Taiki said. "It's NeoKaosDeviwomon!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. "You don't know what

you're up against just yet." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "Rhinomon! Assemble now!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. A swarm of Rhinomon has appeared in both sides of

the cave. "They're so many of them." Zenjirou said. "I have never seen them outside of my dream before." Taiki said. "We will prevail just like always. If you tried to

hurt Lunamon in any way, you are so dead once we start to attack your minions, you psycho!" Shoutmon said. Lunamon blushed rapidly once she heard Shoutmon

said that. "Shoutmon-sama~!" Lunamon hollered. "Don't worry about a thing, Akari. We can take on whatever this psycho can bring!" Taiki said. Then, Akari started

to blushed rapidly. "That's right! I believe in you, Taiki! Don't give up!" Akari hollered. "I am **NOT **a psycho!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. "Power of Hell!"

NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. NeoKaosDeviwomon launched an destructive plasma fire beam straight at Akari and her group. "Princess-sama! Watch out!" Tailmon

shouted. Tailmon covered Lunamon just in time. The plasma fire beam went to the ground. "Are you alright, Princess-sama?" Tailmon asked. Lunamon gently nodded

her head. "I am now. Thank you, Tailmon." Lunamon said. "It was my pleasure." Tailmon said. "Great work, Tailmon!" Akari said. Tailmon crunched up her knuckles.

"Get ready for some very serious beating, psycho." Tailmon said. Tailmon launched herself into the air. "Neko Punch!" Tailmon shouted. Tailmon punched

NeoKaosDeviwomon to the ground. "That's how you get things done!" Tailmon said. "So amazing." Lunamon said. "With just one hit." Sparrowmon said. "Very

awesome, Tailmon!" Kotone hollered. "Very expected of Tailmon." Wizarmon said. "We have to fight hard to protect Lunamon if we're going to reunite with the others,

Kotone-chan." Akari said. "Right, Akari-san!" Kotone hollered. "Let's do it, everyone!" Akari shouted. "Right!" Kotone, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon

and Tailmon shouted in unision.

Akari holded her orange Xros Loader with pride. Akari flipped her Xros Loader and caught it.

–Dorulumon! Chou Shinka! – Akari shouted.

Akari raised her orange Xros Loader to the sky as a light beamed up.

–Dorulumon! Chou Shinka! – Dorulumon shouted.

Dorulumon jumped into the light and transformed into his Chou Shinka form.

–JagerDorulumon! – JagerDorulumon shouted.

Kotone holded her pastel yellow Xros Loader very frimly. Kotone swiped her Xros Loader and holded up in the air.

–Sparrowmon! Chou Shinka! – Kotone shouted. A beam of light has striked into the sky.

– Sparrowmon! Chou Shinka! – Sparrowmon shouted.

Sparrowmon raced against the light and immediately transformed into his Chou Shinka form. "RaptorSparrowmon! – RaptorSparrowmon shouted.

"Those guys don't stand a chance against us!" JagerDorulumon said. "Let's strike at the same time." RaptorSparrowmon said. "Sounds good to me. As long

as I can get to handle the psycho, we're good to go." Mervamon said. "Weib Spirale!" JagerDorulumon shouted. RaptorSparrowmon grabbed one of the Rhinomon

into the air with all of his might. "Raptor Grapple!" RaptorSparrowmon shouted. RaptorSparrowmon flinged one of the Rhinomon to the ground. "Final Strike Roll!"

Mervamon shouted. JagerDorulumon, RaptorSparrowmon and Mervamon combined their powers together to eliminate most of the Rhinomon forces. "Alright!" Akari

and Kotone hollered in unision. Akari and Kotone gave each other an high-five. Then, the dust started to cleared and NeoKaosDeviwomon was still standing. "You

losers finished yet?" NeoKaosDeviwomon asked. Akari, Kotone and Lunamon can feel great intensity. Meanwhile, on the other side, Taiki and his group were taking

care of the remaining Rhinomon forces. "Double Impact SDX!" Beelzebumon shouted. Beelzebumon rapidly fires his two shotguns at one of the Rhinomon. "Hang

tight, Mervamon! I'm coming!" Beelzebumon shouted. "I can handle myself quite good, for your information!" Mervamon said, shouting from the other side. "How

long is she going to toy with us?! Lunamon, Akari and the others need our help!" Shoutmon DX said. "I know! It looks like I have to step up my A-game a little bit."

Taiki said. "I can slice them with my tomahawks, no problem!" Olegmon shouted. "Thanks for the suggestion, Olegmon. However, that won't be needed yet." Taiki

said. "Apollomon! Spadamon! I need you guys to DigiXros together." Taiki said. "You can count on us, Taiki!" Spadamon said. "We will prevail. Just say the word and

it's a go, Taiki." Apollomon said. "Yosh!" Taiki said.

–Apollomon! – Taiki cried out. – Apollo! – Apollomon shouted. – Spadamon! – Taiki cried out. Spadamon grunted.

– DigiXros! - Taiki shouted. –DigiXros! – Apollomon and Spadamon shouted in unision. Apollomon and Spadamon immediately combined together to form into a lion

warrior with blue armor along with his mane and tail. Spadamon's sword became longer because of it. –SpadeApollomon! – SpadeApollomon shouted.

"Brave Flame!"

SpadeApollomon shouted. SpadeApollomon launched a wave of blue fire on the Rhinomon swarm. "Nice, SpadeApollomon!" Taiki hollered. "Thank you, Taiki."

SpadeApollomon said. "Ike!" Taiki shouted. "Shoutmon DX!" Taiki and Kiriha shouted in unision. "AtlurBallistamon!" Zenjirou shouted. "Victorize Banking!" Shoutmon

DX shouted. "Rocket Bunker!" AtlurBallistamon shouted. Shoutmon DX and AtlurBallistamon combined their moves together to strike at the Rhinomon swarm. "Yosh!"

Taiki hollered. "I'll finish them off!" Zenjirou said. "Rare Star Sword!" Zenjirou shouted. Zenjirou tried to strike with the Rare Star Sword, but, it was not working for

some reason. "That's weird." Zenjirou said. "The Rare Star Sword has never stopped working before." Starmon said. "Don't worry about, Zenjirou. At least we wiped

out most of the swarm." Taiki said. "Rhinomon! Use Atomic Blast on those brats! Including the helpless princess!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. "What?!" Taiki asked,

in a very angry manner. "No! Akari!" Taiki shouted. "Lunamon!" Shoutmon DX shouted. The Rhinomon swarm launched their Atomic Blast attack on Akari's group.

Akari and her group fell hardcore to the ground. "Akari! Everyone!" Lunamon hollered. "Shit!" Shoutmon DX shouted, "I have warned you, psycho! You're dead now!"

Shoutmon DX shouted. "Don't go too far, Shoutmon DX." Taiki said. "But…" Shoutmon DX said. "We just got to make sure that they're all right." Taiki said.

"Everyone! Are you alright? Can you stand?" Akari asked. "I don't think so, kyu." Cutemon said. "She's really strong from what I remember." JagerDorulumon said. "I

don't think that we can win this, Akari-san." Kotone said. "Don't give up! We have to protect Lunamon at all cost!" Akari shouted. Lunamon's heart started to beat

fast while at the same time, admiring Akari's determination to protect her. "Akari." Lunamon said. "I should not quit trying. Neither should you, Kotone-chan. I want

to rescue your sister too. That was not her who was talking, it was someone else. Nene was my greatest best friend ever, after Taiki of course. She was probably the

best older sister figure that I ever had. Even though, we're two years apart from each other. Kotone-chan, I vowed to reunite you, Yuu-kun and your sister together

no matter what. By protecting you with my heart!" Akari said. "Your words are really inspiring, Akari-san. It gives me hope knowing that I can help my sister return to

the light! I will save Nee-san using my own power, count on it!" Kotone said. "So inspiring." Lunamon said. NeoKaosDeviwomon becamed really annoyed at that

moment. "Use Atomic Blast again!" NeoKaosDeviwomon commanded. The Rhinomon launched another Atomic Blast attack on Akari and her group. Akari's group fell

hardcore to the ground. "Akari!" Taiki screamed. "That's it! I can't deny it any longer! We have to help them!" Taiki said. "Now you're talking!" Shoutmon DX said.

Then, something has stopped Taiki and the others. "What the…?" Kiriha asked. "You won't interfee at this second. I'll personally handle the princess with no

interuptions." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "You better not, psycho! Lunamon, hang on!" Shoutmon DX shouted. "Akari! Everyone! Please, don't give up." Lunamon said,

starting to cried. "You have to keep fighting…" Lunamon said, starting to cried. "Oh, boo-hoo! Suck it up, crybaby! This time, you're mine!" NeoKaosDeviwomon said.

"Power of Hell!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. NeoKaosDeviwomon launched another plasma fire beam at Lunamon. "Holy Arrow!" Angewomon, Tailmon's Chou

Shinka form shouted. Angewomon shot a heavenly arrow at NeoKaosDeviwomon. "You!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. "That's payback for hurting my friends!"

Angewomon said. "Amazing." Akari said. Angewomon quickly degenerated back to Tailmon. "Lost my energy already." Tailmon said. "Tailmon, you saved my life."

Lunamon said. "Your bullying has gone far enough, Lilithmon! I won't let more innocent lives get heavily destroyed by you!" Lunamon shouted. "Are you're saying

that you want to personally challenge me?" NeoKaosDeviwomon asked. "If you say so, then yes, I am. Let them see it!" Lunamon said. "Fine!" NeoKaosDeviwomon

said. NeoKaosDeviwomon unpaused Taiki's group and removed the large rocks on the other side. "Lunamon!" Shoutmon DX shouted. "You did well, Akari." Taiki said.

Akari suddenly blushed and took Taiki's hand. "Thank you, Taiki." Akari said. "If I want to be a queen for Shoutmon-sama, I have to work hard at it." Lunamon said.

"I won't stand by and be useless to my friends anymore! I will fight! I will fight for Shoutmon-sama!" Lunamon shouted. Then, a bright aura has shined on Lunamon.

"Such incredible aura." Taiki said. "I agreed." Shoutmon DX said. Then, a bright light has appeared on Akari's orange Xros Loader. "Whoa!" Akari said, becoming a

little freaked out.

– Lunamon! Chou Shinka! – Lunamon shouted. With such miraculous purity, Lunamon transformed into a tough rabbit fighter holding the power of the moon itself. –

Lekismon! – Lekismon shouted.

Lekismon stood in front of NeoKaosDeviwomon. "Awesome…" Akari said. "Try this for size, young princess!"

NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. "Power of Hell!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. NeoKaosDeviwomon launched a plasma fire beam at Lekismon. Then, MetalJakalmon

suddenly appeared. "Supreme Flare!" MetalJakalmon shouted. MetalJakalmon launched an electric beam at NeoKaosDeviwomon. "MetalJakalmon!" Taiki said. "Glad

you came!" Kiriha said. "Wouldn't miss it for anything." MetalJakalmon said. "Take the finishing assault, princess-sama." MetalJakalmon said. "Thank you, kind soul."

Lekismon said. Lekismon leapted into the air. "Such grace." Dorulumon said. Lekismon took out an arrow from her back. "Tear Arrow!" Lekismon shouted. Lekismon

fires the ice arrow at the Rhinomon swarm. "She just wiped out the entire Rhinomon swarm just like that, kyu!" Cutemon said. "Your girl has got guts." Mervamon

said. "I'll say." Shoutmon DX said, having a nosebleed. "Are you alright, Shoutmon DX?" Taiki asked. "Yeah, just fine. Being amazed on what Lunamon can do, that's

all." Shoutmon DX said. "Say goodnight, psycho!" Lekismon said. "Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon shouted. Lekismon went in and kicked NeoKaosDeviwomon with all of

her might. NeoKaosDeviwomon fell to the ground. "This is not over! Not by a long shot!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. Then, NeoKaosDeviwomon vanished into thin

air. Shoutmon DX degenerated back to OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon respectively. "Lekismon!" OmegaShoutmon hollered. "You're welcome!" ZekeGreymon

shouted. OmegaShoutmon holded Lekismon's hand. "You were really awesome, Lekismon! The way you made Lilithmon a complete fool of herself and all!"

OmegaShoutmon said. Then, Lekismon started to blushed. "T-Thank you, OmegaShoutmon-sama." Lekismon said. "You really surprised all of us." Akari said. "So,

this is the new form that you wanted to show me?" OmegaShoutmon asked. Lekismon nodded her head gracefully. "I really admired this side of you. Your battle style

is really awesome too." OmegaShoutmon said. "I really appreciated your amazing sweetness, Shoutmon-sama." Lekismon said. "See that, Kiriha-san? I bet that you

can't even do that with Nee-san." Kotone said. "Just shut your mouth right now, brat!" Kiriha shouted. "It's Kotone, baka!" Kotone shouted. Then, a shining light has

appeared from the surface. "It's a Data Star." Zenjirou said. "It chooses me?" Akari asked. Then, Taiki puts his hand on Akari's shoulder which made her blushed and

flattered at the same time. "You worked very hard on leading the charge against that psycho. You deserved the Data Star the most, Akari." Taiki said. Akari just

smiled. "Yosh!" Akari said. Akari swiped her orange Xros Loader to capture the Data Star. "Data Star, capture complete!" Akari shouted. "It's a door." Kotone said.

"We should get out of here." Taiki said. The others agreed with Taiki's idea. Therefore, the group headed out of the cave. "Lunamon, you really did provide a lot of

badassness against the psycho." Shoutmon said. "Thank you, Shoutmon-sama~! She had it coming." Lunamon said. Then, two monk Digimon has appeared before

Taiki and his group. "You have done well, Princess Lunamon." Sanzomon said. "Sanzomon! Gokuwmon!" Shoutmon hollered. "It's good to see you again, Shoutmon."

Sanzomon said. "It's about time you finally come back after two months since Quartzmon was defeated!" Gokuwmon said. Shoutmon felt a little bit ashamed. Then,

Gokuwmon rubbed on Shoutmon's head. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's really nice to see your appearance again, young king!" Gokuwmon hollered. "Cut it out,

Gokuwmon! Not in front of Lunamon!" Shoutmon hollered. Gokuwmon immediately stopped rubbing Shoutmon's head. "I have heard of you, you're the Sanzomon?"

Lunamon asked. "Inded I am." Sanzomon said. "It's a real honor, Sanzomon-sama." Lunamon said. "There is no need for that, Princess Lunamon. Although, I am

truly flattered of it." Sanzomon said. "Shoutmon, do you know them?" Taiki asked. "Of course! They are Sanzomon and Gokuwmon. The ones that I mentioned a

couple of times." Shoutmon said. "It's a pleasure, Kudou Taiki, leader of the Chosen Generals. We have heard of many stories of your incredible adventure."

Sanzomon said. "Nothing less from the first group." Wizarmon said. "Again with that, Wizarmon?" Shoutmon asked. "Ryutarbazei also known as DarkKnightmon is

planning something bigger than he already is right now." Gokuwmon said. "That can't be!" Kiriha said. "Actually, the psycho mentioned it way back in the Human

World during her fight with Tagiru-san and the others." Kotone said. "He's planning to revive ZeedMillenniumon." Sanzomon said. "ZeedMillenniumon?" The Chosen

Generals asked. "Who's that?" Shoutmon asked. "The god of destruction. If he gets revive from the dead, who knows what will happen?" Gokuwmon asked. "This is

bull! We have to do something!" Mervamon shouted. "And he is using Nene to make it happen?!" Akari asked. "Nee-san." Kotone said. "We have to save Nene-san

and the entire Digital World before that could happen!" Zenjirou shouted. "Agreed!" Kotone shouted. "Before that could happen, you must become stronger in order

to prepare for that grand battle. You must reunite with the other generals to prevent this." Sanzomon said. "Thus, we are going to train you, Hinomoto Akari and

Tsurugi Zenjirou." Gokuwmon said. "Train us? How?" Akari and Zenjirou asked in unision. "Don't worry. I think that you'll enjoy it. You must prepare to head to Cat

Zone." Sanzomon said. "My kind of place." Tailmon said. "I guess this is goodbye, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said. "Guess so." Shoutmon said. "Wait a sec." Akari

said. Akari bented on one leg close to Lunamon. "Lunamon, I want to say thank you for your big help, we would have been toast right now if it wasn't for you. How

about you like to join us and become my third partner?" Akari asked. "I would be happy too, Akari! Isn't this great, Shoutmon-sama? Now we can stay together

forever!" Lunamon hollered. "I'm so happy that you're coming, Lunamon!" Shoutmon hollered. "Cat Zone, here we come!" Taiki hollered. "Yeah!" The Chosen

Generals hollered in unision. The team leapted inside of the portal as Ryutarbazei watches in his headquarters. "Damn. They're getting stronger." Ryutarbazei

thought. "I must win." Ryutarbazei thought, thinking in his mind.

* * *

**Me: Did you guys enjoyed it? Because, I sure did!**

**Akari: The next chapter will the feature the return of Tagiru-kun, Yuu-kun, Mizuki-san and the others!**

**Shoutmon: Tagiru's dark side makes a comeback also!**

**ALL: So don't miss it!**

**Kotone: Like I said, you and Nee-san are not that good together, Kiriha-san.**

**Kiriha: Shut up, brat!**

**Kotone: It's Kotone, baka!**


	19. Chapter 19: Fade into Darkness!

**Me: Hey there, everyone! Hope that you had a great week.**

**Mizuki: Our short hiatus was worth the wait, Brandon-san.**

**Tagiru: Now it's our turn to shine, right?**

**Me: Got that right! **

**Gumdramon: This is going to be awesome! I'm so pumped up!**

**Me: Here is the nineteenth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It features the small return of the five heroes from the **

**previous ****Digimon series and the future protagonist of Digimon Xros Wars Story II.**

**Mami: And spolier alert! It features the return of Tagiru's dark side!**

**Tagiru: Wait, what?**

**Me: Hope you keep on reading and enjoying it!**

* * *

Chapter 19(Episode 98): Fade into Darkness! The Dark Superstar Emerges!

Tagiru started to walk through a very dark mist. "Where am I?" Tagiru asked. "This dark feeling…I can feel the tremble a little…" Tagiru said. Then, Tagiru noticed the

other Legend Heroes lying on the ground. "T-The other Legend Heroes!" Tagiru shouted. "Taichi-san! What happened?!" Tagiru asked. "Something… very dark…. Why,

Tagiru?" Taichi asked. "V-mon could not even get through it…Why did you let it happen, other me?" Daisuke asked. "Sorry I couldn't do it, Daisuke." V-mon said.

"Don't blame yourself, V-mon." Daisuke said. "Daisuke." Tagiru said. "Takato-kun, Takuya-kun, are you guys alright?" Tagiru asked. "I think so. Tagiru-san, you must

overcome the darkness." Takuya said. "If you don't, there will be a big crisis. Tagiru-san, don't become like me when I lost it during Leomon's death, I beg of you."

Takato said. "Takato. Guilmon's scared." Guilmon said. "It's going to be okay, Guilmon." Takato said. "Taichi." Taichi's Agumon said. "Hang in there, Agumon." Taichi

said. "If I was not down, I would have pounded you, Tagiru! Because, this is not a man is supposed to act!" Masaru shouted. "Aniki, is Sayuri's Fried Eggs are going

to be in heaven?" Masaru's Agumon asked. "Stop talking like that, Agumon! You're not going to die and quit calling my mother by her first name!" Masaru shouted.

"How would Taiki-san react like this if you turn into the dark side, Tagiru-san?" Takato asked. Tagiru did not know what to say. Then, Tagiru saw an unfamiliar

gogglehead on the ground. "Oi! Oi, kid! Are you alright?" Tagiru asked. "Tagiru-san, why did you let this happen?" Kouta asked. "You know my name?" Tagiru asked.

Kouta nodded his head. "You're Taiki-san's successor meaning that I'm going to be the successor of both heroes someday." Kouta said. "That's some story." Tagiru

said. Then, Tagiru noticed Gumdramon with patches of blood on his body. "Gumdramon!" Tagiru screamed. "Tagiru…I'm so sorry…I tried to stop your dark side,

but he was too strong…" Gumdramon said, very weakly. Then, Gumdramon, along with Kouta and the five heroes and their partners vanished. Tagiru became very

shocked. "No way." Tagiru said. Then, Tagiru witness his dark side coming. "Who are you?" Tagiru asked. "Your dark side, Tagiru. Your true self." Dark Tagiru said.

"My true self?" Tagiru asked. "Come, embrace it. Join Ryutarbazei's side to take over the Digital World." Dark Tagiru said. "No! Never!" Tagiru shouted. "You wanted

this to happen. Look what happened to Taiki-san." Dark Tagiru said. "Taiki-san's dead?" Tagiru asked. "Almost. If he keeps on fighting, your beloved hero will die as

soon as you reach the final battle." Dark Tagiru said. Then, there was a vision of Taiki screaming in pain as his heart started to beep rapidly. "Taiki-san!" Tagiru

screamed. "You can't do anything about it now. It's fate!" Dark Tagiru said. "It can't be!" Tagiru said. "Gumdramon tried to beat me, but failed miserably." Dark

Tagiru said. "Gumdramon." Tagiru said. Then, a figure of Ryouma and Psychemon has appeared. "Ryouma! Psychemon! Please, you got to help me." Tagiru said. "Not

interested." Ryouma said. "What?!" Tagiru asked, very angerly. "Everyone single general including Taiki-san is afraid of you. So there is no point in helping you,

Akashi." Ryouma said. "Let's go, Psychemon." Ryouma said. "Right, Master Ryouma." Psychemon said. Therefore, Ryouma and Psychemon walked away. "Wait. I'm

sorry." Tagiru said. "If can't accept your fate, then, so be it." Dark Tagiru said. Then, Dark Tagiru holded a large weapon in what appears to be the Brave Snatcher.

"It's the Brave Snatcher!" Tagiru shouted. "Farewell, for now. You will decide your fate eventually." Dark Tagiru said. Then, Dark Tagiru slashed his good self with the

Brave Snatcher. Tagiru fell to his death. "Waaaaaaahhhhh!" Tagiru screamed. "Tagiru-kun! Tagiru-kun! Calm down, Tagiru-kun." Mizuki said, shaking Tagiru's

shoulder. Tagiru started to woke up and it was all a nightmare. "It was all a nightmare." Tagiru said. "Are you alright, Tagiru?" Mami asked. "I think so." Tagiru

repiled. "We heard you screaming not to long ago, so we just came to see what's wrong." Gumdramon said. "I'm okay now." Tagiru said. "Tagiru, what did you dream

about?" Yuu asked. "It was horrible, really horrible. I saw the other Legend Heroes and their partner Digimon lying on the ground. I saw another goggle-wearing kid

who out of the blue admires both Taiki-san and I." Tagiru said. "You mean Doumoto Kouta-kun?" Yuu asked. "Doumoto Kouta-kun?" Mizuki said. "He's a boy that we

met during our little trip back in the Human World." Damemon said. "You can tell that he has the awesome spirit of Taiki-san." Yuu said. "I want to meet this Kouta-

kun once we get back to the Human World." Mami said. "Same here." Miho said. "Tagiru-kun, continue on with your story." Mizuki said. "Right. I also saw

Gumdramon nearly closing to death while to stop him." Tagiru said. "I won't go anywhere, Tagiru. I swear it!" Gumdramon said. "And who's him by the way, Tagiru?"

Mami asked. "My dark self." Tagiru said. "Your dark self?!" Mizuki, Yuu, Mami, Gumdramon, Damemon, Dondokomon, Hiroya and Kaneda asked in unision. Tagiru

nodded his head. "He said that I need to embrace my true self into helping Ryutarbazei in taking over the Digital World." Tagiru explained. "You can't be serious?!"

Mizuki asked, in a very angry manner. "I…I also saw a vision of Taiki-san screaming in pain…" Tagiru said. "If he keeps fighting…Taiki-san will die once we reach to

the final battle…" Tagiru said. "This is really serious stuff." Mizuki said. "Taiki-san…What should I do? I have failed you, Taiki-san. I'm so sorry, Taiki-san." Tagiru said.

"That's enough!" Mizuki shouted. Then, Mizuki slapped Tagiru in the face, which shocked everyone by surprise. "Mizuki-san." Tagiru said. "Get a grip on yourself,

Tagiru-kun! Stop doubting yourself! Taiki-kun would not want you to easily become a quitter! You must erase your darkness completely! You must move forward!"

Mizuki shouted. "Move forward?" Tagiru asked. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Tagiru-kun. I'm going to find some help on where to find the Data Star." Mizuki said.

"Reload! Team Aqua Explorers!" Mizuki shouted. With that, Mizuki's portion of her army appeared out from her navy Xros Loader. Mizuki went on top of Submarimon's

passenger seat. "Everyone, we'll be back soon." Mizuki said. Therefore, Mizuki and her team dive into the ocean. Then, Tagiru punched his fists into the ground.

"Shit!" Tagiru shouted. "Tagiru." Mami said. "Tagiru." Gumdramon said. "Mizuki-san has the right idea, but, how can I move forward and erase my darkness

completely if I have a dark side that wants to harm the people that I cared about the most?!" Tagiru asked, in a very anger manner. Then, Yuu grabbed Tagiru's shirt.

"I have just enough of you, Tagiru! You and your stupid ways!" Yuu shouted. Then, Yuu punched Tagiru to the ground. "Yuu-sama!" Mami shouted. "What are you

doing, Yuu?!" Hiroya asked, in a very angry manner. "Just because you are a year older than me that does not mean that I can still fight you with my own hands!"

Yuu shouted. "You're 12 and I'm 13, what difference does it makes?" Tagiru asked. Tagiru started to punch Yuu in the cheekbone. "I'm more matured than you are!"

Yuu shouted. "Plus, you're slightly younger than Akari-san anyways!" Yuu shouted. "I know that!" Tagiru shouted. Tagiru and Yuu continued punching each other.

"Yuu! Tagiru! Stop this!" Damemon said. "You guys need to calm down!" Kaneda said. "Damemon's right. There's no point in going further." Yuu said. "Tagiru, you

must move forward! Mizuki-san is right; you can't keep on doubting yourself! That's why you must keep on going no matter what!" Yuu said. "You're right, Yuu. I

should keep on going." Tagiru said. Tagiru and Yuu smiled at each other. "Um, I'm sorry everyone, I have to leave." Miho said. "Why so sudden, Miho-chan?" Mami

asked. "I will just get in the way. I'm heading back to Green Zone for personal reasons." Miho said. "Zone Transfer!" Miho shouted. Miho swiped her colorless Xros

Loader as a portal appeared. Miho went inside as the portal closes. "Sudou-san." Yuu said. "Mizuki-san! Come in, Mizuki-san!" Yuu said, contacting Mizuki on his

wrister. "Yuu-kun!" Mizuki said. "Sudou-san is heading back to Green Zone. I'm going with her." Yuu said, talking through Mizuki's wrister. "Okay, I wish you the best

of luck in your training, Yuu-kun." Mizuki said. "Thank you, Mizuki-san." Yuu said. "Let's go, Hiroya, Kaneda." Yuu said. "Right!" Hiroya and Kaneda said, in unison.

"Mami-san, good luck!" Yuu said. "Same to you, Yuu-sama." Mami said. "Tagiru, take care." Yuu said. "Thanks, Yuu." Tagiru said. Therefore, Yuu, Hiroya and Kaneda

went inside of the portal as it closes. Tagiru began to look at his reflection in the river. Tagiru could imagine his dark half already. "I hope Tagiru-kun can get through

this." Mizuki said. "I'm sure that he will, Mizuki." Submarimon said. "I just don't want to fail Taiki-kun like this. I mean, I did promise him that I would take good care

of them." Mizuki said. "Because you're one of the oldest, right?" AncientMermaimon asked. "Yes. Because, I'm one of the oldest in the group." Mizuki said. "It's good

to know that you're taking responsibility for everyone, Mizuki." Plesiomon said. "You're showing a good job by showing it!" Pukamon said. Then, Mizuki started to

blushed. "Thanks guys!" Mizuki said. "We need to look for the Data Star and head back to make sure Tagiru-kun is alright." Mizuki said. Then, an aquatic beast man

Digimon has appeared before them. "Uh, hello there." Mizuki said. "Do you guys need help?" MarineDevimon asked. "Actually, yes. We're looking for the Data Star, a

fragment needed to save the Digital World. Have you seen it?" Mizuki asked. "Sorry, I have not. My name's MarineDevimon." MarineDevimon said, introducing himself

to Mizuki. "Mine's Mizuki, Sakura Mizuki." Mizuki said, introducing herself to MarineDevimon said. "Let's go exploring!" MarineDevimon said. "Sounds good to me!"

Mizuki said. "Boy, you really have a nice body." MarineDevimon said. Then, Mizuki became a little embarrassed. "Let's tried not to focus on that, MarineDevimon. I'm

only fourteen." Mizuki said. Therefore, Mizuki, her team and MarineDevimon went to explore for a little bit. "You seem a bit trouble, Tagiru." The Old Clock Shop Man

said. Tagiru became a bit surprised. "The Old Clock Shop Man!" Tagiru and Mami hollered in unison. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were plotting with

Ryutarbazei right now." Gumdramon said. "Well, we just thought we could check up on you before anything else happened." Clockmon said. "Rumor has it that

there's a dark side of yours waiting to be awakeing, Tagiru." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "How did you know?" Tagiru asked. "Your dark side comes from the same

negative energy as Shademon, only, a bit different." The Old Man said. "It's from your emotions." Clockmon said. "My emotions?" Tagiru asked. "Tagiru's emotions?"

Gumdramon and Mami asked in unison. "Yes. They can trigger anytime when someone deeply hurts Tagiru." Clockmon said. "Like say, Ryouma?" The Old Clock Shop

Man asked. Tagiru became angry after hearing Ryouma's name. "Mogami…" Tagiru said. "You must resist it, Tagiru." Mami said. "Like I said, Tagiru won't go to the

darkness, I swear it!" Gumdramon said. "You seem confident about this, Gumdramon." Clockmon said. "I will…I will make sure that I'm going to surpassed him in

every single way…" Tagiru said. "Who?" Mami asked. "Mogami." Tagiru said. Tagiru grew angry by the minute. "You must embrace it. You can't do anything about it.

It's fate!" Dark Tagiru said, talking in Tagiru's mind. "He's right, It's fate. I have to embrace my true self." Tagiru said. "Tagiru?" Mami asked. "I won't forgive you for

those horrible words, Mogami…" Tagiru said. "I'm really sorry I failed, Taiki-san…" Tagiru said. Then, Tagiru started to go berserk like never before. "What's

happening?!" Mami asked. "Tagiru's going to the dark side." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "Tagiru." Gumdramon said, in a worried tone. "What was that?" Pukamon

asked. "It can't be. Tagiru-kun." Mizuki said. "We have to go back. Tagiru-kun needs us." Mizuki said. "We thought the same thing too, Mizuki." Submarimon said.

"You're coming too, MarineDevimon." Mizuki said. "Okay." MarineDevimon said. Therefore, Mizuki's group headed back to the surface. Mizuki's group had met back

with Tagiru and the others. "Tagiru! Are you okay?" Mami asked. Tagiru's eyes became dark golden and began to smile deviously. "I…I feel really fine…" Tagiru said.

"No way." Mami said. "Tagiru-kun!" Mizuki said. "The dark side of Tagiru." Gumdramon said.

* * *

**Me: Did you guys enjoyed the chapter?**

**Mami: Things are going to heat up on the next one, because, we're going to a fierce battle with Tagiru's dark self.**

**Dark Tagiru: I won't lose in any way.**

**Mami: *Blushes* Tagiru, you beacame really outstanding.**

**Mizuki: Looks like we already got hopes for the next one.**

**Gumdramon: So don't miss a minute of it!**


	20. Chapter 20: Tagiru vs Gumdramon!

**Me: Hey there, everyone! Here is the twentieth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. I know that everyone has waiting for m****ore.**

**Tagiru: I can't believe that it went by so fast.**

**Gumdramon: 20 epic chapters and we're still kicking it to the max.**

**Mami: Oh! We're on the climax in fighting Tagiru's dark self!**

**Mizuki: So keep on reading!**

* * *

Chapter 20(Episode 99): Tagiru vs. Gumdramon! The Proof of Bonds and Friendship!

"Tagiru? Are you okay?" Gumdramon asked. "I told you. I'm perfectly fine." Tagiru said. "Your dark self has arisen again, right?" Mizuki asked. "Indeed. The Tagiru

you know is no more, I'm in controlled now." Dark Tagiru said. "I will be the one to destoy the Digital World." Dark Tagiru said. "By helping Ryutarbazei to do it." Dark

Tagiru said. Then, a dark aura has risen around Gumdramon. "Dark aura?" Gumdramon asked. "Burn! Burn, my risen fighting spirit!" Dark Tagiru shouted. Dark

Tagiru concertrated very hard and used all of his might to unleashed the dark aura into the sky. Gumdramon was screaming in pain afterwards. "Gumdramon!"

Mizuki and Mami said in unison. Gumdramon fell to the ground after feeling such dangerous pain. "Get up! I still need you!" Dark Tagiru shouted. Gumdramon

couldn't feel a thing. "Fine then! I'll just have go full force to make you do my every command." Dark Tagiru said. "Reload! My army!" Dark Tagiru shouted. With that,

all of Tagiru's personal army appeared from his crimson Xros Loader. "Garga! Do you need our assistance, Tagiru?" GarGadmon asked. "Actually, yes. You're going to

be one of the first few digimon to be guinea pigs for the 'virus shot'." Dark Tagiru said. "Okay! Wait, what?" FlaWizarmon asked. Gumdramon started to get up and

felt a bit woozy after that. "I feel a little woozy after that servere damage I received. Why does my body feels darker than usual? Is this the X-Antibody virus that

Apollomon was talking about?" Gumdramon asked. "X-Antibody virus! Commence!" Dark Tagiru shouted. Gumdramon and his friends fell to the ground. "What's

happening to them?" Mami asked. "The X-Antibody virus that Apollomon and the others mentioned." Mizuki said. "Did Ryutarbazei actually plan this? The real Tagiru

would never do something this horrible." The Old Clock Shop Man said, thinking in his mind. Dark Tagiru just snickered and starting to enjoyed this. Gumdramon and

friends had gone into a dramatic change. "Wh-What happened to us?" Gumdramon X asked. "Say hello to your new X-Antibody forms." Dark Tagiru said. "This is

really not good." Mizuki said. "Now!" Dark Tagiru said. Dark Tagiru raised up his crimson Xros Loader.

– Gumdramon X! – Dark Tagiru cried out.

– GarGadmon X! – Dark Tagiru cried out.

– MetalTyrannomon X! – Dark Tagiru cried out.

– FlaWizarmon X! – Dark Tagiru cried out.

– Harpymon X! – Dark Tagiru cried out.

– DigiXros! – Dark Tagiru shouted.

– DigiXros! – Gumdramon X and friends shouted in unison. Gumdranon X and his companions fused together to form a very darker version of Gumdramon X5, but, with X-Antibody data.

– Gumdramon X5-X!- Gumdramon X5-X shouted.

Gumdramon X5's eyes became darker red instead of the usual orange.

"Gumdramon X5 looks so different." Clockmon said. "It looks like he's really serious about it." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "Attack! Gumdramon X5-X!" Dark Tagiru

commanded.

"Heaven Strike Charge!" Gumdramon X5-X shouted. Gumdramon X5-X threw extra sharp shredded feathers at Mizuki, Mami and the others. Mizuki,

Mami and the others fell hardcore to the ground. "Keep going! Don't stop!" Dark Tagiru commanded.

"Maximus Buster!" Gumdramon X5-X shouted.

Gumdramon X5-X launched a gigantic galaxy beam at Mizuki and the others. Mizuki and the others fell to the ground once again.

"Damn. He's really strong." Submarimon said. Then,

Mami started to cried. "Tagiru. Please, come back to your senses." Mami said. "Tch! I guess we have to find some senses into him. Everyone, fight hard! Hold nothing

back!" Mizuki said, rising up her navy Xros Loader. "Right!" Submarimon, Plesiomon, AncientMermaimon, Pukamon and MarineDevimon shouted in unison. "Mizuki-

san!" Mami said, freaking out a little. "It's the only way, Mami-chan. We cannot fail. We are doing it for Taiki-kun." Mizuki said. "Go now!" Mizuki shouted.

"Oxygen Homing!" Submarimon shouted.

"Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon shouted.

"Great Maelstorm!" AncientMermaimon shouted.

"Bubble-Blow!" Pukamon shouted.

"Dark Deluge!" MarineDevimon shouted. Submarimon, Plesiomon, AncientMermaimon, Pukamon and MarineDevimon combined their powers to strike at Gumdramon

X5-X.

Gumdramon X5-X managed to stand on his ground. "You think that is going to stop me?" Dark Tagiru asked. "Keep going!" Mizuki shouted. Then, a shining light has

appeared in Mizuki's navy Xros Loader. "Light? Could it be Chou Shinka?" Mizuki asked. "Submarimon! Use it now!" Mizuki shouted. "On it, Mizuki!" Submarimon

shouted.

– Submarimon! Chou Shinka! – Submarimon shouted. With that moment, Submarimon transformed into a gigantic aquatic beast that looks like the loch-ness monster.

– MegaSeadramon! – MegaSeadramon shouted. "Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon shouted. MegaSeadramon fires electrical streams at Gumdramon X5-X.

"Incredible. Just like before." Mizuki said. Then, Mizuki noticed a glowing light around Pukamon. "Pukamon?" Mizuki asked.

– Pukamon! Shinka! – Pukamon shouted. In one instant moment, Pukamon transformed into a light pink fairy with a holy ring on his neck.

– MarineAngemon! – MarineAngemon shouted.

"Ocean Love!" MarineAngemon shouted.

MarineAngemon spits out heart-shaped bubbles at Gumdramon X5-X. "Did it work?" Mizuki asked. "Not even close." Gumdramon X5-

X said. "Man. Thought it would prevail for sure." MegaSeadramon said.

"Attack! Gumdramon X5-X!" Dark Tagiru shouted. "Maximus Buster!" Gumdramon X5-X shouted. Gumdramon X5-X launched another galaxy beam at Mizuki and the gang.

"Those who stand in my way will burn in hell." Dark Tagiru said. Tagiru started to

laugh manically and starting to act like a psychotic nutcase. "Tagiru-kun." Mizuki said. Then, something hit Tagiru by the shoulder. "Who interferes with my glorious

moment?!" Dark Tagiru asked, in an angry manner. "It was me!" Dondokomon shouted. "Dondokomon?" Dark Tagiru asked. "It's BoomDondokomon now!"

BoomDondokomon, the Chou Shinka of Dondokomon said. "Your madness has to stop right now, Tagiru!" Mami said. "Go, BoomDondokomon!" Mami shouted.

"Bachibachi Vortex!" BoomDondokomon shouted. BoomDondokomon combined his two drumsticks together at Gumdramon X5-X. Gumdramon X5-X received damage because of it. "Not good enough. Attack once more!" Dark Tagiru said.

"Heaven Strike Charge!" Gumdramon X5-X shouted. Gumdramon X5-X threw even more shredded feathers at Mizuki and the others.

Mizuki and the others received a lot of damage. BoomDondokomon immediately degenerated back to Dondokomon.

"Dondokomon!" Mami said. "This isn't right at all." Gumdramon X5-X said. "Everyone! Degenerated now!" Gumdramon X5-X shouted. Gumdramon X5-X immediately

degenerated back to Gumdramon, GarGadmon, MetalTyrannomon, FlaWizarmon and Harpymon respectively. "What?!" Dark Tagiru asked, in a very angry manner.

"What are you planning, Gumdramon?" MetalTyrannomon asked. "It sounds a bit risky, but, I'm going to tried to find the real Tagiru from inside of this faker."

Gumdramon said. All of Gumdramon's companions smiled at him. "Your friendship with Tagiru is strong. I can feel it." Harpymon said. "Good luck, buddy!"

GarGadmon said. "Thanks, guys." Gumdramon said. "That's odd. Gumdramon and the others are somehow removing the X-Antibody virus from themselves." Mizuki

said. "I will personally challenged you to a battle myself, Faker!" Gumdramon shouted. "Oh? You are?" Dark Tagiru asked. "Yes, I am." Gumdramon said. "I can't

stand by and let you used us as mindless puppets for your personal game. You are hurting people, Tagiru! In addition, what is worse of all? Your'e scaring Mami with

this new attitude!" Gumdramon said. "Your point is?" Dark Tagiru asked. "You just want to gain power like Ryutarbazei!" Gumdramon shouted. "I am nothing like

Ryutarbazei!" Dark Tagiru said. "Oh yeah? Then, prove it by fighting me!" Gumdramon shouted. "I was gonna!" Dark Tagiru said. Gumdramon launched himself at

Dark Tagiru as the two started to clashed very fiercefully. "Can Gumdramon really do it?" Mami asked. "Of course. He has Tagiru-kun's burning spirit after all." Mizuki

said. "You're really tough, I admit it." Dark Tagiru said. "Just give up." Gumdramon said. Gumdramon punched Dark Tagiru to the ground. Dark Tagiru managed to

stand on his feet. "Where are you now?!" Dark Tagiru asked, in a very angry manner.

"Rum-gum Break!" Gumdramon shouted. Gumdramon used his tail as a hammer to slammed Tagiru in the back.

"Top that!" Gumdramon said, flicking his nose. "Lucky shot." Dark Tagiru said. Dark Tagiru leapted behind Gumdramon and

started to kicked with all of his might. Gumdramon fell down to the ground hard. "Gumdramon!" Mizuki and Mami shouted in unison. Dark Tagiru started laughing like

crazy again. "Have you forgotten our oath on being superstars, Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked. "Our oath?" Dark Tagiru asked. "That's right. Our oath that we swore

that we both venture into the Digital World in order to keep impressing them." Gumdramon said. "Ou-sama and Taiki!" Gumdramon said. "Taiki-san?" Dark Tagiru

asked. "Have you forgotten about your own senpai?!" Gumdramon asked, in a very angry manner. "Taiki-san…" Dark Tagiru said. "Looks like he's reaching to his

normal self sooner than expected." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "Don't resist it anymore, Tagiru-kun!" Mizuki said. "This isn't like you at all, Tagiru." Taiki's voice

said, talking inside Dark Tagiru's mind. "Taiki-san?" Dark Tagiru asked. Afterwards, the real Tagiru has entered a misty subspace. "This feels familiar. Like on the

good side." Tagiru said. "Tagiru." Taiki said. "Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered. Taiki has appeared with Akari, Shoutmon, Zenjirou, Kiriha and Kotone. "This is not like you

to go crazy with power, Tagiru." Taiki said. "Tagiru-kun, you have to follow the right path in your own way. Becoming power-obsessed won't get you anywhere in

wanting to be the best general in the Digital World." Akari said. "Believe in yourself, Tagiru-kun." Zenjirou said. "You are going to rely on your power to get out of this

mess, Tagiru." Kiriha said. "What Kiriha-san said. Tagiru-san, don't give up so soon." Kotone said. "Tagiru, the Digital World needs you to help save it, like it or not."

Shoutmon said. Then, Taiki puts his hand on Tagiru's shoulder. "Use your power for the sake of being good. Erase your darkness, Tagiru." Taiki said. Afterwards, Taiki

and the others had disappeared. "Erase my darkness?" Tagiru asked. "Remember who you are!" Gumdramon shouted. Gumdramon started to fiercefully punched

Dark Tagiru. "Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked. "Gumdramon!" Tagiru hollered. "Remember our past battles, Tagiru! From when we first met to when we team with the

other dimensional heroes to battle Quartzmon! Everything!" Gumdramon shouted. "I remembered them all." Dark Tagiru said, speaking as Tagiru. Then, Dark Tagiru

started to screamed. "Stop toying with my head!" Dark Tagiru screamed. "We managed to get through all of it because of our bonds! Our bonds are what make us

become stronger each day and gain the title of superstars! Our bonds are limitless, Tagiru. We are in perfect sync with each other." Gumdramon said. "We are the

perfect team, all right." Dark Tagiru said, speaking in Tagiru's voice again. Then, Dark Tagiru started to screamed again. "Stop it! I'm supposed to be in control here!"

Dark Tagiru said. "You are not the real Tagiru. The Tagiru I know would never hurt people to get what he wants." Gumdramon said. "He's right. You are not the real

me. You were never me in the first place!" Tagiru said. "Shut up, Akashi! I am you. The **perfect **you." Dark Tagiru said. Dark Tagiru started to screamed in pain.

"Tagiru's actually fighting against his dark self!" Mami said. "Well expected from that idiot." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "He is a superstar, after all." Clockmon

said. Dark Tagiru started to screamed in more pain along with his good self. "You can fight it off, Tagiru!" Gumdramon said. "Shut up!" Dark Tagiru shouted. Dark

Tagiru launched a plate of dark aura at Gumdramon. Lucklily, Gumdramon dodged it. "Do it! Do it now, Gumdramon!" Tagiru shouted. "Right! I have been waiting for

those words." Gumdramon said. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but, I want my own Tagiru back!" Gumdramon shouted. Gumdramon took a deep breath. "Here

goes!" Gumdramon said. Gumdramon started to do continuous forward sommersaults at high speed to generate flames.

"Fire…" Gumdramon said.

"Vortex!"

Gumdramon shouted.

Gumdramon strikes himself at Dark Tagiru, carring a single blow. "I'm sorry, Tagiru. I'm really am." Gumdramon said, shedding a tear.

"Gumdramon…" Tagiru said. Both Tagiru and Gumdramon fell hardcore to the ground. "Guys!" Mizuki shouted. "Tagiru…Tagiru! Are you alright?" Gumdramon asked.

Tagiru's became golden again and started to regain consciousness. "Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked. "I'm okay, somehow." Tagiru said. "I'm so glad that you're back to

normal, Tagiru." Gumdramon said. "It was thanks to you and our powerful bond, buddy." Tagiru said. "Yep!" Gumdramon said. Tagiru and Gumdramon did a strong

brofist afterwards. "Tagiru-kun, are you hurt?" Mizuki asked. Then, Tagiru hugged Mizuki which made her blushed a bit. "Thanks for risking your life to save mine,

Mizuki-san! I'm really sorry about before." Tagiru said. "Tagiru-kun, it was not your fault. Do not worry about it, okay? What matters is that your spirit is still burning

than ever." Mizuki said. "It is." Tagiru said. Then, Mami punched Tagiru in the shoulder. "Ow! What the hell was that for, Mami?!" Tagiru asked, in a very angry

manner. "Are you really the real Tagiru?" Mami asked, crying a bit. "Course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Tagiru asked. Then, Mami pulled Tagiru for a kiss on the lips.

Tagiru then returned the romantic feeling afterwards. Then, Tagiru and Mami started to hugged. "I thought that I had lost you for good, Tagiru." Mami said, crying a

bit. "I'm sorry that I scared you to death, Mami. Honest." Tagiru asked. "I always thought that you had feelings for Yuu." Tagiru said. Mami shaked her head for

disagreement. "I only valued Yuu-sama as a friend. My true feelings were for you, baka." Mami said. Then, Tagiru started to look at his Xros Loader. "I'm the cause of

all of this." Tagiru said. "That's not true, Tagiru." Gumdramon said. "He's right, you know." Clockmon said. "The Chosen Generals must come back together." The Old

Clock Shop Man said. "In time for the final battle." Tagiru said. "MarineDevimon, thanks for your help." Mizuki said. "My pleasure, Mizuki. You really have a nice

body." MarineDevimon said. "Funny. I told you, let us not really focussed on that, MarineDevimon." Mizuki said. "She's not interested, freak!" AncientMermaimon said.

"Would you like join my team, in showing of my graditude?" Mizuki asked. Then, MarineDevimon smiled very widely. "That would be outstanding! I won't regret this,

Mizuki!" MarineDevimon said. Then, Mizuki started to have a sweat on her face. "I think that this is getting a little bit weird now. Even for him." Mizuki said. "You do

have a unique attraction to digimon, Mizuki." Plesiomon said. "By the way, what happened to your egg, Plesiomon?" Mizuki asked. "Look in your hands." Plesiomon

said. Mizuki started to look at the egg in her arms. "Whoa." Mizuki said. "It's really amazing." Tagiru said. "I will definitely take care of it." Mizuki said. "I know you

will." Plesiomon said. "And great job on gaining your evolutions, guys." Mizuki said. "Thanks, Mizuki!" Submarimon, Dondokomon and Pukamon said in unison. Then,

a shining light has appeared from the surface. "It's a Data Star." Mami said. "It's going to Mizuki-san." Tagiru said. Mizuki braced herself as she swiped her navy Xros

Loader to capture the Data Star. "Data Star, capture complete!" Mizuki shouted. "Where to next?" Mami asked. "There are many new zones in the Digital World that

are remained to explore." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "And plenty more Data Stars to collect." Clockmon said. The Old Clock Shop Man swiped his black and gold

Xros Loader by showing a map of brand-new zones. "Awesome." Tagiru said. "My guess is that you should explore the Alley Zone next." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Alley Zone?" Mizuki asked. "Wait, when you said alley, you meant the pitch dark alley, right?" Mami asked. "That's right! Is there anything wrong with that?" The Old

Clock Shop Man asked. "No! Not at all!" Mami shouted. "Yosha! Let's go to Alley Zone to gathered more Data Stars!" Tagiru hollered. "Yeah!" Gumdramon hollered.

Then, Mami let out a small breath. "Of course!" Mami said, blushing a bit. Then, Tagiru saw data bits around his and Gumdramon's bodies. "What the…?" Tagiru

asked. Then, Tagiru, Gumdramon and their team disappeared. "Where did they go?" Mizuki asked. "Tagiru. Wake up, Tagiru!" Gumdramon said. "W-Where are we?"

Tagiru asked. "You're in School Zone!" Teachermon said. "School Zone?!" Tagiru and Gumdramon asked in unison. "Yes. I am Teachermon. Here are some homework

to complete your redemption. Teachermon said, putting some homework on Tagiru's desk. "Homework?! This is torture all over again!" Tagiru screamed. "Will you do

it?" Teachermon asked. "I can't back down from this. I will do it." Tagiru said. "I'll help!" Gumdramon said. Teachermon slightly smiled. "I have to do this! In order to

see him again. Ryouma." Tagiru thought, thinking in his mind. Ryutarbazei was watching overseas in his headquarters. "Seems like his dark spirit still lives

somewhere. You better watch your back, Ryouma-kun." Ryutarbazei thought, thinking in his mind. Ryutarbazei is now watching Stadium Zone, where he predicts that

Ryouma is going to for his tremendous training in preparation for that day.

* * *

**Gumdramon: Did you guys enjoyed the chapter?**

**Tagiru: The next chapter is going to focus on Ryouma and Airu.**

**Me: As always, thanks for reading and have a good day!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Coordinates of Battle!

**Me: Hey there, everyone! Here is the twenty-first chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. Sorry for the short wait****.**

**Airu: As you may know, this focuses on the growing romantic relationship between me and Ryouma. Right, Ryouma?**

***Airu clings Ryouma.***

**Ryouma: T-That's right.**

**Psychemon: Looks like Master Ryouma has some trouble in his hands.**

**Opossumon: Speak for yourself, Psychemon.**

***Opossumon clings Psychemon.***

**Psychemon: Crap.**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Ryouma and Airu: And make sure to review!**

* * *

Chapter 21(Episode 100): The Coordinates of Battle! Ryouma and Airu!

After pulling the "right move" on disbanding the Chosen Generals, Ryouma, along with Psychemon and BlackMachGaogamon have arrived in the Stadium Zone. "So,

this is the Stadium Zone?" Ryouma asked. "That is right. It will be the perfect training spot for us in time for the final battle." BlackMachGaogamon said. "Then, let's

start right now." Ryouma said. "Right!" Psychemon said. Ryouma reloaded Jagamon, Triceramon and Cerberumon from his green Xros Loader. "Master Ryouma, are

you really okay about this?" Psychemon asked. "I am." Ryouma repiled. "You felt a bit uncertain back after the disbanding of the team. Is it alright for you?"

BlackMachGaogamon asked. "Ryouma-sama, we're your friends and digimon army. If there's anything wrong, we can help." Jagamon said. "There's no need to hold it

back." Cerberumon said. "I said that I'm alright!" Ryouma said, starting to snapped back. Psychemon, BlackMachGaogamon and the rest of Ryouma's team became

shocking by Ryouma's sudden snap. "I'm sorry." Ryouma said. "That's alright, Master Ryouma. It's natural." Psychemon said. "Back there, it was really scary. He was

scary. It even made me to become afraid for the first time ever. Akashi actually has a darker side to him that none of us had experience before. It feels like I am

losing my cool because of it. Am I actually losing my edge?" Ryouma asked, thinking in his mind. "Ryouma!" Airu hollered. Airu and Opossumon appeared from a

portal. "Airu?" Ryouma asked. "I finally caught up with you!" Airu said. "Hi Psychemon!" Opossumon hollered. Psychemon slightly blushed, but quickly removed it. "Hi

Opossumon." Psychemon said, shyly. Ryouma slightly blushed upon seeing Airu. "Airu. What are you doing here?" Ryouma asked. Then, Airu slightly blushed. "Isn't it

obvlious? I wanted to see you." Airu said. "Well, you may have came a little late, Airu. We're about to do training. So, just leave." Ryouma said. Airu becamed angry

a little bit and wondered why Ryouma is acting like that. "Sorry, but, I'm not going anywhere. Not even by a long shot." Airu said. "You're not acting like yourself as

usual, Ryouma." Airu said. "What are you talking about, Airu? I still have my cool." Ryouma said. Airu shooked her head, knowing that she disagrees. "That does

not sound like it." Airu said. "So what if I don't feel like myself? What does it matter to you?!" Ryouma asked. "Because, I cared a very big deal about you, Ryouma."

Airu said. Airu blushed even deeper after saying that. "Airu." Ryouma said, slightly blushing. "Just because on what happened with Tagiru does not mean you should

quit. Taiki-san would not want that from you!" Airu said. Ryouma felt a bit ashamed. Inside, Ryouma knows that Airu is right on Taiki not wanting him to quit. "Now

come on, Ryouma! I want to fight you." Airu said, rising up her pink Xros Loader. "I don't think that is a good plan, Airu." Ryouma said. "If the general wants to raise

their power, they must strengthen with their partners in order to become invincible. That's the ideal of the general itself!" Airu said. Ryouma becamed inspired by

Airu's words. "Alright, Airu. Let's train. Together!" Ryouma said. Airu smiled and started to deeply blushed. "Ryouma." Airu said. "This is going to be fun, don't you

think so, Psychemon?" Opossumon asked. "Y-Yeah." Psychemon said, blushing a bit. "However, Airu, you're outnumbered. I have five powerhouse members and all

you have is Opossumon." Ryouma said. "Tsk tsk! You have miscalculated, my friend. I have more members of my team than just Opossumon. Watch and observed."

Airu said. "Reload! Candlemon! Parasimon!" Airu shouted. With that, Candlemon and Parasimon appeared from out of Airu's pink Xros Loader. "You still have

Parasimon?" Ryouma asked. "It's weird, I know." Airu said. "Wow, it looks like you're right, Ryouma. I **AM **outnumbered! I just have three members of my team!"

Airu said, starting to whined a bit. Ryouma just smiled gracefully. "Prepare yourself, Airu. For the fight of your life." Ryouma said. "Of course! I have to be stronger

for Oneesan Akari-san, Oneesan Nene-san and the others after all." Airu said. "Stay sharp, everyone." Airu said. "Right, Airu!" Opossumon hollered. "Stay bold, no

matter what happens." Ryouma said. "I won't back down, Master Ryouma." Psychemon said. "We'll emerge victorious." BlackMachGaogamon said. "Ike!" Ryouma and

Airu shouted in unison.

"Mad Balloon Bomb!" Opossumon shouted.

Opossumon launched exploding balloons at Psychemon and the others. "Yes!" Airu shouted. "Not good enough." Ryouma said. "Too slow!" Jagamon said.

"Smash Potato!" Jagamon shouted.

Jagamon shoots a hard chunk of his skin at Opossumon. Opossumon fell to the ground as her balloons popped.

"Damn it!" Opossumon shouted. "That's cheating, Ryouma!" Airu whined. "Well, that's what it takes to win, right?" Ryouma asked. "Keep fighting!" Ryouma commanded.

"Howling cannon!" BlackMachGaogamon shouted.

"Hellfire!" Cerberumon shouted.

"Colorful Spark!" Psychemon shouted.

"Knock Buster!" Triceramon shouted.

BlackMachGaogamon, Cerberumon, Psychemon and Triceramon combined their powers to strike at Opossumon, Candlemon and Parasimon.

"Lava Loogie!" Candlemon shouted.

"Electric Bind!" Parasimon shouted. Candlemon and Parasimon combined their powers together to even the odds with Ryouma's team.

"You know that it's not going to work!" Airu shouted. However, it managed to work as an explosion came afterwards. "Whoa. I

admit, that was intense." Ryouma said. Airu started to blushed. "Thank you, Ryouma!" Airu said. "However, that won't stop me! Go even further!" Ryouma said.

"Great idea! Opossumon! Chou Shinka into Cho-Hakkaimon!" Airu hollered. "Okay!" Opossumon hollered. Opossumon immediately Chou Shinka into Cho-Hakkaimon.

"So, going to another form, huh?" Ryouma asked. "This will be interesting." Ryouma said. "Flash Shinka into MalzarAzaemon now, Psychemon!" Ryouma said, rising

up his green Xros Loader. "Yes, Master Ryouma!" Psychemon said. Psychemon immediately evolved from Astamon to MalzarAzaemon. "So, it's evolution vs.

evolution, huh?" Airu asked. "Don't hold anything back, Airu." Ryouma said, smirking. "You know that I won't!" Airu said. "Attack! MalzarAzaemon!" Ryouma

commanded. "Yes, Master Ryouma!" MalzarAzaemon said.

"Zekarushi Chronos!" MalzarAzaemon shouted. MalzarAzaemon launched a galaxy supreme beam at Cho-Hakkaimon. Airu snapped her fingers. "Stop it, Cho-

Hakkaimon!" Airu commanded. "Right!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted. Cho-Hakkaimon managed to stop the beam with her hammer. "Cho-Hakkaimon! Counterattack!"

Airu shouted. "Right!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted.

"Kyoushin Homerun!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted. Cho-Hakkaimon swings her Roketto Dingpa at MalzarAzaemon. MalzarAzaemon managed to take a step back. Ryouma

and Airu huffed and puffed very heavily.

"Feeling ready to give up yet, Airu?" Ryouma asked. "Not yet! Let's do it, Cho-Hakkaimon!" Airu said.

"Dadada Minichi!" Cho-Hakaimon shouted.

"Counter it, MalzarAzaemon!" Ryouma commanded.

"Zekarushi Delta Ceouris!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

Ryouma and Airu's hearts burned even further as MalzarAzaemon and Cho-Hakkaimon clashed into each other.

Ryouma and Airu somehow arrived in a subspace. Ryouma and Airu looked at each other in a very romantic way. Ryouma and Airu blushed at each other

afterwards. "Airu's grace is purely amazing. Airu is a really beautiful girl with a charming outlook on fighting. I'm now realizing that I am falling in love with her."

Ryouma thought, thinking in his mind. "Ryouma. You are really charming and handsome. It feels like that we're actually belong together. Is this what true romance is

all about? My heart belongs to my true love and that true love is Ryouma." Airu thought, thinking in her mind. The brief exchange in the subspace is over as Airu's

team had lost the fight. Ryouma's team emerged victorious. "Are you alright, Airu?" Ryouma asked. Airu blushed deeper when Ryouma approached her. "I am." Airu

said. "That was a great battle, Ryouma." Airu said, blushing. "Airu, I…" Ryouma said. "Yes?" Airu said. Ryouma leaned closer to Airu. Airu smiled as the two are about

to go for a kiss when suddenly…

"Power of Hell!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. NeoKaosDeviwomon launched a destructive plasma beam at Ryouma and Airu. "Look

out!" Ryouma shouted. Ryouma holded Airu very tightly as the plasma beam surfaced into the ground. "Are you okay, Airu?" Ryouma asked. "Yeah. Somehow." Airu

said. Ryouma and Airu suddenly blushed after seeing what they're doing. "Look like that I crashed the romance." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. Ryouma and Airu grew

angry at NeoKaosDeviwomon. "NeoKaosDeviwomon!" Ryouma shouted.

* * *

**Ryouma: That was a good chapter.**

**Airu: I'll say.**

**Me: I'm just glad that another chapter came faster than expected.**

**Airu: On the next chapter, we'll be facing that dumb NeoKaosDeviwomon again.**

**Opossumon: And, in that same chapter, I gained "Flash Shinka" as BeatThrottlemon.**

**Me: So stay tuned!**


	22. Chapter 22: Turn Bravery into Courage!

**Me: Hey there, everyone! Hope that everyone is having a good week so far. Here is the twenty-second chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros **

**Wars Hunters.**

**Airu: Like promised, BeatThrottlemon will be appearing.**

**Ryouma: Thanks again for reading, everyone.**

**Me: Make sure to review too. We have not got any in a while.**

* * *

Chapter 22 (Episode 101): Turn Bravery into Courage! BeatThrottlemon Arrives!

"NeoKaosDeviwomon!" Ryouma shouted. "Why are you here?!" Airu asked in a very angry manner. "My lord sent me here. Before I can get my revenge on the

princess and that feisty cat brat, I must take on you idiots first." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "If you also going to get the Data Star too, we're going to stop you

anyway." BlackMachGaogamon said. "Count on it!" MalzarAzaemon shouted. "I just like to see you try." NeoKaosDeviwomon said.

"Malevolent Beauty!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted.

NeoKaosDeviwomon unleashed a strive of 'beauty' on Ryouma and Airu.

"Master Ryouma!" MalzarAzaemon shouted. "Airu!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted. "That won't stop us." Ryouma said. "We can still fight with no worries. Even if it's with one of the members of the New Bagra Army." Airu said.

"You got some nerve trying to get back on your feet. I guess that it's the feeling of being in love." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "Shut up!" Airu shouted. "Airu, let's

combined our strengths into one. We can triumph over the battle together." Ryouma said. Then, Ryouma started to hold Airu's hand. Airu started to blushed and

became really moved by Ryouma's gesture. "Ryouma." Airu said, blushing and being happy at the same time. "That's right. We can triumph over this battle together."

Airu said. Airu tightly gripped Ryouma's hand, which made the marvellous hunter blushed. "Everyone! Combine your strengths and powers!" Ryouma and Airu

shouted in unison. "Right!" MalzarAzaemon, Cho-Hakkaimon, BlackMachGaogamon, Cerberumon, Jagamon, Triceramon, Candlemon and Parasimon shouted in unison.

"Zekarushi Chronos!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

"Kyoushin Homerun!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted.

"Howling Cannon!" BlackMachGaogamon shouted.

"Hellfire!" Cerberumon shouted.

"Smash Potato!" Jagamon shouted.

"Knock Buster!" Triceramon shouted.

"Lava Loogie!" Candlemon shouted.

"Electric Bind!" Parasimon shouted. All of the eight digimon had combined their powers to strike at NeoKaosDeviwomon.

"Yes! We did it!" Airu hollered. "Don't be too sure about it just yet,

Airu." Ryouma said. "What do you mean?" Airu asked. Ryouma pointed with one finger towards the sky. NeoKaosDeviwomon is still standing. "That overated digimon

is still standing?" Airu asked. "You have to tried more harder than that. GranKuwagamon forces, come forth!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. A swarm of

GranKuwagamon has appeared from nowhere. "What are they?" Airu asked. Ryouma analysed the GranKuwagamon on his green Xros Loader. "GranKuwagamon. The

advanced form of the standard Kuwagamon." Ryouma said. "Use Dimension Scissors!" NeoKaosDeviwomon said. Therefore, the GranKuwagamon forces used

Dimension Scissors on the eight digimon. "Get down!" Ryouma shouted. Ryouma grabbed hold of Airu very tightly as the attack became super effective. "Are you

alright, Airu?" Ryouma asked. "Yes. Thank you, Ryouma." Airu said, blushing. "My pleasure." Ryouma said, slightly blushing. Then, Ryouma and Airu saw their

digimon friends somewhat frozen. "Our friends!" Airu shouted. "What the hell did you do?!" Ryouma asked, in a very angry manner. "Your nonsense army will be

temperalily frozen until further notice." NeoKaosDeviwomon explained. "That's really low! You're not playing by the rules!" Airu whined. "In the Digital World, there is

a limit beyond rules, little girl. We can do whatever we please to do." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. Airu becamed a bit angry, she was once like that during the hunts in

DigiQuartz. "Master Ryouma. I'm sorry." MalzarAzaemon said. "Don't worry, MalzarAzaemon. You have to stay strong!" Ryouma said. "We have to do something!"

Airu said. "Oh, and faith is not going to help you this time." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "Shut up, ungrateful witch!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted. With an unknown amount

of power, Cho-Hakkaimon managed to freed herself from the treacherous spell. "Cho-Hakkaimon!" Airu hollered. "I won't give up so easily! For the sake of Airu and

the Digital World, I will keep on going!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted. "Cho-Hakkaimon. That's so inspiring." Airu said. "You're right, Cho-Hakkaimon. We can't give in. Not

to the likes of her!" MalzarAzaemon said. MalzarAzaemon also managed to freed himself from the spell. "MalzarAzaemon!" Ryouma hollered. "I'll protect Master

Ryouma no matter what. BlackMachGaogamon-sama, I will set you free, count on it." MalzarAzaemon said. "I know that you will prevail. I believe in you, my pupil."

BlackMachGaogamon said. MalzarAzaemon nodded his head. "Ryouma, it's team-up time!" Airu hollered, as she rise up her pink Xros Loader. "Exactly what I was

thinking too, Airu!" Ryouma said, rising up his green Xros Loader.

"Combination attack! Ike!" Ryouma and Airu shouted in unison. "Zekarushi Delta Ceouris!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

"Dadada Minchi!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted. MalzarAzaemon and Cho-Hakkaimon work together side-by-side to conquered the

GranKuwagamon forces. "Alright!" Ryouma and Airu said in unison, as they gave each other an high-five. "Fantastic work, Cho-Hakkaimon!" MalzarAzaemon said.

Then, Cho-Hakkaimon started to blushed. "Thank you, MalzarAzaemon!" Cho-Hakkaimon hollered. "GranKuwagamon! Dimension Scissors, now!" NeoKaosDeviwomon

commanded. The GranKuwagamon forces used Dimension Scissors on MalzarAzaemon and Cho-Hakkaimon again. MalzarAzaemon and Cho-Hakkaimon fell down

hardcore to the ground. "MalzarAzaemon!" Ryouma hollered. "Cho-Hakkaimon!" Airu hollered. MalzarAzaemon immediately degenerated back to Astamon. "Astamon!

Are you okay?" Cho-Hakkaimon said. "Yeah. I will be in a minute." Astamon said. "Just give it up, fools! The sooner that I defeat you and that Data Star will be as

good as mine." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "No. We won't back down so easily. We will defeat the New Bagra Army and restore the Digital World to once it was before."

Astamon said. Cho-Hakkaimon blushed even deeper. "Astamon." Cho-Hakkaimon thought, thinking in her mind.

Astamon leapted into the air. "Maverick!" Astamon shouted. Astamon kicked NeoKaosDeviwomon's face with all of his might.

"Way to go, Astamon!" Airu hollered. Then, NeoKaosDeviwomon became angry and removed the scratches from her skin. "She's completely removing the scratches

from her skin." Ryouma said. "Like I said, give up." NeoKaosDeviwomon said.

"Power of Hell!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted.

NeoKaosDeviwomon launched a destructive plasma beam at Astamon. Astamon fell down to the ground. Airu gasped

and realized how devious NeoKaosDeviwomon can be. "No way…" Airu said. "Astamon…" Ryouma said. "You'll pay to what you did to my Astamon!" Cho-Hakkaimon

shouted.

Cho-Hakkaimon leapted into the air. "Wait a minute, Cho-Hakkaimon!" Airu hollered.

"Buta-no-Muruyakai!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted.

Cho-Hakkaimon embraces NeoKaosDeviwomon with her body, which has flames bursting out from the fury of her hunger.

"You're in my way!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted.

NeoKaosDeviwomon threw Cho-Hakkaimon into the ground. "Cho-Hakkaimon…" Airu said, in a very shocking manner. "Now, time for the main event. Meddling

humans." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. NeoKaosDeviwomon went straight towards Ryouma and Airu. Ryouma went to covered Airu. "Ryouma." Airu said, blushing. "It's

all right. Even though I'm sharing the pain with Astamon, I still want to protect you, Airu." Ryouma said. Airu began to smiled. "Ryouma." Airu said, blushing. "I won't

let you go further, NeoKaosDeviwomon!" Ryouma shouted. "That's coming from the one boy who had risked almost everything for his senpai, the legendary general

of miracles." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "I risked almost everything for Taiki-san because I wanted to and he's my hero. Taiki-san has a better heart than any of you

combined." Ryouma said. "Airu, if anything happens to me, I want you to know that I love you." Ryouma said. "I love you too, Ryouma." Airu said. "This has gone far

enough!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. "Power of Hell!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. NeoKaosDeviwomon launched a destructive plasma beam at Ryouma. Ryouma

fell down to the ground hardcore. "Ryouma!" Airu screamed. Airu bursted into tears after seeing her best friend and lover fall before her very eyes. "Airu…"

Ryouma said. NeoKaosDeviwomon started to laugh maniacally. "Now that was fun." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "You're unforgivable. You're the worst of the New Bagra

Army." Airu said. "What did you say, little girl?" NeoKaosDeviwomon asked. "You have hurt my beloved lover, I will avenge him for sure." Airu said. Then, Airu started

to freak out. "What can I do?! She's just too strong! I'm right now one of the weakest of the Chosen Generals! I can't win!" Airu said, freaking out. "Airu…" Ryouma

said, very weakly. "Airu! Get a grip on yourself! What about your oath that you said a couple of minutes ago?!" Cho-Hakkaimon asked, in a very angry manner. Then,

Airu started to smirked. "Of course that I have not forgotten about it. I want to do my very best as a general in the Digital World." Airu said. Then, Airu saw a vision

of Akari. "Keep on doing the awesome work, Airu-chan! I believe in you! Unleash your true power, Airu-chan." Akari said. Then, Akari's spirit disappeared just like

that. "I think that I saw a vision of Oneesan Akari-san." Airu said. "Airu, everyone had done their best to battle that overated worm. We should be grateful. We need

each other to overcome this obstacle together!" Cho-Hakkaimon said. Then, Airu has her hand in a very determined fist. "That's right. Everyone had done their very

best in fighting that hideous worm. You and I need each other to overcome this obstacle together. We can do this, Cho-Hakkaimon!" Airu said. Then, a shining light

has appeared in Airu's pink Xros Loader. "Light?" Airu asked. "Master Ryouma…" Astamon said. "Yeah. Airu and Cho-Hakkaimon has gained the power of Flash

Shinka." Ryouma asked. "Flash Shinka?" Airu and Cho-Hakkaimon asked in unison. Airu and Cho-Hakkaimon nodded their heads at each other. "NeoKaosDeviwomon,

we are going to own this fight like it's nothing! Cho-Hakkaimon and I understand each other and the power of friendship will make us stronger!" Airu shouted. Airu

concentrated on her aura very hard as a beam of light strikes on Cho-Hakkaimon.

Airu swiped her pink Xros Loader with confidence. Airu's Xros Loader has the word "Flash Shinka" on the screen. Airu holded her Xros Loader up into the air with pride.

-Cho-Hakkaimon! Flash Shinka! – Airu shouted. A strive of light has beam into the air.

– Cho-Hakkaimon! Flash Shinka! – Cho-Hakkaimon shouted. Cho-Hakkaimon fused together with the light and she transformed into a hybrid between a mouse, a girl

in a pig suit and a shaman. Cho-Hakkaimon's new form also gained shaman markings and darker green hair. The Rocketto Dingpa of Cho-Hakkaimon has changed

into a battle staff with a crystal shard.

– BeatThrottlemon! – BeatThrottlemon shouted.

BeatThrottlemon has appeared from the smoke. Airu became really amazed on what Cho-Hakkaimon has become. "Incredible. So cute." Airu said. "Impossible! How can a low-rated lifeform like yourself gained Flash Shinka?!"

NeoKaosDeviwomon asked, in a very angry manner. "Simple. It was because of my loyalty to Airu and my love for Astamon." BeatThrottlemon said.

"BeatThrottlemon." Airu said. "Now. It's time to end your mayhem for eternity, underated witch!" BeatThrottlemon said. "Ike, BeatThrottlemon!" Airu shouted.

BeatThrottlemon leapted into the air.

"Juju Strike!" BeatThrottlemon shouted. BeatThrottlemon shot a magical spell beam at some of the GranKuwagamon forces.

"Awesome. She just took out some of the GranKuwagamon forces." Jagamon said. "Heh! Well, that's my partner after all!" Airu said. BeatThrottlemon swung her staff

back and forth.

"Staff Buster!" BeatThrottlemon shouted.

BeatThrottlemon throw her staff at the remaining GranKuwagamon forces. "Awesome." Airu said. "She has

come a long way to this point." Astamon said. "Thanks to you, Airu." Ryouma said. "To me?" Airu said. BeatThrottlemon spit out saliva into the ground.

NeoKaosDeviwomon's face literally dropped seeing how BeatThrottlemon wiped out her entire force just like that. "Crap…" NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "See you and

your big chest never again!" BeatThrottlemon said. "Look who's talking, shaman freak! You won't be so lucky the next time." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. Then,

NeoKaosDeviwomon vanished. "Guess that she just wanted to chicken out before anything else happened." BeatThrottlemon said. After that very tough fight,

BeatThrottlemon degenerated back to Opossumon. Then, Airu started to hugged Opossumon very tightly. "You were really awesome and cute back there,

Opossumon~!" Airu hollered. "It was all thanks to you, Airu~!" Opossumon hollered. Ryouma started to slighty blushed. "Airu has indeed become more stronger."

Ryouma thought, thinking in his mind. BlackMachGaogamon, Cerberumon, Triceramon, Jagamon, Candlemon and Parasimon have all been free from the spell that

NeoKaosDeviwomon has put. A shining light has appeared from the surface. "A Data Star?" Airu asked. "It's choosing you, Airu." Opossumon said. "Yeah, I guess it

is." Airu said. Airu swiped her pink Xros Loader to capture the Data Star. "Data Star, capture complete!" Airu said. Then, a wide smile came on Airu's face. "Yes! We

have it! Our first Data Star!" Airu hollered. "Our first Data Star! Our first Data Star!" Airu and Opossumon hollered in unison. Astamon degenerated back to

Psychemon. "You were really amazing, Opossumon. Here, take this flower. I made it myself." Psychemon said. Opossumon gladly took the flower. "Thank you,

Psychemon." Opossumon said. Psychemon kissed Opossumon on the cheek, which made her fall to her feet. Airu just smiled. "You were really marvelous, Airu."

Ryouma said. Then, Airu started to blushed. "Thank you, Ryouma." Airu said, blushing. Ryouma and Airu smiled at each other in a romantic manner. "Ahem! Ryouma,

were we about to do something before that gross digimon ruined it?" Airu asked. Ryouma nodded his head. Ryouma went closer to Airu as the two of them share a

passionate kiss on the lips. Ryouma and Airu explore each other's mouth, which both seemed to enjoyed very much. Ryouma tightly gripped on Airu's shoulder.

Afterwards, Ryouma and Airu had stop kissing and put their heads against each other. "I love you, Airu." Ryouma said. "I love you too, Ryouma." Airu said. "Well, I

better head to Green Zone to tell Yuu about the news of us." Airu said. Airu swiped her Xros Loader to make a portal appeared. "Be careful out there, sweetheart."

Ryouma said. "Same to you, darling." Airu said. Ryouma and Airu kissed each other again. Airu and her team went inside of the portal as it closes. "We should stay

here to do more training." Ryouma said. Ryouma's team nodded in agreement. Then, Ryouma's Xros Loader changed into majestic green. "My Xros Loader change

color?" Ryouma said. "It's a sign of growing into a warrior." BlackMachGaogamon said. Elsewhere, Ryutarbazei was still watching.

* * *

**Me: Did you guys enjoyed the chapter?**

**Airu: I sure did! My favorite part is that when we finally have our moment.**

**Ryouma: I agreed, Airu.**

***Ryouma and Airu passionately kissed each other on the lips.***

**Airu: I love you, darling.**

**Ryouma: I love you, sweetheart.**

**Opossumon: How cute~!**

**Psychemon: Master Ryouma has good chemistry with Airu!**

**Me: Next chapter will be focus on Taiki's group as they arrived in the Cat Zone.**


	23. Chapter 23: Cat Zone: Land of Harmony!

**Me: Hey there, everyone! Sorry for the short hiatus. Anyway, here is the twenty-third chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters.**

**Shoutmon: Guess what? We're back on the scene!**

**Taiki: It feels so good to come back after a while.**

**Akari: Same here!**

**Zenjirou: In this one, NeoKaosDeviwomon or Lilithmon comes back with a vengeance.**

**Kotone: Worst annoying digimon ever.**

**Tailmon: Tell me about it.**

**Lunamon: Hope you enjoyed the chapter just like with the previous ones!**

* * *

Chapter 23(Episode 102): Cat Zone: Land of Harmony! Protect the Living!

After briefly traveling in the digital space, Taiki and his gang arrived in the Cat Zone. "By the looks of the surroundings, this is Cat Zone?" Akari asked. "Looks like it."

Zenjirou said. "We have to find the Data Star at all cost." Taiki said. "You seem a bit distant after the chaos back in Disc Zone, Taiki. Are you feeling alright?"

Shoutmon asked. "I'm fine." Taiki said. Then, Akari put her hand on Taiki's shoulder. "Taiki. If there's anything troubling in your mind, you can talk to me about it."

Akari said. "I said that I'm fine!" Taiki snapped, pushing Akari's hand from his shoulder. Taiki's sudden movement had scared Akari to death. "Taiki…What's gotten

into you?" Akari asked. "Yeah, that was really unexpected, Taiki-san." Kotone said. "I'm sorry." Taiki said. "It's okay, Taiki. Don't worry about it." Akari said. "We

can't let emotions get in the way of what's going on." Sanzomon said. "We just have to focused on finding the Data Star." Wizarmon said. "That's coming from the

wizard who was fanboying on Taiki and friends being the first chosen group." Tailmon said. "And I still frimly believe that." Wizarmon said. "It would be luck trying to

find the Data Star in this dump." Kiriha said. "You got any ideas that are better, Kiriha-san?" Kotone said. "Shut up, brat!" Kiriha shouted. "It's Kotone, baka!" Kotone

shouted. "Whatever!" Kiriha scoffed. "In any means possible, we can't leave here." Shoutmon said. "Shoutmon-sama is right." Lunamon said. Shoutmon started to

blushed. Then, Shoutmon saw a piece of beard in the ground. "Bread? I am getting hungry." Shoutmon said. "Ngaa! Don't do it, Shoutmon!" Ballistamon said. "You're

being an idiot right now." Dorulumon said. "That's right, kyu!" Cutemon hollered. "Oh, come on! It's just bread! It won't do any harm!" Shoutmon said. Then,

Shoutmon took a bite of the bread and started to choke. "I hate this feeling of bread!" Shoutmon hollered. "Shoutmon-sama!" Lunamon said. "It was from the

ground." Dorulumon said. "Idiot. A bigger one than Gumdramon." Gokuwmon said. "Don't worry, Shoutmon! Help is coming!" Taiki said. Then, Taiki did an

'hottokenai' Heimlich maneuver on Shoutmon. Shoutmon spat out the piece of beard into the ground. "Gross! I will never do that again!" Shoutmon shouted. "That's

what you get for being a stupid king!" Dorulumon shouted. "Thanks for the save, Taiki!" Shoutmon said. "No problem. Can't turn back on a friend after all." Taiki said.

"Yeah, I know. Hottokenai." Shoutmon said. Akari started to blushed. "Taiki. Somehow, you always managed to open my heart more and more." Akari thought,

thinking in her mind. Then, Shoutmon saw two Nyaromon beside him. "Here, you two deserved this bread more better than I do. It has no taste on me though."

Shoutmon said. Shoutmon broke the bread in half to give to the two Nyaromon. "Thank you, King Shoutmon." One of the Nyaromon said. "Hey, I wouldn't be that

selfish in any way. I am a true king." Shoutmon said. "Well said, Shoutmon." Taiki said. "That was really generous and sweet of you to do, Shoutmon-sama."

Lunamon said. "I'm just trying my best to be a good king in the Digital World." Shoutmon said. "Still, that was very sweet of you, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said.

Then, Lunamon kissed Shoutmon's cheek. Shoutmon started to blushed afterwards. "Whaddaya say that we help train each other together?" Shoutmon asked. "I

would like that very much, Shoutmon-sama~!" Lunamon hollered. Tailmon could feel an uncertain perscene around in the area. "Is something wrong, Tailmon?"

Wizarmon asked. "I don't know. I feel something odd around this place." Tailmon said. "Taiki-san! Everyone!" Kaoru hollered. Kaoru and her team appeared from out

of her portal. "Kaoru-chan! Bearmon!" Taiki hollered. "It's so good to see you guys again!" Akari hollered. "What brings you here to Cat Zone?" Taiki asked. "Well,

after we defeated Demon back in Study Zone, BanchouLeomon thought that we should check this place before we finished our training in preparation for the final

battle with Ryutarbazei." Kaoru said. "You must have stay strong during that battle with Demon, Kaoru-chan." Zenjirou said. Kaoru nodded her head. "Plus, Bearmon

has gained Chou Shinka." Kaoru said, patting on Bearmon's head. "He did?" Kotone asked. "That's right! Here, watch this!" Kaoru said. Kaoru raised up her raven

cherry Xros Loader as Bearmon evolved into his Chou Shinka form, Gryzmon. "Cool!" Shoutmon hollered. "So that's his Chou Shinka form?" Taiki asked. "Don't worry,

I won't bite." Gryzmon said. "That's good to know, kyu!" Cutemon hollered. "The reason on why we're here is to find the Data Star." Kaoru said. "What a coincidence!

We're looking for the Data Star too!" Kotone hollered. "This is a real twist, right, Kiriha-san?" Kotone asked. "Just shut up already!" Kiriha shouted. "We can look for it

together. It would not be fair if we do find it by ourselves." Taiki said. "That's true." Akari said. Taiki went to the Nyaromon, who was eating the bread. "Do you two

know where we can find the Data Star?" Taiki asked. "Sure! Just head to the palace on the far north. Tobucatmon-sama will have some information about the Data

Star." One of the Nyaromon said. "Thank you for the hint. Let's go, guys." Taiki said. "Right!" Shoutmon and the others said in unison. Therefore. Taiki and friends

went up to the palace of Cat Zone, where Tobucatmon resides. NeoKaosDeviwomon just snickered. "Finally. Get ready for my revenge, Princess Lunamon and

Tailmon." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "You know that it's not going to work." Nene Shademon said, crossing her arms. "What makes you so sure?" NeoKaosDeviwomon

asked. "They're generals and they will always prevail until they get the job done." Nene Shademon said. "Are you coming to help me, Nene-chan?"

NeoKaosDeviwomon asked. "No. I'm just going to watched how this plays out." Nene Shademon said. Taiki and friends had reached the palace of Tobucatmon. "This

must be it." Taiki said. "Let's go then." Shoutmon said. Therefore, Taiki and friends went inside of the palace. Tailmon remained outside. "I can still feel something

odd around this place." Tailmon said. "Tailmon?" Lunamon asked. "Are you coming?" Wizarmon asked. "Yeah, I'm coming. Just lost in my tracks, that's all." Tailmon

said. Tailmon immediately followed Lunamon and Wizarmon inside of the palace. "This palace is really huge." Zenjirou said. "It even has big windows." Akari said.

"Heh! My palace is way bigger than this dump!" Shoutmon said, being cocky. "I'm sure it is, Shoutmon." Taiki said. "Welcome, Chosen Generals!" Tobucatmon

hollered. Tobucatmon camed down from the stairs. Taiki and the others becamed amazed on big a cat is. "Who's the cat?" Shoutmon asked. "I believe that's

Tobucatmon." BanchouLeomon said. "That's Tobucatmon?!" Kotone, Patamon and Shoutmon asked in unison. "You must be Kudou Taiki. I have heard of so many

legends of your adventures." Tobucatmon said. "Thank you, Tobucatmon." Taiki said. "That's Taiki for you." Akari said. "I'll just go to the chase, we need the Data

Star from you." Kiriha said. "Kiriha!" Taiki and Shoutmon shouted in unison. "Rude much, Kiriha-san?" Kotone asked. "So that's why you here for? Alright, I will give it

to since you asked so kindly." Tobucatmon said. "Wow, he actually responded to Kiriha-san's hostile personality." Kaoru said. "Well, Kiriha is Kiriha." Zenjirou said.

"He will never change." Sparrowmon said. "That's for sure." Mervamon said.

"Missile Storm!" NeoKaosDeviwomon commanded.

A swarm of Pteramon launched multiple missles from their wings. The missles spread their way into the palace. A explosion was heard after that.

"What was that?!" Akari asked, in a very angry manner.

"Surprise!" NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "Damn it! Not you again!" Zenjirou shouted. "NeoKaosDeviwomon…!" Taiki said. "Stay close to me, Lunamon!" Shoutmon said.

Lunamon stayed behind Shoutmon. "Don't you have anything else to do?" Kotone asked. "Actually, no!" NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "I want the princess!"

NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "Fat chance, psycho!" Shoutmon shouted. Then, Bastemon appeared from out of Akari's orange Xros Loader. "What's with all of the noise?"

Bastemon asked. "Bastemon! Get back in the Xros Loader now!" Akari shouted. "Nope!" Bastemon said, licking herself. "We won't get fooled by you again!" Kaoru

said. "That's for sure!" Gryzmon shouted. Then, NeoKaosDeviwomon just smirked. "No, I have something in mind for the rest of you." NeoKaosDeviwomon said.

NeoKaosDeviwomon waved her arms around until she raised in the air. Taiki and the others started to become numb. "What's happening to us?!" Taiki asked. "You

cheepskake!" Akari shouted. Afterwards, Taiki and the others had collapsed to the ground. "That way, you won't interfere any longer." NeoKaosDeviwomon said. "A

very stupid idea!" Tailmon said. Tailmon and Wizarmon has appeared from the invisible cloak that Wizarmon had made. "You!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. "That

was really low from a psycho like you." Tailmon said. "I knew that there was something odd about this place and it turns out it was you and your dreadful self causing

the trouble." Tailmon said. "Bastemon! We have to take this annoying worm down! You can have your rest later." Tailmon said. "Perfect!" Bastemon said. "I'll help

like always." Wizarmon said. "Tch! Use Missile Storm again!" NeoKaosDeviwomon commanded. The Pteramon forces used Missile Storm again. However, Tailmon,

Wizarmon and Bastemon survived the missiles and charged towards the Pteramon. "Counterattack!" Tailmon shouted. "Right!" Wizarmon and Bastemon shouted in

unison.

"Neko Punch!" Tailmon shouted. Tailmon striked and punched at one of the Pteramon.

"Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon shouted. Wizarmon threw an electric ball at some of the Pteramon.

"Helter Skelter!" Bastemon shouted. Bastemon beguiles the Pteramon with the bewitching charms of her belly dance.

The power trio had somehow emerged victorious. "Just give up and go home to your lord, psycho." Tailmon said. "Oh, I have just getting started." NeoKaosDeviwomon said.

"Power of Hell!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. NeoKaosDeviwomon launched a destructive plasma beam at Tailmon, Wizarmon and Bastemon.

"Tailmon?" Lunamon asked, who somehow regained consciousness.

Tailmon managed to deflect the beam at NeoKaosDeviwomon before it could hit Lunamon.

"Princess-sama! You have to be safe! You could have gotten hurt." Tailmon said. Then, Lunamon holded Tailmon's hand. "That's alright, Tailmon. I have power within

myself too." Lunamon said.

"Hey there, psycho~!" Lunamon hollered. "I'm still have a score with you, brat! Also, I am **not **a psycho!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. "We all know that you are

one." Wizarmon said. Lunamon immediately evolved into her champion form, Lekismon. "I still won't forgive you for what you did before." Lekismon said. Lekismon

jumped into the air to charged at NeoKaosDeviwomon. "This is for Shoutmon-sama!" Lekismon shouted.

"Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon shouted. Lekismon immediately kicked NeoKaosDeviwomon with all of her might.

NeoKaosDeviwomon can already feel pain from Lekismon's grasp. "This can't be happening the second time! You're actually

holding back!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted. "That's right. Lekismon is not my actual Chou Shinka form. I was only saying that to make a fool of yourself." Lekismon

said. "Now, Tailmon! Do it while she's still down!" Lekismon shouted. "Got it!" Tailmon said.

"Neko Punch!" Tailmon shouted. Tailmon striked and punched NeoKaosDeviwomon with all of her might.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon shouted. Lekismon draws a beautiful ice arrow from her back and fires it and the remaining Pteramon forces. Lekismon smirked and degenerated back to Lunamon. "You lose, psycho." Tailmon said. "This is **not **over!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted.

Afterwards, NeoKaosDeviwomon had vanished. Taiki and the others had regained consciousness. "That was a hard fell we went to." Taiki said. "Damn that nutcase."

Shoutmon said. "Lunamon! Tailmon!" Akari hollered. "Hi Akari!" Lunamon hollered. "I'm so glad that you're alright." Akari said. "It was thanks to Tailmon. We had

each other's back!" Lunamon said. "It was no big deal." Tailmon said, blushing. "I don't see that lunatic and her cronies anywhere." Kotone said. "So, I'm guessing

that all four of you took care of NeoKaosDeviwomon?" Kaoru asked. "We did." Wizarmon said. "Then, great job!" Shoutmon said. "Thank you, Shoutmon-sama~!"

Lunamon hollered. "It turns out is that I was right on how it would play out." Nene Shademon said. "Nene!" Taiki, Shoutmon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Akari and

Kiriha said in unison. "Enjoy your moment of victory while you still can, Chosen Generals. The New Bagra Army will still win no matter what. With the appearance of

ZeedMillenniummon fast approaching." Nene Shademon said. "Wait, Nene-san!" Zenjirou and Kaoru said in unison. "Nene! We will rescue you from Ryutarbazei's

wrath. We can't turn our backs on a good friend!" Taiki said. "Don't try be stupid! We can help you, Nene!" Kiriha shouted. Nene Shademon grew angrier by the

minute. "Like I said, I don't need help!" Nene Shademon snapped. Then, Nene Shademon has vanished just like that. "Nee-san…" Kotone said. "He's fast

approaching." Taiki said. "We have to reunite with the other generals and fast. We can't let Ryutarbazei crushed Nene-san's life any longer!" Zenjirou said. "Where to

next, Taiki-san?" Kotone asked. "We should head to Moon Zone next." Taiki said. "Perfect! I will do whatever it takes to get my big sister back to the good side, I

swear it!" Kotone said. "Spoken like a true Chosen General, Kotone-chan." Akari said. "We'll come with you. The team needs to come back together eventually,

right?" Kaoru asked. "Well said, Kaoru-chan." Taiki said. "Don't forget about the Data Star that I was suppose to give you." Tobucatmon said. "Right!" Taiki said. The

Data Star went towards Akari, as she swiped her orange Xros Loader to capture it. "Thanks again, Tobucatmon. We hope to see you again." Akari said. "I wished you

the best of luck in your ongoing battle, Chosen Generals." Tobucatmon said. "We'll call if you want to assist us." Shoutmon said. "Let's go, everyone. To Moon Zone."

Taiki said. "Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison. A portal has appeared as Taiki's group went inside of it, heading for Moon Zone. Somewhere, in the New

Bagra Army Headquarters, Ryutarbazei was observing the whole thing. "Seems like they're slowly coming back together. KaosDevimon, take care of that other goggle

kid." Ryutarbazei said. "But, my lord, he's so weak." KaosDevimon said. Ryutarbazei just stared at him. "I understand, lord-sama." KaosDevimon said. KaosDevimon

immediately transported himself to School Zone. Ryutarbazei was observing the images of School Zone. "This is humiliating! More homework again!" Tagiru shouted.

"That's what you get for slacking off, Tagiru!" Gumdramon hollered. "Keep that up and I'll extend the work!" Teachermon shouted. Next, Ryutarbazei observed

Stadium Zone, where Ryouma and his team are training. "I have to become more stronger, for the sake of Taiki-san. Akashi, let's cross paths again." Ryouma

thought, thinking in his mind. Ryutarbazei grew angrier. "Those brats won't get in my way. I will conquer this world." Ryutarbazei thought.

* * *

**Tailmon: The chapter was really good.**

**Lunamon: Let's just hope she does not come back.**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Taiki: The next chapter will focus on Yuu.**

**Akari: And also on Tagiru-kun's growing development as a leader and hero.**

**Shoutmon: So stay tuned!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Heart Unleashed!

**Me: Hey there, everyone in FanFiction World! Hope that you are enjoying your week!**

**Me: Here is the twenty-fourth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters.**

**Yuu: This chapter focusses on mostly me.**

**Damemon: Also me too! When I gained "Flash Shinka!".**

**Yuu: So make sure to review.**

**Airu: It feels like everyone else is pretty much boycotting this story.**

**Miho: No, Airu-chan, it's just that we have not any more reviews or followers. **

**Airu: Well, tell that to anyone who thinks this story sucks!**

**Opossumon: Airu.**

* * *

Chapter 24 (Episode 103): The Heart Unleashed! Path of the Ninja!

After arriving in Green Zone, Miho is now looking to find her true partner. "I have to my find my partner." Miho thought. "This is really a large environment, it would

be really hard to find one." Miho said. "There you are, Sudou-san!" Yuu hollered. Yuu, Damemon, Hiroya and Kaneda ran up to Miho. "Yuu-kun! Everyone! What are

you doing here?" Miho said. Then, Yuu started to blushed a little. "Well, I…" Yuu stammered. "Yuu wanted to do training with you so that you would not feel alone,

Miho!" Damemon said. "Damemon!" Yuu shouted. Then, Miho started to blushed. "That's really sweet of you, Yuu-kun!" Miho said. "I have to find my partner. I don't

want to be a burden to anyone." Miho said. "But, you're not a burden to anyone, Sudou-san." Yuu said. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Miho said. Miho started to walk until

she bumped into a plant digimon. "Sorry." Miho said. "No, I'm sorry." Floramon said. Then, Miho and Floramon started to gazed at each other. "Who are you?" Miho

asked. "My name is Floramon." Floramon said, introducing herself to Miho. "Can I ask of your name?" Floramon asked. "My name is Sudou Miho." Miho said,

introducing herself to Floramon. "It's nice to meet you, Miho." Floramon said. "Same here, Floramon." Miho said. "Even though we just met, I already felt a bond

between us." Miho said. "I felt the same way too, Miho." Floramon said. Then, Miho's colorless Xros Loader had change into the color of light green. "My Xros Loader

changed into light green?" Miho asked. "We're bounded by fate." Floramon said. "Looks like you finally found your partner, Sudou-san." Yuu said. "Is our partners

looking for us too?" Kaneda asked. "I hope so." Hiroya said. "Are you guys, Isamu Kaneda and Hiroya?" FanBeemon asked. "Yes?" Kaneda asked. "My name's

FanBeemon." FanBeemon said, introducing himself to Kaneda. "And I am Cardmon." Cardmon said, introducing himself to Hiroya. "FanBeemon and Cardmon?"

Kaneda and Hiroya asked in unison. FanBeemon and Cardmon nodded their heads. "We wished to join you in the ongoing battle against the New Bagra Army."

Cardmon said. Then, Kaneda and Hiroya's Xros Loader changed into honey and sky-blue colors respectively. "My Xros Loader changed into honey color." Kaneda said.

"And mine turned into sky blue." Hiroya said. "Our own partners." Hiroya and Kaneda said in unison. "Yuu~!" Airu hollered. Airu and her team has appeared from a

portal. "Airu-san?!" Yuu asked, in a very surprised manner. "Surprised, aren't ya?" Airu asked. "What are you doing here, Airu-san?" Yuu asked. "Duh! I wanted to

show you something! Opossumon, show them your new form!" Airu said. "I don't know if I can, Airu." Opossumon said. "Just try for me, okay?" Airu asked. "Okay! I'll

do it for you, Airu!" Opossumon hollered. Opossumon immediately evolved from Cho-Hakkaimon to BeatThrottlemon. "Ta-Da! Opossumon gained "Flash Shinka" as

BeatThrottlemon!" Airu hollered. "Amazing." Miho said. "When did this happened?" Kaneda asked. "Recently, during our battle with that dumb NeoKaosDeviwomon."

Airu said. "In my mind, she looks devious, but, she's weak just in her previous form." Yuu said. "That's what I'm saying!" Airu hollered. "Me too!" BeatThrottlemon

hollered. "Anyway, besides all of that, how are things holding up for you, Yuu?" Airu asked. "I don't know what you mean by holding up, but, I guess that it's doing

well for me, Airu-san." Yuu said. "Yuu, the reason that I came here is that I wanted to tell you something." Airu said. "What, Airu-san?" Yuu said. Airu becamed lost in

her own world and started to think about Ryouma. "Ryouma. My true love." Airu thought, thinking in her mind. "It's about Ryouma and I..." Airu said. Yuu becamed a

little confused on what Airu meant by that.

"Crimson Flame!" Barbamon shouted.

Barbamon launched out steams of fire from his staff.

"Look out!" BeatThrottlemon shouted. BeatThrottlemon went to covered Airu, Yuu and the others as the flames went through the grass.

"That was too close of a call!" Damemon said. "Yeah. I

know." FanBeemon said. "It looks like we cross paths again, Chosen Generals." Barbamon said. "Barbamon!" Yuu said. "It's obvious why I'm here in this dredded

wasteland. I have come to take the Data Star. With some of the Troopmon of course." Barbamon said. Yuu grew angrier by the minute. "The thing will have to wait,

Yuu. We have to deal with this guy first!" Airu said. "What should we do, Yuu-kun?" Miho asked. "Yuu!" Hiroya said. "Yuu-kun!" Kaneda said. Yuu becamed more

angrier. "Yuu." Damemon said. Then, Yuu raised up his yellow Xros Loader. "I'll tell you what we're going to do, we'll fight!" Yuu said. "Everyone! We'll show him what

it means to be a Chosen General!" Yuu shouted. Then, a sparkling light has appeared on Yuu, Miho, Hiroya and Kaneda's Xros Loaders.

– Damemon! - Yuu cried out, holding his yellow Xros Loader very frimly.

– Chou Shinka! – Yuu cried out, as he swiped his yellow Xros Loader making a blue line with yellow rings appeared.

– Damemon! Chou Shinka! – Damemon shouted.

Through the power of lightspeed, Damemon evolved into his Chou Shinka form.

– Tsuwamon! – Tsuwamon shouted.

Miho helded her light green Xros Loader very tightly. Then, Miho swiped it making a green line with rose rings appeared.

– Floramon! Chou Shinka! – Miho cried out.

– Floramon! Chou Shinka! – Floramon shouted.

Within a few seconds, Floramon has gone into a drastic change, by becoming a ancient flower digimon.

– MajesticFloramon! – MajesticFloramon shouted.

Hiroya swiped his sky blue Xros Loader.

Then, Hiroya helded his Xros Loader up into the air.

–Cardmon! Chou Shinka! – Hiroya shouted.

A beam of light has striked into the air.

– Cardmon! Chou Shinka! – Cardmon shouted.

Cardmon threw his card into the light and immediately transformed into a strong card warrior with a heart of solid justice.

– SupremeCardmon! - SupremeCardmon shouted.

Kaneda flipped his honey Xros Loader into the air.

Then, Kaneda caught it and hold it way up in the air.

– FanBeemon! Chou Shinka! – Kaneda shouted.

A beam of light has striked into the air.

– FanBeemon! Chou Shinka! – FanBeemon shouted.

FanBeemon immediately transformed into a strong cyborg bee with an high-tech armor.

– CannonBeemon! – CannonBeemon shouted.

A smoke has appeared afterwards showing the fierceful digimon. "You think that cheap effects and evolution will stop me?" Barbamon

asked. Yuu becamed more angrier. "Oh, we got plenty of skills that you can possibly imagined. Attack, everyone! Show no mercy at all!" Yuu said. "Well, you heard

him!" Airu said.

"Mantis Dance!" Tsuwamon shouted.

"Juju Strike!" BeatThrottlemon shouted.

"Storm of Fauna!" MajesticFloramon shouted.

"Player's Strike!" SupremeCardmon shouted.

"Sky Rocket!" CannonBeemon shouted.

"Lava Loogie!" Candlemon shouted.

"Electric Bind!" Parasimon shouted.

Tsuwamon, BeatThrottlemon, MajesticFloramon, SupremeCardmon, CannonBeemon, Candlemon and Parasimon combined their moves together to strike at the Troopmon forces.

"Yosh! Way to go, Tsuwamon! Everyone!" Yuu said. Then, Barbamon just snickered. "What's so funny?" Yuu asked. "Nothing. It's just that I know all of your clever

tricks. I wanted to come here to get my revenge on you. You have made a complete fool of myself back in Snow Zone. Out of all of the Chosen Generals, I despise

you the most, Amano Yuu." Barbamon said.

"Death Lure!" Barbamon shouted.

Barbamon raised his staff and made Yuu and the gang go burning in deep hell. "To

everyone, you are a talented strategist like the legendary red general, Kudou Taiki. But, in reality, you are weak." Barbamon said. Yuu becamed more angrier. "Shut

up!" Yuu shouted. "Charge! Tsuwamon!" Yuu shouted. "Your wish is my command, Yuu!" Tsuwamon shouted. Tsuwamon went to striked at Barbamon. "Yuu-kun."

Miho said. "This is not your regular personality, Yuu. What happened?"Airu asked, thinking in her mind.

"Mantis Arm!" Tsuwamon shouted.

Tsuwamon threw the Mantis Arm at Barbamon. However, Barbamon has dodged it.

"You don't even have the courage to rescue your own sister. Just admit it, you are weak." Barbamon

said. Then, Yuu began to thought about his older sister. "Nee-san." Yuu thought, thinking in his mind. Then, Yuu saw a vision of Nene in deep peril. "Yuu!" Nene

said, screaming in pain. "Nee-san..." Yuu said. "Nee-san!" Yuu shouted. Yuu started to run in order to reached his sister. "Nee-san! I'm coming to rescue you, Nee-

san!" Yuu shouted. Then, Nene started to slipped away. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save both you and Kotone. I'm really sorry on what Zenjirou-kun, Taiki-kun, Akari-

chan, Kiriha-kun and the others are going through at this moment." Nene said. "Don't leave me, Nee-san!" Yuu shouted. "Promise me that you will take care of our

sister during my abscene. I'm really sorry, Yuu. Take care of yourself well, little brother." Nene said, starting to cried. Then, Nene had vanished before Yuu's eyes.

"Nee-san!" Yuu shouted. "Nee-san..." Yuu said. Then, a wall of fire has appeared. "Yuu...I'm sorry." Damemon said. Then, Damemon was deleted. "Damemon!" Yuu

shouted. "No...Not again...It's trauma shock all over again..." Yuu said. "Why are I'm having a feeling of fear?" Yuu asked. Yuu could feel his hands tremble a bit.

Then, Barbamon came out of the fire. "Just face the facts, you are weak." Barbamon said. "That can't be true. I am not weak." Yuu said. The frightening vision that

Yuu had was over. "Yuu-kun, what can we do?" Miho asked. "We have to fight back, Yuu!" Hiroya said. "Yuu-kun!" Kaneda shouted. Then, Yuu started to fell down to

the ground. "I...I don't know what to do now. Maybe Barbamon is right, I am weak." Yuu said. "Yuu." Tsuwamon said. Airu became more frustrated with Yuu's

attitude. Airu approached and bent beside him. "Yuu." Airu said. Then, Airu slapped Yuu in the face really hard, which shocked everyone by surprise. "Yuu! Get a grip

on yourself! This is not like you to already admit defeat! Did your cute and charming personality just go away once you said that?!" Airu asked, in a very angry

manner. "Airu-san." Yuu said. "Now come on, we got a fight to finished." Airu said. The blond pre-teen started to help the darker blond pre-teen back on his feet.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Airu-san?" Yuu asked. "We're both trap masters and we're friends. We have to look out for each other." Airu said. "Do I have the

skills to fight back?" Yuu asked. "Huh? What are you talking about, Yuu?" Airu asked. "Of course you do!" Airu hollered. "Yuu. You should not give up so quickly. A

ninja must not go in defeat. A ninja must go forward." Tsuwamon said. "But, Tsuwamon, I am not a ninja." Yuu said. "No. However, you are Yuu. You know what's

makes you Yuu? A strong heart. A heart who always put his friends before himself. Also, he's my general, the only one who I want to share an adventure with."

Tsuwamon said. Yuu started to cried a bit. "Tsuwamon. That's so touching." Yuu said. "We can't let Barbamon get away like this. However, the only way is that I need

you and your power to do it, Yuu." Tsuwamon said. "We shall not give up!" Tsuwamon said. "That's right, we can't let fear get in the way of our hopes and dreams!"

Yuu said. "Taiki-san does not give up that easily. Neither does Akari-san, Zenjirou-san or Kiriha-san! Even those guys, Tagiru and Ryouma. Their bound spirits keeps

them going. I will keep going too! In order to protect my younger sister and to rescue Nee-san!" Yuu shouted. Then, Yuu raised up his yellow Xros Loader.

"Tsuwamon and I will create a shining path to victory!" Yuu shouted. A shining light has appeared on Yuu's yellow Xros Loader. "It's Flash Shinka. Yuu has found it."

Airu said. Yuu and Tsuwamon braced themselves for their new step in evolution.

Yuu helded his yellow Xros Loader very frimly. Yuu's Xros Loader has the word "Flash Shinka" on the screen.

Then, Yuu swiped his yellow Xros Loader.

– Tsuwamon! Flash Shinka! – Yuu shouted.

A beam of light has striked into the air.

–Tsuwamon! Flash Shinka! – Tsuwamon shouted.

Tsuwamon held onto the light very tightly as he disappears.

Tsuwamon then transformed into a superior ninja master, who can turn his hands into different kinds of weapons.

– Shinobimon shouted. Shinobimon appeared before Barbamon.

"That's impossible!" Barbamon said. "So awesome."

Yuu said, in amazement. "I won't forgive you for making Yuu feel an amount of true fear." Shinobimon said. Then, Shinobimon turned his hands into sharp kunai. "He

can turn his hands into weapons?" BeatThrottlemon asked. "Impressive." Airu said. "Prepare yourself, Barbamon. The ninja will prevail." Shinobimon said.

"Kunai Strike!" Shinobimon shouted.

Shinobimon launched his kunai at the Troopmon forces.

The Troopmon forces were defeated and removed from the field.

"Really cool."

Miho said. "I agree." MajesticFloramon said.

Then, Shinobimon turned his hands into sais. "Finish this now, Shinobimon!" Yuu said. "With pleasure, Yuu!" Shinobimon

said.

"Sai X Slash!" Shinobimon shouted.

Shinobimon made two X signs and slashed Barbamon in the stomach. Barbamon became really shocked on what

Shinobimon did. "This cannot be…" Barbamon said. "You're finished, Barbamon…" Shinobimon said. Then, Barbamon was eradicate. Then, Shinobimon degenerated

back to Damemon. Yuu managed to catched Damemon's fall in the nick of time. "You were really incredible, Damemon." Yuu said. "Thank you, Yuu. Thank you for

giving me a new power, Yuu." Damemon said. Then, Yuu just shook his head. "I should be thanking you, Damemon. Thank you for giving me the courage to fight

back, my friend." Yuu said. "Not bad, for a good strategist." Airu said. "That was totally awesome!" Kaneda hollered. "Great job, you two!" Hiroya said.

CannonBeemon, SupremeCardmon and MajesticFloramon degenerated back to FanBeemon, Cardmon and Floramon respectively. Then, a shining light has appeared

from the surface. "A Data Star?" Yuu asked. "It's choosing you, Yuu!" Damemon said. "Alright then. I'll go for it!" Yuu said. Yuu swiped his yellow Xros Loader to

capture the Data Star. "Data Star, capture complete!" Yuu said. Then, Airu cleared her throat. "Yuu, as I was going to say before, I wanted to talk about Ryouma and

myself." Airu said. Airu stammered a bit, but took a deep breath. "We have become an item." Airu said. Yuu and the others look a bit surprised. "You have? When did

this happen?" Yuu asked. "Not too long ago. It started a few minutes back." Airu said. "Well, that unexpected kiss back in Coliseum Zone was kinda obvious." Yuu

said. "To be honest, I have been in love with Ryouma for as long I could remember. He was always by my side and I knew there was something unique about him."

Airu said. "I also realized that I am slowly losing my small crush on you." Airu said. "Okay, I did not need to hear that." Yuu said. "I realized that I can't force you to

be my subordinate and make you fall for me. That's not really unfair if I do that. I wanted you to have happiness." Airu said. "But, I can see that you already found

happiness by yourself with someone." Airu said. "Who, Airu-san?" Yuu asked. Airu took Yuu and Miho's hands and put them together. "Miho-san." Airu said. Yuu and

Miho started to blushed at each other. "You mean it, Airu-chan?" Miho asked. Airu nodded her head. "You would make a very cute couple." Airu said. "Thank you for

your honesty, Airu-chan." Miho said. "You were really brave back there, Yuu-kun." Miho said. Then, Miho kissed Yuu on the cheek, which made Yuu blushed. "Yuu's in

love!" Damemon hollered. "Damemon!" Yuu shouted. "Anyway, I think that you and Ryouma would make a perfect team, Airu-san." Yuu said. "Really? You think so?"

Airu asked. "Honestly, I know that we're a perfect match." Airu said, blushing. "Yuu, let's stay friends." Airu said. "I would like that very much, Airu-san." Yuu said.

Yuu and Airu shook each other's hand. "I'm now burning up in order to save Nee-san. We should stay here to train." Yuu said. "Sounds good! Right,

BeatThrottlemon?" Airu asked. "Right, Airu!" BeatThrottlemon hollered. Yuu and the others started to trained extra hard. Elsewhere, Ryutarbazei was watching on

everything would played out in his headquarters. "Finished! Finally!" Tagiru hollered. "These are just doodles of Mami, Tagiru." Gumdramon said. "You have improved

well, Tagiru." Teachermon said.

"Evil Incarante!" KaosDevimon shouted, from the background. An explosion was heard afterwards.

"What was that?!" Tagiru asked, in a very angry manner. Ryutarbazei just smirked deviously.

* * *

**Me: Hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Yuu: As mentioned before, the next chapter will focus on Tagiru.**

**Airu: Like usual, just on the actual tv episodes.**

**Miho: And the upcoming ones will focus on Haruka-san and Midori-san.**

**Damemon: Also with Taiki and the others.**


	25. Chapter 25: Path of Redemption!

**Hey there, everyone. Hope that you're doing well. I'm sorry for the previous statement from the last chapter. Just tried to give this story a chance. Anyway, here is the twenty-fifth chapter to my continaution of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It features some more development for Tagiru. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 25 (Episode 104): Path of Redemption! Tagiru Shines Back!

"There was an explosion just now." Gumdramon said. "Let's check out outside!" Tagiru hollered. "Right!" Gumdramon hollered. Tagiru quickly grabbed his crimson

Xros Loader from his desk as he and Gumdramon dashed outside. "Be careful out there." Teachermon said. "Oi! Show yourself! Come out, you coward!" Tagiru

shouted. "My, my. Aren't we feisty today?" KaosDevimon asked. Tagiru and Gumdramon couldn't believe their eyes, they saw KaosDevimon before them.

"KaosDevimon!" Tagiru shouted. "So, it was you who done it?" Gumdramon asked. "Indeed. It's time for more suffering!" KaosDevimon said.

"Evil Incarante!" KaosDevimon shouted.

KaosDevimon launched a destruction plasma fire ball at Tagiru and Gumdramon.

However, Tagiru and Gumdramon dodged it at the nick of time.

"One thing to do now!" Tagiru said.

"Reload! Ekakimon!" Tagiru shouted.

With that instant moment, Ekakimon appeared from out of Tagiru's Xros Loader.

"Ekaki! Ekaki! It's imagination time!" Ekakimon hollered. Then, Ekakimon started to look at KaosDevimon. "He's scary. Ta-Tagiru, who is he?!" Ekakimon asked.

"That's KaosDevimon. Here's a drawing that I made so that you can lick off on." Tagiru said, taking a drawing from his pants pocket. "See look?" Tagiru asked. "What

is that?" Ekakimon asked. "It's a superstar cannon." Tagiru repiled. "A superstar cannon, Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked. "I made it during work time." Tagiru said.

"Okay, that looks crummy. It does not have the imagination feeling." Ekakimon said. "Oi! At least give some positive things about it!" Tagiru shouted. "I'm not going

to lick it!" Ekakimon said. "Just do it!" Tagiru shouted. "Fine!" Ekakimon snapped back. Ekakimon started to lick on Tagriu's drawing. "Ekakikaki!" Ekakimon hollered.

With just like that, the superstar cannon appeared from out of the paper. "Awesome!" Tagiru and Gumdramon said in unison. "Fire!" Tagiru shouted. The superstar

cannon blasted out a firecracker bomb and shot it at KaosDevimon. "Bullseye!" Tagiru hollered. "Tagiru, when I'm going to see Shouta again?" Ekakimon asked. "I

told you, when we have the time to do it." Tagiru said. "You're always saying that. That's really not an movement of imagination." Ekakimon said. "Just zip it!" Tagiru

said.

"Evil Incarante!" KaosDevimon shouted.

KaosDevimon launched another destruction plasma fire ball at Tagiru, Gumdramon and Ekakimon.

The three had fall down to the ground hardcore. "Tch! Damn!" Tagiru said. "Fine! We'll play hard too!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Reload! Team Superstar!" Tagiru shouted.

With that moment, GarGadmon, MetalTyrannomon, FlaWizarmon, Harpymon and Sagomon appeared from Tagiru's crimson Xros Loader.

"I need everyone to do their very best against this creep. We can't fail like the last time we faught him." Tagiru said. "You can count on us, Tagiru." MetalTyrannomon

said. Then, Tagiru put on a serious look on his face. "Yosha! Let's do it, guys!" Tagiru hollered. "Right!" Gumdramon, GarGadmon, MetalTyrannomon, FlaWizamon,

Harpymon, Sagomon and Ekakimon shouted in unison.

– Gumdramon! – Tagiru cried out.

– Yosha! – Gumdramon hollered.

– GarGadmon! – Tagiru cried out.

– Garga! – GarGadmon hollered.

– MetalTyrannomon! – Tagiru cried out.

– Grr! – MetalTyrannomon grunted.

– FlaWizamon! – Tagiru cried out.

– Yosh! – FlaWizarmon hollered.

– Harpymon! – Tagiru cried out.

– Marvelous! – Harpymon hollered.

– Sagomon! – Tagiru cried out.

– Yes! – Sagomon hollered.

– DigiXros! – Tagiru shouted.

– DigiXros! – Gumdramon, GarGadmon, MetalTyrannomon, FlaWizarmon, Harpymon and Sagomon shouted in unison.

Gumdramon and his friends immediately transformed into a superior version of Gumdramon X5, with a shredded cape from Sagomon along with the Kouyouhoujou staff.

– Gumdramon X5 Buster! – Gumdramon X5 Buster shouted.

"Kouyouhoujou: Fire Formation!" Gumdramon X5 Buster shouted.

Gumdramon X5 Buster raised a high amount of fire by spinning his Kouyouhoujou staff.

The flames successfully striked at KaosDevimon.

"Did it work?" Gumdramon X5 Buster and Tagiru asked in unison. Then, KaosDevimon has a smirked on his face.

"Mace of Malice!" KaosDevimon shouted.

KaosDevimon launched a destruction hell wall at Gumdramon X5 Buster, Tagiru and Ekakimon.

Gumdramon X5 Buster degenerated back to Gumdramon, GarGadmon, MetalTyrannomon, FlaWizamon, Harpymon and Sagomon respectively.

"We were so close too!" Gumdramon said. "Tch! Damn."

Tagiru said, muttering a bit. "I'm not playing around anymore! Bring out your true self! Show your dark self!" KaosDevimon shouted. "My dark self?" Tagiru asked.

Tagiru can remembered the destruction of his dark self that caused him and his friends a very amount of danger. "Fine then." Tagiru said. "Tagiru." Gumdramon said.

"It's going to be okay, Gumdramon. Trust me." Tagiru said. Tagiru started to concertrated on his mind as a dark aura before him. Tagiru's golden eyes becamed dark

golden. "Your dark self?!" Gumdramon asked, in a very surprised manner. "I thought that I got rid of it!" Gumdramon said. "I thought so too." FlaWizarmon said.

Dark Tagiru then turn his direction toward KaosDevimon. "It seems that the lord was right about his dark self not being truly gone." KaosDevimon said. "You are

going to regret your wish very soon." Dark Tagiru said. Dark Tagiru created a darkness shadow with two large wings. Dark Tagiru's shadow went to striked at

KaosDevimon. Dark Tagiru's shadow mercily charged at KaosDevimon's body. "Incredible. He's actually using his dark self to fight back." Gumdramon said. Then,

KaosDevimon punched Dark Tagiru to the ground. "Weak." KaosDevimon said. "Don't think so." Dark Tagiru said. Dark Tagiru's shadow created a shadow ball and it

striked at KaosDevimon. Dark Tagiru immediately converted back to his normal. "Thank goodness. Lucky that he didn't go on a rampage like on the previous ones."

Gumdramon said. "Like I said, weak." KaosDevimon said. "I will find the Data Star. Even if I have to burn this place into flames." KaosDevimon said. "Not going to

happen, buddy!" Gumdramon shouted.

"Fire Vortex!" Gumdramon shouted.

Gumdramon performed continuous somersaults and went to striked at KaosDevimon.

However, KaosDevimon stopped Gumdamon's attack and threw him to the ground.

"Gumdramon!" Tagiru shouted. GarGadmon grew angry by the minute seeing his

best friend hurt. "Bastard. You will pay!" GarGadmon shouted.

"Steam Missile!" GarGadmon shouted.

GarGadmon launched a high-tech missile at KaosDevimon.

However, KaosDevimon had dodged it.

"He just dodged the missile." Sagomon said. "Maybe he is a dangerous threat after all." Harpymon said. "The rest of you

better not get in my way." KaosDevimon said. KaosDevimon walk towards the school until Tagiru had stopped him in his tracks. "Wait!" Tagiru shouted. "So it's you?"

KaosDevimon asked. "We're not giving up just yet." Tagiru said, standing up on his feet. "I have no business with you." KaosDevimon said.

"Evil Incarante!" KaosDevimon shouted.

KaosDevimon launched a destruction plasma fire ball at Tagiru.

Tagiru fell down hardcore to the ground.

"Tagiru!" Gumdramon shouted. "Not

yet." Tagiru said. Then, Tagiru went to blocked KaosDevimon from heading towards the school. "I won't let you get to the school!" Tagiru said. KaosDevimon threw

Tagiru to the ground. There were bruises on Tagiru's skin. "I said that I'm not going to let you get inside!" Tagiru shouted. Tagiru immediately jumped on

KaosDevimon's back. KaosDevimon just flipped to the ground. Tagiru will not give up so easily. "We have to help Tagiru!" Gumdramon said. "Right!" GarGadmon,

MetalTyrannomon, FlaWizarmon, Harpymon, Sagomon and Ekakimon shouted in unison. Gumdramon and his friends went to striked at KaosDevimon. "Charge!"

Gumdramon shouted. Then, KaosDevimon used his Mace of Malice on Gumdramon and the others so that they won't interfere. "Guys!" Tagiru shouted. Then, Tagiru

being the reckless idiot that he is, went to blocked KaosDevimon in his path again. "I won't let you go further, KaosDevimon!" Tagiru shouted. Then, KaosDevimon

viciously grabbed Tagiru in the face. Blood started to come out from Tagiru's skin. "Tagiru. He's bleeding." Gumdramon said. "Why don't you stand your ground like

those weaklings?!" KaosDevimon asked, in a very annoyed manner. Once again, KaosDevimon threw Tagiru to the ground. "You don't know what it's like to be a

Chosen General and to keep on going." Tagiru said. "You have no rightful soul to be in the Digital World! You don't know what it means to be alive!" Tagiru shouted.

"And those aren't weaklings! They're my friends!" Tagiru shouted. KaosDevimon becamed more annoyed with Tagiru. "Tagiru." Gumdramon said. "It's true that my

actions had caused all of this to happened, making the entire team go their seperate ways, I felt a moment of weakness before. But, my friends believe in me one

step of the way!" Tagiru shouted. A vision of Yuu, Hideaki, Kiichi, Mizuki, Akari, Zenjirou, Kiriha, Nene, Kotone, Airu, Ren, Tokio, Haruka, Midori, Kaoru, Hiroya,

Kaneda, Miho and Mami along with their respective digimon partners appeared besided Tagiru. "We shared a very awesome bond. A bond which cannot be broken or

replaced by the darkness." Tagiru said. Then, a vision of Taiki and Ryouma along with Shoutmon and Psychemon appeared beside Tagiru. "I really let my senpai and

my best friend down by going to the path of darkness, however, I am going to make up to them somehow." Tagiru said. "You can't take away our bonds! I will fight

as the real me! The real Akashi Tagiru!" Tagiru shouted. "Also, I got the strengths of the other Legend Heroes too!" Tagiru said. Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya and

Masaru appeared with the others alongside their partners. "I am not fighting alone. My friends are with me in spirit. My friends are my power!" Tagiru said. "I am

going to win this fight! Using the power of our unbreakable bond!" Tagiru shouted. "Gumdramon! Let's do it for our friends!" Tagiru shouted. "Right!" Gumdramon

shouted. A bright light has appeared on Tagiru's crimson Xros Loader.

– Gumdramon! - Tagiru cried out.

Tagiru swiped his crimson Xros Loader making a blue line with yellow rings appeared.

– Chou Shinka! – Tagiru shouted.

– Gumdramon! Chou Shinka! – Gumdramon roared.

Within a few seconds, Gumdramon immediately evolved into his Chou Shinka form.

– Arresterdramon! – Arresterdramon shouted.

Tagiru held his crimson Xros Loader very frimly.

It has the word "Flash Shinka" on the screen.

Tagiru swiped it a couple of times and held it up to the sky.

– Arresterdramon! Flash Shinka! - Tagiru shouted.

A beam of light has striked into the air.

– Arresterdramon! Flash Shinka! – Arresterdramon shouted.

Arresterdramon flew to the light and immediately evolved into his Flash Shinka form.

– Super Arresterdramon! - Super Arresterdramon shouted.

"You are going to wished that you haven't mess with us. Ike, Super Arresterdramon!" Tagiru said. "Right!" Super Arresterdramon shouted.

"Prism Annihilator!" Super Arresterdramon shouted.

Super Arresterdramon turned into a revolution of light to striked at KaosDevimon.

KaosDevimon could feel an very strong amount of pain.

"That's it! Keep going!" Tagiru shouted. "Show him the power of our bonds!" Tagiru shouted. "Ike, Super Arresterdramon!" Tagiru

shouted. Super Arresterdramon grabbed KaosDevimon with all of his might.

"Spiral Destroyer!" Super Arresterdramon shouted.

Super Arresterdramon threw KaosDevimon hardcore to the ground.

KaosDevimon could feel extreme pain.

"I will give my respect for the both of you. However, mark my words, the New Bagra

Army will take over the Digital World." KaosDevimon said. Then, KaosDevimon vanished just like that. "You better watch yourself the next time we see each other.

Because, we're going to win!" Super Arresterdramon said. Super Arresterdramon degenerated back to Rubberdramon. "I won? By fighting as the real me?" Tagiru

asked. Then, Tagiru had a great smile on his face. "We won, guys!" Tagiru hollered. "It all thanks to you, Tagiru!" Rubberdramon hollered. "Now that was a power of

imagination!" Ekakimon said. "The truth is that we won because I believed in myself." Tagiru said. "And also, the power of our bonds." MetalTyrannomon said. Then,

Teachermon came out of the school. "Teachermon?" Tagiru asked. "I was observing your battle very closely. You were magnificient, Tagiru. You have finally matured

into the general and legendary hero that you were born to be." Teachermon said. Tagiru becamed really flattered and started to blushed a bit. "Taiki will be proud."

Rubberdramon said. "Yeah. Taiki-san and Ryouma." Tagiru said. "As a sign of my gratitude, here is the Data Star that you been searching for." Teachermon said.

Teachermon opened up the jar with the Data Star inside.

Tagiru smiled and swiped his crimson Xros Loader to capture the Data Star.

"Data Star, capture complete!"

Tagiru shouted.

"Tagiru, here's your goggles. A hero needs to be cool with them on." Rubbermon said. Tagiru grabbed his goggles from Rubberdramon's tail and

started to put them on. "It seems that your Xros Loader has been severely damage during those many falls back there." Teachermon said. "Yeah. It has. It's my fault

that I let it happened." Tagiru said. "It's not your fault, Tagiru." Rubberdramon said, reassuring his best friend. "He's right. We all shared the fate." Harpymon said.

"You guys." Tagiru said. Then, Teachermon puts half of his energy to Tagiru's damage Xros Loader. "Teachermon." Tagiru said. "Just returning the favor."

Teachermon said. Then, a shining light has came in front of Tagiru and the others. Tagiru's broken Xros Loader has immediately changed into a new form. Tagiru's

former crimson Xros Loader has now become Maroon Crimson and Hyper Blue. "A-Awesome!" Tagiru said. "Looks like the Xros Loader is working functionally again."

FlaWizarmon said. "I'll say!" Tagiru hollered. Tagiru started to tried out his new Xros Loader. "With my added energy, it has advanced technology." Teachermon said.

"Cool!" Tagiru said. "One of your answers intrigued me, "One that exceeds with the heart." It was really inspiring." Teachermon said. Tagiru smiled after hearing

Teachermon liking it. "However, I found this during my corrections." Teachermon said. Tagiru becamed slightly embarrassed when Teachermon showed a drawing of

Mami. All of Tagiru's companions started to laughed hysterically. "Tagiru really loves Mami!" Rubberdramon hollered. "Gimme that!" Tagiru shouted, taking the

drawing from Teachermon. Tagiru then putted the drawing in his pocket. "Teachermon, I want to do more work." Tagiru said. "Why?" Teachermon asked. "So that I

can be more stronger. For Taiki-san and Ryouma." Tagiru said. "I can feel your burning fighting spirit. Alright, come back inside. However, you have to help repaired

the room. I'm not letting it go that easily!" Teachermon said. "Damn it!" Tagiru shouted. Therefore, Tagiru, Rubberdramon and the others followed Teachermon inside

to the school. In the New Bagra Army Headquarters, Ryutarbazei is still watching. "Those Chosen Brats. You won't win." Ryutarbazei thought, thinking in his mind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapters will focus on Taiki's group, Mizuki + Mami and Haruka + Midori before the big comeback reunion of the generals.**


	26. Chapter 26: Landing in Moon Zone!

**Hey there, guys! Here is the twenty-sixth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It focuses on Lunamon and her kind nature as she is the prime of Moon Zone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 26 (Episode 105): Landing in Moon Zone! Lunamon the Popular!

After flowing through the digital space for a while, Taiki and his friends have arrived in the Moon Zone.

"So, this is Moon Zone?" Taiki asked.

"It looks really neat." Kaoru said.

"It's cool and all, but, there's something missing from all of this." Shoutmon said.

"Yeah, you're right, Shoutmon." Taiki said.

"We can't breathe." Shoutmon said.

Then, Taiki, Shoutmon, Akari, Zenjirou, Kiriha, Kotone and Kaoru fell down to the ground, with no sign of airness in them anywhere.

"Help! We can't breathe! Us humans can't survive like this!" Akari hollered.

"Maybe Kiriha-san can't survive, but I can!" Kotone hollered.

"Shut up, brat!" Kiriha shouted.

"It's Kotone, baka! Can't breathe! Need air now!" Kotone said.

"Damn it all! Where's oxygen when you need it?!" Zenjirou asked, in a very paranoid manner.

"Losing...energy..." Shoutmon said.

"Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said.

Then, Lunamon saw some air bags. Lunamon immediately grabbed seven of them.

"Hang on, Shoutmon-sama! These will saved your lives!" Lunamon said.

Lunamon placed the air bags on Taiki, Shoutmon, Akari, Zenjirou, Kiriha, Kotone and Kaoru. The air bags immediately turned into moon helmets.

"So much better." Taiki said.

"I can feel air again." Shoutmon said.

"Are you alright, Shoutmon-sama?" Lunamon asked, feeling a bit worried.

"Yeah. I'm alright now." Shoutmon said.

Then, Shoutmon patted on Lunamon's head which made her blushed.

"Thanks for the save, Lunamon!" Shoutmon said.

Lunamon blushed even deeper.

"You really saved us from certain death! You should be proud, Lunamon!" Akari said.

"I'm really flattered to help. That's all." Lunamon said, blushing.

"That's how a queen should act, helping others in need." Shoutmon said.

"Lunamon, how did you know on what to do?" Taiki asked.

"Even though I was born and raised in the Disc Zone, I have learned about moon culture in my life." Lunamon explained.

"Amazing." Shoutmon said.

"In any case, we need to find the Data Star and fast." Tailmon said.

"Tailmon's right." Wizarmon said.

"I can't seem to see anything due to this fog." Sparrowmon said.

"I see some lights." Kaoru said.

"Let's check them out." Taiki said.

"Right." Akari, Shoutmon, Zenjirou, Kiriha, Kotone, Kaoru, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Sparrowmon, Bearmon, Wizarmon, Tailmon and the other digimon said in unison.

Therefore, Taiki's group went to check out the lights deep inside of the moon.

Inside of the moon, the group has found many moon digimon living in here.

"There's so many moon digimon living in here. Incredible." Taiki said.

"This time, I will tell him." Akari thought, thinking in her mind.

"Hey, Taiki..." Akari said.

"I got to hand to them, they sure can make the moon a living place." Taiki said.

"I'll say." Shoutmon said.

"He ignored me again..." Akari said.

"Hm? You said something, Akari?" Taiki asked.

"N-No! Don't be ridiculous, Taiki!" Akari hollered.

Taiki started to blushed afterwards and began to smiled.

"He noticed my feelings for him..." Akari thought, thinking in her mind. Akari started to deeply blushed after that.

Then, some moon digimon started to waved at Lunamon.

"H-Hi." Lunamon said, being a little shy.

"These digimon seemed nice enough." Zenjirou said.

"They look nice too." Kotone said.

"We shouldn't let our guard down." Kiriha said.

"Being all-serious again, Kiriha-san?" Kotone asked.

"If my life depended on it, just shut up already!" Kiriha shouted.

"Yeah, not going to happen. I just want to saved Nee-san." Kotone said.

"Kotone-chan, we will saved your sister, I promise you that." Taiki said.

"It's Lunamon! She's so cute!" One of the moon digimon hollered.

"Looks like you got some fans, Lunamon." Shoutmon said.

"I'm really flattered, Shoutmon-sama~!" Lunamon said.

"Welcome, Chosen Generals." Dianamon said, a god man moon digimon said.

"So pretty." Lunamon said. "My name is Dianamon. The leader of Moon Zone." Dianamon said.

"You are really majestic, Dianamon-sama." Lunamon said.

"Lunamon, Dianamon will be your future form someday." Sanzomon said.

"I heard that you and your friends are looking for the Data Star." Dianamon said.

"Yes, we are." Lunamon said.

"I'm sorry, but, we can't give it to you." Dianamon said.

The Chosen Generals becamed really shocked on what Dianamon just said.

"Why not, Dianamon?" Taiki asked.

"There's no reason for it, but, just hand over Lunamon to us." Dianamon said.

"Hand over Lunamon?!" Shoutmon asked, in a very angry manner.

"You can't be serious!" Akari shouted.

"You don't have a choice to make. Just hand over Lunamon and no one gets hurt." Dianamon said.

"As the king of the Digital World, I won't let you take Lunamon away from us!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said, blushing.

"Well, as the leader of Moon Zone, you don't get to decided whether Lunamon stays with you or not." Dianamon said.

"Lunamon is a legend in the Moon Zone. She is very kind to others and we are really aware of that. That is why we need her at all cost." Dianamon said.

"Whoa, whoa, from what I'm hearing, you have a very mean heart, Dianamon. Lunamon is our friend and I refused to take her without a fight first!" Akari said.

"Akari." Taiki said.

"Akari." Lunamon said.

"There must be another way that we could cooperate in peace." Akari said.

"You must really care about Lunamon too. There is one other way that she could stay with you." Dianamon said.

"You must head to the cave of majestic, where you must retrieve the harmony gem." Dianamon explained.

"Harmony gem?" The Chosen Generals asked in unison.

"Yes. Three more blocks from here." Dianamon said.

"I'm still not convinced." Shoutmon said.

"You better do on what Dianamon-sama says!" One of the Lekismon shouted.

"Or face the price from us!" One of the Crescemon shouted.

"I don't have to! Man. I'm starting to think that people in Moon Zone are just a rude bunch!" Shoutmon shouted.

Afterwards, Taiki's group went to the cave of majestic.

"By the look of the colors, this is the cave of majestic?" Kaoru asked.

"The harmony gem must be near." Zenjirou said.

"The sooner we get that harmony gem, the better we get the Data Star and get out of here." Shoutmon said.

"It will be okay, Lunamon. We'll make Dianamon changed her mind as soon we get the gem." Akari said.

"I hope so. Because, I really want to stay with you guys, especially with you and Shoutmon-sama, Akari." Lunamon said.

Akari just smiled.

Then, the Chosen Generals had found the harmony gem.

"There's the harmony gem!" Mervamon said.

"Let's get it!" Bearmon said.

Then, a swarm of Raremon has appeared before the group.

"A swarm of Raremon?" Taiki asked.

"We won't allow you to get that gem. We been ordered by the New Bagra Army to take you down." The leader Raremon said.

"Of course." Kotone said.

"Well, there's no point in running away, we have to fight!" Taiki said.

"Right!" The other generals and digimon shouted in unison.

A bright light has appeared on the Xros Loaders of Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Kiriha, Kotone and Kaoru.

– Chou Shinka! – Taiki, Kiriha, Akari, Zenjirou, Kotone and Kaoru shouted in unison, via split screen.

Within a few moments, Shoutmon, MetalGreymon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Sparrowmon and Bearmon evolved into their Chou Shinka forms.

– OmegaShoutmon! – OmegaShoutmon shouted.

– ZekeGreymon! – ZekeGreymon shouted.

– JagerDorulumon! – JagerDorulumon shouted.

– AtlurBallistamon! – AtlurBallistamon shouted.

– RaptorSparrowmon! – RaptorSparrowmon shouted.

– Gryzmon! – Gryzmon shouted.

Taiki swiped his red Xros Loader into the air.

Then, Taiki held it up the air.

– OmegaShoutmon! – Taiki shouted.

– Xros Shinka! – Taiki shouted.

A strive of light has circled around Taiki.

– OmegaShoutmon! Xros Shinka! – OmegaShoutmon shouted.

OmegaShoutmon fused with the power of the yin and yang as he transformed into his Xros Shinka form.

– DualOmegaShoutmon! – DualOmegaShoutmon shouted.

Lunamon becamed really amazed with Shoutmon's new form.

"This is Shoutmon-sama's new form?" Lunamon asked, thinking in her mind.

"Now! Strike!" Taiki shouted.

"Heavy Metal Volcan Deluxe!" DualOmegaShoutmon shouted.

"Zeke Flame!" ZekeGreymon shouted.

"Weib Spirale!" JagerDorulumon shouted.

"Plasma Crack!" AtlurBallistamon shouted.

"Crescent Dawn!" Gryzmon shouted.

"Final Strike Roll!" Mervamon shouted.

"King Lion!" BanchouLeomon shouted.

"Air Shot!" Patamon shouted.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted.

All of the brave digimon combined their moves together to strike at the Raremon swarm.

RaptorSparrowmon grabbed on one of the Raremon with all of his might.

"Raptor Grapple!" RaptorSparrowmon shouted.

RaptorSparrowmon threw one of the Raremon into the ground.

"That should do it!" Zenjirou said.

"Not quite! We're still standing." The leader Raremon said.

"Shouldn't have spoken so soon, Zenjirou." Taiki said.

"You are such an airhead, Zenjirou." Akari said.

"Well, I didn't know that they're still standing!" Zenjirou shouted.

"Stinking Gas!" The leader Raremon shouted. The leader Raremon launched an aray of stinking aura at Taiki and the others.

"We just got here and you're already stinking it up?!" Akari asked, in a very unamusing manner.

"Guys!" Lilymon said.

"That's it! You just crossed the line, buddy!" Lillymon shouted.

"Oi! Lilymon!" DualOmegaShoutmon shouted.

– Lilymon! Chou Shinka! – Lillymon shouted.

Lillymon immediately evolved into a fairy rose digimon.

– Rosemon! – Rosemon shouted.

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon shouted.

Rosemon immediately whipped the Raremon, with lightning charging them.

"You want more?" Rosemon asked, whipping her whip.

"I'll give you more!" Rosemon said.

"I think that you're a bit crazy with this whipping thing, Rosemon." Taiki said.

"You lose." The leader Raremon said.

"Not by a long shot. We will protect Lunamon no matter what." Akari said.

"Akari." Lunamon said.

"Lunamon, show them what you are capable of. Prove to Dianamon that you have your own future to unfold." Akari said.

Then, Lunamon smiled gracefully.

"That's right. I have my own future to unfold! I am no personal shrine, I am Lunamon! Shoutmon-sama's queen!" Lunamon shouted.

Lunamon removed the stinking gas smell with her moon powers.

Dianamon was watching closely.

– Lunamon! Shinka! – Lunamon shouted.

Lunamon immediately evolved into her adult form.

– Lekismon! – Lekismon shouted.

Lekismon took out an arrow from her back.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon shouted.

Lekismon striked her arrow at the Raremon forces.

"This can't be right!" The leader Raremon said.

Then, the Raremon forces were eliminated.

Lekismon degenerated back to Lunamon while DualOmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, JagerDorulumon, AtlurBallistamon, RaptorSparrowmon and Gryzmon degenerated back to Shoutmon, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Sparrowmon and Bearmon respectively.

"Jackpot! Harmony gem!" Kotone said.

The Chosen Generals went to grabbed the harmony gem from the solid rocks.

"You have done really well, Chosen Generals. Especially you, Akari and Lunamon." Dianamon said.

"Dianamon?" Akari and Lunamon asked in unison.

"You have proven me that you are not some kind of shrine, Lunamon, but, you are your own person." Dianamon said.

Lunamon started to blushed.

"I did a good job, right, Dianamon?" Shoutmon asked.

"Don't pushed your luck, king brat." Dianamon said.

"I can't believed on what I'm hearing! At least give me some respect as king!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Yeah, you are going to tried extra hard to make appreciate your doings as king of the Digital World." Dianamon said.

"Yeah, I know that you're warming up to me." Shoutmon said.

"Lunamon, I can understand that you have a bright future and great responsibility ahead of you. Being the queen of that red dragon, what's his face." Dianamon said.

"Well, I'm just learning the basics right now. I want to be a wonderful queen for Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said.

Shoutmon started to blushed.

"Here is the Data Star that I promised." Dianamon said.

Dianamon sent the Data Star over to Akari.

Akari swiped her orange Xros Loader to capture the Data Star.

"Data Star, capture complete!" Akari shouted.

"Dianamon, you should tried to be a nicer leader next time." Lunamon said.

"I will. Thanks to you." Dianamon said.

"I think that we should stay here to train even harder." Taiki said.

"Great idea, Taiki!" Akari said.

"Each battle, we become stronger!" Kotone said.

"I will be definitely be even stronger for Nene-san!" Zenjirou hollered.

"The team is slowly coming back together again, right, Kaoru?" Bearmon asked.

"You bet, Bearmon." Kaoru said.

Dianamon gazed at Akari and Lunamon and started to smiled.

"A digimon plus a human. The key into winning this war. The Chosen Generals will created a glorious path for us once again. I just know it." Dianamon thought, thinking in her mind.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? The last solo chapters will focus on Mami + Mizuki and Haruka + Midori before the much-anticipated reunion of the Chosen Generals.**


	27. Chapter 27: Mayhem and Friendship!

**Hey there, guys! Here is the twenty-seventh chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It features the appearance of Alley Zone, some new faces and character development for Mami. Hope that you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 27(Episode 106): Mayhem and Friendship! Chasedown for The Data Star!

After separating from Tagiru for a brief moment, Mami, Mizuki and their partners along with the Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon arrived in the Alley Zone.

"This is Alley Zone?" Mizuki asked.

"That is right." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"It's look more like a city than an alley to me." Mami said.

"The Data Star must be nearby." Clockmon said.

"I still don't know why that the Digital World had to make an dark-pitched alley as a zone." Mami said.

"I'm starting to think the ideal of a alley is making you a bit uneasy, Mami-chan." Mizuki said.

"Of course I feel a bit uneasy! I just can't stand them!" Mami hollered.

"Mami! Look!" Dondokomon hollered.

Mami saw a Labramon and a Plotmon with a batch of stolen food.

"Thieves!" Mami shouted.

Then, Labramon and Plotmon noticed Mami and started to went away with the food.

"Wait!" Mami shouted.

Then, the Heaven Zone police arrived from out of nowhere and started to track down the thieves.

"Crap! It's the Heaven Zone police! I got in a lot of trouble by running into them on the year before!" Dondokomon said.

"This is really bad. What would Akari-san do in a time like this?" Mami asked.

"Akari-chan and Taiki-kun would not give up so easily! Mami-chan, split up!" Mizuki said.

Mizuki reloaded Submarimon from her navy Xros Loader.

"Mizuki-san?!" Mami asked, in a very surprised manner.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up! Find the Data Star and help out those digimon, Mami-chan! I believed and know that you can do it." Mizuki said.

Therefore, Mizuki and Submarimon went to the other side of the city.

"Dondokomon. We have to find those two before the police does." Mami said.

"Right, Mami!" Dondokomon hollered.

Therefore, Mami and Dondokomon went to followed the tracks that Labramon and Plotmon left.

"Faster! Those thieves aren't getting away that easily!" One of the Piximon officers said.

Above the streets, Nene Shademon was observing the entire scene.

Nene Shademon just had a smirk on her face.

"Sounds like fun." Nene Shademon said.

Labramon and Plotmon stayed in their area to hide from the police.

"Found them!" Mami said.

Mami immediately put Labramon and Plotmon inside of her indigo Xros Loader.

"Where are we?" Plotmon asked.

"Where else? In my Xros Loader!" Mami said.

"What the hell were the two of you thinking?!" Mami asked, in a very angry manner.

"You know that stealing is a very bad thing to do! So, why do it?!" Mami asked, in a very angry manner again.

"Hey, I sound just like Akari-san! Awesome!" Mami said.

"You don't understand. We didin't want to get in trouble, honest. We just wanted to protect our little friend, Wanyamon." Labramon said.

"Who?" Mami asked.

"So please, reload us so that we can show you." Labramon said.

"Alright then. But, no funny business!" Mami said.

Therefore, Mami reloaded Labramon and Plotmon form out of her Xros Loader.

"Don't be scared, Wanyamon." Plotmon said.

A dog-cat digimon named Wanyamon was hiding in a half-ripped box.

"That's Wanyamon?" Mami asked.

"Here, eat up, Wanyamon. You'll need your strength again in order to live." Labramon said.

Labramon handed the bread to Wanyamon.

"Thank you, Labramon." Wanyamon said.

Mami started to smiled.

"I get it now. You're all orphans. That's makes a lot of sense." Mami said.

"It does. We always see each other as family." Labramon said.

"That's really sweet. Oh, I forgot to introduced myself!" Mami said.

"My name is Mami! Takahashi Mami!" Mami said, introducing herself to Labramon, Plotmon and Wanyamon.

"And I'm Dondokomon!" Dondokomon hollered, introducing himself to Labramon, Plotmon and Wanyamon.

"It's really nice to meet you both. I'm Labramon, the older one." Labramon said, introducing herself to Mami and Dondokomon.

"My name's Plotmon, the middle one." Plotmon said.

"And I'm Wanyamon, the youngest!" Wanyamon said.

"So, Mami, what brings you here to Alley Zone?" Labramon asked.

"Well, we came here to find the Data Star." Mami said.

"Ah! We have heard many legends about it. The Data Star can bring a bright future for us." Plotmon said.

"Can I count on you guys to help us find it?" Mami asked.

"You can count on us, Mami!" Wanyamon hollered.

"You know, I can tell that we're going to be great friends." Mami said.

"I heard voices!" Gargoylemon shouted.

"Shit." Mami said.

"Shit is right." Dondokomon said.

The Heaven Zone police immediately found the 'thieves' in their place along with Mami and Dondokomon.

"Hand over the thieves, human!" Gargoylemon said.

"I…I don't what you are talking about, sir." Mami said, starting to lie.

"You're lying, Mami…" Dondokomon said.

"Okay, I'll just say it, we won't give them to you, bub!" Mami said.

"Mami." Labramon said.

"I'm still not convinced." Gargoylemon said.

"Crap! It's Dondokomon!" Gargoylemon said.

"Alright…We'll let them go for now." Gargoylemon said.

"I did not know that Gargoylemon was afraid of me." Dondokomon said.

"Of course he is!" One of the Piximon officers shouted.

"Mami, that was really nice on what you did." Labramon said.

"Hey, you would have done the same for me too. That's what friends are for." Mami said.

"Friends…" Labramon said.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Mizuki and Submarimon were trying to find clues on how to find the Data Star.

"The Data Star must near somewhere." Mizuki said.

"I did not know that my Xros Loader can be a portable tracker." Mizuki said.

"I didn't either." Submarimon said.

Then, something hit Mizuki really hard.

"Are you alright, Mizuki?" Submarimon asked.

"I think so. Something hit me." Mizuki said.

Mizuki then picked up the item.

"It's wood?" Mizuki asked.

"You humans are so gullible!" Mikemon said.

Mikemon started to laughed.

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked.

"Mikemon, at your service." Mikemon said, introducing herself to Mizuki.

Then, Mizuki becamed a bit upset.

"Did you threw this wood at me?" Mizuki asked.

"What do you think, orange-wild hair?" Mikemon asked.

Then, Mizuki started to puffed up her cheeks.

"What did you just called me?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't have to repeat myself to you." Mikemon said.

"You got some nerve talking to me like that, jerkface cat!" Mizuki shouted.

"Ms. Always Nice! Because, that's what you are!" Mikemon said.

"Look, jerkface cat, Mizuki has no time to argue with you, we need to go!" Submarimon said.

"Just stay out of it, missile boy." Mikemon said.

"Don't called Submarimon that!" Mizuki shouted.

"Okay, how about we make an alliance?" Mikemon asked.

"I'm listening." Mizuki said.

"Let's look for the Data Star together. I'll joined your team if we do find it." Mikemon said.

"Sounds like you mean it. Okay then, you gots yourself a deal, Mikemon!" Mizuki said.

Mizuki started to shake on Mikemon's hand.

"Like I said, you humans are so gullible!" Mikemon said.

"Let's not start that again, Mikemon!" Mizuki said.

"Well, it took us long enough to find you two." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Well, kinda." Clockmon said.

"You couldn't gotten here faster, old man?" Mizuki asked.

"Remember, I am a slow walker." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Anyway, let's go look for it." Mizuki said.

Then, Mizuki immediately bumped into SlashAngemon, the chief police officer and the president of Heaven Zone.

"I'm sorry." Mizuki said.

"That's alright, young general." SlashAngemon said.

"Wait a minute…You're the chief police officer of Heaven Zone!" Submarimon said.

"No need to be alarmed, I am a ally." SlashAngemon said.

"What a relief." Mizuki said.

"So, my guess is that you're on patrol in this zone, right?" The Old Clock Shop Man asked.

"Somewhat. Actually, we here if there's trouble in this place." SlashAngemon said.

Then, Mizuki noticed a familiar shadow.

The shadow gave a silent smirk and disappeared.

"Nene-san!" Mizuki said.

"What?" Mikemon asked.

"Nothing. I'm just seeing things." Mizuki said.

"You aren't seeing things. That was actually Amano Nene, one of the close friends of Kudou Taiki that you saw." SlashAngemon said.

"Ryutarbazei now has full control of Nene-san now." Mizuki said.

"My brother has gone too far this time." The Old Clock Shop Man thought, thinking in his mind.

"If she's here…Then, she is looking for the Data Star as you are." SlashAngemon said.

"How did you know?" Mizuki asked.

"The Data Star is deep in the sewers." SlashAngemon explained.

"Then, we have to get it before Nene-san does!" Mizuki said.

"Gargoylemon, stop whatever you are doing! There is danger in this zone! Head to the sewers." SlashAngemon said.

"Yes, chief officer." Gargoylemon said.

"Wait, what?" Mami asked.

"No time to explain. We have to head to the sewers." Gargoylemon said.

"You're kidding, right?" Mami asked.

"Let's go, men!" Gargoylemon said.

"You heard him!" One of the Piximon officers shouted.

Therefore, Gargoylemon blasted the manhole cover as he and the other Heaven Zone police jumped inside of the sewage drain.

"Why does it's have to be in the sewer?" Mami asked.

"Mami?" Dondokomon asked.

Then, Mami took off her vest and put it inside of her Xros Loader.

"I know that I'm going to regret it soon, but, we're going with them." Mami said.

"Stay close to me, everyone." Mami said.

"We will, Mami. It's the least we can do after what you did before." Labramon said.

Therefore, Mami and Dondokomon along with Labramon, Plotmon and Wanyamon leapted inside of the sewage drain to help the Heaven Zone police force.

"Oh god, I knew that I was going to regret coming down here. My clothes are getting soggy!" Mami said.

"Well, that's Alley Zone for you." Plotmon said.

"Mami-chan!" Mizuki said.

"Mizuki-san! Over here!" Mami hollered.

Therefore, Submarimon created a wave to get to Mami and the others.

The Old Clock Shop Man, Clockmon, SlashAngemon and Mikemon followed afterwards.

"We're so glad that you're alright, Mami-chan!" Mizuki said.

"There you go, being all-nice again." Mikemon said.

"Just shut your trap, Mikemon!" Mizuki said.

Then, the lights turned pitch black.

"Who turn off the lights?" Mami asked.

Then, the lights somehow turned back on.

Nene Shademon just smirked very viciously.

"Surprise." Nene Shademon said.

"Nene-san!" Mami and Mizuki said in unison.

"What happened to you?" Mami asked.

"This must be the change on Nene-san that Taiki-kun was talking about." Mizuki said.

"Ryutarbazei will pay for his ungrateful doing." Mizuki said.

"As you know, I'm looking for the Data Star. Do you know where it is?" Nene Shademon asked.

"Actually, we're not sure." Mami repiled.

Then, Nene Shademon started to smirked very deviously.

"Then, you won't mind if I do this?" Nene Shademon asked.

Then, Nene Shademon threw Plotmon and Wanyamon into the river.

"Plotmon! Wanyamon!" Labramon shouted.

"Help! I can't swim!" Wanyamon shouted.

"Don't worry, I got ya, Wanyamon!" Plotmon said.

"Witch, you'll pay!" Labramon said.

Labramon leapted into the air.

"Labramon!" Mami said.

"Retriever-bark!" Labramon shouted.

Labramon did a powerful bark at Nene Shademon.

However, Nene Shademon dodged it.

"She dodged it." Labramon said.

"We'll have to even the odds. Submarimon, evolve to MegaSeadramon!" Mizuki said, rising her navy Xros Loader.

"Right, Mizuki!" Submarimon shouted.

Submarimon immediately evolved into his Chou Shinka form, MegaSeadramon.

"Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon shouted.

MegaSeadramon launched a powerful lightning at Nene Shademon.

Nene Shademon dodged that as well.

"She's too strong." Mami said.

"Police squad, attack!" SlashAngemon shouted.

"Yes, chief officer!" Gargoylemon said.

The Heaven Zone police force combined their moves together to strike at Nene Shademon.

However, Nene Shademon quickly dodged that.

"There's nothing that you can do. Just give up." Nene Shademon said.

"Oh, really?" Mikemon asked.

"Nikukyu Punch!" Mikemon shouted.

Mikemon punched Nene Shademon just like that.

Mikemon did an impressive landing.

"Ta-da!" Mikemon said.

"Show-off." Mizuki said.

"Hang on, guys! I'm coming!" Mami said.

Mami jumped into the river.

Mami swamed to Plotmon and Wanyamon.

"Just stay close to me." Mami said.

"Annoying pest." Nene Shademon said.

Nene Shademon launched a shadow ball at Mami, Plotmon and Wanyamon.

"Mami-chan!" Mizuki shouted.

"You have to stop this, Nene-san!" Mami said.

Nene Shademon just launched another shadow ball at Mami, Plotmon and Wanyamon.

"Mami! Get out of there!" Dondokomon said.

"I can't just quit like this! I won't give up no matter what!" Mami said.

"During in my journey with the Chosen Generals, I vowed to never give up for my friends! This adventure, I can't end it here! I am a Chosen General and proud of it. I am a general who fights for my friends and Tagiru!" Mami said.

"Begone!" Nene Shademon shouted.

Nene Shademon launched another shadow ball until Labramon deflected in the nick of time.

"I won't let you hurt my precious friend anymore!" Labramon said.

"Labramon..." Mami said.

"Fine then, hope that you can swim." Nene Shademon said.

Nene Shademon threw Labramon into the river.

"Labramon!" Plotmon and Wanyamon said in unison.

"Are you alright, Labramon?" Mami asked. "What did you risked your own life for me?" Mami asked.

"Because, we're friends, right?" Labramon asked.

"Yes. That's right." Mami said.

"I wanted to returned the favor from before. Mami." Labramon said.

"That's really sweet of you, Labramon." Mami said.

"Let's win this fight. Together." Mami said.

"Yes, together." Labramon said.

"Dondokomon! Time for a power-up! It's DigiXros time!" Mami said.

"Right, Mami!" Dondokomon said.

Mami held up her indigo Xros Loader.

– Labramon! – Mami cried out.

– Ready! – Labramon shouted.

– Dondokomon! – Mami cried out.

– Don! – Dondokomon hollered.

– DigiXros! – Mami shouted.

– DigiXros! – Labramon and Dondokomon shouted in unsion.

Labramon and Dondokomon immediately fused together to become a ultimate weapon.

Labramon now has sleek armor on her arms and legs, with her tail becoming a drumstick.

– FestiveLabramon! – FestiveLabramon shouted.

"Drumming Howl!" FestiveLabramon shouted.

FestiveLabramon launched a almighty bark at Nene Shademon.

Nene Shademon fell to the ground.

"You win this one." Nene Shademon said.

Then, Nene Shademon just vanished.

FestiveLabramon degenerated back to Labramon and Dondokomon respectively.

"Awesome job, you two!" Mami said, giving a thumbs-up to Labramon and Dondokomon.

"Thank you, Mami!" Labramon said.

"You really surprised us with that amazing movement, Mami-chan." Mizuki said.

Mami became really flattered on what Mizuki said.

Then, a shining light has appeared from the river.

"A Data Star." Mizuki said.

Mami's indigo Xros Loader started to react to it.

"It's choosing me?" Mami asked.

"That's right." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"For your bravery." Clockmon said.

"You earned it, Mami-chan." Mizuki said.

"Yeah. I earned it, didn't I?" Mami asked.

Mami swiped her indigo Xros Loader to capture the Data Star.

"Data Star, capture complete!" Mami shouted.

"I must say, you humans aren't so bad when we work together." SlashAngemon said.

"Oh, go on." Mami said, blushing.

"I think that the Chosen Generals will win this war against the New Bagra Army." SlashAngemon said.

"I agreed with the chief officer." Gargoylemon said.

"Labramon, I want to thank you for everything you done." Mami said.

Then, Labramon just shook her head.

"I should be thanking you, Mami. For your incredible kindness." Labramon said.

"Hey, about you joined us in our fight as my second partner?" Mami asked.

"I would love too, Mami!" Labramon said.

"I always had a thing for dogs. You're coming too, Plotmon and Wanyamon!" Mami said.

"Great!" Plotmon said.

"Mikemon, let's extend our alliance." Mizuki said.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Mikemon asked.

"I want you to joined my army, Team Aqua Explorers. We could used your know-how." Mizuki said.

"Okay, I'll accept your dumb offer since you're so nice for a human!" Mikemon said.

"Watch it!" Mizuki said.

"Hey, Mizuki-san, how is the egg doing?" Mami asked.

"Let's see." Mizuki said.

Mizuki swiped her navy Xros Loader making the egg of Plesiomon appeared.

The egg started to hatched and it came a young holy beast digimon named Culumon.

"Culu!" Culumon hollered.

"How cute!" Mami hollered.

"Mama!" Culumon hollered, hugging Mizuki.

"Mama?" Mizuki asked.

"I think that we should stay here and get more stronger!" Mami said.

"Agreed!" Mikemon said.

"Is my brother's plan actually going to work? Is he going that far to eliminate Taiki-kun and Shoutmon from the flow of their existence?" The Old Clock Shop Man asked, thinking in his mind.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed the new chapter? There will be one more solo chapter and it will be about Haruka + Midori before the grand reunion of the generals.**


	28. Chapter 28: Path of Victory!

**Hey there, guys! Here the twenty-eighth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It focuses on both Haruka and Midori. This will **

**be ****the last ****solo episode until something else happens. Hope that you enjoyed it!**

* * *

Chapter 28 (Episode 107): Path of Victory! The Sights of Mist Zone!

Haruka and Midori have arrived on Mist Zone.

"This fog is so blurry; I can't even see a thing." Midori said.

"According to my Xros Loader, we're in Mist Zone." Haruka said.

"That's makes a lot of sense." Midori said.

"I sometimes envied Mami and the others since they're already received partners for this war. We're the only ones without partners yet." Haruka said.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Haruka! We just have to be strong. All we have to do is have faith in that moment!" Midori said.

"You're right, Midori! Let's have faith!" Haruka said.

Then, Haruka and Midori could see unfamiliar shadows.

"I saw shadows." Haruka said.

"Me too." Midori said.

Haruka and Midori went to check it out.

"That's weird. Nothing's here now." Haruka said.

"Are you guys lost?" Foxymon asked.

"We are right now." Midori said.

Then, Haruka and Midori looked straight at Foxymon and Cleodramon.

"Who are you guys?" Haruka asked.

"I am Foxymon." Foxymon said, introducing herself to Haruka.

"And I'm Cleodramon." Cleodramon said, introducing herself to Midori.

"I just noticed something." Midori said.

"What, Midori?" Haruka asked.

"You look just like Tagiru-kun's partner, Gumdramon." Midori said.

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking right now, but, I am a spirit dragon." Cleodramon said.

"A spirit dragon?" Midori asked.

"I must say, that's really cool." Midori said.

"Thank you!" Cleodramon said.

"My name is Midori! Mike Midori!" Midori said, introducing herself to Cleodramon.

"It's great to meet you, Midori!" Cleodramon said.

"And my name is Haruka. Hazuki Haruka." Haruka said, introducing herself to Foxymon.

"I am pleased to meet you, Haruka." Foxymon said.

"May I ask of your reason in Mist Zone?" Foxymon asked.

"We're looking for the Data Star." Haruka said.

"We'll help you find it." Foxymon said.

"You will?" Midori asked.

Foxymon and Cleodramon nodded their heads.

"We are happy to help out." Cleodramon said.

"Let's show you around here for a bit." Foxymon said.

Haruka and Midori were about to go with Foxymon and Cleodramon until they could feel a strong presence.

"Death Cloud!" Mephismon shouted.

Mephismon has generated dark clouds, which corrode everything in sight.

"What is this dark feeling?" Haruka and Midori asked in unison.

"A pleasure to meet you, Chosen Generals." Mephismon said.

"Who are you?" Haruka and Midori asked in unison.

"I am Mephismon. One of the chief officers of the New Bagra Army." Mephismon said, introducing himself to Haruka and Midori.

"Mephismon. That name seems oddly familiar to me." Foxymon thought, thinking in her mind.

"I'm going to take the Data Star by force." Mephismon said.

"If you want the Data Star so badly, then you have to fight us to get it first!" Foxymon said.

"Well then, I guess that to go full force." Mephismon said.

"Come forth! Flymon forces!" Mephismon shouted.

A swarm of Flymon have arrived on the scene.

"We'll help you out!" Petermon said.

Petermon and his friend Tinkermon have arrived to assist on the fight.

"We're glad to have you helping us. Petermon! Tinkermon!" Foxymon said.

"It was our pleasure anyway." Tinkermon said.

"We won't this scumbag crushed our home and our dreams, right, Tinkermon?" Petermon asked.

"Right, Petermon-sama!" Tinkermon said, blushing.

"Haruka! Midori! Fight with us!" Foxymon and Cleodramon said in unison.

Haruka and Midori looked puzzled.

"We can't do this alone. We need your power!" Foxymon said.

"Alright. I'll do whatever it takes to help out." Haruka said.

"Me too." Midori said.

Haruka and Midori along their newfound friends faced towards Mephismon and his Flymon army.

"Show me what you got." Mephismon said.

"Snowstorm!" Foxymon shouted.

"Magic Hammer!" Cleodramon shouted.

"Twinkle Shoot!" Petermon shouted.

"Fairy Powder!" Tinkermon shouted.

Foxymon, Cleodramon, Petermon and Tinkermon combined their moves together to strike at Mephismon and his Flymon forces.

"Did it work?" Haruka and Midori asked in unison.

Then, Mephismon and the Flymon forces somehow survived the attack.

"How could that be?" Haruka asked.

"Flymon! Use Brown Stingers!" Mephismon commanded.

The Flymon forces immediately attacked with force.

Haruka and Midori along with their new friends fell down hardcore to the ground.

"We can't give up! Haruka, DigiXros me with Petermon!" Foxymon said.

"Are you sure that it's going to work?" Haruka asked.

Foxymon nodded her head.

"Same with me and Tinkermon, Midori!" Cleodramon said.

"But, Cleodramon…" Midori said.

"We'll be fine, trust us!" Tinkermon said.

"Please, believe in our power." Petermon said.

Haruka and Midori looked trapped and started to nodded at each other.

– Foxymon! – Haruka shouted.

– Hai! – Foxymon shouted.

– Petermon! – Haruka shouted.

– Believe! – Petermon shouted.

- Cleodramon! – Midori shouted.

– Okay! – Cleodramon shouted.

– Tinkermon! – Midori shouted.

– Yosha! – Tinkermon shouted.

– DigiXros! – Haruka and Midori shouted in unison, via split screen.

– DigiXros! – Foxymon, Petermon, Cleodramon and Tinkermon shouted in unison.

Foxymon and Petermon becamed a invincible fox with swifty immortal movements while Cleodramon and Tinkermon becamed a spirit dragon with magical wings.

– ImmortalFoxymon! - ImmortalFoxymon shouted.

– ShineCleodramon! – ShineCleodramon shouted.

"Ultimate Magic!" ImmortalFoxymon shouted.

"Fairy Dragon Blast!" ShineCleodramon shouted.

ImmortalFoxymon and ShineCleodramon combined their moves together to strike at Mephismon and his Flymon forces.

Half of the Flymon forces were eliminated and Mephismon was knocked off.

"We did it!" Haruka and Midori hollered in unison.

Then, Mephismon just snickered and smiled.

"You're wrong. I'm still here. Prepare to meet your doom, honorable heroes." Mephismon said.

"What is he talking about?" Midori asked.

A darkness ray has appeared before Mephismon.

– Mephismon! Ultimate Shinka! – Mephismon shouted.

Mephismon immediately evolved into a demon beast 'god'.

The darkness ray hit ImmortalFoxymon and ShineCleodramon as they turned back to Foxymon, Petermon, Cleodramon and Tinkermon respectively.

– Gulfmon! – Gulfmon shouted.

Haruka and Midori watched in horror.

"Black Requiem!" Gulfmon shouted.

The mouth on Gulfmon's lower torso opens up and spits out dark energy.

The dark energy viciously attacked Foxymon, Cleodramon, Petermon and Tinkermon.

"Guys!" Haruka and Midori shouted in unison.

"Now for the main event." Gulfmon said.

Foxymon and Cledodramon went to covered Haruka and Midori.

"We won't let you!" Foxymon shouted.

Gulfmon just kicked Foxymon and Cleodramon.

"You're unforgivable!" Haruka shouted.

"They have done nothing to you!" Midori shouted.

"No. But, I will remove you from this world." Gulfmon said.

"You're the one digimon that I could not forgive." Foxymon said.

"We won't let you hurt them." Cleodramon said.

"You're both still standing?" Gulfmon asked.

"This sounds a bit crazy, but, it feels like we shared an unbreakable bond with those two, a bond like no other." Foxymon said.

"It feels like we belong with them." Cleodramon said.

"Foxymon." Haruka said.

"Cleodramon." Midori said.

"So, we will protect Haruka and Midori no matter what!" Foxymon said.

"You cannot take our bond away!" Cleodramon shouted.

A shining light has striked on Foxymon and Cleodramon.

"We are one of the same person." Haruka and Midori said in unison.

"We will fight to the very end!" Haruka and Midori shouted in unison.

Haruka and Midori held their Xros Loaders very tightly.

– Foxymon! – Foxymon shouted.

– Cleodramon! – Cleodramon shouted.

– Chou Shinka! – Foxymon and Cleodramon shouted in unison.

Foxymon transformed into a bewitching fox with flaming nine-tails while Cleodramon transformed into a dragon-wizard of the heavens.

– Youkomon! – Youkomon shouted.

– Seikomon! – Seikomon shouted.

"Fire Ball!" Youkomon shouted.

"Heaven's Flame!" Seikomon shouted.

Youkomon and Seikomon combined their moves together to form a gigantic beam.

The beam wiped out all of the Flymon forces and Gulfmon in the process.

"How could this be? I, Gulfmon, lose to low-rated digimon?!" Gulfmon asked, in a very angry manner.

Then, Gulfmon suddenly just vanished.

"Whoa…" Midori said.

"So awesome…" Haruka said.

Youkomon and Seikomon degenerated back to Foxymon and Cleodramon respectively.

"We won! You guys were really awesome!" Haruka and Midori said in unison, as they hugged Foxymon and Cleodramon.

"It was thanks to you two that we won." Foxymon said.

"It was because of us that we won?" Haruka and Midori asked in unison.

"That's right!" Cleodramon said.

Haruka and Midori smiled at each other.

Then, a shining light has appeared.

"It's a Data Star." Haruka said.

"Split into two." Midori said.

"It looks like that it's choosing the both of you as the rightful holders." Petermon said.

Haruka and Midori braced themselves as they swiped their lime and sliver Xros Loaders to capture the Data Stars.

"Data Star, capture complete!" Haruka and Midori shouted in unison.

"We actually did it." Haruka said.

"You see, Haruka? All you need is faith!" Midori said.

"I now understand what you meant by that, Midori." Haruka said.

"Haruka, can we asked you something?" Foxymon asked.

"Sure, Foxymon." Haruka said.

"Can we, fight alongside the both of you in the fight against the New Bagra Army?" Foxymon asked.

"We as good-natured digimon can't stand this high-violence that the New Bagra Army put on our world. We want to fight back." Cleodramon said.

"There's no need to asked. We already know it." Midori said.

"You have?" Foxymon and Cleodramon asked in unison.

"It's like you said, Foxymon. We shared an unbreakable bond, a bond like no other." Haruka said.

"It feels that we belong with each other already." Midori said.

"So yes, we will fight alongside you." Haruka said, while holding Foxymon's hand.

"Haruka…" Foxymon said.

"We'll be the best team ever! Right, Cleodramon?" Midori asked.

"Right, Midori!" Cleodramon said.

"We wished to join you on this ongoing battle against the New Bagra Army." Petermon said.

"We can't let them win and crushed our dreams after all." Tinkermon said.

"Glad to have you on board, Petermon and Tinkermon." Haruka said.

"I think that we should train even further in order to be more stronger, don't you?" Foxymon asked.

"Yes. I think that it's a very good idea. We'll be in the level of Mami, Taiki-san and the others in no time!" Haruka said.

Therefore, Haruka and Midori remained on Mist Zone to train with their new friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Moon Zone, Taiki and DualOmegaShoutmon were training with Akari and Lekismon.

"Don't give up, Taiki-san and Akari-san!" Kotone said.

"Fight hard!" Zenjirou hollered.

"I could have finished this easily." Kiriha said.

"Kiriha-san's jealous!" Kotone said.

"Shut up!" Kiriha shouted.

"Taiki, I won't hold back. We're ready for anything that you throw at us!" Akari said.

"That's what I wanted to hear from you, Akari! Ike, DualOmegaShoutmon!" Taiki shouted.

"Right, Taiki! Prepare yourself, Lekismon!" DualOmegaShoutmon said.

"Rock Damashi Extreme Supreme!" DualOmegaShoutmon shouted.

DualOmegaShoutmon launched a heavy metal fireball at Lekismon.

Lekismon immediately dodged it.

"Well expected from princess-sama." Tailmon said.

"Incredible." Wizarmon said.

"Lunamon has surprisingly gotten stronger." Sanzomon said.

"You're good, Lekismon." DualOmegaShoutmon said.

"Thank you, DualOmegaShoutmon-sama." Lekismon said.

Then, Lekismon degenerated back to Lunamon.

"L-Lunamon!" DualOmegaShoutmon hollered, as he degenerated back to Shoutmon.

Shoutmon caught Lunamon's fall.

"Are you okay, Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked.

Lunamon nodded her head.

"I am now. Thank you, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said, blushing.

Shoutmon started to blushed.

"How cute!" Akari said.

Then, Taiki started to smiled.

"What's gotten into you, Taiki?" Akari asked.

"You have become really strong, Akari!" Taiki said.

Then, Akari started to blushed.

"You mean it?" Akari asked.

Taiki nodded his head.

"Sure do! I can't wait to see of how strong everyone had become since their training!" Taiki said.

Everyone had agreed with Taiki.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the New Bagra Army Headquarters, Ryutarbazei was observing every general in their separate training areas.

"The Chosen Generals are getting even stronger by each minute. I guess that a reunion is in session." Ryutarbazei said.

"I will send each of them notes. Bringing all of them together to the Game Zone, where something awaits all of them." Ryutarbazei thought, thinking in his mind.

Ryutarbazei sent the notes to the Chosen Generals.

Ryutarbazei started to smirked and began to laugh like a total maniac.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed the chapter? As expected, the generals will finally reunited with each other in the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29: The Generals Reunited!

**Hey there, guys! Here the twenty-ninth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. The Chosen Generals are finally reunited with **

**each ****other in the mysterious Game Zone. Hope that you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 29 (Episode 108): The Generals Reunited! The Laws of Game Zone!

Taiki: Due to a heated fight between Tagiru and Ryouma, the Chosen Generals were forced to separate if it means that the New Bagra Army were going to hunt each

of them down. We have became even more stronger by each minute. Now, I think that it's time for us to reunited with each other soon on the mysterious Game

Zone. I can't wait to see how strong everyone has become!

* * *

Taiki and his group are flowing through the digital space.

"Something troubling you, Taiki?" Akari asked.

"Seems like it. The note mentioned about this Game Zone. I wonder what it's like?" Taiki asked.

"Don't know. But, at least that we're going to be reunited with the other generals again." Zenjirou said.

"I bet that they have become much stronger!" Kotone said.

"Stronger than you, brat!" Kiriha said.

"It's Kotone, baka! And I'm much stronger than you, Kiriha-san!" Kotone said.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Kiriha said. "A portal's opening up!" Akari said.

"Brace yourselves, everyone!" Taiki said.

"Hold onto me very tight, Lunamon!" Shoutmon said.

"I will, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said.

"I will forever and always." Lunamon said.

Taiki and his friends braced themselves as they leapt out of the digital space.

The portal had closed. Taiki and the others had reached Game Zone.

"This zone actually looks normal compared to the other ones." Zenjirou said.

"This has a very odd feeling to it." Kiriha said.

"Nee-san!" Ignitemon, Mervamon's younger brother hollered.

"Ignitemon!" Mervamon said.

Ignitemon and his friend Minervamon ran up to Taiki and friends.

"Ignitemon! It's been a while!" Taiki and Shoutmon said in unison.

"Great to see you again, Taiki and Shoutmon!" Ignitemon said.

"Hey, who's your girlfriend?" Mervamon asked.

"Stop that, Nee-san! We're just friends!" Ignitemon hollered.

"My name is Minervamon. I'm really pleased to meet all of you." Minervamon said, introducing herself to Taiki and friends.

A portal has appeared.

"Another portal?" Shoutmon asked.

There came Mami and Mizuki along with Dondokomon, Submarimon, Labramon, Plotmon, Wanyamon, Mikemon and Culumon.

"Mizuki-san!" Taiki hollered.

"Mami-chan!" Akari hollered.

"Taiki-kun! Akari-chan!" Mizuki said.

"Akari-san!" Mami hollered.

"It's so great to see you two again!" Zenjirou said.

Mizuki gave Taiki an high-five and started to hugged Akari.

Mami also hugged Akari.

"So, how was your guys' training?" Akari asked.

"I got to admit, it was overwhelming, Akari-san!" Mami said.

"But, we manage to pull it off." Mizuki added.

"Hmph! I got through it!" Mikemon said.

"Watch it, Mikemon!" Mizuki said.

"Aww, we got a Tailmon look-alike!" Akari said.

"Don't compare me with that underated lifeform!" Mikemon said.

"Yeah. You're just a copy of me anyways!" Tailmon said.

"Culu! My name is Culumon!" Culumon said.

"You're so adorable!" Akari said.

"Culumon, huh?" Shoutmon asked.

"By the markings, he's a special digimon that can evolved other digimon?" Taiki asked.

"It looks like it." Mizuki said.

"Mama Mizuki is the best mama ever!" Culumon hollered.

"Culumon! Please!" Mizuki said, blushing.

"And these are our other new friends." Mami said, introducing Labramon, Plotmon and Wanyamon to Taiki and the others.

"Nice to meet you!" Labramon, Plotmon and Wanyamon hollered in unison.

Then, another portal had appeared.

Yuu, Airu, Miho, Hiroya and Kaneda along with Damemon, Opossumon, Floramon, Cardmon and FanBeemon came out as the portal closes.

"It's Yuu and the others!" Taiki hollered.

"Onii-chan!" Kotone said.

"Taiki-san! Kotone! Everyone!" Yuu hollered.

"Airu-chan!" Akari hollered.

"Oneesan Akari-san!" Airu hollered.

Airu started to hugged Akari.

"We have become stronger in our own way, Taiki-san." Miho said.

"That's great to hear, Miho-chan!" Taiki said.

"Damemon gained Flash Shinka!" Yuu said.

"That's right!" Damemon said.

"And so did Opossumon!" Airu hollered.

"I really kicked with my new evolution, Airu!" Opossumon hollered.

"You sure did, Opossumon!" Airu hollered.

"Hey, Ryouma is not here yet. I really wanted to see him after so many countless days." Airu said.

"What was that about you and Ryouma-kun, Airu-chan?" Akari asked.

"Haven't you heard the news, Oneesan Akari-san? Ryouma and I have officially become an item! I just want to kiss his gentle lips again!" Airu said, blushing.

"Congratulations, Airu-chan!" Zenjirou said.

"Yeah! I knew that you two would finally come together one day!" Taiki said.

Then, another portal had arrived.

Hideaki, Kiichi, Ren, Tokio, Dobermon, Locomon, Dracmon and Pinocchimon appeared as the portal closes.

"Yo, everyone!" Ren said.

"Ren!" Airu said.

"Kiichi-kun!" Kaoru hollered.

Kaoru started to hugged Kiichi which made him blushed.

"Kaoru-san!" Kiichi hollered.

"It's so great to see you again!" Kaoru said.

"I missed you so much, Kaoru-san!" Kiichi said.

"I missed you too, Kiichi-kun." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru-san, I have gotten more stronger for you." Kiichi said.

"So have I, Kiichi-kun." Kaoru said.

Kiichi and Kaoru smiled and began to blushed at each other.

Then, another portal had arrived.

"Could it be…?" Airu hollered.

Ryouma along with Psychemon and BlackMachGaogamon appeared as the portal closes.

"Darling!" Airu hollered.

"Psychemon!" Opossumon hollered.

Airu and Opossumon ran up to Ryouma and Psychemon respectively.

Ryouma and Airu passionately kissed on the lips and smiled at each other.

"It's great to see you, sweetheart!" Ryouma said.

Airu just smiled brightly at her lover.

"Psychemon, I missed you a lot!" Opossumon said.

"I felt the same way too, Opossumon!" Opossumon said.

"Once again, congrats on your get-together, you two!" Mizuki said.

"Typical romance." Ren said.

"Just zip it, Ren! You're just jealous that you're not a perfect gentleman like Ryouma here!" Airu said.

"Airu, please." Ryouma said, blushing a bit.

Another portal had arrived.

Haruka, Midori, Foxymon, Cleodramon, Petermon and Tinkermon appeared as the portal closes.

"Haruka! Midori!" Mami hollered.

"Mami!" Haruka and Midori hollered in unison.

Mami ran up to her friends.

"We're at your level now, Mami!" Haruka said.

"That's great to hear, Haruka!" Mami said.

"These are our new friends." Midori said.

"Foxymon." Haruka said.

"Cleodramon." Midori said.

"Petermon and Tinkermon!" Haruka and Midori said in unison.

"It's a pleasure to meet the friend of Haruka and Midori." Foxymon said.

"Let's fight hard together!" Mami said.

"Yeah!" Haurka, Midori, Foxymon, Petermon, Tinkermon, Dondokomon, Labramon, Plotmon and Wanyamon hollered in unison.

"Looks like everyone's here." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

Then, Taiki shaked his head.

"Not quite. There's still one more important core member to come." Taiki said.

"You're right, Taiki." Akari said.

"Did that idiot forget or what?" Yuu said.

"He will come. I know it." Ryouma said.

"Tagiru is going to show!" Mami said.

"I'm not too sure about Tagiru's arrival. What if his dark side starts to unleashed and cause mayhem again?" Hideaki asked.

"Come on, Hideaki-san. We don't know that for sure. Tagiru is still Tagiru and he's our friend!" Kiichi said.

"That's right, Kiichi-kun!" Mizuki said.

Another portal had surfaced.

Taiki and the others waited in a very intense way.

Tagiru and Gumdramon appeared from the portal.

"You think that the others will find it in their hearts to forgive me, Gumdramon?" Tagiru said.

"Well, let's see, Tagiru." Gumdramon said.

The portal began to closed.

Tagiru started to gazed at the generals with a worried look.

"Hey there, everyone." Tagiru said.

"Tagiru!" Taiki and Mami hollered in unison.

Everyone ran up to Tagiru as Mami gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We're so glad that you're here, Tagiru!" Yuu said.

"We thought that you couldn't make it, Tagiru-kun!" Akari said.

"Taiki-san, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry that my dark self tried to harm you and the others. I had regretted it since." Tagiru said.

"Tagiru, you don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault after all. What matters is that you're still our friend!" Taiki said, putting his hand on Tagiru's shoulder.

"Taiki-san…" Tagiru said.

"Hideaki, I want to apologize for everything…" Tagiru said.

"I'm not ready to forgive you yet, Tagiru! You're dark self is still out there!" Hideaki said.

"Hideaki-san!" Kiichi said.

"It's okay, Kiichi. It will take some time for me to reconnect with Hideaki and the rest of you." Tagiru said.

"It's good to see you, Akashi." Ryouma said.

"You too, Mogami." Tagiru said.

"However, like you said, it will take time for us to reconnect. Don't think that it changes anything!" Ryouma said.

"I changed, Mogami! I risked just about everything of my life so I can fight alongside you again!" Tagiru said, pulling Ryouma's shirt.

"Let go of him, Tagiru!" Airu shouted.

"Tagiru, release Ryouma now!" Taiki said.

"You heard him, Tagiru-kun!" Mizuki said.

Tagiru let go of Ryouma just like that.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Tagiru said.

"We'll see how much you changed. I want our rematch after all." Ryouma said.

"You bet!" Tagiru said.

"Psychemon, you better be ready!" Gumdramon said.

"I won't back down, squirt!" Psychemon said.

"So, the gathering of us altogether is because of that mysterious note?" Taiki asked.

"Sounds a bit fishy." Shoutmon said.

"You must be the Chosen Generals." Piedmon said.

The Chosen Generals started to look upon at the mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" Shoutmon asked.

"I am Piedmon. The main enforcer of Game Zone. I am also working for the New Bagra Army." Piedmon said.

The Chosen Generals becamed really shocked.

"That guy is with the New Bagra Army?!" Shoutmon asked, in a very angry manner.

"Ryutarbazei-sama will make his dream come true. He will destroyed the digital world with his vessels by his side." Piedmon said.

"We will stop him! Count on it!" Taiki said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Here are some bracelets." Piedmon said.

Piedmon transferred some bracelets to the Chosen Generals.

"Onii-chan, mine's big." Kotone said.

"So is mine." Yuu said.

"You'll need the bracelets in order to survive." Piedmon said.

"Survive?" Tokio said.

"For the digital battle knockdown. You'll be divided into two groups." Piedmon explained.

"No way in hell that we're doing it! We just got back together!" Airu said.

"Well said, Airu." Ryouma said.

"Well, according to our rules in Game Zone, you have to." Piedmon said.

"The winner of the battle will be the last one standing." Piedmon said.

"I'm in!" Nene Shademon said.

Nene Shademon appeared before the Chosen Generals.

"Nene-san!" Zenjirou, Tagiru, Ryouma, Airu, Ren, Hideaki, Kiichi, Mizuki, Mami, Haruka, Tokio, Midori, Hiroya and Kaneda hollered in unison.

"Nee-san…" Kotone said.

"Are you feeling alright, Nene?" Akari asked.

"I will be." Nene Shademon said, glaring at Akari.

"Nee-san, Kotone, myself and the others will free you from Ryutarbazei's wrath. I promise you that!" Yuu said.

"Like I said, I don't want any of your help! I chosen the decision myself!" Nene Shademon said.

"Nee-san…" Yuu said.

"I'll participate in Taiki-kun's team." Nene Shademon said.

Akari becamed somewhat pissed.

"What did she just said?!" Akari asked, in a very upsetting manner.

"Akari-chan. Take it easy…" Mizuki said.

"Calm down, Oneesan Akari-san." Airu said.

"So, how about it, Taiki-kun? You want to smoke the dustings of Akari-chan's squad?" Nene Shademon asked.

Taiki started to blushed.

"Well…I…This is really sudden of you, Nene…" Taiki said.

"Wait a minute!" Akari shouted.

"Let's recuirt Zenjirou-kun and Kiriha-kun to our team." Nene Shademon said.

"Nene-san! What's gotten into you?!" Zenjirou asked, freaking out.

"I agreed. Your voice is more dangerous than your normal soft voice. And you can't tell me whose team I joined!" Kiriha said.

"This is nuts! No way that I'm fighting my best friend!" Akari said.

"Akari-san, we wished to joined your side." Yuu said.

"Are you sure, Yuu-kun?" Akari asked.

"We want to bring our sister back to normal." Kotone said.

"You can count on us to be with you no matter what, Oneesan Akari-san!" Airu said.

"Kaoru-san, good luck!" Kiichi said.

"Same to you, Kiichi-san!" Kaoru said.

"Lunamon, I'm counting on you to get through this." Akari said.

"I will do my very best for you, Akari. Even if I have to fight Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said.

"Akari-chan, we won't let you down!" Mizuki said.

"The teams are already set! Can't wait to battle!" Tagiru said.

"Me too!" Gumdramon said.

"Looks like everyone is burning up with passion." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"I would say so at the least!" Clockmon said.

"I'll pick the fighters randomly." Piedmon said.

"Starting with you two." Piedmon said, pointing at Tagiru and Ryouma.

"Us?" The two asked.

"Even if you are both part of Kudou's team, you'll fight with your lives at risk." Piedmon said.

"Sounds like you're getting the rematch after all." Gumdramon said.

"Yosha!" Tagiru hollered.

Tagiru and Ryouma glared at each other and smiled in a confident manner.

* * *

**How did you enjoyed the chapter? Next chapter will be the second part of Game Zone.**


	30. Chapter 30: Battle for Fate!

**Hey there, guys! Here is the thirteith chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. The generals formulated a plan in order to get out of **

**Game Zone and to take down Piedmon. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 30 (Episode 109): Battle for Fate! Rise up again, Chosen Generals!

Tagiru: After so long, we are finally reunited with each other in the bizarre zone named Game Zone. We also encountered Nene-san once more along with this guy,

Piedmon. Piedmon choosed Mogami and I to fight first. I hope our bond can shine again like before!

* * *

"Looks like the time for us to settle the score is now. You ready, Psychemon? BlackMachGaogamon?" Ryouma asked.

"I'm ready, Master Ryouma." Psychemon said.

"We will give it with all of our might, Ryouma." BlackGaogamon said.

Ryouma smiled gracefully at his partners.

Then, Airu approached Ryouma with a slight hint of rare shyness.

"Airu?" Ryouma asked.

"Ryouma, whatever happens, stay strong!" Airu said.

Ryouma smiled at his sweetheart.

"Thank you for the confidence, Airu." Ryouma said.

"I'll be cheering you on." Airu said.

Ryouma and Airu passionately kissed each other on the lips.

"Get a room." Ren said.

"Let them have their moment, Ren-kun!" Akari shouted.

"Battle hard, darling!" Airu said.

Ryouma nodded his head.

Ryouma and his partners went to the neo-space-like stadium.

"I love you!" Airu said.

Ryouma gaved Airu a thumbs-up showing that he loves her too.

"So those two are an item? No surprise there." Tagiru said.

"You said it." Gumdramon said.

"Good luck, Tagiru! Show Ryouma no mercy!" Mami said.

Mami punched Tagiru in the shoulder and pulled him for a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Tagiru asked.

"That's how I showed my affection for you." Mami said.

"I'll definitely win! For you, Mami!" Tagiru said.

"You better!" Mami said.

"Let's go, Gumdramon!" Tagiru hollered.

"Right, Tagiru!" Gumdramon hollered.

Therefore, Tagiru and Gumdramon headed to the neo-space-like stadium.

"A battle between two inspiring spirits." Yuu said.

"I wonder how this fight will turned out." Taiki said.

"Watch closely on how Tagiru-kun and Ryouma-kun fight, Culumon." Mizuki said.

"Okay, mama, culu!" Culumon said.

"Mogami, best of luck to you. Whatever happens to one of us." Tagiru said.

Ryouma nodded his head.

"May the best general win, Akashi." Ryouma said.

Ryouma took out his new majestic green Xros Loader.

Everyone becamed really stunned and amazed.

"Ryouma's green Xros Loader changed into majestic green! Awesome!" Airu said.

"That's some surprise right there. But, check out my Xros Loader!" Tagiru said.

Tagiru took out his new maroon crimson and hyper blue Xros Loader.

Everyone becamed really amazed and were struck in awe.

"Tagiru's crimson Xros Loader becamed an maroon crimson and hyper blue one." Taiki said.

"Amazing." Mami said.

Piedmon watched closely with a smirk on his face.

"Ready, Gumdramon?" Tagiru said.

"Always, Tagiru!" Gumdramon said.

"I will do my best for you, Master Ryouma." Psychemon said.

"I'm counting on you, Psychemon." Ryouma said.

"Ike!" Tagiru and Ryouma shouted in unison.

– Flash Shinka! – Tagiru and Ryouma shouted in unison.

A bright light has appeared from the Xros Loaders of both Tagiru and Ryouma.

The rest of the generals were stunned by this incredible power.

Gumdramon immediately evolved from Arresterdramon to his Flash Shinka form.

– Super Arresterdramon! – Super Arresterdramon shouted.

Psychemon immediately evolved from Astamon to his Flash Shinka form.

– MalzarAzaemon! – MalzarAzaemon said.

"Looks like that the powerhouses have arrived." Taiki said.

"Attack!" Ryouma commanded.

"Roger!" MalzarAzaemon and BlackMachGaogamon shouted in unison.

"Zekarushi Delta Chronos!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

"Winning Knuckle!" BlackMachGaogamon shouted.

MalzarAzaemon and BlackMachGaogamon combined their moves together to strike at Super Arresterdramon.

"Dodge it quick, Super Arresterdramon!" Tagiru commanded.

"Right!" Super Arresterdramon said.

Super Arresterdramon immediately dodged it.

"Whoa…" Culumon said.

"Looks like Tagiru-kun has a few more ideas in his sleeve." Mizuki said.

"Well, he did surprised me with that one." Hideaki said.

"Go Ryouma! You can do it!" Airu hollered.

"Don't you dare lose to that jerk, Tagiru!" Mami hollered.

Then, Airu and Mami glared at each other with such intensity.

"My boyfriend is going to win this!" Airu hollered.

"No! Mine is!" Mami said.

"Ryouma is using tactics and strategy. So, of course, he would win." Airu said.

"Well, Tagiru is trying his best out there. He is going to own this fight." Mami said.

"At least that my boyfriend did not have a dark self within wanting to hurt others." Airu said.

"Come again?" Mami asked, in a very annoyed manner.

"Ryouma did the right thing of disbanding the team before. I know that he will win. I just know it." Airu said.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Airu." Mami said.

"Same here. But, that's how our friendship works in the first place." Airu said.

"Go Ryouma!" Airu chanted.

"Fight hard, Tagiru!" Mami chanted.

Airu and Mami glared at each other with such intensity again.

"MalzarAzaemon! Finish him off with no mercy!" Ryouma commanded.

"Yes, Master Ryouma!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

"Zekarushi Chronos!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

MalzarAzaemon launched a galaxy supreme beam at Super Arresterdramon.

"Super Arresterdramon! Watch out!" Tagiru shouted.

However, it was too late.

Super Arresterdramon already got hit by the attack.

"Guess that's done with." Ryouma said.

"We're not done!" Tagiru shouted.

"Super Arresterdramon! Unleashed your new move!" Tagiru shouted.

"New move?" The Chosen Generals asked in unison.

"Thousand Energy!" Super Arresterdramon shouted.

Super Arresterdramon unleashed a strive of enormous energy at MalzarAzaemon and BlackMachGaogamon.

"A-Awesome." Kiichi said.

"Totally incredible." Kaoru said.

"I'll say." Hideaki said.

"Impressive." Ryouma said.

Tagiru smiled.

"That's what training does to you." Tagiru said.

"Keep going, MalzarAzaemon!" Ryouma said.

MalzarAzaemon went towards Super Arresterdramon.

"Counterattack!" Tagiru commanded.

Super Arresterdramon charged at MalzarAzaemon.

Super Arresterdramon threw MalzarAzaemon to the ground.

MalzarAzaemon shot many bullets from his Miracle Holy Oro Salmon.

Super Arresterdramon managed to dodged every single one.

Tagiru and Ryouma started to huffed and puffed.

Then, they started to laughed.

So did Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon.

"They're laughing!" Airu and Mami said in unison.

"Why are they laughing?" Hideaki and Kiichi asked in unison.

"Because, when in a fight like this, the forgotten part about it is that how it is to have fun." Mizuki said.

"You figured that this would happened, right, Taiki-san?" Yuu asked.

"Right! I think that both Tagiru and Ryouma are realizing that just like that." Taiki said.

"You're awesome, Ryouma!" Tagiru said.

"So are you, Tagiru!" Ryouma said.

"I got to say, you put up of a good fight, Super Arresterdramon." MalzarAzaemon said.

"You too, MalzarAzaemon." Super Arresterdramon said.

"It's pretty obvious that we both don't want to hurt each other. So, let's make this a fight to remember." Ryouma said.

"Ryouma's right." BlackMachGaogamon said.

Tagiru and Ryouma nodded their heads at each other.

"Hope that your girlfriend's watching." Tagiru said.

"Hope that yours is watching as well." Ryouma said.

"Ike!" Tagiru and Ryouma said in unison.

"Zekarushi Ceouris!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

"Howling Cannon!" BlackMachGaogamon shouted.

MalzarAzaemon and BlackMachGaogamon's moves suddenly combined as it went straight at Super Arresterdramon.

"Yes! It's Ryouma's win!" Airu hollered.

"Tagiru!" Mami hollered.

"Prism Annihilator!" Super Arresterdramon shouted.

The moves started to intervene with each other.

Tagiru and Ryouma shouted with all of the might.

An explosion was seen afterwards.

Tagiru and Ryouma fell hardcore to the ground.

Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon degenerated back to Gumdramon and Psychemon respectively.

"Tagiru!" Taiki and Mami shouted in unison.

"Ryouma!" Airu and Ren shouted in unison.

The dust started to clear up.

Tagiru and Ryouma along with their partners were alright.

"Thank goodness." Airu said.

"Yeah. Thank goodness." Mami said.

"Tagiru, are you alright?" Ryouma asked.

"Yeah. How about you, Ryouma." Tagiru asked.

Ryouma nodded his head.

Ryouma raised his hand towards Tagiru.

"Huh?" Tagiru asked.

"What do you say that we fight alongside each other again, partner?" Ryouma asked.

"Partner!" Tagiru hollered, as he accepted Ryouma's hand.

Gumdramon and Psychemon happily fist-bumped each other.

"It's a good thing that they finally resolved their differences." Taiki said.

"We have to watch our backs on Piedmon. He's the cause of this." Ryouma whispered.

"I agreed." Tagiru whispered.

"Now the fight continues." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Yep!" Clockmon said.

"That was really awesome, Tagiru!" Hideaki hollered.

"Thanks, Hideaki! So, it that means you are willing to forgive me now?" Tagiru asked.

"Of course! Every person deserved a second chance after all!" Hideaki said.

"You two gave us quite the scare back there." Taiki said.

"But, we're just glad that the two of you are okay. Especially you, Ryouma." Airu said, blushing.

Ryouma started to blushed back.

Piedmon kept watching the Chosen Generals.

After the fight between Tagiru and Ryouma, it was one fight after another.

First, it was Yuu and Kotone vs. Hideaki and Ren.

"Battle hard, Shinobimon!" Yuu said.

"You can do it, RaptorSparrowmon!" Kotone hollered.

"We're done yet, GrandDracmon." Ren said.

"Hit them, MetalDobermon!" Hideaki shouted.

The four of them attacked with everything they got.

Just, like before, it becamed a tie.

The battles went by really fast through a montage.

It was Miho vs. Hiroya, Kiichi vs. Kaoru, Tokio vs. Haruka, Zenjirou vs. Midori, Kiriha vs. Kaneda, Airu vs. Mami, Mizuki vs. Akari and Taiki with Nene Shademon vs. Kiriha.

All of them somehow becamed a tie.

"Are these generals are tyring to lose on purpose?" Piedmon asked, thinking in his mind.

"Remember, we're only doing this just to get out of this zone." Taiki said.

"And to also take down Piedmon." Tagiru said.

"At least we're tied with nine points each in terms of breaking the barrier of the game." Yuu said.

"I wondered about who is still going to be winner in this?" Ryouma asked.

"There are three fighters left in this match." Piedmon said, looking towards Taiki, Akari and Nene Shademon.

"You two females will fight to decided it." Piedmon said.

Akari gulped a little bit.

"Can I really do it? Against my female best friend who is two years apart from me?" Akari asked, thinking in her mind.

Then, Taiki puts his hand on Akari's shoulder.

Akari started to deeply blushed.

"Akari, whatever happens, don't hesitate for a moment." Taiki said.

"Taiki." Akari said.

"You can do it, Oneesan Akari-san! I know that you can!" Airu said.

"So do I, Akari-san!" Mami said.

"Take down that imposer and bring back our sister, Akari-san!" Yuu said.

"Thank you, everyone. Now I feel better." Akari said.

"You will fight using the Olympia sword and the Olympia kai." Piedmon said.

"Here you go, Akari." Minervamon said, giving her Olympia sword to Akari.

"Thank you, Minervamon. I'll take good care of it." Akari said.

Nene Shademon just took Mervamon's Olympia kai from her hands.

"Oi, Nene! That is not a toy!" Mervamon shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll smashed this later on." Nene Shademon said.

Akari and Nene Shademon both went to the neo-space-like stadium.

"Begin!" Piedmon said.

"Good luck, Akari!" Lunamon hollered.

Nene Shademon went charging at Akari with all of her might.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" Nene Shademon asked.

Akari started to hesistate.

"Akari! Stay strong!" Taiki said.

The words of Taiki made Akari to fight back with no regrets.

"That's the way, Akari-chan!" Zenjirou and Mizuki hollered in unison.

"You're doing great, Akari-san!" Tagiru said.

"Awesome! So awesome, Oneesan Akari-san~!" Airu hollered.

"I don't want to fight you, Nene." Akari said.

"You have no choice, Akari-chan. Come to think of it, I'm going to flirt with Taiki-kun as much I can." Nene Shademon said.

That made Akari pissed off.

Akari went striking at Nene Shademon.

"Despite her regular good nature on not wanting to fight, Akari-san is really holding there." Ryouma said.

"That's why Akari-san is not going to give up." Mami said.

"Stay away from Taiki! He is mine! Do you hear me?!" Akari asked, in a very cautious manner.

"Oh, I understand very clearly. However, you can't seem to do anything about it, Akari-chan. I'm two years older than you, remember?" Nene Shademon asked.

"Shut up!" Akari said.

Akari continued charging at Nene Shademon.

"The real Nene would never do something that low! The real Nene is a kind, amazing and very outstanding girl! She is the only Nene is this world! You are not my female best friend! You are not Nene!" Akari shouted.

Akari managed to throw the Olympia kai off from Nene Shademon's hands.

The Chosen Generals were amazed on this turned out.

Taiki started to deeply blushed.

"Akari." Taiki said.

Nene Shademon started to feel tremendous pain.

"You won this one, Akari-chan. But, mark my words, I will get even with you." Nene Shademon said.

Then, Nene Shademon vanished just like that.

"Nene." Akari said.

"Nee-san." Yuu and Kotone said in unison.

"I guess that's settled with." Mizuki said.

"Yeah…" Kaoru said.

"Only two fighters are left. And that's Taiki-san and Akari-san." Ryouma said.

"Here's your Olympia sword back, Minervamon." Akari said.

"Thank you, Akari!" Minveramon said.

"Best of luck to the both of you!" Mervamon said, as she picked up her Olympia kai from the ground.

Taiki, Shoutmon and Lunamon went to the neo-space-like stadium.

Lunamon appeared by Akari's side.

"Akari, I wished you the best of luck." Taiki said.

"Being modest now, Taiki?" Akari asked.

"Shoutmon-sama, I won't hold back. I promise." Lunamon said.

"Don't go soft now, Lunamon! This is fate!" Shoutmon said.

"Shoutmon's right!" Taiki said.

"Begin!" Piedmon said.

Shoutmon evolved into his Chou Shinka form.

– OmegaShoutmon! – OmegaShoutmon shouted.

"Shoutmon-sama, I wanted to show you something. So, please don't be alarmed." Lunamon said.

A shinning light has appeared on Culumon's forehead.

"Culu?" Culumon asked.

"Culumon?" Mizuki asked.

– Lunamon! Chou Shinka! – Lunamon hollered.

With just like that, Lunamon evolved into a demon man moon digimon.

– Crescemon! – Crescemon shouted.

The Chosen Generals becamed really amazed.

"Amazing, kyu!" Cutemon said.

"I'll say." Dorulumon said.

"W-Where's Lekismon?" OmegaShoutmon asked, starting to freaked out a bit.

"Relax, Shoutmon-sama. This is my natural Chou Shinka form. Lekismon was just my alternative form. You knew that, right?" Crescemon asked.

"No, guess that I didn't." OmegaShoutmon said, being a little embarrassed.

"We won't hold back, Shoutmon-sama!" Crescemon said.

"Ready, Taiki?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"Ready!" Taiki said.

The two nodded their heads at each other.

"Ike!" Taiki and Akari shouted in unison.

"Hard Rock Damashi!" OmegaShoutmon shouted.

OmegaShoutmon threw hard flames to strike at Crescemon.

However, Crescemon dodged it with her quick thinking.

OmegaShoutmon was stunned by Crescemon's beauty as his nose started to bleed a little bit.

"A-Awesome." OmegaShoutmon said.

"Now, Crescemon!" Akari commanded.

"Lunatic Dance!" Crescemon shouted.

Crescemon bewitches OmegaShoutmon with a graceful dance and attacks him while letting his guard down.

"OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki said.

Crescemon landed safely on the ground.

"What are you doing, Taiki?!" Akari asked, in a very annoyed manner.

"I…I don't want to fight you, Akari." Taiki said, started to blushed.

Akari began to blushed as well.

"To be honest, I don't want to fight you either, Taiki. I never intended for us to fight in any way." Akari said.

"Taiki, don't worry about us. You and OmegaShoutmon have to defeat us in order for the Chosen Generals to move forward to the next zone." Akari said.

"Akari." Taiki said.

"Do it for the guys who had done their very best in this fight. Do it for me!" Akari said, giving a thumbs-up to Taiki.

"Hottokenai yo, Taiki!" Akari said.

"Taiki, are you sure?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"We have no other choice. It's what Akari and Crescemon both wants." Taiki said.

"We'll be okay, Shoutmon-sama." Crescemon said.

"We have to do it, no matter what!" Taiki said.

"Yosh! I understand!" OmegaShoutmon said.

OmegaShoutmon stood very confidently and concertarted very hard.

"This is for Lunamon and everyone else!" OmegaShoutmon said.

"Heavy Metal Volcan!" OmegaShoutmon shouted.

OmegaShoutmon launched a strong firepower at Crescemon.

Crescemon and Akari fell down to the ground.

Crescemon degenerated back to Lunamon.

"In a huge turn of events, Taiki and Shoutmon are the winners." Zenjirou said.

"But, at least that Akari-chan gaved it her all." Mizuki said.

"Akari-san had done her very best just like the rest of us." Ryouma said.

"You did it, Taiki." Akari said.

"Thank you, Shoutmon-sama and Taiki." Lunamon said.

"Where is that good-for-nothing Piedmon?" Tagiru asked.

"He left some tracks." Gumdramon asked.

"He's not far." Taiki said.

The Chosen Generals nodded their heads at each other.

"Damm those kids. Ryutarbazei-sama is not going to be happy with this." Piedmon said.

"Piedmon!" The Chosen Generals shouted in unison.

The Chosen Generals managed to caught up with Piedmon.

"The jig is up. We don't want your bracelets anymore." Taiki said.

The Chosen Generals took off their bracelets.

"Charge, Super Arresterdramon!" Tagiru commanded.

"You too, MalzarAzaemon!" Ryouma commanded.

"Right!" Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon shouted.

Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon immediately tackled Piedmon.

"We're going to send you flying!" Tagiru said.

"And get back our freedom!" Ryouma said.

Then, a shining light has appeared.

"A new power?" Tagiru and Ryouma asked in unison.

"Super Arresterdramon!" Tagiru hollered.

"MalzarAzaemon!" Ryouma hollered.

"Let's go!" Tagiru and Ryouma shouted in unison.

– Super Arresterdramon! – Tagiru hollered.

– Yosha! – Super Arresterdramon hollered.

– MalzarAzaemon! – Ryouma hollered.

– Yes! – MalzarAzaemon hollered.

– Miracle Double Xros! – Tagiru and Ryouma shouted in unison.

Tagiru and Ryouma smashed their Xros Loaders together.

– Miracle Double Xros! – Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon shouted in unison.

Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon combined together to form a dragon with sharp looks and scars, courtesy of MalzarAzaemon.

– BossArresterdramon – BossArresterdramon shouted.

"Prism Zekarushi Blast!" BossArresterdramon shouted.

BossArresterdramon launched a combined beam combined by his and MalzarAzaemon's power.

The beam shot successfully at Piedmon.

"I-Impossible…" Piedmon said.

Then, Piedmon disappeared.

"We did it! Oh yeah!" Tagiru hollered.

BossArresterdramon degenerated back to Gumdramon and Psychemon respectively.

Then, a shinning light has appeared in the surroundings.

"It's a Data Star." Zenjirou said.

"There are three of them now." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"It's choosing Ryouma, Tagiru and Taiki-san." Airu said.

The three generals were amazed.

Tagiru, Ryouma and Taiki braced themselves as they swiped their Xros Loaders to capture the Data Stars.

"Data Star, capture complete!" Tagiru, Ryouma and Taiki shouted in unison.

"I think that everyone knows is that we can't fight the New Bagra Army separately like before. We need to come back together as an ultimate force." Taiki said.

The other generals smiled knowing that they have their answer.

"Our main priority is to saved both Nene and the digital world." Taiki said.

"More importantly, we have to take down that bastard Ryutarbazei and his cronies." Shoutmon explained.

"Totally awesome! The Chosen Generals are back to fight evil again!" Tagiru hollered.

"Yosha!" Gumdramon said.

"Whatever danger we faced, we'll conquered it together as a team." Akari said, as she started to hold Taiki's hand.

Lunamon also hold Shoutmon's hand.

"Everyone, let's go!" Taiki hollered.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

"Onward to the next zone!" Tagiru hollered.

"Zone Transfer!" Taiki hollered, while holding his red Xros Loader.

A portal has appeared.

The Chosen Generals jumped inside of the portal, heading towards the next zone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the New Bagra Army, Ryutarbazei is becoming more annoyed with the Chosen Generals by each minute.

"Those generals. Especially Kudou Taiki." Ryutarbazei said.

Then, Ryutarbazei looked towards his minions.

"You know why we're losing right now?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"It's because of the Chosen Generals and their red leader." Ryutarbazei said.

"We're sorry that we've failed you, Ryutarbazei-sama." Belphemon, KaosDevimon, NeoKaosDeviwomon and Piedmon said in unison.

"Ryutarbazei-sama, please give me another chance to battle those brats." Piedmon said.

"You won't be getting another one." Ryutarbazei said.

Ryutarbazei immediately slashed Piedmon by absorbing all of his energy.

"Ryutarbazei-sama…" Piedmon said.

Piedmon was completely erased from existence.

"Your energy has been taken just like the rest of those lifeless souls." Ryutarbazei said.

"Ryutarbazei-sama, I want to personally crushed the brat of a king." Belphemon said.

"And I want to take on the helpless princess and Tailmon." NeoKaosDeviwomon said.

"Your wishes are granted. Devimon, take care of the generals in Magic Zone." Ryutarbazei said.

"Understood, Ryutarbazei-sama." Devimon said.

"Dismiss." Ryutarbazei said.

All of the New Bagra Army members dismissed.

Ryutarbazei smiled as a strange power surrounded him like fire.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it. Let me know on what you thought about it. Next chapter is the gang's arrival in Magic Zone.**


	31. Chapter 31: It's Circus Time!

**Hey there, guys! Here is the thirty-first chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. The generals have arrived on Circus Zone, where Nene Shademon awaits them. Nene Shademon challenges Akari to come up with the perfect circus act. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 31(Episode 110): It's Circus Time! Magic Zone's Finest Hour!

The reformed Chosen Generals are now flowing through the digital space.

A portal has appeared.

The Chosen Generals jumped out of the digital space.

The Chosen Generals have arrived on the territory called Magic Zone.

"What is this place?" Akari asked.

"According to the Xros Loader, we're in Magic Zone." Zenjirou said.

"So far, I liked it." Kotone said.

"I'm loving the magical feel to it!" Tagiru hollered.

"Me too!" Gumdramon hollered.

Then, Taiki can see something.

"What's wrong, Taiki?" Shoutmon asked.

"I see a tent up ahead. Everyone, let's go there." Taiki said.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals said in unison.

Therefore, the Chosen Generals headed to the mysterious-looking tent.

"Wow. This tent could used some improvement, right? Does it?" Tagiru asked.

"Save the circus jokes for later, Tagiru." Ryouma said.

"Oh good! Humans!" Ringmastermon hollered.

"Who are you, funny-looking ringmaster?" Airu asked.

"My name is Ringmastermon. I need your help, Chosen Generals." Ringemastermon said.

"What kind of help, Ringmastermon?" Taiki asked.

"You see, my performers were supposed to do a show for the little young ones. However, something happen which forced them to quit." Ringmastermon said.

"You'll have to be my replacement circus performers." Ringmastermon said.

The Chosen Generals becamed somewhat confused.

"But, Ringmastermon, we don't know anything about performing in the actual circus." Akari said.

"I think that you won't do clowning around for a while." Devimon said.

"Who are you?" Taiki asked.

"My name is Devimon." Devimon said.

"Death Hand!" Devimon shouted.

Devimon launched a blast of unholy energy from his hands.

The blast immediately hit the Chosen Generals.

"You want to fight? We'll show you what we're made of!" Shoutmon shouted, holding his microphone at Devimon.

"Wait." Nene Shademon said.

Nene Shademon stand in the spotlight and appeared in front of the Chosen Generals.

"Nene-sama!" Devimon said.

"Nene." Taiki and Akari said in unison.

"I challenge you, Chosen Generals. Especially you, Akari-chan, to a circus act in order to get the Data Star." Nene Shademon said.

"But why?" Akari asked.

"Told you that I was going to get even with you, Akari-chan. You have at least four hours to come up with that perfect act." Nene Shademon said.

"Let's go, Devimon. We have to practiced right away." Nene Shademon said, starting to walk away.

"Y-Yes, Nene-sama. I mean, Shademon-sama." Devimon said.

Devimon started to walk away with Nene Shademon.

"Nee-san." Yuu and Kotone said in unison.

"This is impossible! How can we prepared in just four hours?!" Akari asked, starting to freaked out.

"It will be alright, Akari. We got plenty of time!" Taiki said.

"Stop being happy about it, Taiki!" Akari hollered.

"I think that we need to planned out our act first. That's the main part." Mizuki said.

"That's true." Mami said. "What can we do?" Akari asked, pondering a bit.

Then, Akari started to observed the the circus items.

"That's it!" Akari hollered.

"What's it, Akari-chan?" Zenjirou asked.

"We can used these to pull off a great act!" Akari explained.

"Awesome!" Tagiru said.

"I'm taking the unicycle and juggling balls!" Tagiru hollered.

"You sure that you can do two things at once, Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked.

"Oi! It's worth a shot!" Tagiru shouted.

"If you say so." Gumdramon said.

"Ryouma-kun, what are you going to do?" Akari asked.

"We are going to the same thing as Tagiru, Akari-san. However, in a more advanced way." Ryouma said.

"Oneesan Akari-san, I choosed the hooping if that's okay with you." Airu said.

"Of course it is, Airu-chan!" Akari hollered.

"No fair! I guess that I do tightrope walking then." Mami said.

"Kiichi-kun, you can do trapeze if you want to." Akari said.

"I don't know if I could, Akari-san. I'm afraid that I might messed up by doing it." Kiichi said.

"I can help Kiichi-kun, Akari-san!" Kaoru said.

"You will, Kaoru-san?" Kiichi asked, blushing.

"Of course! It's my pleasure and I don't want to see you do it by yourself." Kaoru said.

"Thank you, Kaoru-san." Kiichi said.

"We can do aerobatics, Akari-san!" Haruka said.

"Right!" Midori hollered.

"I can do magic shows." Zenjirou said.

"I could do some juggling." Miho said.

"I guess I could tried fire dancing." Ren said.

"Don't worry about us, Akari-san. We'll do the taming business!" Hideaki said.

"Taming is our number one job!" Tokio said.

"We'll do the special effects, Akari-chan." Mizuki said.

"This will be a great experience with you leading us to it, Akari-san!" Yuu said.

"I can't to see how we do later on!" Kotone hollered.

"Same here!" Sparrowmon said.

"Shoutmon and I can wear costumes to spiced up the performance!" Taiki said.

"I'm on board for that!" Shoutmon said.

"Come do costuming with us, Kiriha!" Taiki said.

"No thanks. I got my own act that will be better than all of yours." Kiriha said.

"Yeah, sure it will, Kiriha-san. Between all of our acts, yours will go badly." Kotone said.

"Shut up, brat!" Kiriha shouted.

"And I keep on telling you that it's Kotone, baka!" Kotone shouted.

"Lunamon, you'll be the main focus in the act. Show everyone what you're made of once we do this." Akari said.

"I will do my very best, Akari!" Lunamon said.

"Well then, there's no time to waste. Let's start practicing!" Taiki said.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals said in unison.

Therefore, the Chosen Generals started to practice on their respective routines for the show.

* * *

After four solid hours, the team was ready to show Nene Shademon what they're made of.

"It's been four hours. Maybe they decided not to go through with it." Nene Shademon said.

"Hey, Nene!" Akari hollered.

"Akari-chan. You decided to chicken out?" Nene Shademon asked.

"Nope! The show must go on, right?" Akari asked.

"Best of luck to you, Nene!" Taiki said.

"Oh, I would win this in a minute. I wished you a fracture of failure." Nene Shademon said.

"We're up first, Devimon." Nene Shademon said.

"Yes, Nene-sama." Devimon said.

Nene Shademon and Devimon went to center stage.

The young digimon were really anxious to see what's in store.

Devimon turned into a shadow phoenix.

The Chosen Generals became stunned.

Nene Shademon fused herself with the shadow phoenix as it hovers around the stage.

Nene Shademon waved her arms around making bright flames appeared.

Nene Shademon and Devimon immediately defused.

"That was something alright." Ringmastermon said.

Nene Shademon and Devimon teleported to nearby seats.

"How are we going to top that?" Kotone said.

"It's okay. We been practicing for four hours straight. So, we're good." Akari said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages…I present to you, the Chosen Generals!" Ringmastermon said.

"Alright! Here we go!" Tagiru hollered.

The lights started to fade into black.

Akari appeared in front of the young digimon.

"Hi there, everyone. My name is Hinomoto Akari and today, my friends and I are going to do a show for all of you. So, I hope that all of you have a good time." Akari said.

"It's showtime, everyone!" Akari hollered.

The lights shined back on as sparkles arrived.

"Here we go, Sparrowmon!" Kotone said.

"Right, Kotone!" Sparrowmon hollered.

Sparrowmon flew to the air with all of his might with Kotone on board.

A patch of air came out from Sparrowmon's engines.

"You ready, Submarimon?" Mizuki asked.

"Ready, Mizuki!" Submarimon hollered.

Submarimon splashed some water in the stage.

Tagiru came out with his unicycle.

"Here we go! It's juggling time!" Tagiru hollered.

"Look at the funny clown face that Tagiru-kun made himself!" Akari said.

"I'm going for the top!" Tagiru said.

Tagiru started to juggled as many balls that he can.

However, some balls dropped on Tagiru, which made him fall on his unicycle.

The young digimon started to laugh.

"Told ya that you can't do two things at once, Tagiru." Gumdramon said.

"Shut up, Gumdramon! At least that they liked it!" Tagiru hollered.

"You're such an idiot, Tagiru." Yuu said, also coming on his unicycle.

"At least Ryouma has more sense." Damemon said.

"Where is Ryouma by the way?" Tagiru asked.

"Right here!" Ryouma said.

"Let's do it, Psychemon! BlackMachGaogamon!" Ryouma said.

"Right!" Psychemon and BlackMachGaogamon said in unison.

Ryouma, Psychemon and BlackMachGaogamon twirled their staffs and toss them around.

The trio speed around with their unicycles and immediately stopped.

The young digimon cheered and were amazed.

"Amazing." Tagiru said.

"Awesome!" One of the young digimon said.

"Thank you very much!" Ryouma said.

"Great show, Ryouma-kun!" Akari hollered.

"Truly fantastic, darling!" Airu hollered.

"Airu! Focus!" Opossumon hollered.

"Right, right. I was so stunned by Ryouma's creativity that I almost forgot." Airu said.

"You're in love with him, I know. I'm in love with Psychemon, but, let's focused for them." Opossumon said.

"Gotcha, Opossumon! Everyone, prepared yourselves!" Airu hollered.

Airu and Opossumon freely twirled around their hoops.

Then, they switched hoops for to turned it up.

Airu and Opossumon twirled the hoops on their necks and body parts.

They grabbed the hoops and stood gracefully.

"Ta-da!" Airu and Opossumon hollered in unison.

The young digimon started to clapped.

"Truly spectacular, sweetheart!" Ryouma said.

"Thank you, honey!" Airu said, blushing.

"Great performance, Airu-chan! Now, let's bring out the starlight!" Akari hollered.

Lights started to brighted out as Ren is doing fire dancing with Dracmon.

"Keep it up, Dracmon!" Ren said.

"Same to you, Ren-chi!" Dracmon said.

The young digimon began to cheered.

Next, Miho was doing juggling with Floramon.

"Catch, Floramon!" Miho hollered.

"Thank you, Miho!" Floramon said.

Next, Kiichi and Kaoru were on top doing the trapeze.

Kiichi gulped a little bit.

"Here goes!" Kiichi said.

Kiichi started to let go of the trapeze.

Kaoru and Bearmon grabbed Kiichi's hand just in time.

"We got you, Kiichi-kun!" Kaoru said.

"Thank you, Kaoru-san." Kiichi said.

Kiichi, Kaoru and Bearmon landed safely on Locomon.

Hideaki and Tokio were doing taming with Dobermon, Pinochimon and Dorulumon.

"Jump for it, guys!" Hideaki and Tokio said in unison.

"Right!" Dobermon, Pinocchimon and Dorulumon hollered in unison.

Dobermon, Pinocchimon and Dorulumon jumped into the plastic hoop.

Haruka and Midori were doing aerobatics along with their partners.

"Perfection!" Haruka, Midori, Foxymon and Cleodramon said in unison, while holding the hands of each other.

Zenjirou was doing a magic show for the young digimon.

"Young digimon and Nene-san, prepare to be amazed!" Zenjirou said.

Zenjirou went for inside of the magic basket and pulled out Cutemon.

"Kyu! Surprise, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"Cutemon?!" Zenjirou asked, starting to freaked out.

"Ngaa! Here I come!" Ballistamon hollered.

Ballistamon swung from a rope immediately pulling Zenjirou and Cutemon with him as the three of them crashed into a wall.

The young digimon started to laughed and clapped at the same time.

Nene Shademon started to giggle a bit.

"Nene-sama, are you actually enjoying this?" Devimon asked.

"No! I'm not! It's kids' stuff!" Nene Shademon said.

"Zenjirou-kun. You always did know how to make people smile." Nene Shademon thought, thinking in her mind.

Mami, Dondokomon and Labramon were doing tightrope walking.

"Whoa...whoa...this is impossible..." Mami said.

"Steady, Mami." Dondokomon said.

"We're almost there." Labramon said.

With no sweat, Mami managed to get to the other side.

"Did it." Mami said.

The young digimon cheered very loudly.

"Thank you very much, everyone!" Mami said.

Kiriha reloaded all of his army and began to teleported.

The audience and the generals wondered where they went.

Afterwards, Kiriha and his army reappeared just like that.

The audience were amazed and start to clapped.

"Wow. I guess Kiriha-san's act would outshined all of our acts after all." Kotone said.

"You got to admit it; Kotone-chan. Kiriha-kun does have an amazing maneuver." Mizuki said.

"Kiriha-san's act was amazing too." Nene Shademon said, blushing a bit.

"Hey, everyone! Check us out!" Taiki and Shoutmon hollered in unison.

The young digimon started to laughed.

Taiki was wearing a koala costume while Shoutmon was wearing a beetle costume.

Lunamon starts to giggled at the duo's funny costumes.

"I told Taiki that his and Shoutmon's costumes won't be taking so seriously." Akari said.

"Koala! Koala!" Taiki hollered.

"Sting! Sting!" Shoutmon hollered.

"At least that those two and the audience are enjoying themselves. Okay, we got three more performers to do an act for all of you. Now it's time for your spotlight, Lunamon!" Akari said.

"Right, Akari!" Lunamon hollered.

The lights turned off for a second.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I present to you, Crescemon!" Akari hollered.

Crescemon hovered around the stage very gracefully.

Crescemon summoned a shining mist.

"We're ready, Akari." Wizarmon said.

"We'll show a grand finale." Tailmon said.

Akari nodded her head.

– DigiXros! Tailmon! Wizarmon! - Akari hollered.

– DigiXros! – Tailmon and Wizarmon hollered in unison.

Tailmon and Wizarmon immediately fused together.

Tailmon has become a wizard with Wizarmon's hat and cloke along with a miniature version of his staff.

– MagiTailmon! – MagiTailmon hollered.

"Magic Heart!" MagiTailmon hollered.

MagiTailmon unleashed a magical forcefield around the surface.

The lights turned back on.

The young digimon started to clapped and cheered.

"What a great performance!" Ringmastermon hollered.

"They're actually enjoying their performance instead of the other way around?" Nene Shademon asked.

"Thank you, everyone!" Akari hollered.

"We're going." Nene Shademon said.

"Yes, Nene-sama." Devimon said.

Nene Shademon and Devimon vanished.

"You did it, Akari!" Taiki hollered.

"It was thanks to all of you. We did it as a team, so, we all shared the glory." Akari said.

Then, a shining light has appeared.

"It's a Data Star." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"It's choosing Akari." Clockmon said.

"That wouldn't be fair. We all worked hard. So, I'm going to shared the Data Star." Akari said.

The Chosen Generals nodded their heads.

The Data Star multiplied into many fragments.

The Chosen Generals braced themselves as they swiped their Xros Loaders to capture the many fragments of the Data Stars.

"Data Star, capture complete!" The Chosen Generals shouted in unison.

"Thank you for this wonderful performance, Chosen Generals." Ringmastermon said.

"It was our pleasure, Ringmastermon." Shoutmon said.

"Encore! Encore!" The young digimon hollered.

"Sorry. That's it for today, guys." Taiki said.

Akari deeply blushed at Taiki.

She has decided that it's time to do it.

"Taiki." Akari said.

"Yes, Akari?" Taiki asked.

"Let's go outside for a bit." Akari said.

Akari immediately grabbed Taiki's hand.

Taiki has become somewhat confused.

"Taiki-san! Akari-san!" Tagiru hollered.

"Where are those two going?!" Zenjirou asked, in a annoyed manner.

"Oh, I think that I know where." Shoutmon said.

Shoutmon just snickered.

* * *

Taiki and Akari were outside of the tent, just looking at the stars.

"It's so beautiful." Akari said.

"It sure is." Taiki said.

"Did you saw that the young digimon were enjoying our costumes?" Taiki asked.

"I told you that they were not going to take them seriously. But, it's a relieve that they enjoyed it." Akari said.

"Taiki. I-I got something for us to share." Akari said.

"What?" Taiki asked.

Akari reloaded a box of pocky sticks from her orange Xros Loader.

"Pocky sticks?!" Taiki asked, in a surprised manner.

"I brought them during our return trip to our world. I wanted to surprised you. I've been trying to tell you during each zone we been on. I didn't know you were going to react." Akari said.

Taiki just smiled.

"I've been trying to get your attention too, Akari. I never felt anything about anyone before. You are really an amazing girl to be with. I didn't want our friendship to end if I said anything. I've been trying to tell my own feelings for you since the day we met." Taiki said.

"What are you saying, Taiki?" Akari said.

Then, Taiki touched Akari's soft face which made her blushed.

"I'm saying that I am in love with you, Akari." Taiki said.

"I'm in love with you too, Taiki. I've always had been." Akari said, blushing even deeper.

"Let's try the snack." Taiki said.

"Okay." Akari said, in a soft manner.

Akari took out one pocky stick from the box.

Taiki and Akari put the stick between their mouths.

"Just follow my movements, okay?" Akari asked.

"Okay." Taiki said, in a soft manner.

Taiki and Akari started to nibble on the chocolate pocky stick.

"Oneesan Akari-san! Taiki-san! It's time to go for the next zone!" Airu hollered.

Then, Airu could see Taiki and Akari about to shared a kiss using the traditional pocky snack.

"It is going to be finally to be happening?" Airu asked.

"There you are, Airu. I was looking for you." Ryouma said.

Then, Airu shushed her boyfriend.

"Quiet, darling! Look." Airu said.

Ryouma then witnessed Taiki and Akari going to kiss each other.

"Well, well, it's about time that Taiki-san and Akari-san are going to have their moment." Ryouma said.

The other generals have arrived on the scene.

"Where are Taiki-kun and Akari-chan?" Mizuki asked.

"We can't advanced to the next zone without them." Yuu said.

"Wait a minute. Is that what I think that I am seeing right now?" Kotone asked.

"Yep! It took those two long enough to actually do it!" Zenjirou snickered.

"Yes! Finally!" Tagiru hollered.

"I got this." Shoutmon said.

Shoutmon threw a rock at the pocky stick causing Taiki and Akari to fall down.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki and Akari shouted in unison.

"The one thing I learned when I was human is that you can't keep your guard down!" Shoutmon said.

The Chosen Generals started to laughed.

"Damm it." Akari said.

"We'll tried again on the next zone, Akari." Taiki said.

Then, Taiki kissed Akari's cheek.

"Yes!" Akari's inner self hollered.

"You were very cute on that beetle costume, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said.

"Thanks, Lunamon!" Shoutmon said.

"On to the next zone!" Taiki hollered.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered.

The Chosen Generals jumped inside of the portal, heading for their next destination.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? Next chapter, the generals will go to a new zone named Egg Zone.**


	32. Chapter 32: Paradise of Heavens!

**Hey there, guys! Here is the thirty-second chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. The generals have arrived on Egg Zone, where they come across Belphemon and his posse again. Taiki and Akari's romance blossoms even further. Hope that you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 32(Episode 111): Paradise of Heavens! Showdown at Egg Zone!

The Chosen Generals are once again flowing through the digital space.

"The next zone is up ahead." Taiki said.

"Hey, Taiki-san, can I asked something?" Tagiru asked.

"Sure, Tagiru." Taiki said.

"Are you and Akari-san going to start kissing?" Tagiru asked.

Taiki and Akari were slightly embarrassed.

"Tagiru-kun…" Akari said.

Shoutmon and Lunamon started to giggle with hints of enjoyment.

"Are you two going to do kissing on and off during our adventure?" Airu asked.

"Well…" Taiki said.

"Are you guys finally going to become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Yuu asked.

"You guys don't need more information…" Akari said.

"Oh, we sure do." Mizuki said.

"Our **other** only goal is to see you two together." Zenjirou said.

"Taiki-san and Akari-san would make a great couple in my book." Ryouma said.

"Just like with the two of us, honey!" Airu said.

"Don't forget that Tagiru and I make a great match too!" Mami said.

"That's right!" Tagiru said.

The Chosen Generals started to laughed with their small moment.

"Come on, guys…" Taiki said.

"I feel more embarrassed than before…" Akari said.

"Hey, it could be worse." Shoutmon said.

"Saying as a build-up for you two to get together." Lunamon said.

"Not you guys too…" Akari said.

Then, a portal has appeared.

"Finally. A portal has arrived. Let's go before something else happens." Taiki said.

"Right…" Akari said.

"Please, do more cute stuff and kissing." Airu said.

"Airu-chan…" Akari said.

"You guys don't quit, do you?" Taiki asked.

"Nope!" The other Chosen Generals hollered.

The Chosen Generals jumped out of the portal.

The portal had closed.

The Chosen Generals have arrived in a zone called Egg Zone.

"Where are we?" Tagiru asked.

"It seems that we're in Egg Zone. According to the Xros Loader." Ryouma said.

"It's really something." Gumdramon said.

"It looks so peaceful." Airu said.

"Taiki! Shoutmon! Akari! Zenjirou!" Prairiemon hollered.

"I know that voice…" Shoutmon said.

"It's Prairiemon!" Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou hollered in unison.

"It's been a while, Prairiemon." Shoutmon said.

"You actually grew a bit, Shoutmon." Prairiemon said.

"Who are you?" Taiki asked.

"I am Nefertimon." Nefertimon said, introducing herself to Taiki and the Chosen Generals.

"You use to lived in Magma Zone, right, Prairiemon?" Akari asked.

"That's right. I then migrated to Egg Zone where I met Nefertimon and we both swore to protect the baby digimon." Prairiemon said.

Some of the eggs had cracked open.

Several Botamon and Pupumon have appeared from the eggs.

"So cute~!" Airu hollered.

"We can help you take care of them, Prairiemon." Mizuki said.

"That would be wonderful." Prairiemon said.

"Guys, let's have fun with the babies!" Taiki said.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

Therefore, the Chosen Generals began taking care of the babies along with Prairiemon and Nefertimon.

After playing with the baby digimon, Taiki and Akari decided that they should give their special moment another try.

"Akari, let's give it one more try." Taiki said.

"Let's do it, Taiki!" Akari said.

Taiki and Akari immediately went to a private space.

The Chosen Generals had a great smile on their faces.

"Let's just enjoyed it. That way, we don't have any interruptions like before." Taiki said.

"Same here. I just want this to be perfect." Akari said.

"Just perfect." Taiki said.

Taiki and Akari smiled in a very romantic manner.

Akari took out another pocky stick from the box.

Taiki and Akari put the pocky stick between their mouths.

Taiki and Akari began to nibble on the stick.

The two tightly gripped on each other's hand.

The other Chosen Generals leaned their faces closer to get on the scene.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon shouted.

Belphemon casts black flames from his chains.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Akari!" Lunamon, Dorulumon and Cutemon shouted in unison.

"Look out!" Taiki shouted.

Taiki covered Akari as the black flames went over them and hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Akari?" Taiki asked.

"I am now. Lucky it wasn't that serious." Akari said.

"It's time to settled the score, Chosen Generals." Belphemon said.

"Belphemon!" Taiki said.

"Devimon too!" Akari said.

"Now we can fight for real." Devimon said.

"Oh god, not her again." Tailmon said.

"The weakest chief officer of the New Bagra Army." The Chosen Generals said in unison.

"It's NeoKaosDeviwomon! And I'm here to squashed the princess and Tailmon personally." NeoKaosDeviwomon said.

"Sure you are." Lunamon and Tailmon said in unison.

"This will be fun." Nene Shademon said.

"Nee-san!" Yuu and Kotone said in unison.

Belphemon, Devimon and NeoKaosDeviwomon immediately blow away the babies.

"The babies!" Prairiemon and Nefertimon shouted in unison.

The babies along with Prairiemon and Nefertimon were trapped in a special plasma bubble.

"No!" Shoutmon shouted.

"That way, we won't have any trouble when we fight, king brat." Belphemon said.

"Will you fight or run?" Devimon asked.

"We can't leave them as it is. We have to do something." Ryouma said.

Taiki grew angrier by the minute.

"Taiki." Akari said.

"I'll give you the answer. We will fight until we die trying! Everyone, let's go!" Taiki shouted, holding up his red Xros Loader.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals shouted in unison.

A shining light appeared on Culumon's forehead.

"Culu!" Culumon hollered.

– Chou Shinka! – Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Kiriha, Yuu, Kotone, Tagiru, Ryouma, Airu, Ren, Hideaki, Kiichi, Mizuki, Mami, Haruka, Midori, Miho, Kaoru, Tokio, Hiroya and Kaneda shouted in unison, via split screen.

Within moments time, Shoutmon and friends evolved into their Chou Shinka forms.

– OmegaShoutmon! – OmegaShoutmon shouted.

– Crescemon! – Crescemon shouted.

– JagerDorulumon! – JagerDorulumon shouted.

– AtlurBallistamon! – AtlurBallistamon shouted.

– ZekeGreymon! – ZekeGreymon shouted.

– Tsuwamon! – Tsuwamon! – Tsuwamon shouted.

– RaptorSparrowmon! – RaptorSparrowmon shouted.

– Arresterdramon! – Arresterdramon shouted.

– Astamon! – Astamon shouted.

– Cho-Hakkaimon! – Cho-Hakkaimon shouted.

– Yaksamon! – Yaksamon shouted.

– MetalDobermon! – MetalDobermon shouted.

– GrandLocomon! – GrandLocomon shouted.

– MegaSeadramon! – MegaSeadramon shouted.

– BoomDondokomon! – BoomDondokomon shouted.

– Youkomon! – Youkomon shouted.

– Seikomon! – Seikomon shouted.

– MajesticFloramon! – MajesticFloramon shouted.

– Gryzmon! – Gryzmon shouted.

– AncientTroiamon! – AncientTroiamon shouted.

– SupremeCardmon! – SupremeCardmon shouted.

– CannonBeemon! – CannonBeemon shouted.

Tagiru, Ryouma, Yuu, Airu and Ren held their Xros Loaders very frimly.

Each of the Xros Loaders has the word "Flash Shinka" on the screen.

The five swiped their Xros Loaders and held them into the air.

– Flash Shinka! – Tagiru, Ryouma, Yuu, Airu and Ren shouted.

A beam of light has striked into the air.

- Flash Shinka! – Arresterdramon, Astamon, Tsuwamon, Cho-Hakkaimon and Yaksamon shouted in unison.

Within a few seconds, the digimon evolved into their Flash Shinka forms.

– Super Arresterdramon! – Super Arresterdramon shouted.

– MalzarAzaemon! – MalzarAzaemon shouted.

– Shinobimon! – Shinobimon shouted.

– BeatThrottlemon! – BeatThrottlemon shouted.

– GrandDracmon! – GrandDracmon shouted.

"You think tricks will help you in this one?" Belphemon asked.

"Watch and see to find out! Attack with will!" Taiki said.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

"Heavy Metal Volcan!" OmegaShoutmon shouted.

"Ice Achery!" Crescemon shouted.

"Weib Spirale!"JagerDorulumon shouted.

"Rocket Bunker!" AtlurBallistamon shouted.

"Zeke Flame!" ZekeGreymon shouted.

"Missile Strike!" MetalDobermon shouted.

"Destroyed Crash!" GrandLocomon shouted.

"Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon shouted.

"Boom Dai Don!" BoomDondokomon shouted.

"Fire Ball!" Youkomon shouted.

"Heaven's Flame!" Seikomon shouted.

"Storm of Fauna!" MajesticFloramon shouted.

"Crescent Dawn!" Gryzmon shouted.

"Surprise Missile!" AncientTroiamon shouted.

"Player's Strike!" SupremeCardmon shouted.

"Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon shouted.

"Madness Merry-go-round DX!" Mervamon shouted.

"Death the Cannon!" Beelzebumon shouted.

With all of their might, the forces of good combined their moves together to strike at Belphemon and his forces.

"Yosh!" Taiki said.

"It's going to get wild!" Tagiru hollered.

"We have to attack cautiously. We can't end up like the last time." Ryouma said.

"Right!" Tagiru said.

"Airu! Ren! Yuu! Follow my lead!" Ryouma said.

"Right!" Yuu said.

"Of course, darling!" Airu said.

"We'll show them not to mess with all of us!" Ren said.

Ryouma nodded his head.

"Attack!" Ryouma, Yuu, Airu and Ren shouted in unison.

"What?!" NeoKaosDeviwomon asked, in a very angry manner.

"Zekarushi Chronos!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

"Weapon Barrage!" Shinobimon shouted.

"Juju Strike!" BeatThrottlemon shouted.

"Death Scream!" GrandDracmon shouted.

MalzarAzaemon, Shinobimon, BeatThrottlemon and GrandDracmon combined their moves together to form a gigantic beam.

The beam strike at Belphemon's gang.

"Now, Tagiru!" Ryouma said.

"Okay! Ike, Super Arresterdramon!" Tagiru hollered.

"Right!" Super Arresterdramon shouted.

"Prism Annihilator!" Super Arresterdramon shouted.

Super Arresterdramon turns into a shadow aura version of himself as he frimly charged against Belphemon's gang.

Belphemon and his posse immediately gained servere damage.

"I'm not done yet! Not by a long shot!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted.

NeoKaosDeviwomon went towards Crescemon and Tailmon.

"Crescemon! Tailmon! Watch out!" Akari said.

"Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon shouted.

Wizarmon throws an electric ball at NeoKaosDeviwomon.

"Nice!" Akari said.

"Thanks for the save, Wizarmon!" Tailmon said.

"Anytime." Wizarmon said.

"I'm coming for you!" NeoKaosDeviwomon said.

Then, Crescemon used NeoKaosDeviwomon as a swinging rope and Tailmon punched her to the ground afterwards.

"Did anyone said that you're annoying?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"Shut up!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted.

"Well, you are." Crescemon said.

"You're worthless in battle. I'll just pick up the slack." Nene Shademon said.

Nene Shademon launched multiple shadow balls at the Chosen Generals.

"Nene! This is not like you at all!" Mervamon said.

"We don't want to fight you, Nene!" Kiriha said.

"Stay down." Nene Shademon said.

Nene Shademon continued to launched shadow balls at the generals.

"Nee-san! Please, listen to what we have to say." Kotone said.

"You are definitely the best older sister we ever had." Kotone said.

"Ryutarbazei is taking contolled of your mind, Nee-san!" Yuu said.

"I know that!" Nene Shademon said.

"Look on what you're doing! Hurting innocent digimon, this is not you at all!" Kotone said.

"Nene-san, you can't let fear get into your head. You can't let Ryutarbazei win!" Zenjirou said.

"We are your friends, Nene. We can help you!" Taiki said.

"Stop it!" Nene Shademon shouted.

Nene Shademon launched a shadow ball at both Taiki and Zenjirou.

"Taiki!" Akari and OmegaShoutmon hollered in unison.

"Zenjirou-san!" Yuu and Kotone hollered in unison.

"Nene! Do the right thing! Look at them! Is this what you want?" Akari asked.

Nene Shademon look at the plasma ball where Prairiemon, Nerfertimon and the babies are getting hurt.

"You have a heart and a mind of your own. Erased Ryutarbazei's thoughts!" Akari said.

"Don't fade into the darkness, Nene-san!" Zenjirou said.

"Nene!" Taiki and Kiriha said in unison.

"Open your heart, Nee-san!" Yuu and Kotone hollered in unison.

"Please, Nene. Don't give in." Sparrowmon said.

Nene Shademon continued watching the digimon in fear.

Nene Shademon looked at her hands and began to tremble.

"What am I doing? This is not the real me at all." Nene Shademon said, thinking in her mind.

"Let those digimon go." Nene Shademon said.

"What?!" Belphemon asked, in a angry manner.

"Don't make me say it again! I said let them go now!" Nene Shademon said.

"Fine." Belphemon said, feeling a bit uneasy.

Belphemon immediately realesed Prairiemon, Nefertimon and the babies from the plasma ball.

"Nee-san!" Yuu and Kotone hollered in unison.

"Are you having second thoughts, Nene?" Akari asked.

"You could say that. Maybe deep inside, I'm still a Chosen General." Nene Shademon said.

"Of course you are!" Taiki said.

"I'll see you around, generals." Nene Shademon said, with a sight smile on her face.

Nene Shademon then vanished.

"She did the right thing back there." Sparrowmon said.

"Yeah, kyu." Cutemon said.

"Damm that girl!" Belphemon said.

"We're not done yet!" Devimon said.

"Death Hand!" Devimon shouted.

"Power of Hell!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon shouted.

Demon, NeoKaosDeviwomon and Belphemon combined their moves together to strike at the honorable digimon.

However, the digimon dodged it.

"You're mine!" NeoKaosDeviwomon shouted.

NeoKaosDeviwomon charges at Crescemon and Tailmon once more.

However, OmegaShoutmon immediately punched NeoKaosDeviwomon into the ground.

"Note this, you're starting to get annoying." OmegaShoutmon said.

"That hurts so much!" NeoKaosDeviwomon hollered.

"Taiki, let's do a Double Xros to wrap up this fight!" Akari hollered.

"Great idea, Akari!" Taiki hollered.

"Love fever!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

"Shut up!" Taiki and Akari shouted in unison.

OmegaShoutmon and Crescemon began to laughed with amusement.

"Let's do it!" Taiki said.

"Right!" OmegaShoutmon, Akari and Crescemon hollered in unison.

– OmegaShoutmon! – Taiki hollered.

– Okay! – OmegaShoutmon hollered.

– Crescemon! – Akari hollered.

– Yosh! – Crescemon hollered.

– Double Xros! – Taiki and Akari hollered in unison.

Taiki and Akari smashed their Xros Loaders together.

– Double Xros! – OmegaShoutmon and Crescemon hollered in unison.

OmegaShoutmon and Crescemon immediately fused themselves together.

After some special effects, OmegaShoutmon has Crescemon's armor.

- CelestialOmegaShoutmon! – CelestialOmegaShoutmon shouted.

CelestialOmegaShoutmon stood very gracefully.

The Chosen Generals watched in awe.

"So amazing..." Mizuki said.

"That won't be enough." Belphemon said.

"It will!" OmegaShoutmon shouted, sharing one mind with Crescemon.

"Ike, Shoutmon! Princess-sama!" Tailmon hollered.

"Right!" OmegaShoutmon and Crescemon shouted in unison, by sharing one voice.

"Let's do it, Lunamon!" OmegaShoutmon hollered.

"Okay, Shoutmon-sama!" Crescemon hollered.

CelestialOmegaShoutmon turned his face towards Belphemon, Devimon and NeoKaosDeviwomon.

"Celestial Hard Rock Damashi!" CelestialOmegaShoutmon shouted.

CelestialOmegaShoutmon launched a celestial version of the Hard Rock Damashi at Belphemon and his posse.

Belphemon, Devimon and NeoKaosDeviwomon felt serious pain.

"That was just luck. I'll personally crushed you once I recovered." Belphemon said.

Belphemon and his posse vanished into thin air.

CelestialOmegaShoutmon degenerated back to Shoutmon and Lunamon while the other digimon degenerated back to their natural forms.

"We did it." Taiki said.

"Another win for the Chosen Generals." Akari said.

Then, a shining light has appeared from the surface.

"It's another Data Star." Shoutmon said.

"It looks like the fragment is choosing both Kotone-chan and Yuu-kun." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Us?" Kotone and Yuu asked in unison.

"It proves how much the two of you want your sister back." Akari said.

Yuu and Kotone brace themselves as they swiped their Xros Loaders to capture the Data Star.

"Data Star, capture complete!" Yuu and Kotone hollered in unison.

"Taiki, do you still have the unused pocky stick?" Akari said.

"Sure do!" Taiki said, taking out the pocky stick out from his pants pocket.

"Great! This time, we won't have any interruptions!" Akari said.

Taiki and Akari glared at the Chosen Generals.

"We won't do anything!" The Old Clock Shop Man hollered.

"We promise!" Clockmon hollered.

"We swear!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

"Good!" Taiki and Akari shouted in unison.

Taiki and Akari sat on some rocks.

Taiki and Akari once again put the pocky stick between their mouths.

Taiki and Akari began to nibble on the stick once more.

The two childhood friends once again tightly gripped on each other's hand.

From the moment they had finished eating the stick, Taiki and Akari realized that they are kissing each other...on the lips.

Taiki and Akari became embarrassed and immediately stopped their sweet and tender moment.

Taiki and Akari gazed at each other's eyes.

"Taiki..." Akari said.

"Akari..." Taiki said.

"I got something to say!" Taiki and Akari hollered in unison, both blurting out.

"You go first." Taiki said.

"I was thinking, maybe we don't have to be afraid of admitting our true feelings for each other anymore." Akari said.

"I was thinking the same thing too, Akari." Taiki said.

"I was just worried that you hadn't felt the same way about me." Akari said.

Taiki became speechless.

"Akari." Taiki said.

"I want something more than just our normal friendship. I want us to grow together in the obstacles that we're about to faced." Taiki said.

"So do I." Akari said.

"Akari, will you be my girlfriend?" Taiki asked.

Then, Akari pulled Taiki for an incredible kiss on the lips, which both are really blushing.

"Of course! I've been waiting for you to say that for years now!" Akari said.

"I love you, Akari." Taiki said.

"I love you too, Taiki." Akari said.

Taiki and Akari passionately kissed each other on the lips.

Taiki and Akari smiled at each other.

Then, the other Chosen Generals circled around the two lovebirds.

"That was something." Shoutmon said.

"So, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Airu asked.

Taiki and Akari nodded their heads at their friends.

"Yes, we are now an item, Airu-chan." Akari said.

"That's great!" Tagiru hollered.

"It's about time too." Zenjirou said.

The other generals smiled because Taiki and Akari are now a couple.

"Thanks for helping us in our time of need, Chosen Generals." Prairiemon said.

"It was our pleasure." Taiki said.

"We'll help whenever you need a hand." Nefertimon said.

"There are many Data Stars left to retrieve." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"We'll get them all. Chosen Generals, let's move forward to the next zone." Taiki said.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

A portal has appeared as the generals jumped inside, heading for the next zone.

Taiki and Akari are seen holding hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryutarbazei was watching every moment of it.

"We're sorry that we've failed, lord-sama." Belphemon said.

"It's alright. NeoKaosDeviwomon, you won't be a part of this anymore." Ryutarbazei said.

"What?" NeoKaosDeviwomon asked.

Ryutarbazei slashed NeoKaosDeviwomon, which made her turned back to Lilithmon.

"You traitor! We had a truce!" Lilithmon shouted.

"Well now, it's gone." Ryutarbazei said.

Lilithmon disappeared just like that.

"She was weak to the end." Belphemon said.

"The generals are heading towards Fruit Zone. The traitor of our forces won't get off the hook so easily." Ryutarbazei said.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? On the next chapter, the Chosen Generals will venture to Fruit Zone.**


	33. Chapter 33: Operation: Battle!

**Hey there, guys! Here is the thirty-third chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. The generals have arrived on Fruit Zone, where they meet up with Bakomon again along with a Terriermon. The generals also come face-to-face with Devimon once more. Hope that you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 33(Episode 112): Operation: Battle! Rise With Guts!

The digital space flowed faster and faster by the minute.

A portal has appeared.

The Chosen Generals leapted out of the digital space.

The portal had closed.

The Chosen Generals have arrived on the zone called Fruit Zone.

"Wow…A zone full of fruits!" Tagiru hollered.

"We're in the zone called Fruit Zone as the Xros Loader explains it." Taiki said.

"Tagiru!" Bakomon's voice hollered.

"Who said that?" Tagiru asked.

"It's something wrong, Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked.

"Somewhat. I heard someone calling my name." Tagiru said.

"Tagiru! Gumdramon!" Bakomon's voice hollered.

"Now I'm hearing someone calling my name too." Gumdramon said.

"Looks like the two of you are right." Taiki said.

Then, Bakomon has appeared in front of the Chosen Generals.

"Bakomon!" Tagiru, Gumdramon, Taiki, Shoutmon, Yuu and Damemon hollered in unison.

"It's so great to see you again!" Tagiru said.

"So it was you who chanted our names?" Gumdramon asked.

"That's right!" Bakomon hollered.

"You are so adorable!" Airu hollered.

"I'll show you the way if you want." Bakomon said.

"That would be really awesome!" Tagiru hollered.

"Generals, let's go for it." Taiki said.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

Therefore, the Chosen Generals went with Bakomon for a tour of Fruit Zone.

The Chosen Generals were really amazed with the fruit digimon.

"This place and its habitants are really outstanding." Akari said.

"I really enjoyed the features of it." Zenjirou said.

"Let's get some food for the others, Tagiru and Gumdramon!" Bakomon hollered.

"Okay!" Tagiru and Gumdramon hollered in unison.

"We'll be back, Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered.

"Ou-sama, don't think about missing me!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Shut up!" Shoutmon hollered.

Therefore, Tagiru and Gumdramon went with Bakomon to get some food.

"That Tagiru…energetic to the end." Taiki said.

"Well, you can't blame him for having such a boundless spirit, Taiki. You still got that trait too." Akari said.

Akari quickly pecked her boyfriend on the cheek.

Taiki quickly began to blushed.

"I believe that Tagiru will greatly changed by the time our battle has ended." Ryouma said.

"You always did have the right things to say, honey." Airu said.

Airu deeply kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Then, a Terriermon has appeared, feeling weak.

"It's a Terriermon!" Yuu hollered.

Terriermon collapsed to the ground.

"Oi! Are you alright?" Taiki asked.

"I think so…" Terriermon asked.

"Who could have done this to you?" Mizuki asked.

Then, Devimon has appeared.

"Devimon!" The Chosen Generals shouted in unison.

"Nice to see you again, Chosen Generals." Devimon said.

A swarm of FlareLizarmon has appeared with Devimon.

"They're the ones that had done this to me…" Terriermon said.

"Everyone, stay sharp. Hold it at your all!" Taiki said.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

Thus, the Chosen Generals began their fight Devimon and his FlareLizarmon forces.

Meanwhile, Tagiru, Gumdramon and Bakomon were gathering the last bits of food for their friends.

"Phew! I guess that's it." Tagiru said.

"Yep!" Gumdramon hollered.

"I want to thank you guys for helping me out back in Digimon Land." Bakomon said.

"Hey, don't sweat it! We're friends, Bakomon!" Tagiru said.

"And friends stick with each other no matter what!" Gumdramon hollered.

"There's must be some way that I can repay the both of you for everything." Bakomon said.

"I migrated to Fruit Zone since the deletion of DigiQuartz and Quartzmon's downfall. It's so peaceful without no signs of a war." Bakomon said.

"I hope it stays like this." Bakomon said.

"Bakomon…" Tagiru and Gumdramon said in unison.

Then, a beep was heard on Tagiru's wrister.

"Tagiru!" Taiki's voice hollered, speaking through Tagiru's wrister.

"Taiki-san?" Tagiru asked.

"You have to come back. Devimon has a strong force with him." Taiki explained, speaking through Tagiru's wrister.

"We'll be right there, Taiki-san!" Tagiru said.

"Let's go, Gumdramon!" Tagiru hollered.

"Right, Tagiru!" Gumdramon hollered.

"I want to come too!" Bakomon hollered.

Tagiru nodded his head.

"Sure thing! We need the help that we can get!" Tagiru said.

Therefore, Tagiru, Gumdramon and Bakomon went back to where the other Chosen Generals are.

The trio had found their friends, only to see that have been beating up too much.

"Shit. We were too late." Tagiru said.

"About time you showed up, gogglehead the second." Devimon said.

"You!" Gumdramon shouted.

"Tagiru..." Taiki said.

"You and Gumdramon are our only last hope…" Shoutmon said.

"You can count on us, Taiki-san." Tagiru said.

"Don't screw up, Tagiru." Mami said.

Tagiru just smiled.

"You will pay big time, Devimon!" Tagiru said.

– Gumdramon! – Tagiru cried out.

Tagiru swiped his maroon crimson and hyper blue Xros Loader making a blue line with yellow rings appeared.

– Chou Shinka! – Tagiru shouted.

– Gumdramon! Chou Shinka! – Gumdramon roared.

Through the power of lightspeed, Gumdramon evolved into his Chou Shinka form.

– Arresterdramon! – Arresterdramon shouted.

"Ike!" Tagiru shouted.

"Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon shouted.

Arresterdramon becamed a revolution of light to shred Devimon and his FlareLizarmon forces apart.

"Alright!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

However, Devimon and his forces are still standing.

"No way." Tagiru said.

"That should've done it." Arresterdramon said.

"Say goodnight." Devimon said.

"Death Hand!" Devimon shouted.

Devimon launched a blast of unholy energy at Tagiru and Arresterdramon.

"Tagiru! Arresterdramon!" Bakomon shouted.

Tagiru and Arresterdramon tried to stand up.

"Tagiru-kun has lots of scratches in his skin…" Akari said.

"I noticed that too…" Taiki said.

"We can't give up. Not for the sake of our friends!" Tagiru shouted.

"Use Flame Hit on them." Devimon said.

Therefore, the FlareLizarmon did as they were told.

The FlareLizarmon launched continuous high temperature flame bullets at Tagiru and Arresterdramon.

"Supreme Flare!" MetalJakalmon shouted.

MetalJakalmon launched an electric beam at the FlareLizarmon forces.

MetalJakalmon landed safely to the ground.

"Bastard!" Devimon said.

"MetalJakalmon!" Taiki hollered.

"Nice entrance!" Shoutmon said.

"You won't go further anymore, Devimon." MetalJakalmon said.

"Tch! You're the one to talk! Going low like that. Your punishment will come for you, traitor." Devimon said.

"I don't care on what happens to me. As long as these humans are safe." MetalJakalmon said.

"Supreme Flare!" MetalJakalmon shouted.

MetalJakalmon launched another electric beam at the FlareLizarmon forces.

Within a single blow, half of the FlareLizarmon forces were removed.

"Awesome…" Tagiru said.

"He just did with one blow…" Arresterdramon said.

Then, Tagiru and Arresterdramon grew weaker.

"Tagiru! Arresterdramon!" Mami said.

Then, Bakomon went to covered Tagiru and Arresterdramon.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Bakomon shouted.

"You're in my way, shrimp!" Devimon said.

"Death Hand!" Devimon shouted.

Devimon launched another blast of unholy energy.

This time at Bakomon.

Bakomon fell to the ground and gained several scratches.

"Bakomon!" Tagiru and Arresterdramon shouted in unison.

"I'll help." Terriermon said, trying to stand.

"Blazing Fire!" Terriermon shouted.

Terriermon launched out shots of superheated air at Devimon.

However, Devimon had dodged it.

"That's impossible." Terriermon said.

Bakomon tried to stand up.

Arresterdramon degenerated back to Gumdramon.

"Bakomon! Are you okay?" Gumdramon asked.

"I'm okay." Bakomon said.

"Why did you took the fall for us, Bakomon?" Tagiru asked.

"I wanted to repay the favor that you and Gumdramon did for me back in Digimon Land. Like you said, Tagiru, we're friends. And friends stick with each other no matter what!" Bakomon said.

"Bakomon…" Tagiru said.

"I think that I have a great idea." Tagiru said.

"Tell us!" Gumdramon said.

"Gumdramon, I want you to DigiXros with Bakomon so that we could even the odds a bit." Tagiru said.

"It's worth a shot! I'm ready to do it!" Gumdramon said.

"Bakomon, I want you to give it your all. Are you up for the task?" Tagiru asked.

"You can count on me, Tagiru!" Bakomon said.

Flames appeared on Tagiru's eyes.

"Tagiru's burning up with passion!" Ryouma said.

"Yosha! Let's do it!" Tagiru hollered.

"Right!" Gumdramon and Bakomon hollered in unison.

– Gumdramon! – Tagiru cried out.

– Yosha! – Gumdramon hollered.

– Bakomon! – Tagiru cried out.

– Okay! - Bakomon hollered.

– DigiXros! – Tagiru hollered.

– DigiXros! – Gumdramon and Bakomon hollered in unison.

Gumdramon and Bakomon immediately fused together.

Gumdramon gained patches of cardboard as his armory.

- BoxBoxGumdramon! - BoxBoxGumdramon hollered.

"Flaming Transdelivery!" BoxBoxGumdramon hollered.

BoxBoxGumdramon launched a roll of firey boxes at Devimon and his FlareLizarmon forces.

However, Devimon had dodged it.

"Too slow." Devimon said.

Tagiru and BoxBoxGumdramon grew angrier by the minute.

Then, Taiki flicked on his goggles.

"Got it! Everyone, I got a plan!" Taiki hollered.

"What is it, Taiki?" Akari asked.

Taiki whispered to his friends about the plan that he just come up with.

"That could actually work. Great plan, Taiki!" Akari said.

"Everyone! Give your strengths to Gumdramon and Bakomon!" Shoutmon commanded.

"Right!" The forces of good digimon hollered in unison.

Therefore, Shoutmon and his companions gave their strengths to BoxBoxGumdramon.

"I can feel this awesome power from Ou-sama and everyone else." BoxBoxGumdramon said.

"Time to end this!" BoxBoxGumdramon hollered.

"Just what I was thinking." Devimon said.

"Gumdramon, I'll give you my support too." MetalJakalmon said.

"I'd appreciated it a lot, MetalJakalmon." BoxBoxGumdramon said.

"Gum Roll Flame Supreme!" BoxBoxGumdramon shouted.

"Hocarus Syu Shot!" MetalJakalmon shouted.

BoxBoxGumdramon and MetalJakalmon combined their moves together to wiped out the FlareLizarmon forces and Devimon himself.

All of the FlareLizarmon forces were removed completely.

Devimon received lots of damage.

"I won't forget this." Devimon said.

Devimon vanished afterwards.

BoxBoxGumdramon degenerated back to Gumdramon and Bakomon respectively.

"We did it!" Tagiru said.

"If we get more stronger that we already are, we are sure to win this war!" Yuu said.

All of the Chosen Generals had agreed.

Then, a shining light has appeared.

"A Data Star." Mizuki said.

"Looks like that it's choosing Tagiru once more." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

Tagiru and Gumdramon smiled at each other.

Tagiru brace himself as he swiped his maroon crimson and hyper blue Xros Loader to capture the Data Star.

"Data Star, capture complete!" Tagiru hollered.

"MetalJakalmon, thank you for helping us." Taiki said.

"You don't need to thank me, Taiki." MetalJakalmon said.

"You keep on disappearing for some reason. We were wondering where did you go to after Disc Zone." Shoutmon said.

"I had my reasons after all." MetalJakalmon said.

"Is there something that you're not telling us, MetalJakalmon?" Taiki asked.

"You don't need to know the truth. I'll be contining helping you whenever I can." MetalJakalmon said.

Then, MetalJakalmon started to vanished in such a hurry.

"MetalJakalmon." Taiki thought, thinking in his mind.

"Bakomon, we want to thank you for helping us out." Tagiru said.

"We would have been toast right now if you hadn't came." Gumdramon said.

Bakomon started to blushed with happiness.

"How about you come with us to stop the New Bagra Army from taking over the Digital World? As a part of Team Superstar?" Tagiru asked.

"We could sure used your help, Bakomon." Gumdramon said.

"It would be an honor fighting alongside you and the other Chosen Generals, Tagiru!" Bakomon hollered.

Tagiru smiled at his new comrade.

"I'll help too whenever I can." Terriermon said.

"Where to next?" Hideaki asked.

"How about we go to Gold Zone, my place? There are lots of gold surroundings, where everything is gold." Olegmon said.

"Did you say where everything is gold?" Hideaki asked.

"Hideaki-san…" Kiichi said.

"Then it's settled! Our next venture will be at Gold Zone!" Taiki hollered.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

A portal has appeared as the generals jumped inside of it, heading for Gold Zone, the home of Olegmon.

"Taiki and Akari sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG!" Bastemon hollered.

"Shut up, Bastemon!" Akari shouted.

The portal began to closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the New Bagra Army Headquarters, Ryutarbazei was observing the generals very closely.

"Only a couple of hours left until destruction rises on both worlds. With the arrival of ZeedMillenniummon himself." Ryutarbazei thought, thinking in his mind.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? Next chapter will be at Gold Zone.**


	34. Chapter 34: Gold Ahoy!

**Hey there, guys! Here is the thirty-fourth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. The generals have arrived on Gold Zone, the **

**home of Olegmon. The Chosen Generals must battle KaosDevimon once more. This chapter for the most part focuses on Hideaki. Hope that you **

**enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 34(Episode 113): Gold Ahoy! The Fantastic Gold Zone!

The digital space flowed faster and faster by the minute.

A portal has appeared.

The Chosen Generals jumped out of the portal.

The Chosen Generals were at mid-air for some reason.

"That's weird. It feels like that we're not moving at all." Akari said.

"Could it be suspended animation?" Mizuki asked.

Then, the Chosen Generals landed on bright and incredible water, gold water that is.

"Gold water?" Hideaki asked.

Olegmon started to laughed with enjoyment.

"Welcome to Gold Zone, everyone!" Olegmon hollered.

"This looks like a labyrinth." Tagiru said.

"That's because it is." Gumdramon said.

"So this is the zone you mentioned back in Gold Land?" Taiki asked.

"It's pretty wicked!" Shoutmon said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Olegmon said.

Olegmon whistled very loudly.

A large boat has surfaced.

The Chosen Generals were struck in awe.

"Olegmon modified it once the battle with DarknessBagramon and Quartzmon were over." Spadamon explained.

"The only fuel it needs is pure happiness." Apollomon said.

"Let's tried it out for a jolly spin!" Olegmon hollered.

Therefore, the Chosen Generals boarded on Olegmon's ship.

The generals were really amazed on the surroundings of Gold Zone.

"This is so amazing! Don't you agree, Shoutmon-sama?" Lunamon asked, clinging to Shoutmon.

"Sure is!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Just think how much profit we can make with this, Dobermon!" Hideaki said.

"Don't you think that you're going a little overboard with this gold stuff, Hideaki-san?" Kiichi asked.

"Nope! Anything that is profitable is really interesting for me!" Hideaki hollered.

"But, are you really okay with it, Hideaki-kun?" Mizuki asked.

"Well…don't know yet." Hideaki said.

"Evil Incarante!" KaosDevimon shouted.

KaosDevimon launched a destruction plasma fire ball at Olegmon's ship.

The Chosen Generals almost went overboard, but, they managed to survive with little luck.

"Everyone! Are you alright?" Taiki said.

"We're okay." Zenjirou said.

"That was a close one!" Airu said.

"We could have been dead right now." Ryouma said.

"Hey there, Chosen Generals!" KaosDevimon said.

"KaosDevimon!" The Chosen Generals shouted in unison.

"I thought that I might settled things with you right here and now." KaosDevimon said.

"We'll take you with no problem!" Gumdramon said.

"Well, I guess that sightseeing will have to wait a bit." Hideaki said.

"No kidding." Ren said.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon said.

"Right!" Taiki said.

"Akari!" Dorulumon and Lunamon hollered in unison.

"Okay!" Akari hollered.

"Zenjirou!" Ballistamon hollered.

"Alright!" Zenjirou hollered.

"Kiriha!" Greymon and MailBirdramon said in unison.

Kiriha silently nodded his head.

"We will emerge victorious." Kiriha said.

"Yuu!" Damemon said.

"We'll fight together, Damemon!" Yuu said.

"Kotone!" Sparrowmon and Mervamon hollered in unison.

"Okay!" Kotone hollered.

"Tagiru!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Yosha!" Tagiru said.

"Master Ryouma!" Psychemon hollered.

Ryouma nodded his head.

"We can do it, Psychemon!" Ryouma said.

"Airu!" Opossumon hollered.

"You can count on my help, Opossumon!" Airu said.

"Ren-chi!" Dracmon said.

"Always!" Ren said.

"Sir!" Dobermon hollered.

"Let's smack the data out of him, Dobermon!" Hideaki said.

"Kiichi-san!" Locomon hollered.

"I'm ready, Locomon!" Kiichi said.

"Mizuki!" Submarimon hollered.

"I'll be at your side, Submarimon!" Mizuki said.

"Kaoru!" Bearmon hollered.

"Ready when you are, Bearmon!" Kaoru hollered.

"Tokio!" Pinocchimon hollered.

"Just say the word and we'll do it, Pinocchimon!" Tokio said.

"Mami!" Dondokomon and Labramon hollered in unison.

"You read my mind, Dondokomon and Labramon!" Mami said.

"Haruka!" Foxymon said.

"There's no need to worry, Foxymon!" Haruka hollered.

"Midori!" Cleodramon hollered.

"We can do this, Cleodramon!" Midori hollered.

"Hiroya!" Cardmon hollered.

"We'll be invincible if we're together, Cardmon!" Hiroya said.

"Kaneda!" FanBeemon hollered.

"Show him no mercy, FanBeemon!" Kaneda said.

"Chosen Generals, let's go now!" Taiki shouted.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals shouted in unison.

Shoutmon lead all of his companions to strike at KaosDevimon.

However, KaosDevimon had dodged it.

"No way…" Shoutmon said.

"That could have done it…" Dorulumon said.

"You and your partners are really gullible sometimes." KaosDevimon said.

"Come! Devidramon forces!" KaosDevimon shouted.

A swarm of Devidramon has appeared.

"There are so many of them…" Kotone said.

"They all look like Devimon…" Taiki said.

"Use Red Eyes." KaosDevimon commanded.

The Devidramon immediately used their vicious move on the Chosen Generals.

The generals managed to survive once more.

"Damn it. There's no possible way to beat him!" Zenjirou said.

"Taiki! Let's make a comeback!" Kiriha said.

"Yeah! Let's go for it, guys!" Taiki hollered.

"Right!" Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon hollered in unison.

– Shoutmon! – Taiki cried out.

– Okay! – Shoutmon hollered.

– Ballistamon! – Taiki cried out.

– Ngaa! – Ballistamon hollered.

– Dorulumon! – Taiki cried out.

– Rowrr! – Dorulumon roared.

– Greymon! – Kiriha shouted.

Greymon simply just grunted.

– MailBirdramon! – Kiriha shouted.

MailBirdramon simply just grunted.

– DigiXros! – Taiki and Kiriha shouted in unison.

– DigiXros! – Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Greymon and MailBirdramon shouted in unsion.

Through special effects, Shoutmon and his friends fused together with all of their might.

The five immediately became an pterosaur/dragon hybrid with an extremely firery heart.

– Shoutmon X3GM! – Shoutmon X3GM shouted.

Shoutmon X3GM stood very valiantly.

"So amazing." Akari said.

"Knock them dead, Shoutmon-sama!" Lunamon hollered.

Shoutmon X3GM began to blushed.

"Thanks, Lunamon!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Focus, idiot!" Greymon shouted.

"Right, right." Shoutmon said.

"Prepare to get toasted!" Shoutmon X3GM shouted.

"Wild Burning!" Shoutmon X3GM shouted.

Shoutmon X3GM launched a firey stream of superior flames at KaosDevimon and the Devidramon forces.

Half of the Devidramon forces were removed completely from the battlefield.

"Yes!" Taiki hollered.

Then, KaosDevimon began to laughed hysterically.

"Huh?" The Chosen Generals asked in unison.

"What's so funny?" Shoutmon X3GM asked.

"You think that you would get a lousy win so easily?" KaosDevimon asked.

"Well, yeah!" Shoutmon X3GM shouted.

"Mace of Malice!" KaosDevimon shouted.

KaosDevimon launched a destruction hell wall at Shoutmon X3GM.

Shoutmon X3GM immediately degenerated back to Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Greymon and MailBirdramon respectively.

"Shoutmon-sama~!" Lunamon hollered.

"Shit. He's too strong." Shoutmon said.

Hideaki grew angrier by the minute.

"I won't stand for this!" Hideaki shouted.

"Hideaki-san…" Kiichi said.

"Time to wiped out this place to get the Data Star." KaosDevimon said.

"Hold it!" Hideaki hollered.

"Oh? What's this?" KaosDevimon asked.

"I won't stand by and let this go any further!" Hideaki shouted.

"Why do you cared about this place, boy?" KaosDevimon asked.

"Because, I want to profit this place. I want to do it for a good cause." Hideaki said. "My dream is to opened up a takoyaki store when I'm much older." Hideaki said.

"Hideaki-san…" Kiichi said.

"Hideaki-kun…" Mizuki said.

"However, in order for me to do that, I have to worked very hard to earn it and by fighting alongside my friends as a Chosen General!" Hideaki said.

"You tell him, Hdeaki!" Tagiru hollered.

"Enough talk!" KaosDevimon shouted.

KaosDevimon was about to attacked until Hideaki stops him in his tracks.

"Halt!" Hideaki hollered.

"Tsk! Tsk! You New Bagra Army forces really underestimated our power quite a lot if I do say so myself." Hideaki said.

KaosDevimon grew annoyed with Hideaki's clever manner.

"Hideaki-kun, outsmart him! Beat him like any human would!" Mizuki said.

"An eye for an eye. Great idea, Mizuki-san!" Hideaki said.

"KaosDevimon! I'm going to show how it feels to not to mess with the Chosen Generals!" Hideaki said.

"Get him, Dobermon!" Hideaki commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Dobermon said.

"We'll help too!" Spadamon said.

"I'll teached him a lesson about nearly destroying my home and ship!" Olegmon said, crunching his knuckles.

"Stay strong, everyone!" Apollomon shouted.

"The one thing that I hate other than deceiving souls is that of anyone who is from the New Bagra Army!" Hideaki shouted.

"Graru Larm!" Dobermon shouted.

"Blue Brave!" Spadamon shouted.

"Viking Vuffet!" Olegmon shouted.

"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon shouted.

Dobermon, Spadamon, Olegmon and Apollomon combined their moves together to wipe out KaosDevimon and the Devidramon forces.

All of the Devidramon forces were removed completely and KaosDevimon began to suffer afterwards.

"I won't forget this, Chosen Generals!" KaosDevimon said.

Then, KaosDevimon vanished into thin air.

"You did it, Hideaki!" Tagiru hollered.

Hideaki became very proud.

"I had help from my friends after all!" Hideaki hollered.

Then, a shining light has appeared from the rivers.

"Another Data Star is here." Mizuki said.

"Oh ho ho, looks like it's choosing Hideaki!" The Old Clock Shop Man hollered.

"Me?" Hideaki asked.

"You deserved it after all, sir." Dobermon said.

"I did, don't I?" Hideaki asked.

Hideaki brace himself as he swiped his purple Xros Loader to capture the Data Star.

Hideaki jumped into the air.

"Data Star, capture complete!" Hideaki hollered.

"Whoa, whoa!" Hideaki said.

Hideaki lost his balance as started to fall down.

"Hideaki-san!" Kiichi hollered.

Luckly, Kiichi caught Hideaki's fall.

Hideaki and Kiichi began to laughed.

"When I opened up my takoyaki store, I want you and your family to be my first customers, Kiichi!" Hideaki said.

"That sounds really good! It's a promise, Hideaki-san!" Kiichi hollered.

Kiichi and Kaoru began to smiled at each other.

"Kiichi-kun, when this is all over with, how about we go on a date?" Kaoru asked.

Kiichi couldn't believed on what he was hearing.

He was flattered.

"A date, Kaoru-san?" Kiichi asked, being surprised.

Kaoru nodded her head.

"Of course! We have been really close to each other during our adventure in the Digital World. So, I wanted to repay the favor." Kaoru said.

"Oooh, Kiichi and Kaoru-san getting together! This is too good to be true!" Tagiru hollered.

Kiichi and Kaoru became slightly embarrassed.

"Stop that, Tagiru!" Kiichi hollered.

"You're being really immature about this, Tagiru-kun." Kaoru said.

"I'm not! I just see what I see! That pumps me up!" Tagiru hollered.

"Sounds like a complete idiot, right, Ryouma?" Airu asked.

"I agreed to the very least." Ryouma repiled.

"Where's our next destination going to be at?" Kotone asked.

"Actually, I was thinking, we should all return to Sweets Zone!" Akari hollered.

"That's a great idea, Akari!" Taiki hollered.

"I always wanted to go back to Sweets Zone!" Zenjirou hollered.

"I bet Coronamon would be really happy to see us!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Everyone, we're setting course for Sweets Zone!" Olegmon hollered.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

The ship went underwater.

A portal has appeared.

The Chosen Generals head towards it, setting course for Sweets Zone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryutarbazei was still observing in his headquarters.

"The generals will be in for a big surprise when they come face-to-face with Weddinmon." Ryutarbazei thought, thinking in his mind.

"And soon, the Digital World will become a shattered world." Ryutarbazei said. Ryutarbazei smiled as a superior power rises beneath him like no other superior power.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? Next chapter, the Chosen Generals will returned to Sweets Zone from the first arc of Xros Wars.**


	35. Chapter 35: Return to Sweets Zone!

**Hey there, guys! Here is the thrity-fifth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. The Chosen Generals have returned to Sweets **

**Zone, ****the home of Spadamon and Coronamon. Akari gets challenged by WaruMonzaemon again to a cook-off. Akari must also face Weddinmon in **

**order to ****saved the rest of the generals. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 35(Episode 114): Return to Sweets Zone! The Wrath of Weddinmon!

After travelling through the digital space by Olegmon's ship, the Chosen Generals have arrived on Sweets Zone.

The portal had closed.

"So this is Sweets Zone?" Tagiru asked.

"That's right!" Taiki said.

"It's pretty amazing. It even has lots of good candy!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Don't push it, Gumdramon." Shoutmon said.

"Hey! There's snow on this place!" Kotone hollered.

"Pretty neat, isn't it?" Zenjirou asked.

"You are such a naïve child." Kiriha said.

"Still being cold as ever, Kiriha-san?" Kotone asked.

"Shut up, brat!" Kiriha shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Kotone, baka?!" Kotone asked, in a very annoyed manner.

"Well, this is going to be a long experience…" Akari said.

"For those two anyway…" Mizuki said, having a sweat on her face.

"Yo! Spadamon!" Coronamon hollered.

"Yo! Coronamon!" Spadamon hollered.

Spadamon and Coronamon fist-bumped each other.

"Finally decided to come back?" Coronamon asked.

"I have been busy protecting the Digital World after all." Spadamon said.

"It's been a while, Coronamon!" Shoutmon hollered.

"It sure has, Shoutmon!" Coronamon hollered.

"How are things in here, Coronamon-sama?" Lunamon asked.

"It's pretty well in any case. But, I don't so in some way." Coronamon explained.

"What do you mean by that, Coronamon?" Taiki asked.

"Never mind about that now. Come on, I want to show you the improvement to the entire suite." Coronamon said.

Therefore, Conoramon gave the Chosen Generals a tour of the new improvised kitchen of the Sweets Zone.

"Wow! This is really incredible!" Shoutmon hollered.

"The kitchen really got improved since the last time we step foot into it!" Taiki hollered.

"Hey now." Taiki said.

"We're just glad to help out." Zenjirou said.

"Is something wrong, Akari?" Lunamon asked.

"I'm not really sure. Somehow, this does not feel right to me…" Akari said.

"But, this is Sweets Zone that you're talking about, Akari, kyu." Cutemon said.

"Yeah, I know." Akari said.

"Whatever the case, Akari might be right." Dorulumon said.

Then, the Chosen Generals can hear large footsteps.

"Man, the footsteps are really loud." Mizuki said.

"I'll say." Mami said.

Then, all of the Chosen Generals except for Akari and her partners were trapped in a large cage.

"Guys!" Akari hollered.

"Shoutmon-sama~!" Lunamon hollered.

"We're trapped!" Taiki shouted.

"What's going on?!" Shoutmon asked, in a very upsetting manner.

Then, WaruMonzaemon and some Troopmon forces have arrived.

"Fancy seeing you humans again." WaruMonzaemon said.

"Oh god, not you." Akari said.

"It's WaruMonzaemon!" Taiki hollered.

"Who's WaruMonzaemon?" Tagiru asked.

"He was one of our old advarsaries during our first time in the Digital World." Zenjirou explained.

"He doesn't look cute at all! Ryouma is way better than this joke!" Airu hollered.

Airu happily clinged onto Ryouma's arm.

Ryouma slightly blushed.

"I appreciated the comment very much, Airu." Ryouma said.

"He does look rather deceiving." Kiichi said.

"WaruMonzaemon! Let everyone go, you big jerk!" Akari shouted.

"Fat chance, missy! I want to have a rematch with you!" WaruMonzaemon shouted.

"You are going to regret hurting my friends like that! You are looking at the Digital World's number one human patisserie here!" Akari hollered.

"Hope you came prepared this time." WaruMonzaemon said.

"Slow much? Unlike last time, I actually came prepared. Two steps ahead of you!" Akari hollered.

Akari reloaded some bananas and sweet potatoes from her orange Xros Loader.

WaruMonzaemon became really annoyed.

"Impressive, Akari-chan!" Mizuki hollered.

"Reload! Sanzomon! Bastemon! WarriorKnightmon! PawnChessmonz! ChibiKamemon!" Akari hollered.

With that, Sanzomon, Bastemon, WarriorKnightmon, the PawnChessmonz and ChibiKamemon appeared from out of Akari's Xros Loader.

"Knightmon evolved?!" Hideaki asked, in a very surprising manner.

"That's right! Knightmon evolved during our training to become stronger." Taiki explained.

"What is your request, Lady Akari?" WarriorKnightmon asked.

"I need everyone's help to take down WaruMonzaemon with a cook-off so that we can saved Taiki and the rest of the generals." Akari explained.

"Oooh, wanting to saved Taiki-sama? How romantic, Akari!" Bastemon hollered.

"Just shut up about that, Bastemon!" Akari hollered, being a bit annoyed.

"T-Take it easy, princess-sama!" WarriorKnightmon said.

"Sanzomon, I think that this might be a good time for us to us to trained our skills to the next level." Akari said.

"That sounds like a very great idea, Akari." Sanzomon said.

"Lunamon, like before, I want you to do your very best!" Akari said.

"You can count on me, Akari!" Lunamon hollered.

"We'll make sure that big teddy slump will pay!" Tailmon said.

"Be safe, Tailmon!" Wizarmon hollered.

"Don't worry, Wizarmon! We're going to get you and the others free!" Tailmon hollered.

"Okay! Let's get to it!" Akari hollered.

Akari and her team immediately went to work as they prepared a banana and sweet potato cake.

"That's it! Keep going, everyone!" Akari hollered, spattering through the bowl.

"So amazing! Akari-san is really keeping her beat on!" Tagiru hollered.

"That's why she is going to win this with no sweat!" Taiki hollered.

"Looking good, Akari-san!" Mami hollered.

"You can do it, Oneesan Akari-san!" Airu hollered.

Akari's team immediately poured the mix in a big plate.

Then, Akari put the plate in a oven, which is already set at 150 degrees maximum.

After a few minutes, the cake was instantly finished.

Akari immediately put on baking gloves as she took out the cake.

"It's done, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"Now we just have to let it cool down for a bit." Dorulumon said.

"Great job, everyone!" Akari hollered.

"The cake does look really delicious, kame." ChibiKamemon said.

"Top that, WaruMonzaemon!" Akari shouted.

WaruMonzaemon became really annoyed again.

"Don't stand there! We have a fruit cake to make!" WaruMonzaemon shouted.

WaruMonzaemon and the Troopmon forces immediately put stacks of fruit and unopen cake mix boxes in a large bowl.

WaruMonzaemon forcefully put the bowl into the oven.

The cake was immediately finished.

WaruMonzaemon took out the cake from the oven.

"The cake is a sucesss!" WaruMonzaemon hollered.

"That's fruit cake?" Kaoru asked.

"It looks like a dump of trash." Bearmon said.

"That cake was not perfect like Akari-san's." Tokio said.

Then, WaruMonzaemon became furious.

"Okay, okay. Time to test out the cakes." WaruMonzaemon said.

"Sounds good!" Akari said.

Akari and WaruMonzaemon took each other's cake.

Akari tried a bit of WaruMonzaemon's fruit cake and immediately spat some out.

"Gross! This is one of the most unperfect cakes that I tasted ever!" Akari shouted.

WaruMonzaemon tried out some of Akari's cake and was somehow amazed by its taste.

"This…This is so wonderful! I love it!" WaruMonzaemon hollered.

"Huh?" Akari asked.

"I mean, I just like it." WaruMonzaemon said.

"You love it, liar!" Akari shouted.

"Looks like Akari is the winner again!" Taiki said.

"Okay. Let everyone go now." Akari said.

"With pleasure." WaruMonzaemon said.

Then, WaruMonzaemon had a smirk on his face.

When Akari was not looking, WaruMonzaemon started putting poison on Akari's cake.

"What is he doing?" Haruka asked.

"He's putting poison onto Akari-san's cake!" Ryouma shouted.

"What?!" Akari asked, in a very angry manner.

"That good-for-nothing scumbag!" Coronamon shouted.

"We have to help Akari-chan no matter what the case!" Mizuki shouted.

"Reload! Mikemon!" Mizuki shouted.

With that, Mikemon appeared from Mizuki's navy Xros Loader.

"What's so important that you brought me out, Melaka?" Mikemon asked.

"It's Mizuki! Listen, you have to stop WaruMonzaemon from feeding us poison!" Mizuki hollered.

Mikemon slightly sighed.

"For a human, you're not that bad, Mizuki." Mikemon said.

"Same for you. I mean, for a obnoxious digimon like yourself." Mizuki said.

"When are you going to stop being so nice?" Mikemon asked.

"Don't start, Mikemon!" Mizuki hollered.

Mikemon slipped through the cage.

"Hey, WaruMonzaemon!" Mikemon shouted.

"Nikukyu Punch!" Mikemon shouted.

Mikemon immediately punched WaruMonzaemon.

"Pretty impressive." Tailmon said.

"Thank you, Mikemon!" Akari hollered.

"Anytime." Mikemon said.

"Damn it! You're ruined everything!" WaruMonzaemon shouted.

"Well, what you did was unforgivable." Mikemon said.

"That's right! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Akari shouted.

"That's enough from you, WaruMonzaemon. I'll take it from here." Weddinmon said.

"Yes, Weddinmon-sama." WaruMonzaemon said.

Weddinmon and her Shortmon forces appeared just like that.

"Who are you?" Akari asked.

"My name is Weddinmon. And these are my companions, the Shortmons." Weddinmon said, introducing her and the Shortmons to Akari and her team.

"Weddinmon? Shortmons?" Akari asked.

"That's right." Weddinmon said.

"I hear you're looking for the Data Star?" Weddinmon asked.

"Yes. We are." Akari repiled.

"Well then, you are not going to get the Data Star at this point." Weddinmon said.

"Why's that?" Akari asked.

"Because, I'm the new commander of Sweets Zone!" Weddinmon said.

Akari became really shocked.

"No way…" Akari said.

"Candlemon! Appear!" Weddinmon shouted.

A swarm of Candlemon has appeared.

"This doesn't look good…" Shoutmon said.

"Attack! Bonfire!" Weddinmon shouted.

The Candlemon used their move on Akari and her team.

Akari and her team kept on dodging every single flame.

"Stay still, twerp!" Weddinmon shouted.

"Show her who's boss, Akari!" Taiki shouted.

Akari eventually landed on her feet.

"That was a close one." Akari said.

"Karma Flamer!" Weddinmon commanded.

The Candlemon forces spun themselves around as they created a large tornado of fire.

"Akari-chan! Watch out!" Zenjirou shouted.

"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon shouted.

"Tear Shoot!" Lunamon shouted.

Dorulumon and Lunamon combined their moves together to deflect the firery tornado.

"Thank goodness." Mizuki said.

"At least Akari-san is safe for the moment." Yuu said.

"Thanks for the save, you two!" Akari hollered.

"Don't worry about it, Akari. It was our duty after all." Dorulumon said.

"We just don't want our best human friend and partner getting hurt that's all!" Lunamon hollered.

"Dorulumon. Lunamon." Akari said.

"Enough of this. Time to used my hidden power!" Weddinmon shouted.

"What hidden power?" Hiroya asked.

"The one that Lilithmon gaved me." Weddinmon explained.

Weddinmon held up her Darkness Loader.

– DigiXros! – Weddinmon shouted.

Weddinmon, the Shortmons and the Candlemons immediately fused themselves together to become an very horrifying creature.

– ReverseWeddinmon! – ReverseWeddinmon shouted.

The Chosen Generals became really horrified and digusted on how the form came through.

"She is not cute! She's digusting and horrible!" Airu hollered.

"No comments from the peanut gallery!" ReverseWeddinmon shouted.

"Candle Service Inferno!" ReverseWeddinmon shouted.

ReverseWeddinmon launched out an all-direction fire attack on Akari and her team.

"Ah man!" Akari hollered.

Akari and her team immediately dodged the flames.

"That was way too close of a cover, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"Give up while you still can!" ReverseWeddinmon said.

"Never! A Chosen General does not quit on anything!" Akari shouted.

"Wrong answer I'm afraid." ReverseWeddinmon said.

ReverseWeddinmon was about to attack again until WaruMonzaemon intervened by removing the flames with his pans.

"Idiot! What are you doing?!" ReverseWeddinmon asked, in a very angry manner.

"Protecting this wonderful girl, that's what!" WaruMonzaemon shouted.

The Chosen Generals became confused with WaruMonzaemon's movement.

"WaruMonzaemon…you…" Akari said.

"You have showed me the errors of my ways. I'll repay you by helping out, Akari-dono." WaruMonzaemon said.

"From what I'm hearing, even you have a pure heart like the rest of us." Akari said.

"This is impossible!" ReverseWeddinmon shouted.

WaruMonzaemon immediately cut the cage making the other generals free.

"Believe it!" Taiki hollered.

"Payback time!" Shoutmon shouted.

"It's going to get really wild!" Akari hollered.

"Everyone, let's do it!" Taiki hollered.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals shouted in unison.

"Soul Crusher!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Fire Vortex!" Gumdramon shouted.

"Gun Volcan!" Damemon shouted.

"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon shouted.

"Tear Shoot!" Lunamon shouted.

"Heavy Speaker!" Ballistamon shouted.

"Random Laser!" Sparrowmon shouted.

"Madness Merry-go-round DX!" Mervamon shouted.

"Double Impact!" Beelzebumon shouted.

"Colorful Spark!" Psychemon shouted.

"Howling Cannon!" BlackMachGaogamon shouted.

"Mad Balloon Bombs!" Opossumon shouted.

"Undead Fang!" Dracmon shouted.

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon shouted.

"Oxygen Homing!" Submarimon shouted.

"Koguma Seikenduzuki!" Bearmon shouted.

"Blue Brave!" Spadamon shouted.

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon shouted.

"Bullet Hammer!" Pinocchimon shouted.

"Dondoko Ondo!" Dondokomon shouted.

"Retriever-bark!" Labramon shouted.

"Snowstorm!" Foxymon shouted.

"Magic Hammer!" Cleodramon shouted.

"Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon shouted.

"Megalo Spark!" WaruMonzaemon shouted.

Shoutmon and his companions combined their moves together to formed a gigantic beam.

The beam blasted at ReverseWeddinmon in no time.

ReverseWeddinmon degenerated back to Weddinmon, the Shortmons and the Candlemons respectively.

"Score one for the Chosen Generals! Yes!" Kotone hollered.

Then, a shining light has appeared from within the surface.

"Look! It's another Data Star!" Midori hollered.

"Looks like it's going to Akari-chan once again." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

Taiki puts his hand on Akari's shoulder which made her deeply blushed.

"Go ahead, Akari. You earned it the most." Taiki said.

"Thank you, Taiki." Akari said.

Akari brace herself as she swiped her orange Xros Loader to capture the Data Star.

"Data Star, capture complete!" Akari hollered.

"WaruMonzaemon, you were a big help. Thank you." Akari said.

"You changed my heart, Akari-dono. I should be thanking you." WaruMonzaemon said.

"We could used your help. How about you come with us?" Taiki asked.

"As a part of my team?" Akari asked.

"That would be really wonderful, Akari-dono!" WaruMonzaemon hollered, shaking Akari's hand.

Akari gracefully just smiled.

"Where are we going next?" Tagiru asked.

"Let's go to Forest Zone!" Taiki suggested.

"Let's just hope that we don't do the Love Love Dance again." Akari said.

"I agreed." Zenjirou said.

Akari and Zenjirou began to shiver a bit with very much embarrassment.

"Well, Clockmon and I will be parting ways with you kiddies now!" The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"What? So soon, old man?" Tagiru asked.

"Too old to stick around for a bit?" Gumdramon asked, in a very sarcastic manner.

"We saw enough butt-kicking for one day!" Clockmon said.

"The Digital World is in good hands of all of you by working together. I was really right about this." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"See ya!" Clockmon hollered.

The Old Clock Shop Man raised up his cane as a portal appeared.

The Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon jumped inside of it.

"Wait!" Taiki hollered.

The portal closed.

"That old man and Clockmon are really one weird duo." Zenjirou said.

Everyone eventually agreed on Zenjirou's comment.

"Anyway, let's go to Forest Zone, Chosen Generals!" Taiki hollered.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

"Wait a minute. It looks my trust in my lord has been dismissed. The New Bagra Army must be stopped." Weddinmon said.

"Then, come with us! You have a good heart too." Akari said.

"Thank you for your strong kindness, Akari." Weddinmon said.

"Don't forget about me! No way that I'm sitting this one out!" Conoramon hollered.

"That's good, Conoramon! We need all the help we can to win this war!" Spadamon hollered.

"Zone Transfer!" Taiki hollered.

A portal has appeared within moments time.

The Chosen Generals jumped inside of the portal, heading towards Forest Zone.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the Bagra Pandemonium, Ryutarbazei was observing everything.

"What is your next move, lord-sama?" Belphemon asked.

"What else? I'm going to revived those worthless souls again. Tell that to the other two." Ryutarbazei said.

"Yes, lord-sama." Belphemon said.

"Like I said, MetalJakalmon will not get off so easily." Ryutarbazei said.

Ornismon carefully eyed on his 'master'.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? The next chapter, the generals will battled their old enemies again on Forest Zone.**


	36. Chapter 36: The Shocking Truth!

**Hey there, guys! Here is the thrity-sixth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. The Chosen Generals have returned to Forest **

**Zone, ****home of Stingmon and Lilamon. The generals must faced Ryutarbazei and his army. It features a death of an important ally and a turning point **

**in ****Taiki's character. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 36(Episode 115): The Shocking Truth! MetalJakalmon, A Member of the New Bagra Army?!

The digital space flowed faster and faster by the minute.

A portal has appeared.

The Chosen Generals jumped out of the portal.

The portal had closed.

The Chosen Generals have arrived on Forest Zone.

"Everyone, welcome to Forest Zone!" Taiki hollered.

"Taiki-san, this is really amazing." Tagiru said.

"It feels like a cool breeze." Ryouma said.

"That's nothing until you meet the habitants of this zone, Ryouma-kun." Akari said.

"This place is really outstanding. I love the interesting surroundings to it." Mizuki said.

"Taiki! Shoutmon!" Stingmon and Lilamon hollered in unison.

"Stingmon! Lilamon!" Taiki and Shoutmon hollered in unison.

Stingmon and Lilamon went up to the Chosen Generals.

"It's been a while!" Stingmon hollered.

"Even though I have been gone for two months straight. Sorry about that." Shoutmon said.

"What matters is that you're here now, Shoutmon." Lilamon said.

"She's got a point there, Shoutmon." Taiki said.

"Lilamon! How have you been?" Akari asked.

"It's great to see you again, Lilamon!" Zenjirou hollered.

Then, Lilamon immediately hugged Akari and Zenjirou very tightly.

"How's my favorite couple doing? You two should really stay together!" Lilamon hollered.

"It's not like that!" Akari hollered.

"You have the wrong idea, Lilamon!" Zenjirou hollered.

Lilamon was unknowingly crushing Akari and Zenjirou with her extremely tight hugging.

"Lilamon…we have new guests here…" Stingmon said.

"I can't help it when there is a very couple, Stingmon!" Lilamon hollered.

"We're not a couple!" Akari and Zenjirou hollered in unison.

"You're so cute trying to denied your status!" Lilamon said.

"Um, Lilamon, Zenjirou-kun is into Nene-san while Akari-chan and Taiki-kun are the ones who are dating…" Mizuki said.

"No. no. Don't spoiled it for Lilamon, Mizuki-san." Taiki said.

"I guess that's alright, Taiki-kun." Mizuki said.

"Don't worry, Lilamon had this idea about Akari and Zenjirou being together since the year before and I got to admit, it's pretty amusing." Shoutmon said.

"If I am correct, all of you are searching for the Data Star?" Stingmon asked.

"Lucky guess!" Airu hollered.

"We be happy to take you to where it's hidden." Lilamon said.

"That would be really nice! Thank you!" Kotone hollered.

Lilamon finally released Akari and Zenjirou from her grasp.

"Sorry that my hugging took way too long, guys! Still think that you two make a great couple." Lilamon said.

"Finally. Couldn't breathe." Akari said.

"Her hugs are way too tight." Zenjirou said.

Lunamon just sheepishly giggled.

Therefore, Stingmon and Lilamon guided the Chosen Generals to where the Data Star is hidden.

"Here it is! This is where the Data Star is hidden! The same temple that held the Code Crown!" Lilamon said.

"This temple is really outstanding." Kaoru said.

"Let's check inside." Taiki said.

"Right." The Chosen Generals said in unsion.

"You won't go further, Chosen Generals." Ryutarbazei's voice said.

"That voice…" Taiki said.

"I know it very well…" Shoutmon said.

Ryutarbazei and Ornismon appeared in front of everyone.

"You!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Ryutarbazei!" The Chosen Generals shouted in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Kiriha asked, in a very hostile manner.

"I just want to thank you for defeating my army." Ryutarbazei said.

"A thanks?" Kiichi asked.

"I'll just cut to the chase, are you here to hurt Taiki again?!" Shoutmon asked, being in an angry manner.

"On the contrary. I actually came to warn you to be prepared on what's to come." Ryutarbazei said.

"The ultimate destruction, ZeedMillienniummon is about to surfaced within a couple of hours, five to be exact." Ryutarbazei said.

The Chosen Generals became really shocked.

"Five hours?!" The Chosen Generals asked in unison.

"Five hours. Five hours until the digital and human worlds would falled into shattered pieces." Ryutarbazei explained.

"You are a monster!" Yuu shouted.

"We want our sister back so that we can go home!" Kotone shouted.

"Oh, you'll get her back. Eventually." Ryutarbazei said.

"Chosen Generals, before our battle takes off, I want to encounter a blast from the past." Ryutarbazei said.

Dark clouds have arrived in the sky, blocking the majestic beauty of it.

"What's going on?" Mizuki asked.

"Stingmon, I'm scared." Lilamon said.

"It's okay, Lilamon." Stingmon said.

"Revive! My Army!" Ryutarbazei shouted.

The ground began to rumbled everywhere as Forest Zone started to fall apart.

A stroke of light has appeared afterwards.

There stood Hanumon, Barbamon, Demon, Dagomon, Musyamon, Zanbamon, Amen-Ramon, Darknemon, Lilithmon/NeoKaosDeviwomon, Gulfmon and Piedmon.

The Chosen Generals couldn't believed on they saw.

The enemies they had faced during in the digital world had somehow returned.

"It can't be…" Kiriha said.

"Dagomon…" Mizuki said.

"Hanumon…" Kiichi, Hideaki, Ren and Tokio said in unison.

"Demon…" Kaoru said.

"Lilithmon…" Lunamon, Tailmon, Ryouma and Airu said in unison.

"Amen-Ramon…" Tagiru said.

"Darknemon…" Taiki said.

"Barbamon…" Yuu, Miho, Tokio and Kaneda said in unison.

"Musyamon…" Zenjirou said.

"Zanbamon…" Kiriha said.

"Gulfmon…" Haruka and Midori said in unison.

"Piedmon…" Akari said.

"This doesn't make any sense at all. We defeated all of them. They shouldn't come back from the dead…" Kotone said.

Then, Belphemon, Devimon and KaosDevimon also appeared.

"We got unfinished things to complete, Shoutmon." Belphemon said.

"Belphemon!" Shoutmon shouted.

"This time, we'll be sending you straight to hell." Devimon said.

"Permanently!" KaosDevimon said.

"See here, the others have no soul whatsoever. Think of them as lifeless zombies." Ryutarbazei said.

"Kiriha, this is like a throwback to the revival of the Death Generals." Taiki said.

"Yeah. A real throwback alright." Kiriha said.

"Attack!" Ryutarbazei shouted.

"Forbidden Trident!" Dagomon shouted.

"Dohausten!" Hanumon shouted.

"Evil Inferno!" Demon shouted.

"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon shouted.

"Chronos Destructor!" Amen-Ramon shouted.

"Darkness Sky!" Darknemon shouted.

"Death Lure!" Barbamon shouted.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon shouted.

"Mystic Flame!" Zanbamon shouted.

"Black Requiem!" Gulfmon shouted.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon shouted.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon shouted.

"Death Hand!" Devimon shouted.

"Evil Incarante!" KaosDevimon shouted.

The forces of the New Bagra Army combined their moves together to formed a gigantic beam.

The beam immediately hit at the Chosen Generals along with Stingmon and Lilamon.

"Damm it!" Hideaki hollered.

"Attack again. Make them feel defeat." Ryutarbazei said.

"Yes, lord-sama." Belphemon said.

Another beam was created just like that. The beam went towards the generals and their allies once more.

"Supreme Flare!" MetalJakalmon shouted.

MetalJakalmon managed to intervened by using his electric beam to deflect the opposite one.

MetalJakalmon landed safely on the ground.

"MetalJakalmon!" Taiki hollered.

"You won't go further to harm them, Ryutarbazei!" MetalJakalmon shouted.

"I was hoping that you would joined the fray soon enough." Ryutarbazei said.

"MetalJakalmon, we can take on Ryutarbazei and his forces together! We'll be unbeatable!" Taiki hollered.

"It would be really awesome to have you fight alongside us!" Shoutmon hollered.

"I don't know about that…" MetalJakalmon said.

"Huh?" Taiki and Shoutmon asked in unison.

"What do you mean?" Akari asked.

"You haven't told them yet, MetalJakalmon? Revealed the truth to them!" Ryutarbazei said.

"Tell them that you're a part of the New Bagra Army!" Ryutarbazei shouted.

The Chosen Generals became really shocked.

"It can't be true. Can it?" Taiki asked, looking at MetalJakalmon.

MetalJakalmon remained silent.

"MetalJakalmon, is what he's saying is true? Are you a part of the New Bagra Army?" Taiki asked.

"Yes…I am…" MetalJakalmon repiled.

Taiki was visibly upset.

Taiki couldn't believed that his new friend, that one who had helping out during the battles was a part of Ryutarbzaei's army.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have been friends." Shoutmon said.

"That's why you get for being so naïve. Especially you, Kudou Taiki-kun." Ryutarbazei said.

"I don't believed you for a second, Ryutarbzei. Even though MetalJakalmon is from your army, he's still our friend!" Taiki shouted.

"Taiki…" MetalJakalmon said.

"We'll see about that." Ryutarbazei said.

"We have to win. No matter what the cost." Taiki said.

"That's right. We have to." Akari said.

"Everyone, hold nothing back against this bastard and his cronies!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Right!" The forces of good digimon shouted in unsion.

The Chosen Generals raised up their Xros Loaders.

"Culumon." Mizuki said.

"Okay, mama, culu." Culumon said.

A shinning light has appeared on Culumon's forehead.

"Culu!" Culumon hollered.

Shoutmon and his companions immediately evolved into their Chou Shinka forms.

"Stay sharp. These guys know how to play hard ball." OmegaShoutmon said.

"Got it." JagerDorulumon said.

"Understood, Ou-sama." Arresterdramon said.

"Crescemon, lead the others on taking down the rest. I have a score to settled with Belphemon." OmegaShoutmon said.

"You can count on me, OmegaShoutmon-sama." Crescemon said.

"The time has come, king!" Belphemon said.

"Heh! Likewise, ugly!" OmegaShoutmon shouted.

OmegaShoutmon immediately charged at Belphemon while the latter has done the same.

"Evil Incarante!" KaosDevimon shouted.

"Chronos Destructor!" Amen-Ramon shouted.

"Blackout!" Darknemon shouted.

KaosDevimon, Amen-Ramon and Darknemon combined their moves together to create a gigantic beam.

"Everyone! Let's even the odds with this one shot!" Crescemon shouted.

"Right!" ZekeGreymon, JagerDorulumon, AtlurBallistamon, RaptorSparrowmon, Arresterdramon, Tsuwamon, Astamon, Cho-Hakkaimon, Yaksamon, MetalDobermon, GrandLocomon, MegaSeadramon, BoomDondokomon, AncientTroiamon, Gryzmon, MajesticFloramon, SupremeCardmon, CannonBeemon, Mervamon, Beelzebumon, Youkomon, Seikomon, Stingmon, Lilamon, Wizarmon and Tailmon hollered in unison.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon shouted.

"Zeke Flame!" ZekeGreymon shouted.

"Weib Spirale!" JagerDorulumon shouted.

"Plasma Crack!" AtlurBallistamon shouted.

"Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon shouted.

"Mantis Dance!" Tsuwamon shouted.

"Hellfire!" Astamon shouted.

"Rocketto Dingpa!" Cho-Hakkaimon shouted.

"Ittrouyoudan!" Yaksamon shouted.

"Missle Strike!" MetalDobermon shouted.

"Destroyed Crash!" GrandLocomon shouted.

"Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon shouted.

"Boom Dai Don!" BoomDondokomon shouted.

"Epeius Gimmick!" AncientTroiamon shouted.

"Crescent Dawn!" Gryzmon shouted.

"Storm of Fauna!" MajesticFloramon shouted.

"Player's Strike!" SupremeCardmon shouted.

"Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon shouted.

"Final Strike Roll!" Mervamon shouted.

"Quick Shot!" Beelzebumon shouted.

"Fire Ball!" Youkomon shouted.

"Heaven's Flame!" Seikomon shouted.

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon shouted.

"Lila Shower!" Lilamon shouted.

"Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon shouted.

"Neko Kick!" Tailmon shouted.

All of the moves combined together to create a beam of justice.

The beam immediately stroked at Ryutarbazei and his army.

RaptorSparrowmon immediately grabbed some of Ryutarbazei's army with all of his might.

"Raptor Grapple!" RaptorSparrowmon shouted.

RaptorSparrowmon threw Devimon, Amen-Ramon and Demon to the ground.

"That's for taking Nene!" RaptorSparrowmon shouted.

"Beat Slash!" OmegaShoutmon shouted.

"Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon shouted.

OmegaShoutmon and Belphemon's moves collided with each other.

Eventually, OmegaShoutmon emerged victorious.

"Heh! That's game!" OmegaShoutmon hollered, flicking his nose.

Belphemon grew angrier by the minute.

"Great work, OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki hollered.

"You seem trouble, Taiki-kun." Ryutarbazei said.

"What do you mean by that?" Taiki asked.

"I mean by the looks of it, you can't even in your heart to trust others anymore. Or worst, you can't even find it to trust yourself." Ryutarbazei said.

"I have looked over our previous battles. It seems to me that you were always upbeat in the worst situations and had no flaws whatsoever. Well, I have found your weak spot, you want something to believed in and Hinomoto Akari-chan. That's why you can't grow stronger like everyone thinks that you are." Ryutarbazei said.

"Leave Akari out of this!" Taiki shouted.

"Taiki has a good heart! A heart that is better than yours!" Akari hollered.

"You have no right to create pain for Taiki-kun!" Mizuki hollered.

"Taiki-san is a hero! He has us to support him!" Tagiru hollered.

"I should add that you will continue to doubt yourself as a hero, a general and mere human." Ryutarbazei said.

"You won't taunt the legendary general any longer!" MetalJakalmon shouted.

Then, Ryutarbazei smirked.

"Just making him feel pressure and suffering. As for you, MetalJakalmon…" Ryutarbazei said.

Ryutarbazei launched a death beam at MetalJakalmon.

The Chosen Generals and their respective digimon were devastated.

MetalJakalmon fell down to the ground.

"MetalJakalmon!" Taiki hollered.

Blood came out of MetalJakalmon's body.

"MetalJakalmon! Are you okay?" Zenjirou asked.

"I'm alright…Looks like my time has come…" MetalJakalmon said.

"Hang on, MetalJakalmon!" Mizuki said.

"You're going to be okay!" Akari said.

"Taiki, promise me something…" MetalJakalmon said.

"Anything." Taiki said.

"Restore the Digital World to its rightful glory and take down Ryutarbazei…" MetalJakalmon said.

"Fight with your friends to win…" MetalJakalmon said.

"Funny, I could have joined your team from the very start…" MetalJakalmon said.

Taiki nodded his head.

"I'm glad to meet and fought alongside you and Shoutmon…" MetalJakalmon said.

"MetalJakalmon…" OmegaShoutmon said.

"Farewell, Kudou Taiki…Protect this world…" MetalJakalmon said.

Then, MetalJakalmon vanished as his data goes into the wind.

"MetalJakalmon…" Ryouma said.

"No way…" OmegaShoutmon said.

"MetalJakalmon…" Akari said.

Airu quietly wept into Ryouma's shoulder.

"He was a very honorable digimon…" Airu said.

"MetalJakalmon!" Taiki screamed.

Taiki punched his fist into the ground.

"Damm! Why did this had to happened?!" Taiki asked, in a very angry manner.

"Taiki…" Akari said.

"Taiki…" OmegaShoutmon said.

"That's what he got for betraying me." Ryutarbazei said.

"You will never achieved victory if you continued to trust others like that. It will lead to deep remorse and pain." Ryutarbazei said.

Taiki and OmegaShoutmon grew angrier by the minute.

"Bastard! I want my revenge!" Lilithmon shouted.

"Empress Emblaze!" Lilithmon shouted.

Lilithmon summoned an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity to take down Ryutarbazei.

However, Ryutarbazei dodged it.

Crescemon and Tailmon took down Lilithmon when they had the chance.

"Do not interfere. You're lucky that I revived you just for this." Ryutarbazei said.

"Tch!" Lilithmon said, mumbling a bit.

"What's wrong, red general? The cat got onto your tongue?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"Ryutarbazei, what you done to MetalJakalmon is really unforgivable." Taiki said.

"You should go to hell! That's where you belong along with your army!" OmegaShoutmon shouted.

"We will keep MetalJakalmon's promise!" Taiki and OmegaShoutmon shouted in unison.

Taiki's hand was seen in blood.

A red and gold aura has shined on Taiki and OmegaShoutmon.

"This aura…" Ren said.

"It's incredible…!" Tokio hollered.

"I've never seen this kind of aura before…It's like it's built for the forces of good!" Akari said.

"You are right about that, Akari-chan." Mizuki said.

Ryutarbazei became a little uneasy.

"We will fight for the ones that we cared about! We will bring back the Digital World to its glory!" Taiki and OmegaShoutmon shouted in unison.

"The Chosen Generals will emerge victorious and defeat you." Taiki said.

"This is for MetalJakalmon." Taiki said.

"Ike, OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki shouted.

"Right, Taiki!" OmegaShoutmon hollered.

OmegaShoutmon immediately evolved into his Xros Shinka form, DualOmegaShoutmon.

"Heavy Metal Volcan Deluxe!" DualOmegaShoutmon shouted.

OmegaShoutmon launched a huge firepower at Ryutarbazei and his army.

Ryutarbazei's army with the exception of Belphemon and Ornismon were eliminated.

"Impressive. Using your own power to take flight. I won't forget this." Ryutarbazei said.

Ryutarbazei, Belphemon and Ornismon vanished into thin air.

"We won the fight." Tagiru said.

"But, not yet the war. It's just the beginning." Ryouma said.

"Ryouma is right about that." Airu said.

"Of course Master Ryouma is right." Psychemon said.

The dark clouds started to leave.

"MetalJakalmon can now rest in peace." Kotone said.

Then, a shining light has appeared from the temple.

"It's the Data Star." Hiroya said.

"It's going to Taiki-san." Kaneda said.

"I'll take it. For MetalJakalmon's sake." Taiki said.

Taiki swiped his red Xros Loader to capture the Data Star.

"Data Star, capture complete." Taiki said.

"Now that that we got rid of Ryutarbazei and the New Bagra Army, I think that it's time for the Love Love Dance!" Lilamon hollered.

"No! Please no!" Akari and Zenjirou hollered in unison.

* * *

Then afterwards, Akari and Zenjirou were in bee costumes.

The Chosen Generals were really surprised and had their mouths open as their reaction.

"Let's get this over with! I don't want experience torture again!" Akari hollered.

"Same here! I'm still devoted to Nene-san!" Zenjirou hollered.

"Let's Love Dance!" Akari and Zenjirou hollered in unison.

Akari and Zenjirou were already embarrassed than it already is.

"Love, Love, Love!" Akari and Zenjirou hollered in unison.

"Love, Love, Love!" Lunamon chanted.

"I Love You, I Love You, I Love You~!" Akari and Zenjirou hollered in unison.

"I Love You, I Love You, I Love You~!" Lunamon hollered.

Lunamon started to giggled.

"At least princess-sama is enjoying it." Tailmon said.

"This is beyond words that can't even explained how I'm feeling about this…" Mizuki said.

"You and me both, Mizuki." Submarimon said.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" Akari and Zenjirou hollered in unison.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" Shoutmon, Lunamon, Ballistamon, the Starmonz, Knightmon and Bastemon chanted in unison.

"The torture! I could see what Akari-san and Zenjirou-san meant by that!" Mami hollered.

"You're doing great, you lovebirds!" Lilamon hollered.

"This is so awesome!" Kotone hollered.

"Kotone's also liking it?" Yuu asked.

Ryouma, Psychemon, BlackMachGaogamon, Ren, Dracmon, Airu, Opossumon, Hideaki, Dobermon, Kiichi, Locomon, Tokio, Pinocchimon, Dorulumon, Beelzebumon, Cutemon, Mervamon, Revolmon, ChibiKamemon, Kiriha, Greymon, MailBirdramon and the Monitamonz were hiding in shame as they couldn't bear to watch a torture like this.

"I can't stand a minute of that." Hideaki said.

"Welcome to the club." Dorulumon said.

"This is extreme torture, kyu." Cutemon said.

"I agreed, kame." ChibiKamemon said.

"The dance is cute. In a really gross way." Airu said.

"I hope that this is going to be over soon." Revolmon said.

"This is really embarrassing. Even for us." Mervamon said.

"Yep." Beelzebumon said.

"Let's hope that there is no encore." Ren said.

"Let's hope not for sure." Kiichi said.

Then, there was another encore of the Love Love Dance.

"Spoken too soon, guys." Ryouma said.

"You're lucky that I'm not doing it." Kiriha said.

"Love, Love…" Akari said.

"What's wrong, Akari-chan?" Mizuki asked.

"You missed the last verse, Akari-chan." Zenjirou said.

"There's something on my mind. Do you mind if we stop, Lilamon?" Akari asked.

"Of course it is, Akari!" Lilamon hollered.

Akari and Zenjirou immediately got off the stage.

"Have you seen Taiki?" Akari asked.

"He was here not too long ago…" Mizuki repiled.

"Oh! I see him over there!" Kotone hollered.

"It looks like he's still mourning over MetalJakalmon's death. I feel really bad for Taiki…" Shoutmon said.

"This is so terrible. Taiki is really devastated because of it…" Akari said.

Taiki quietly shed some tears on a nearby rock.

"MetalJakalmon…Why did you have to died…?" Taiki asked, thinking in his mind.

"Taiki. Are you alright?" Kiriha asked.

"No. I'm not. This is all my fault. It's Shoutmon's death all over again." Taiki said.

Then, Kiriha grew angrier at Taiki.

"Stop blaming yourself, idiot! You are not to blame!" Kiriha shouted.

"But, it is." Taiki said.

"It won't help, Kiriha-san." Ryouma said.

"How are you feeling, Taiki-san?" Ryouma asked.

"Feeling really terrible." Taiki repiled.

"Just like I was when I lost Psychemon at the hands of Quartzmon." Ryouma said.

"Taiki-san, like Kiriha-san said, it's not your fault. This tragedy happened because of Ryutarbazei." Ryouma said.

"Ryutarbazei…" Taiki said.

"Taiki, you need to pulled yourself together. MetalJakalmon wouldn't want to see you like this." Shoutmon said.

"No superstar should be this way, Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered.

"You have to move forward, Taiki!" Gumdramon said.

"Hi, Taiki…" Akari said, blushing.

"Hi, Akari…" Taiki said.

"We all know how hard it is for you to lose a friend…Just like with Shoutmon back then…" Akari said, feeling like she's ready to cried.

"I don't want to see you in this state…None of us do…" Akari said.

Akari gracefully put her hand on Taiki's hair.

"Akari…" Taiki said.

"If there's anything wrong, I want you to shared your pain with me…" Akari said.

"I'm asking because I really cared about you…" Akari said.

"I will. I will shared my pain with you, Akari." Taiki said.

Akari deeply smiled.

Akari kissed Taiki on the forehead.

Taiki deeply blushed and was flattered.

Taiki let Akari sat on his lap.

Then, Taiki and Akari passionately kissed each other on the lips.

"Really cute." Airu said.

"I love moments like this." Lunamon said.

"I love you, Taiki." Akari said.

"I love you too, Akari." Taiki said.

Taiki and Akari kissed each other on the lips again.

"I think that we should stay here to reimprovise on our next move." Taiki said.

"Good plan, Taiki-kun." Mizuki said.

"Sounds like your getting your spirit back, Taiki." Shoutmon said.

"Ryutarbazei and his army must be defeated no matter what. MetalJakalmon would want that." Taiki said.

Then, Lunamon noticed a light in the distance.

"What's that?" Lunamon asked.

"Oi, Lunamon!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Where are you going, Lunamon?" Akari asked.

Lunamon stumbled across an injured Lucemon, the same Lucemon from Heaven Zone who was banished sometime after his rampage.

"Oh no! You're hurt!" Lunamon hollered.

Lunamon immediately grabbed Lucemon closed to her.

"W-Who are you?" Lucemon asked.

"Don't worry, you're going to get help." Lunamon said.

Lunamon brought Lucemon to the generals.

"Everyone, this poor digimon needs help." Lunamon said.

The Chosen Generals were shocked to see Lucemon.

"Who's that?" Tagiru asked.

"Lunamon, what have you done?" Shoutmon asked.

"It's Lucemon!" Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou hollered in unison.

"Who's Lucemon?" The Chosen Generals asked.

"One of our old foes that we fought." Taiki said.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? The next chapter will featured Lunamon's struggle to get everyone including Shoutmon to trust Lucemon.**


	37. Chapter 37: Ties of Trust!

**Hey there, guys! Here is the thrity-seventh chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It features Lunamon's struggle to get everyone including Shoutmon to trusted the former foe, Lucemon. A new foe has arrived on the horrizon as a new type of friendship is created between Shoutmon and Lucemon. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 37(Episode 116): Ties of Trust! Lucemon: Friend or Foe?

While Lunamon was patching up bandages for Lucemon, the Chosen Generals were wondering what to do in this situation.

"So, this Lucemon, he was the one who caused massive destruction on Heaven Zone?" Tagiru asked.

"Yeah. We managed to stop him before he could cause any more harm." Taiki said.

"It's no surprise that he's still standing." Akari said.

"I hear that he's a fugitive and got banished from Heaven Zone. That's not really a big shock either." Zenjirou said.

"Before we left for Game Zone, SlashAngemon mentioned him at some point." Mami said.

"We have to keep an eye on him at all cost. If anything, we should turn him in to SlashAngemon." Mizuki said.

"Can we trust him? That's the main point of this." Shoutmon said.

"There you go, Lucemon-sama! All fixed up!" Lunamon hollered.

"Thank you, Lunamon." Lucemon said. "Why are you being so kind to me?" Lucemon asked.

"You were really injured, so I had to. A queen has to look out for others after all." Lunamon said.

"That's true. Since you've helped me out, I'll repay you somehow." Lucemon said.

"I-It's really great to see you again, Shoutmon." Lucemon said.

"You got some nerve of still being alive at this point! You could have been dead right now!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Shoutmon-sama!" Lunamon hollered.

"No, he's right. I don't deserved to be still alive." Lucemon said.

"I mean, how many bulidings that we had to repaired when the first war was over?!" Shoutmon asked, in an annoyed manner.

"Ninety-seven!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Ninety-four, actually." Ballistamon and Dorulumon said in unison.

"Exactly! Ninety-four bulidings!" Shoutmon shouted.

"I know that you're not asking for forgiveness, but, we can be friends. For real." Lucemon said.

"Like that is going to happened!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Shoutmon-sama!" Lunamon hollered.

"You think that we're going to welcome you with open arms?" Dorulumon asked.

"Ngaa! Fat chance!" Ballistamon hollered.

"Once an enemy, always an enemy!" Sparrowmon shouted.

"But…" Lucemon said.

"I still have a grudge against you for keeping Nene hostage!" Sparrowmon shouted.

"We can't trust anyone just like that." Taiki said.

"Taiki, you once said that you can't turned your back on anyone and you want to give others another chance." Lucemon said.

"Well, you're no exception!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Shoutmon-sama!" Lunamon hollered.

"Please, I'm begging you, trust this digimon." Lunamon said.

"Lunamon…" Shoutmon said.

"Lunamon, I know that your heart is at the right place, but, don't make it harder as it already is…" Akari said.

"But, Akari…" Lunamon said.

"I only met Lucemon just a few minutes ago and I already felt that there is deep kindness in him." Lunamon said.

"People should be given another chance of redemption. Everybody does." Lunamon said.

"Lunamon, your words are really amazing. I'll considered it." Shoutmon said.

Lunamon became really happy.

"Shoutmon-sama~!" Lunamon hollered.

"But, if you hurt Lunamon, you'll be crushed to oblivion, Lucemon!" Shoutmon hollered.

"I promised you, Shoutmon. I won't do anything harmful." Lucemon said.

"Yeah, you better. Like Ou-sama said, he'll kick your sorry little feather ass!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Terrible Gaze!" Darkdramon shouted.

The mysterious figure unleashed a beam from his eyes to strike at the Chosen Generals.

"Everyone! Are you alright?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah…" Akari repiled.

"What was that?" Zenjirou said.

Darkdramon appeared in front of the Chosen Generals.

"Who are you?" Kiichi asked.

"I am Darkdramon. A secret weapon for the New Bagra Army." Darkdramon said, introducing himself to the Chosen Generals.

"Darkdramon?" The Chosen Generals asked in unison.

"Secret weapon?" Taiki and Shoutmon asked in unison.

"Yes." Darkdramon repiled.

"I have been ordered to terminate you, Chosen Generals." Darkdramon said.

"So, be prepared!" Darkdramon shouted.

"Dark Roar!" Darkdramon shouted.

Darkdramon fires dark matter as energy shots in a very bold effort.

The Chosen Generals immediately got hurt really badly.

"Darkdramon is really strong compare to the other members. Guys, we have attacked with force!" Taiki said.

"I don't think that it's a go since most of us were greatly injured from the last fight." Shoutmon said.

"I'll help out." Lucemon asked.

"You?" Shoutmon asked.

"Sure! It's the least that I can do for Lunamon!" Lucemon hollered.

Then, Shoutmon got really ticked off.

"What did you say?" Shoutmon asked.

"Looks like someone's a little bit jealous." Lunamon said.

"I'd say so." Taiki said.

"Definitely jealous." Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Sparrowmon and the Starmonz said in unison.

"This is actually the first time I've see Ou-sama like this!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Same here!" Tagiru hollered.

"Shut up!" Shoutmon shouted.

"This might be the perfect time for all of you to trust Lucemon! Including you, Shoutmon-sama!" Lunamon hollered.

"Do we have to?" Sparrowmon asked.

"Sparrowmon! Have some faith!" Kotone shouted.

"I guess we have no other choice. Don't make me regret this!" Shoutmon said.

"Better said than done." Lucemon said.

"This sould be interesting." Dorulumon said.

"To say at the least." Ballistamon said.

"That's more like it~!" Lunamon hollered.

"Soul Crusher!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Tear Shoot!" Lunamon shouted.

"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon shouted.

"Heavy Speaker!" Ballistamon shouted.

"Random Laser!" Sparrowmon shouted.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon shouted.

"Plasma Cannon!" MailBirdramon shouted.

"Fire Vortex!" Gumdramon shouted.

"Gun Volcan!" Damemon shouted.

"Colorful Spark!" Psychemon shouted.

"Mad Balloon Bombs!" Opossumon shouted.

"Undead Fang!" Dracmon shouted.

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon shouted.

"Steam Bomb!" Locomon shouted.

"Oxygen Homing!' Submarimon shouted.

"Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon shouted.

"Midareuchi Rush!" Dondokomon shouted.

"Retriever-bark!" Labramon shouted.

"Final Strike Roll!" Mervamon shouted.

"Double Impact!" Beelzebumon shouted.

"Justice Bullet!" Revolmon shouted.

"Berserk Sword Delta!" WarriorKnightmon shouted.

"Pawn Lightning!" The PawnChessmonz shouted in unison.

"Meteor Squall!" Starmon hollered.

"Helker Skelter!" Bastemon shouted.

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon shouted.

"Lilac Dagger!" Lilamon shouted.

With all of their might, Shoutmon and his companions combined their moves together to create a large beam.

The large beam immediately hit Darkdramon.

"Did it work?" Airu asked.

However, Darkdramon was still standing.

"It didn't work." Ryouma said.

"Thought that it would work like it was nothing." Ren said.

"Very impressive, I must say so. However, it won't be enough!" Darkdramon said.

"Terrible Gaze!" Darkdramon shouted.

Darkdramon once again unleashed a beam from his eyes.

The beam successfully hit the Chosen Generals.

"Is there no other way we can beat him?" Tagiru asked.

"Darkdramon. We don't have to fight." Lucemon said.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" Shoutmon asked, in an angry manner.

"Remember Shoutmon, he's a pacifist. You know, before he went crazy?" Taiki asked.

"We can settled this in a different way, Darkdramon. Let's be friends." Lucemon said.

Then, Darkdramon viciously beaten the crap of Lucemon. Lucemon fell to the ground.

"Lucemon-sama!" Lunamon hollered.

"Okay, let's tried this again. Let's work together as friends." Lucemon said.

Darkdramon punched Lucemon to the ground.

"Say farewell to your life, angel boy." Darkdramon said.

"Gigastick Lance!" Darkdramon shouted.

"No! Leave him alone!" Shoutmon shouted.

Shoutmon charges at Darkdramon so that he can protect Lucemon.

Darkdramon ended up struck Shoutmon with his lance.

Shoutmon fell to the ground.

"Shoutmon-sama!" Lunamon screamed.

"S-Shoutmon! Are you alright?" Lucemon asked.

"Hey, don't worried about me. What about you? Are you good?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah. You risked your own life for me." Lucemon said.

"Don't get any ideas! I done it for Lunamon, stupid!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Still, I'm starting to realized that you're our friend and people should be given another chance of redemption. Just like Lunamon said." Shoutmon said.

"Shoutmon-sama…" Lunamon said.

Shoutmon put Lucemon's shoulder over his as they stood up.

Shoutmon and Lucemon smiled at each other.

"Taiki! Let's beat the crap of him with a DigiXros!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Yeah!" Taiki hollered.

"We'll be unstoppable!" Dorulumon said.

"As always!" Akari hollered.

"Definitely, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"We'll kick some ass!" Ballistamon hollered.

"And it works everytime!" Zenjirou hollered.

"Since Shoutmon risked his life for that rat, I guess that I'm opening to the idea of having him as a friend." Sparrowmon said.

"There you go!" Mervamon hollered.

"That's what I want to hear!" Kotone hollered.

"We're ready for anthing that are thorwn at us!" Starmon hollered.

"Yeah!" The Pickmonz hollered in unison.

"Let's do it, guys!" Taiki hollered.

"Right!" Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmonz, Sparrowmon and Lucemon hollered in unison.

– Shoutmon! – Taiki cried out.

– Okay! – Shoutmon hollered.

– Ballistamon! – Taiki cried out.

– Ngaa! – Ballistamon hollered.

– Dorulumon! – Taiki cried out.

– Rowrr! – Dorulumon roared.

– Starmonz! - Taiki cried out.

– Hi! – Starmon hollered.

– Yay! - The Pickmonz hollered in unison.

– Sparrowmon! – Taiki cried out.

– Right! – Sparrowmon hollered.

– Lucemon! – Taiki cried out.

– Kibou! – Lucemon hollered.

– DigiXros! – Taiki shouted.

– DigiXros! – Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmonz, Sparrowmon and Lucemon hollered in unison.

Shoutmon and his friends immediately became Shoutmon X5.

Then, Shoutmon X5 got equipped with angelic wings, markings of the digital hazard and a holy ring on each arm.

– Shoutmon X5L! – Shoutmon X5L shouted.

"Let's go for it too, Ryouma!" Tagiru hollered.

"Right!" Ryouma hollered.

Gumdramon and Psychemon immediately went from their Chou Shinka forms, Arresterdramon and Astamon to their Flash Shinka forms, Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon respectively.

"We're ready if you are, Tagiru!" Super Arresterdramon hollered.

"We won't let you down, Master Ryouma!" MalzarAzaemon hollered.

Tagiru and Ryouma just gracefully smiled.

– Super Arresterdramon! – Tagiru hollered.

- Yosha! – Super Arresterdramon hollered.

– MalzarAzaemon! – Ryouma hollered.

– Yes! – MalzarAzaemon hollered.

– Miracle Double Xros! – Tagiru and Ryouma shouted in unison.

Tagiru and Ryouma smashed their Xros Loaders together.

– Miracle Double Xros! – Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon hollered in unison.

Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon fused together to become their powerful form.

– BossArresterdramon! – BossArresterdramon shouted.

"Get ready to be schooled from those who oppose the New Bagra Army! " Shoutmon X5L shouted.

"Grand Cross Three Victorize!" Shoutmon X5L shouted.

"Spiral Maverick Shot!" BossArresterdramon shouted.

Shoutmon X5L and BossArresterdramon combined their moves together to strike at Darkdramon.

Darkdramon eventually collapsed.

"It seems that I underestimated you, Chosen Generals." Darkdramon said.

"It didn't had to be this way, Darkdramon." Taiki said.

"No matter. I already accepted my defeat. We will meet again." Darkdramon said.

Then, Darkdramon vanished.

Shoutmon X5L degenerated back to Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmonz, Sparrowmon and Lucemon.

While BossArresterdramn degenerated back to Gumdramon and Psychemon respectively.

"Oh yeah! We won again!" Tagiru hollered.

"This is turning out really good for us!" Yuu hollered.

"Lucemon, you really showed us that you can be trusted." Taiki said.

Lucemon started to blushed.

"It was thanks to Lunamon! She showed us the light!" Shoutmon hollered, as he patted on Lunamon's head.

"How about you come with us?" Akari asked.

"I would love to. If that's okay with Taiki first." Lucemon said.

"It would be a great privilege having you on our side, Lucemon." Taiki said.

"We should evacuate. There are a couple hours left until ZeedMillenniummon arrived on both worlds." Ryouma said.

"That's really a very good plan, darling." Airu said.

"We will give you support for the final battle if you call us." Stingmon said.

"We wished you the best of luck, generals! Especially you, Akari and Zenjirou!" Lilamon hollered.

"We're not a couple!" Akari and Zenjirou hollered in unison.

"Everyone, let's head to the next zone!" Taiki hollered.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered.

A portal has appeared.

The generals jumped inside, heading towards the next zone.

With one goal.

* * *

**You love it? Next chapter, it will be a Nene chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38: A General to the End!

**Hey there, guys! Here is the thrity-eighth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It focuses on Nene as she decides to return to the force of good, by rebelling against Ryutarbazei. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 38(Episode 117): A General to the End! Nene Changes Sides!

Deep in the Bagra Pandemonium, Ryutarbazei and Belphemon were recovering from their fight from the Chosen Generals.

"That brat of a king. He won't be so lucky the next time…" Belphemon said.

"None of them will. I finally found Kudou's weakness. It's that girl. He always want to protect her even though he has a serious heart condition." Ryutarbazei said.

"What is your plan, lord-sama?" Belphemon asked.

"I'm going to used his weakpoint as my advantage to win this war. The boy and the king's time will come to a deadly end. I mentioned that I want them to suffer and be annihilated. And I'm going to see it through." Ryutarbazei said.

Ornismon eyed on Ryutarbazei.

"He's that monster for sure…" Ornismon thought, thinking in his mind.

Darkdramon appeared just like that.

"Did you defeated them like I said?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"I couldn't. They have outmatched me. I am sorry, lord-sama." Darkdramon said.

"It's fine. You'll get another chance to crushed the generals." Ryutarbazei said.

Then, the Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon appeared from a portal.

"Aniki! What a surprise!" Ryutarbazei said.

"I saw the battle before and I got to say, that was uncall for." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Pretty low too." Clockmon said.

"He deserved to die as he failed to serve under my directions." Ryutarbazei said.

"Brother, I want to called off our alliance. Taiki-kun's life is already in danger than it has." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

Then, Ryutarbazei unleashed a shadow ball at his brother.

"Jiji!" Clockmon hollered.

"Considered that as a warning." Ryutarbazei said.

"Where's Nene-chan?" The Old Clock Shop Man asked.

"Where else?" Ryutarbazei asked.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Nene Shademon was still pondering on what she has become.

"What have I done?" Nene Shademon asked, thinking in her mind.

* * *

"_Nee-san. It's me, your little sister, Kotone. I want to save you._" Kotone said, in a flashback during Disc Zone.

"_Nene, don't let the darkness controlled you. We're friends, we can help you._" Taiki said, in a flashback during Disc Zone.

"_Not going to happen._" Nene Shademon said, in a flashback during Disc Zone.

"_You have to stop this, Nene-san! _" Mami shouted, in a flashback during Alley Zone.

"_Nee-san, Kotone, myself and the others will free you from Ryutarbazei's wrath. I promise you that! _" Yuu said, in a flashback during Game Zone.

"_Like I said, I don't want any of your help! I chosen the decision myself! _" Nene Shademon said, in a flashback during Game Zone.

"_Nee-san…_" Yuu said, in a flashback during Game Zone.

"_The real Nene would never do something that low! The real Nene is a kind, amazing and outstanding girl! She is the only Nene in this world! You are not my female best friend! You are not Nene! _" Akari shouted, in a flashback during Game Zone.

"_Nene! This is not like you at all! _" Mervamon said, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_We don't want to fight you, Nene!_ " Kiriha said, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_Nee-san! Please, listen to what we have to say._" Kotone said, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_You are definitely the best older sister we ever had._" Kotone said, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_Ryutarbazei is taking controlled of your mind, Nee-san! _" Yuu said, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_I know that!_ " Nene Shademon said, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_Look on what you're doing! Hurting innocent digimon, this is not you at all! _" Kotone said, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_Nene-san, you can't let fear get into your head. You can't let Ryutarbazei win! _" Zenjirou said, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_We are your friends, Nene. We can help you! _" Taiki said, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_Nene! Do the right thing! Look at them! Is this what you want?_ " Akari asked, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_You have a heart and a mind of your own. Erased Ryutarbazei's thoughts! _" Akari said, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_Don't fade into the darkness, Nene-san!_ " Zenjirou said, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_Open your heart, Nee-san!_ " Yuu and Kotone hollered in unison, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

"_Please, Nene. Don't give in. _" Sparrowmon said, in a flashback during Egg Zone.

* * *

Nene Shademon went into tears.

"I had hurt them. Yuu, Kotone, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Taiki-kun, Akari-chan, Kiriha-kun and the others. I had especially hurt Zenjirou-kun through most of it." Nene Shademon said.

"I had hurt the ones that I cared about in my whole life." Nene Shademon said.

Nene Shademon cried once more, not knowing what to do.

"What can I do?" Nene Shademon asked.

Then, Nene Shademon can hear Ryutarbazei's voice.

"If everything goes well, I will win this war." Ryutarbazei's voice said.

"I know what I must do. He won't get away with this any further than it should have." Nene Shademon said, with a very determined look on her face.

Nene Shademon unleashed a shadow ball at the dungeon doors as she heads to confront Ryutarbazei.

"Oh, speaking of the girl! Beautiful Nene-chan, I'm surprised to see you." Ryutarbazei said.

"Hello, lord-sama." Nene Shademon said.

Nene Shademon was filled with deep anger.

"You used me as a tool." Nene Shademon said.

"That's the idea." Ryutarbazei said.

"You made made me hurt my friends and my younger siblings." Nene Shademon said.

"Aren't you happy?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"Not at the slightest bit." Nene Shademon said.

"I won't forgive you for what you caused. Rot in hell for all I care." Nene Shademon said.

"Where are you going?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"Going to where I belong. Back to my family and friends as a Chosen General." Nene Shademon said.

Then, Ryutarbazei blocked the pathway with a dark aura.

"I believed I said that you are a part of my army. Which means, you can't back away." Ryutarbazei said.

Nene Shademon became frustrated.

"Alright then. Duel me, Ryutarbazei!" Nene Shademon said.

"What?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"What's the matter? Being modest of not wanting to fight?" Nene Shademon asked.

"Again, you smacked a lot of trash for a 15-year old. I accept your challenge, Nene-chan." Ryutarbazei said.

"On one condition." Nene Shademon said.

"Oh?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"If I win, I go back with the other generals." Nene Shademon said.

"What if I win?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"I'll do whatever you want with no regrets." Nene Shademon said.

"Interesting." Ryutarbazei said.

"Don't do it, Nene-chan. It's a trap." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Don't worry, pops. I am well prepared for that." Nene Shademon said.

Ryutarbazei created a large plasma darkness beam from his hands.

Ryutarbazei launched the beam.

However, Nene Shademon dodged it just in the nick of time.

Nene Shademon launched a double shadow ball at Ryutarbazei.

Ryutarbazei dodged it at the slightest.

"Not bad." Ryutarbazei said.

Then, Ryutarbazei went behind Nene Shademon.

"We could have destroyed both worlds together. As emperor and empress." Ryutarbazei said.

Then, Nene Shademon kicked Ryutarbazei and launched a shadow ball at him.

"I'm not your empress. I already found someone else. And that someone is way more daring than you are. And yes, it's that cutie, Tsurugi Zenjirou-kun." Nene Shademon said.

"How dare you refuse my proposal, cockroach?!" Ryutarbazei asked, in a very angry manner.

"Lord-sama! You witch!" Belphemon shouted.

"Lanpranthus!" Belphemon shouted.

Belphemon casted out black flames from his chains.

Nene Shademon dodged the flames and she overthrow Belphemon straight to the ground with her strength.

"Dark Roar!" Darkdramon shouted.

Darkdramon fires dark matter at Nene Shademon.

However, she dodged it and launched a shadow ball at Darkdramon.

"Guess I won. I'll be seeing you around, Ryutarbazei." Nene Shademon said.

Then, Ryutarbazei snickered.

"You think that you gained your freedom?" Ryutarbazei asked.

Ryutarbazei launched a shadow sphere at Nene Shademon.

"Come, ZeedMillenniummon! Absorb her!" Ryutarbazei shouted.

"What?!" Nene Shademon asked, in a very angry manner.

A splitting image of ZeedMillenniumon has appeared and absorbed Nene Shademon.

"Kyaaaa!" Nene Shademon screamed, feeling a lot of pain.

Then, Nene Shademon was nowhere to be seen as her fate remains uncertain.

"The generals are arriving at Sand Zone very shortly. Stop them no matter what, Darkdramon." Ryutarbazei said.

"Yes, lord-sama." Darkdramon said.

Then, Darkdramon teleported to Sand Zone.

"You fiend." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"I knew it. The red general was right about you. You're DarkKnightmon, aren't you, Ryutarbazei?" Ornismon asked.

Then, Ryutarbazei slashed Ornismon and immediately blast him with a shadow ball.

"Go, warn Taiki-kun, I'm not going to stop you." Ryutarbazei said.

"You won't get away with this!" Ornismon said.

Then, Ornismon transported to Sand Zone.

"So, how many hours left?" The Old Clock Shop Man asked.

"About three hours are left accordingly." Ryutarbazei said.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? Next time, it will be at Sand Zone and it will feature a new type of DigiXros.**


	39. Chapter 39: Taiki and Shoutmon!

**Hey there, guys! Here is the thrity-ninth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It focuses on the bond of Taiki and Shoutmon as a new type of DigiXros is created. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 39(Episode 118): Taiki and Shoutmon! A Bond That Creates An Miracle!

After flowing through the digital space, the Chosen Generals have arrived on Sand Zone.

"Man. Sand Zone has really become very vast since we came here." Akari said.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary." Dorulumon said.

"We have to find the Data Star. So that we can avenged MetalJakalmon and restore the Digital World." Taiki said.

"Taiki…" Akari said.

"You don't need to pushed yourself even further for MetalJakalmon's sake, Taiki-kun." Mizuki said.

"I have to, Mizuki-san. It's the only way that I could feel satisfied in all means possible." Taiki said.

"Taiki…What's gotten into you?" Shoutmon asked.

Then, Tagiru could sense something deep.

"Something's up, right, Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked.

"Yeah." Tagiru said.

Then, a large SkullScorpiomon has appeared.

"Oh crap!" Tagiru hollered.

The giant SkullScorpiomon charged at the Chosen Generals.

"Airu!" Ryouma shouted.

Ryouma grabbed Airu with all of his might as the SkullScorpiomon came charging violently.

"Are you okay, Airu?" Ryouma asked.

Airu deeply blushed as she nodded her head.

"I am. Thank you, Ryouma." Airu said.

"It was my pleasure. I don't want anything bad to happened to you." Ryouma said.

Ryouma and Airu passionately hugged each other.

"You're okay, are you, Opossumon?" Psychemon asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for worrying about me, Psychemon." Opossumon said.

"No problem." Psychemon said.

Mizuki lost her balance right after the SkullScorpiomon appeared.

"Are you alright, Mizuki-san?" Kiriha asked.

"Yes. Look at you, being a gentleman, Kiriha-kun!" Mizuki said.

Then, Kiriha began to blushed.

"I'm just being nice." Kiriha said.

"Oooh, you're amazed by Mizuki-san's beauty, Kiriha-san!" Kotone hollered.

"Shut up!" Kiriha shouted.

The SkullScorpiomon kept on attacking the Chosen Generals.

"It just keeps on attacking no matter where we go!" Ren said.

"Dorulumon! Do your thing!" Akari hollered.

"With pleasure!" Dorulumon hollered.

"Drill Buster!" Dorulumon shouted.

Dorulumon rides on the drill of his tail as the generals and their digimon companions went inside of the dreaded sands.

"That was a close one." Zenjirou said.

"That was really awesome, Akari-san!" Tagiru hollered.

"Thank you, Tagiru-kun! It is impressive!" Akari hollered.

"That would give us the advantage somehow." Dorulumon said.

Then, the Chosen Generals saw an entire fleet of SkullScorpiomon.

"There's an entire fleet of them…" Kiichi said.

"Everyone! Get into the mine carts!" Revolmon hollered.

Therefore, the generals and the digimon hop aboard on two mine carts.

Beelzebumon shot two bullets on the carts as they went really fast.

"Hang on tight, everyone!" Taiki hollered.

Then, the generals saw a dead end up ahead.

"We're going to crash!" Mami hollered.

"I know!" Mizuki hollered.

"Reload! Ekakimon! GarGadmon!" Tagiru hollered.

With that, Ekakimon and GarGadmon appeared from out of Tagiru's maroon crimson and hyper blue Xros Loader.

"Ekaki! What do you need, Tagiru?" Ekakimon asked.

"Ekakimon, we need you to make a rainbow bridge." Tagiru said.

"Will do!" Ekakimon hollered.

Ekakimon leapted out the mine cart as he created a rainbow bridge.

"Perfection!" Ekakimon hollered.

"And GarGadmon, I want you to make sure that we don't fall." Tagiru said.

"You can count on me, Tagiru!" GarGadmon said.

"We're counting on your strength, GarGadmon!" Gumdramon said.

GarGadmon stood in front of the mine carts as he tried to pushed them forward.

"We're safe." Kaoru said.

"Thank goodness." Bearmon said.

Then, something had hit the generals as they falled into the rainbow bridge.

"Taiki. Wake up, Taiki." Shoutmon said, shaking Taiki.

"What happened?" Taiki asked.

"You're alright! That is the main part!" Akari hollered, hugging Taiki.

"Something attacked us before. I'm not sure what." Kiriha said.

"Hey look, it's that weird-looking door again!" Zenjirou hollered.

"Guess that I have to do drastic measures. It's a good thing that I upgraded my sex appeal in over a year." Akari said.

"S-Sex appeal, Akari-chan? Aren't you thirteen, Akari-chan?" Mizuki asked.

To everyone's shock, Akari touched her chest and had an amazing and outstanding pose.

"Oneesan Akari-san…" Airu said.

"Oh, door, please, please, open for us." Akari said.

"Chu~!" Akari hollered.

Akari sent over a lovely kiss to the door.

"It opened again!" Zenjirou hollered.

"Let's move on!" Taiki said.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

Therefore, the Chosen Generals went towards the cavern.

Unbeknowist to the generals, Darkdramon is following them.

"Akari-chan! I didn't know that you got that in yourself!" Mizuki hollered.

"That was really amazing, Akari-san!" Mami hollered.

"It was truly spectacular, Oneesan Akari-san!" Airu hollered.

"Well, it takes one to know the other person's ability to seduce." Akari said.

"The sooner we find the Data Star, the faster that we leave." Taiki said.

"Taiki's really changing." Lucemon said.

"Yeah and I don't like it one bit." Shoutmon said.

"Is Taiki going to be alright, Akari?" Lunamon asked.

"Let's hope so, Lunamon." Akari said.

"Dark Roar!" Darkdramon shouted.

Darkdramon launched dark matter at the generals.

The Chosen Generals immediately got hurt in just a second.

"That attack…" Taiki said.

"It's no doubt…" Shoutmon said.

Darkdramon has appeared from the shadows.

"Darkdramon!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

"You won't win this one, Chosen Generals." Darkdramon said.

"Terrible Gaze!" Darkdramon shouted.

Darkdramon launched a beam form his eyes to strike at the Chosen Generals.

"We'll show you!" Tagiru hollered.

The Chosen Generals reloaded all of their army from out of their Xros Loaders.

"We will beat you really fast so that we can find the Data Star." Taiki said.

Then, Shoutmon put his hand between Taiki.

"Not you, Taiki." Shoutmon said.

"Why, Shoutmon?" Taiki asked.

"Everyone! Finished him quickly! Show him what all of you are capable of!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Right!" Greymon and the rest of the digimon hollered in unison.

Therefore, Greymon lead the other digimon to take on Darkdramon.

"Shoutmon, why aren't you letting me fight?" Taiki asked.

"You know why! Ever since MetalJakalmon's death, you have become really brooding and cynical, Taiki! I don't like it one bit at all!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Not only that, you have a serious heart condition right now! You could die, Taiki!" Shoutmon shouted, breaking into tears.

"Shoutmon…" Taiki said.

Then, Taiki's heart started to beep at high speed.

Taiki fell to the ground.

"Not now…" Taiki said.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Taiki…" Akari said.

"Hurry it up, Dorulumon! We have to end this fight quickly so that we give serious help to Taiki!" Akari shouted.

"Taiki needs help, Dorulumon, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"Well, it's going to take a while!" Dorulumon shouted.

After many struggles, Greymon and the others emerge victorious.

"This is why I wanted you to stay back, Taiki." Shoutmon said.

"I'm fine, Shoutmon. Really I am." Taiki said.

"Taiki, don't pushed yourself even further for your heart to pass its limits." Wisemon said.

"He's right, Taiki. Don't even think about trying to fight." Wizarmon said.

"This is not the end of it, Chosen Generals." Darkdramon said.

– Darkdramon! Ultimate Shinka! – Darkdramon shouted.

An enormous light has appeared in front of the generals as Darkdramon transformed into a new form.

– Chaosmon! – Chaosmon shouted.

"Chaosmon?" Taiki asked.

"Dark Prominence!" Chaosmon shouted.

Chaosmon fires off his own digital cells from the Gigastick Cannon.

The Chosen Generals got really hurt by it.

"Damm! He's really tough!" Beelzebumon said.

"What can we do?" Mervamon asked.

"I feel so helpless right now." Taiki said.

Then, Ornismon appeared in front of Taiki and Shoutmon.

"Ornismon!" Taiki hollered.

Ornismon collapsed to the ground.

"Are you alright, Ornismon?" Shoutmon asked.

"I don't have much time. Ryutarbazei did this to me. Red, whatever you do, you must defeat Ryutarbazei." Ornismon said.

"Ornismon…" Taiki said.

"I believe in you…" Ornismon said.

Then, Ornismon vanished.

Taiki had a little tear in his eyes.

"This madness has to stop…" Shoutmon said.

Then, Taiki remembered the words of MetalJakalmon.

* * *

"_Restore the Digital World to its rightful glory and take down Ryutarbazei…_" MetalJakalmon said, in a flashback during Forest Zone.

"_Fight with your friends to win…_" MetalJakalmon said, in a flashback during Forest Zone.

"_Protect this world…_" MetalJakalmon said, in a flashback during Forest Zone.

* * *

"Shoutmon, we have to fight." Taiki said.

"I know that it might be crazy for me to do in my terrible state, but, it's in our nature." Taiki said.

"Yeah. You're right, Taiki." Shoutmon said.

"We have to fight for our friends. The ones that we cherished during our entire lives." Taiki said.

An image of Zenjirou, Kiriha, Nene, Mizuki, Yuu, Kotone, Tagiru, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, Hideaki, Kiichi, Kaoru, Tokio, Mami, Haruka, Midori, Hiroya and Kaneda has appeared as a part of Taiki's memories.

"The ones that we met during our journey. Our greatest nakama." Shoutmon said.

An image of Ballistamon, the Starmonz, Lilymon, Jijimon, Dondokomon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Beelzebumon, ChibiKamemon, Revolmon, Knightmon, Bastemon, the PawnChessmonz, Wisemon, Dracomon, Gaosmon, Cyberdramon, the Monitamonz, Deckerdramon, Stingmon, Lilamon, Wizarmon, Tailmon, Apollomon, Olegmon, Spadamon, Coronamon, Ignitemon, Minveramon, Lucemon, Gumdramon, Psychemon, Damemon, Dracmon, Opossumon, Dobermon, Locomon, Submarimon, Bearmon, Culumon, Plesiomon, GarGadmon, MetalTyrannomon, FlaWizarmon, Harpymon, AncientMermaimon, Pukamon, MarineDevimon, the Trailmon squad, BanchouLeomon, Patamon, Poyomon, Tobucatmon, Dianamon, SlashAngemon, Gargoylemon, the Piximon forces, Ringermastermon, Teachermon, Bakomon and Terriermon has appeared as part of Shoutmon's memories.

"And the ones that we loved the most." Taiki said.

An image of Akari and Lunamon has appeared.

"Taiki~! Stupid Taiki~!" Akari hollered.

"Shoutmon-sama~! I believe in you, Shoutmon-sama~!" Lunamon hollered.

"We will fight for what is right…" Shoutmon said.

"We will restore this world…" Taiki said.

"And we'll take it by storm!" Taiki and Shoutmon hollered in unison.

Then, a red and gold aura has surfaced around Taiki and Shoutmon.

"That aura…" Mizuki said.

"It's like before…" Zenjirou said.

Then, Chaosmon approached Akari, Lunamon and Cutemon.

"Ah, the red's general and king's weakpoints. The red-haired girl and the young bunny. Time to remove you." Chaosmon said.

"Please, don't hurt us, kyu." Cutemon said.

"Shoutmon! Let's do it!" Taiki hollered.

"Right, Taiki!" Shoutmon hollered.

Taiki bravely raised his red Xros Loader.

Shoutmon held up his microphone.

"The bonds…" Taiki said.

"And the friendships…" Shoutmon said.

"The power of both humans and digimon as one!" Taiki and Shoutmon shouted in unison.

– BioXros! – Taiki and Shoutmon shouted in unison.

Taiki and Shoutmon became beacons of flashing light as they fused together to be one unit.

Taiki and Shoutmon have really turned into a warrior of justice.

Taiki's face has the head of Shoutmon as a helmet.

Taiki received scars under his eyes, courtesy of Shoutmon.

The eyes shared one half of Taiki's and one half of Shoutmon's.

– BioShoutmon! – BioShoutmon shouted.

BioShoutmon stood very valiantly against the odds.

"That's pretty impressive." Kiriha said.

"Are you kidding me?! That's really epic and mindblowing at the same time!" Kotone hollered.

"I think that I've seen this somewhere before…It's like when those humans used mystical cloths to battle superior opponents." Tagiru said.

"You mean Saint Seiya, Tagiru?" Ryouma asked.

"Yeah, that's it! Saint Seiya! That was one of the best manga in Japan!" Tagiru hollered.

"Have you even read Saint Seiya, Tagiru?" Yuu asked.

"Of course I have!" Tagiru hollered.

"Taiki, I can feel this awesome power." BioShoutmon said, speaking in Shoutmon's voice.

"So can I. It's really something." BioShoutmon said, speaking in Taiki's voice.

Then, BioShoutmon witness Chaosmon about to unleashed an attack on Akari, Cutemon and Lunamon.

"Akari!" BioShoutmon shouted, speaking in Taiki's voice.

"Lunamon!" BioShoutmon shouted, speaking in Shoutmon's voice.

BioShoutmon immediately leapt into action as he heroically saved Akari, Cutemon and Lunamon from harm's way.

"The fusion of both human and digimon." Chaosmon said.

"Akari…" BioShoutmon said, speaking in Taiki's voice.

"Lunamon…" BioShoutmon said, speaking in Shoutmon's voice.

"We will protect you!" BioShoutmon hollered, now sharing one fused voice.

BioShoutmon immediately charged at Chaosmon.

Akari and Lunamon were really mindblown and amazed on how Taiki and Shoutmon had become.

"Taiki…That's really amazing…" Akari said, blushing.

"Shoutmon-sama…You're truly awesome…" Lunamon said, blushing.

"Now, the battle has its highpoint." Chaosmon said.

"Let's finished this, Chaosmon!" BioShoutmon said, looking downright serious as before.

BioShoutmon and Chaosmon clashed at each other.

"We should let Taiki and Shoutmon handled this one." Zenjirou said.

"We can't intervene on an awesome brawl like this." Yuu said.

"Taiki-kun and Shoutmon are the only ones who can defeat Chaosmon." Mizuki said.

"Let's just hope those two can last it long." Kiriha said.

"Ike, Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered.

"Kick his ass, Ou-sama!" Gumdramon hollered.

"You can do this, Taiki-san and Shoutmon!" Ryouma hollered.

Chaosmon clobbered BioShoutmon within a flash.

However, BioShoutmon was still standing.

"Give up?" Chaosmon asked.

BioShoutmon remained silent.

"Not in your life." BioShoutmon said.

"Dragon's Fury!" BioShoutmon shouted.

BioShoutmon unleashed a furious firery punch at Chaosmon.

The Chosen Generals were in awe of how BioShoutmon was.

"Great job, BioShoutmon!" Akari hollered.

"Show him no mercy, BioShoutmon-sama!" Lunamon hollered.

"This is really impossible…" Chaosmon said.

"This is how far you will go, Chaosmon." BioShoutmon said.

BioShoutmon created a large beam.

"Victory of the Hottokenai!" BioShoutmon shouted.

BioShoutmon launched the beam at Chaosmon.

Chaosmon was terminated by the likes of a human and a king fused together.

BioShoutmon degenerated back to Taiki and Shoutmon respectively.

"That was really awesome, Taiki-san!" Haruka hollered.

"It was really epic!" Midori said.

"You guys were really incredible." Kaoru said.

"The best!" Bearmon hollered.

"Gee, thanks guys. But, it was actually our bond that made it work!" Taiki said.

"Sure has!" Shoutmon hollered.

Taiki and Shoutmon fist-bumped each other.

"Still, the bond worked." Hideaki said.

"Now we have something in mind for Ryutarbazei!" Kiichi hollered.

Then, Akari punched Taiki in the shoulder.

"That was really something." Akari said.

Taiki smiled.

Taiki and Akari passionately kissed each other on the lips.

"A really great way to express pure awesome." Airu said.

"Sure is." Ryouma said.

Lunamon pulled Shoutmon's armour for a kiss on the lips.

"Shoutmon-sama, you were really awesome back there." Lunamon said.

"Thank you, Lunamon." Shoutmon said.

Then, a shining light has appeared.

"It's the Data Star!" Tokio said.

"We all know who its choosing." Hiroya said.

Taiki smiled very valiantly.

Taiki swiped his red Xros Loader to capture the Data Star.

"Data Star, capture complete!" Taiki hollered.

"Looks like that we have defeated the entire New Bagra Army." Zenjirou said.

"All that's left is Ryutarbazei, Belphemon and ZeedMillenniummon." Kiriha said.

"Knowing Ryutarbazei, he won't give in so easily." Mizuki said.

"We'll be going home once we saved Nee-san!" Kotone hollered.

"That's right, Kotone!" Yuu hollered.

Then, Taiki received a message on his Xros Loader.

"It's from Ryutarbazei." Taiki said.

"Guys, we'll be going alone." Shoutmon said.

"Okay. We'll head back to Green Zone so that we can make a solid plan for the final battle." Zenjirou said.

"Stay safe, Taiki." Akari said.

"You too, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said.

Therefore, Taiki and Shoutmon had venture to Rain Zone while the others went back to Green Zone.

* * *

Taiki and Shoutmon had reached Rain Zone.

Ryutarbazei was waiting.

"Nice of you to show up." Ryutarbazei said.

"What is this about, bastard?" Shoutmon asked.

"Nothing really. Just want to warned you about our final battle." Ryutarbazei said.

"Ryutarbazei, what are the Data Stars capable of?" Taiki asked.

"Many possibilities, dear boy." Ryutarbazei said.

"The destruction starts in less than a few minutes from now." Ryutarbazei said.

"How is that possible?!" Taiki and Shoutmon asked in unison.

Ryutarbazei vanished.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? Next time, the final battle begins.**


	40. Chapter 40: Countdown to Destruction!

**Hey there, guys! Here the fortieth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. The final battle for both worlds has started. Only seven chapters remained until the grand finale. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 40(Episode 119): Countdown to Destruction! The Final Battle Begins!

After having a short conservation with Ryutarbazei, Taiki and Shoutmon returned to Green Zone.

"You're okay!" Akari hollered.

Akari and Lunamon hugged Taiki and Shoutmon respectively.

"You seem troubled, Taiki." Akari said.

"What's wrong, Shoutmon-sama?" Lunamon asked.

"This is terrible…" Shoutmon said.

"What is?" Akari asked.

"Guys, ZeedMilleniummon is coming in less than a few minutes." Taiki said.

The Chosen Generals were shocked.

"How is that even possible, Taiki-kun?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't know, exactly." Taiki said.

"Obviously, that bastard pulled a switch on us sometime during our battles." Shoutmon said.

"It's no surprise that he did it." Kiriha said.

"The final battle." Mami said.

"We have to formulate a plan on how to enter the main base and saved Nene." Taiki said.

"Nee-san will be saved, Taiki-san!" Kotone said.

"Nee-san is still a general." Yuu said.

"Luckily, I have been practicing the Power Whip. It's really neat to my advancements!" Zenjirou said.

Zenjirou began to whip on the lash.

"Dammit! It's not a toy!" Gokuwmon shouted.

"Let him enjoyed it, Gokuwmon. He earned it after going through your training and getting another Data Star." Sanzomon said.

"Yes, Sanzomon-sama." Gokuwmon said.

"Good job on your task too, Akari and Lunamon." Sanzomon said.

"Thank you, Sanzomon-sama." Lunamon said.

"Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone, can I examined your Xros Loaders for a bit?" Wizarmon asked.

"Sure!" Akari and Zenjirou hollered in unison.

"Here you go!" Kotone hollered, as the trio handed their Xros Loaders to Wizarmon.

"Thank you." Wizarmon said.

Wizarmon started to look over at the Xros Loaders.

"Just as I thought…" Wizarmon asked.

"What's wrong, Wizarmon?" Taiki asked.

"These Xros Loaders are completely stabalized." Wizarmon said.

"Stabalized?!" Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone asked in unison.

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked.

"But, didn't Akari and Zenjirou received their Xros Loaders during the final battle with Quartzmon?" Lilymon asked.

"They did." Kiriha said.

"Akari and Zenjirou's Xros Loaders have been through a lot and Kotone just received hers during the beginning of her journey." Wizarmon said.

"Wizarmon, you knew this would happened. Why didn't you said anything?" Tailmon asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worried anyone." Wizarmon said.

"Well, thank you for telling us straight, Wizarmon." Zenjirou said.

"We will take good care of them, I promise." Kotone said, bowing down her head.

"You can count on it." Akari said.

"Taiki-san, have you thought of a plan?" Ryouma asked.

"I have. It's a pretty risky one." Taiki said.

"It's alright, Taiki-kun. Explain what is the main plan." Mizuki said.

"Okay, I was thinking that Kiriha, Yuu, Kotone and I would infiltrated the main base. With you, Ryouma, Airu-chan, Ren-kun, Hideaki, Kiichi-kun, Kaoru-chan and Mami-chan backing us up." Taiki said.

Mizuki, Ryouma, Airu, Ren, Hideaki, Kiichi, Kaoru and Mami were quite surprise that Taiki wanted to bring them along.

"Wait, me?" Mizuki asked.

"You want to bring us along, Taiki-san?" Ryouma asked.

"Of course! You been doing really great in the digital world, so, this is kind of my repayment to each of you." Taiki said.

"You can count on us, Taiki-san!" Mami hollered.

"Some of us has to stay behind knowing that they will be fine here." Taiki asked.

"You mean us?" Akari and Zenjirou asked in unison.

"We understand, Taiki-san." Tokio said.

"It would be best if we didn't get in the way." Haruka said.

"That's true." Midori said.

"We'll be rooting for you." Hiroya said.

"Show that jerk who's boss." Kaneda said.

"You can do it. Fight for all of us." Miho said.

"What the hell?! What the actual hell, Taiki?!" Akari and Zenjirou asked in unison.

"Guys…I…" Taiki said.

"So you're going to have the glory again?" Zenjirou asked.

"Really selfish." Ballistamon said.

"It's not selfish, I just don't want you getting hurt because of me…" Taiki said.

"So, that's it?" Akari asked.

"After the two of us have worked off our status as generals, you're just going to leave us? Like the year before?" Akari asked, feeling sad.

"You thought of this too, Shoutmon-sama?" Lunamon asked.

"Yeah. I am sorry, Lunamon. I didn't want you to get hurt while we go there." Shoutmon said.

"I understand. I will wait for you, Shoutmon-sama." Lunamon said.

Then, Taiki puts his hands on Akari's shoulders.

"Akari, whatever happens, I still want you to wait for me. If I had someone willing to do anything for me, it would be you, Akari." Taiki said.

"Taiki…" Akari said, blushing.

"I promise you, when the fight's over, we'll start our first date." Taiki said.

Then, Akari just smiled.

"You better stay alive for that…" Akari said.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for you, Akari. Count on it." Taiki said.

Taiki and Akari passionately hugged each other.

"What about me, Taiki-san? What can I do?" Tagiru asked.

"Tagiru, I want you to lead the crashing party with me." Taiki said.

Tagiru became surprised.

"But, why, Taiki-san?" Tagiru asked.

"You have learned from your mistake and have greatly changed for the better during your first time at the Digital World. In all aspects, you do deserved to come along for the final battle." Taiki said.

"Taiki-san…Thank you…" Tagiru said.

"The two of you are no longer our shadows, but, you are now equals compare to us." Shoutmon said.

"You mean it, Ou-sama?" Gumdramon asked.

Shoutmon nodded his head.

"You earned it, squirt." Shoutmon said.

"Also, I think that it's time to give the Data Stars to…" Taiki said.

Tagiru turned around and went back at his stance.

"Me?" Tagiru asked.

"Of course you, Tagiru-kun!" Akari hollered.

"You did said that you wanted to gather the Data Stars the most!" Hideaki said.

"That is true. Those were your words, Tagiru." Kiichi said.

"Everyone, send your Data Stars to Tagiru!" Taiki hollered.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unsion.

Therefore, the Chosen Generals held up their Xros Loaders way high in the sky.

Then, all of the Data Stars have appeared instantly.

The Data Stars immediately came together and formed into one fragment.

The Data Star has become a large golden sword.

The sword came into Tagiru's hands.

"It's a sword." Gumdramon said.

"An awesome sword! I will dubbed it, the Blade Star!" Tagiru hollered.

"It's a cheesy name, but, I'll get passed it." Gumdramon said.

"Chosen Generals, the final battle has come. We have to bring back order to both worlds." Taiki said.

"Ryutarbazei, your reign of terror is coming to a devious end!" Shoutmon said.

"Kiriha, you better bring Nene-san back in one piece." Zenjirou said.

"I'll do my best to get her for you, Gengourou." Kiriha said.

"It's Zen-! I'll let this go for now." Zenjirou said.

Zenjirou and Kiriha fist-bumped each other.

"I'll remained here with the others." Wizarmon said.

"We come this far not to lose. Everyone is counting on us." Mizuki said.

"Airu-chan and Mami-chan, when we win, how about we go shopping?" Akari asked.

"Absolutely, Oneesan Akari-san~!" Airu hollered.

"We will have Nene-san in time for it, Akari-san!" Mami said.

"Everyone, let's move out!" Taiki said.

"Right!" Kiriha, Yuu, Kotone, Mizuki, Tagiru, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, Hideaki, Kiichi, Kaoru and Mami hollered in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Bagra Pandemonium, Ryutarbazei and Belphemon were observing the battlefield.

"The world will be crumbled as I foretold. The Chosen Generals will enter their downfall." Ryutarbazei said.

"You will win for sure, lord-sama." Belphemon said.

Then, Ryutarbazei noticed that the generals have arrived outside of his base.

"They're here. Just in time too." Ryutarbazei said.

Taiki and his party waited intensely.

"We have to keep our guards up. We don't know what Ryutarbazei has in stored for us." Taiki said.

Then, thousands of New Bagra Army forcements have arrived.

"Shit…" Gumdramon said.

"We've got no time to waste! We have to fight!" Shoutmon shouted. "

Everyone!" Taiki shouted.

"Right!" Kiriha, Yuu, Kotone, Mizuki, Tagiru, Ryouma, Airu, Ren, Hideaki, Kiichi, Kaoru and Mami hollered in unison.

With that, Taiki and his party reloaded their army.

"Now!" Taiki shouted.

With an explosion, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Sparrowmon and MetalGreymon evolved into their Chou Shinka forms as they immediately DigiXros into Shoutmon EX6.

Starmon and the Pickmonz jogress evolved to ShootingStarmon.

Gumdramon, Psychemon, Damemon, Opossumon and Dracmon went from their Chou Shinka forms straight to their Flash Shinka forms.

Submarimon, Dobermon, Locomon and Bearmon evolved into MegaSeadramon, MetalDobermon, GrandLocomon and Gryzmon respectively.

– DigiXros! – Mami shouted.

Mami DigiXros Labramon and Dondokomon to formed FestiveLabramon.

"Ready, ShootingStarmon?" Shoutmon EX6 asked.

"Ready, brother!" ShootingStarmon hollered.

Shoutmon EX6 threw ShootingStarmon into the air.

"Ryuusei Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon EX6 shouted.

Shoutmon EX6 sended ShootingStarmon flying with his Soul Calibur.

"Aw yeah!" ShootingStarmon hollered.

ShootingStarmon became a flaming meteorite as he strike on the Troopmon forces.

"Soul Calibur!" Shoutmon EX6 shouted.

Shoutmon EX6 slashed some Pteramon with his Soul Calibur.

"Yosh!" Yuu hollered.

"I don't have time to waste with this mess! I have a world to protect!" Shoutmon EX6 shouted.

Then, some Sealsdramon approached Yuu.

"Onii-chan!" Kotone hollered.

"Behind you, Yuu!" Airu hollered.

"Staff Buster!" BeatThrottlemon shouted.

BeatThrottlemon launched her staff at the Sealsdramon.

"Sai X Slash!" Shinobimon shouted.

Shinobimon slashed some Sealsdramon with his two sais.

"Thank you, Airu-san, Shinobimon." Yuu said.

"You're welcome, Yuu." Shinobimon said.

"That's what friends and teammates are for! " Airu hollered.

Several Gryphomon came charging at Airu and BeatThrottlemon.

"Zekarushi Chronos!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

MalzarAzaemon launched a galaxy supreme beam at the Gryphomon swarm.

"Thank you, MalzarAzaemon!" BeatThrottlemon said.

MalzarAzaemon nodded his head.

"My hero~!" Airu hollered.

Ryouma slightly blushed.

"Airu, don't get fooled by the forces. Stay strong!" Ryouma said.

"Will do, honey!" Airu hollered.

Then, Taiki can see a glance of Ryutarbazei and a vision of a large dragon.

"That red and black dragon…Could it be?" Taiki asked.

"Ryutarbazei!" Taiki shouted.

"Mizuki-san, we'll be going ahead! Take care of the forces!" Taiki hollered, as he, Shoutmon EX6, Kiriha, Yuu, ShootingStarmon and Kotone went up ahead.

"Okay! Good luck, Taiki-kun!" Mizuki said.

"Tagiru, do your best!" Taiki hollered.

"R-Right!" Tagiru said.

"Tagiru, are you ready for the fight of your life?" Ryouma asked.

"Like you better believed it." Tagiru said.

"We can't failed Taiki-san. Not now! We have to saved both worlds no matter what!" Tagiru said.

Then, Tagiru put his goggles over his eyes.

Tagiru raised up the Blade Star.

Tagiru and Ryouma smiled at each other.

"Super Arresterdramon!" Tagiru shouted.

"MalzarAzaemon!" Ryouma shouted.

"Ike!" Tagiru and Ryouma shouted in unison.

"Right!" Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon shouted in unison.

"Go for it too, FestiveLabramon!" Mami shouted.

"Right, Mami!" FestiveLabramon hollered.

"Spiral Shredder!" Super Arresterdramon shouted.

"Zekarushi Delta Ceouris!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

"Drumming Howl!" FestiveLabramon shouted.

Super Arresterdramon, MalzarAzaemon and FestiveLabramon combined their moves together to obliberate the Troopmon forces.

"Yes!" Mami and Tagiru hollered in unison.

"It's not over yet." Ryouma said.

"Not by a long shot." Ren said.

Then, some more reinforcements have arrived.

"There's more of them." Kaoru said.

"This should be interesting." Hideaki said.

"Sure is." Ren said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Green Zone, Akari, Zenjirou, Haruka, Midori, Tokio, Hiroya, Kaneda and the others are praying for Taiki's group to stay safe.

"Akari-chan? Is something wrong?" Zenjirou asked.

"That idiot…" Akari said, going into tears.

"It will be alright, Akari." Lunamon said.

"I hope…" Lunamon said.

"We just have to believe…" Haruka said.

"Mami and the others will come back…" Midori said.

"I could feel this dark prescence…" Wizarmon said.

"So can I…" Tailmon said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Bagra Pandemonium, things are really in place as Taiki, Shoutmon EX6, Kiriha, Yuu, Damemon, ShootingStarmon and Kotone crashed into the main base.

"No one in sight." Taiki said.

"This is really too close of a call." Damemon said.

"You're right, Damemon." Yuu said.

"Nene shouldn't be far…" Kiriha said.

"Nee-san…" Kotone said.

Then, Taiki saw flashes of the red and black dragon.

"Taiki, do you see that?" Shoutmon EX6 asked.

"Yeah. Everyone, head to the flashing image!" Taiki said.

"Right!" Kiriha, Yuu, ShootingStarmon and Kotone hollered in unison.

Therefore, Taiki's group went inside on the flashing image.

"Whoa!" Taiki's group hollered in unison.

* * *

Then, Wizarmon could feel a prescence.

"Wizarmon, what's wrong?" Tailmon asked.

"This is terrible. Taiki and the others went inside of that image of a red and black dragon." Wizarmon said.

"They need assistance." Zenjirou said.

"We have to go help them…" Wizarmon said.

"Promise…! Promise that you'll come back…!" Akari thought, thinking in her mind.

Akari broke into tears as she said that.

* * *

"X7! Stay strong!" Taiki hollered.

"Got it!" Shoutmon X7 hollered.

"Burning Star Crusher!" Shoutmon X7 shouted.

Shoutmon X7 used his microphone to smack the red and black dragon.

However, the red and black dragon intervene it.

Shoutmon X7 became weak.

"X7!" Taiki hollered.

After that, Taiki's group finally woke after that mayhem.

"Are we…?" Kotone asked.

"Yeah. We're inside of that red and black dragon." Yuu said.

"We have landed sooner than expected." Kiriha said.

"X7 used all of his strength to keep us in here…" Taiki said.

"X7…" Kotone said.

"We have to keep going…" Taiki said.

"Wait a minute, Taiki!" Shoutmon's voice said, inside of microphone.

"Shoutmon?" Taiki asked.

"That dragon drained my power. So, I'll be in here for a while." Shoutmon's voice said.

"It's alright. You tried your hardest." Taiki said.

"If you need us, we'll go back to Akari and Zenjirou." Dorulumon said.

"Good luck, Taiki." Ballistamon said.

Ballistamon and Dorulumon transported out of the dragon.

Then, Kotone smelled something familiar.

"I can smell Nee-san's scent!" Kotone hollered.

"Let's followed it!" Yuu hollered.

Therefore, Taiki's group went to followed the scent of Nene.

"Hey, I don't smelled it anymore." Kotone said.

"Nice of you to drop by, Chosen Generals." Ryutarbazei said.

"Ryutarbazei?!" Taiki, Yuu, Shoutmon's voice and Kotone asked in unison.

"Looks who's here to saved you." Ryutarbazei said.

Nene Shademon was trapped in a large crystal.

"Nee-san!" Yuu and Kotone hollered in unison.

"What have you done?! Nee-san is really…really immodest! I can't look at it!" Kotone hollered.

"Take it easy, Kotone-chan…" Taiki said.

"You won't stop my plans." Ryutarbazei said.

Ryutarbazei launched a shadow ball at Taiki, Kiriha, Yuu and Kotone.

The four fell hardcore to the ground.

"Kiriha…Yuu…Kotone-chan…Can you stand?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah…" Kiriha said.

"Barely…" Yuu said.

"Only the three of you have to saved Nene…" Taiki said.

"What about you, Taiki-san?" Kotone asked.

"I'm going to take him head on!" Taiki shouted, holding Shoutmon's microphone very frimly.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? The fight continues on the following chapters.**


	41. Chapter 41: A Daring Task!

**Hey there, guys! Here the forty-first chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. The final battle continues. Only six chapters remained until t****he grand finale. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 41(Episode 120): A Daring Task! Rescue a Great Friend!

"Taiki-san! You can't be serious! You want to take on Ryutarbazei alone?" Yuu asked.

"Don't argue, Yuu! Go rescue your sister!" Taiki shouted.

"But, Taiki-san…" Yuu said.

"You'll get hurt, Taiki-san…" Kotone said.

"Don't worry about me. We're generals, that's what we do best." Taiki said.

"You heard what Taiki said, we have to do our part." Kiriha said.

"Right…" Yuu and Kotone said.

"Come on, Kotone." Sparrowmon said.

"We've got no time to waste…" Mervamon said.

"Let's do it." Beelzebumon said.

Therefore, Kiriha, Yuu, Kotone, Sparrowmon, Damemon, Mervamon and Beelzebumon went to free Nene from the large crystal.

"Come at me with everything you got, boy. Since you've already dared to fight." Ryutarbazei said.

Taiki grew angrier by the minute.

"Ryutarbazei or rather DarkKnightmon, I won't stand for this any longer. Two have fallen because of you. I will avenged them both as I keep on fighting for a better tomorrow. I'll defeat you right here and now!" Taiki said.

Ryutarbazei just smiled.

Taiki immediately strike at Ryutarbazei.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at outside of the Bagra Pandemonium, Tagiru and the others were still dealing with the forces of the New Bagra Army.

"Damm. There's so many of them!" Tagiru hollered.

"Don't give up, Tagiru! We have to keep on going!" Ryouma said.

"Taiki-kun is counting on us! We won't let this world or ours crumbled into pieces!" Mizuki said.

"You're right, Mizuki-san. We can't let both worlds crumbled like dust!" Tagiru said.

"Ike, Gumdramon X5 Buster!" Tagiru hollered.

"You too, HowlingAstamon!" Ryouma shouted.

"Kouyouhoujou: Fire Formation!" Gumdramon X5 shouted.

"Maverick Knuckle!" HowlingAstamon shouted.

Gumdramon X5 and HowlingAstamon combined their moves together to strike at the New Bagra Army reinforcements.

"Charge, MegaSeadramon!" Mizuki hollered.

"Right, Mizuki!" MegaSeadramon hollered.

"Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon shouted.

MegaSeadramon fires a powerful lightning strike at the Hounoumon forces.

Some of the reinforcements had cornered Ryouma, MalzarAzaemon and BlackMachGaogamon.

Luckily, Ren, Airu and their partners were there to give backup.

"We've got your back, Ryouma!" Airu hollered.

"Let's beat them together!" Ren said.

Ryouma nodded his head as he smiled.

"It's good to know that I have great friends like you two." Ryouma said.

"We feel the same way about you too, Ryouma." Airu and Ren said in unison.

"Let's do it!" Ryouma shouted.

"Right!" Airu and Ren shouted in unison.

"Zekarushi Chronos!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

"Juju Strike!" BeatThrottlemon shouted.

"Death Scream!" GrandDracmon shouted.

"Gaoga Tornade!" BlackMachGaogamon shouted.

MalzarAzaemon, BeatThrottlemon, GrandDracmon and BlackMachGaogamon combined their powers together to strike at the strong forces.

"Yes!" Airu hollered.

Ryouma, Ren and Airu gave each other an high-five.

"We're unbeatable if we worked together." Ryouma said.

"You know it!" Ren hollered.

"Fire away, Dobermon Powered-Up Version!" Hideaki hollered.

"Yes, sir!" Dobermon Powered-Up Version hollered.

"Super Schwarz Strahl!" Dobermon Powered-Up Version shouted.

Dobermon Powered-Up Version blasted a dark beam at the Pteramon forces.

"Locomon, Trailmon squad! Ready, aim, fire!" Kiichi hollered.

Kiichi blowed onto his whistle.

"Steam Bomb!" Locomon shouted.

"Kyuu Break Spark!" The Trailmon squad shouted in unison.

Locomon and the Trailmon squad combined their moves together to strike at the GranKuwagamon forces.

"Gryzmon, whatever happens right now, I want you to know that you're the best friend that a general could ever asked for." Kaoru said.

"You're my best friend too, Kaoru." Gryzmon said.

Kaoru gently patted her loyal partner.

"Let's finished them as one." Kaoru said.

"Great idea, Kaoru!" Gryzmon hollered.

"Atemigaeshi!" Gryzmon shouted.

Gryzmon immediately slashed some of the New Bagra Army forces with his attack.

"BanchouLeomon! Patamon! Poyomon! It's up to you!" Kaoru shouted.

"We won't failed you, Kaoru." BanchouLeomon said.

"We'll show them on to mess with us!" Patamon shouted.

"Poyo, poyo!" Poyomon hollered.

"King Lion!" BanchouLeomon shouted.

"Air Shot!" Patamon shouted.

"Awa!" Poyomon shouted.

BanchouLeomon, Patamon and Poyomon combined their moves together to strike at the New Bagra Army forces.

"Bakomon! Ekakimon! Pagumon!" Tagiru shouted.

"Plotmon! Wanyamon!" Mami shouted.

"Right!" Bakomon, Ekakimon, Pagumon, Plotmon and Wanyamon shouted in unison.

"Transdelivery!" Bakomon shouted.

"Colorful Change!" Ekakimon shouted.

"Doku no Awa!" Pagumon shouted.

"Puppy Howling!" Plotmon shouted.

"Smile Fang!" Wanyamon shouted.

Bakomon, Ekakimon, Pagumon, Plotmon and Wanyamon combined their moves to attacked the forces.

"Do your thing, guys!" Mizuki hollered.

"Sure thing, Mizuki!" Mikemon said.

"You really do have a nice body, Mizuki!" MarineDevimon said.

Mizuki became embarrassed.

"MarineDevimon, we talked about this." Mizuki said.

"She's not interested!" AncientMermaimon shouted.

"Pervert." Pukamon said.

"Let's just focused on the task in hand." Plesiomon said.

"Neko Claw!" Mikemon shouted.

"Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon shouted.

"Crystal Brillow!" AncientMermaimon shouted.

"Bubble-Blow!" Pukamon shouted.

Mikemon, Plesiomon, AncientMermaimon and Pukamon combined their moves together to strike on the forces.

"Awesome! We're scoring the odds little by little!" Tagiru hollered.

"Keep it up, everyone! We're doing great!" Mizuki hollered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the image of the red and black dragon, Taiki was still fighting Ryutarbazei.

While. Kiriha, Yuu, Kotone, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Damemon and Beelzebumon went to rescued Nene from the large crystal.

"You're really keeping up with my movements, Kudou Taiki-kun." Ryutarbazei said.

Taiki kept on clashing on Ryutarbazei.

"You won't destroyed both worlds, Ryutarbazei! Not as long that I'm still standing!" Taiki shouted.

"Well, you want to know why Nene-chan is alive at this point?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"Nene-chan is known for her incredible free-will so I DigiXrossed herself with ZeedMillenniummon together in order to complete it." Ryutarbazei said.

"You're a mad man. I won't forgive you for what you done to Nene!" Taiki said.

"Try to stop me!" Ryutarbazei said.

Taiki threw Shoutmon's microphone at Ryutarbazei.

However, Ryutarbazei had dodged it.

Taiki and Ryutarbazei continued to clash with each other.

"Nee-san…" Yuu said.

"Can you hear us, Nee-san?" Kotone asked.

Nene Shademon who had turned into Moon=Millenniummon was still unconscious after what happened before.

"She's still unconscious from before." Kiriha said.

"We have to do something!" Yuu said.

"That something is coming up!" Mervamon shouted.

"Looks like we have to do this the old-fashioned way." Beelzebumon said.

Mervamon and Beelzebumon immediately hit on the large crystal to get Nene free.

"I'll help!" Damemon said.

"Me too!" Sparrowmon shouted.

"I won't lose here!" Taiki shouted.

Taiki fiercefully strike at Ryutarbazei.

However, Ryutarbazei launched a shadow ball at Taiki.

"Quick! Take out your Xros Loaders!" Kiriha hollered.

"Right!" Yuu and Kotone hollered in unison.

Kiriha, Yuu and Kotone took out their Xros Loaders.

The trio connected their Xros Loaders through the wired Darkness Loader.

Taiki charged at Ryutarbazei once more.

"So, you plan to used the Xros Loader to reach out her consciousness?" Ryutarbazei asked.

Ryutarbazei launched another shadow ball at Taiki.

Taiki fell to the ground.

"Taiki! Don't give up!" Shoutmon's voice shouted, from inside of his own microphone.

"For a annoying brat, you have matured greatly. You ready for what's to come, kid?" Kiriha asked.

"Of course I am! It's now or never at this moment! We have to saved Nee-san!" Kotone hollered.

"Hang on, Nee-san! We're coming!" Yuu hollered.

Then, a beam of light has stroked through the area.

"You're forgetting one thing, Ryutarbazei." Taiki said.

"Your opponent is still me!" Taiki shouted.

Taiki threw a smoke bomb at Ryutarbazei.

"Even though I praised your actions, this is where you will fall." Ryutarbazei said.

"Likewise. The Chosen Generals will win this war!" Taiki said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Tagiru and the others are still struggling with the forces.

"Damm! There's so many of them!" Tagiru shouted.

"We can't stop them in one shot!" Super Arresterdramon shouted.

"We need backup and fast!" Ryouma said.

"Did someone said backup?" A familiar voice asked.

A portal had opened up and it appeared Akari, Zenjirou, Dorulumon, Lunamon, Ballistamon, Wizarmon, Tailmon, Haruka, Midori, Miho, Kaneda, Hiroya and their partners.

"Akari-san! Everyone!" Tagiru, Ryouma, Mami, Ren, Hideaki, Kiichi and Kaoru hollered in unison.

"You came just in time, Oneesan Akari-san~!" Airu hollered.

"And it was perfect too!" Mizuki hollered.

"It's not just us!" Zenjirou hollered.

Many portals had opened up.

Melzaltomon, Teachermon, Stingmon, Lilamon, SlashAngemon, Gargoylemon, the Piximon forces, Dianamon, Tobucatmon, Ringermastermon and Terriermon appeared from the respective portals.

"Really awesome!" Coronamon hollered.

"Now, the fight begins!" Dianamon hollered.

"Let's give it our all, everyone!" Lilamon hollered.

"Right!" Stingmon, Melzaltomon, Teachermon, Dianamon, SlashAngemon, Gargoylemon, the Piximon forces, Tobucatmon and Terriermon shouted in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside of ZeedMillenniummon, Kiriha, Yuu, Kotone, Sparrowmon, Damemon, Mervamon and Beelzebumon were in another dimension.

"Where are we?" Kotone asked.

"The Xros Loader must have taken us to another world." Kiriha said.

"Apparently, we regain our consciousness in this place. Nee-san's consciousness must be around…" Yuu said.

"So, this is pretty much the inside of Nene's dreams... It has a very gloomy feel to it…" Kiriha thought, thinking in his mind.

Then, Yuu and Kotone noticed something familiar way up in the air.

"Nee-san!" Yuu and Kotone hollered in unison.

Therefore, the generals and digimon went to Nene.

"We'll get you out, Nee-san!" Kotone hollered.

Kotone swam faster to Nene in a comedic fashion.

"We have to get Nee-san out of here. We can't have her suffered more than she already has." Yuu said.

"Better said than done." Mervamon said.

Then, Moon=Milleniummon started to woke up.

"Should be easier if the straps wasn't so tight." Sparrowmon said.

"I…I can't go back…" Moon=Millenniummon said.

"Why, Nee-san?" Kotone asked.

"I have hurt so many innocent lives and lied to many people. I have betrayed my closest friends and family and corrupted this pure heart of mine…I have nowhere to go now…This is my fate…" Nene said.

"What are you saying?!" Kiriha asked, in a very angry manner.

"Don't talk like that, Nee-san!" Yuu hollered.

"It's because of Nee-san that we might have a chance of saving the world now!" Kotone said.

"I won't let you!" Shademon shouted.

Shademon viciously attacked Kiriha and the others.

"Shademon?!" Mervamon, Beelzebumon, Damemon and Sparrowmon asked in unison.

"I will not return her to you…" Shademon said.

Shademon began to trapped Kiriha and the others in straps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taiki was at his wits' end with Ryutarbazei.

"Why do you still stand?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"Because…A Chosen General never quits until the very end. A general fights!" Taiki shouted.

"It looks like that we're two very different people after all." Ryutarbazei said.

"Through my brother and Quartzmon, I had seen it all." Ryutarbazei said.

"I'm sure that you realized this by now that I wanted my entire army be defeated by you humans. See, my only goal was to erased you from the essentials of history." Ryutarbazei said.

"You won't get away with this, scumbag! We will created a future with our hands!" Taiki shouted.

"That's right, Taiki!" Shoutmon's voice shouted, from inside of his microphone.

Shoutmon appeared from out of his microphone.

"Shoutmon?" Taiki asked.

"I think that I had enough relaxing from there!" Shoutmon said.

"Well said." Ryutarbazei said. Belphemon appeared alongside Ryutarbazei.

"Shoutmon, this time, you'll be dead." Belphemon said.

"Sounds like a challenge!" Shoutmon said, crunching up his knuckles.

"As long that we have our friends by our side, we'll overcome anything!" Taiki shouted.

A spirit of Omegamon has appeared beneath Taiki and Shoutmon's prescene.

"That's right. Believe in that hope, Taiki." Omegamon said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the battlefield, the backup party had successfully defeated the forces.

"Yes!" Tagiru hollered.

Wizarmon looked at the image of ZeedMillenniummon.

"No other choice. It's worth it." Wizarmon thought.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? The fight continues on the following chapters.**


	42. Chapter 42: Return to the Light!

**Hey there, guys! Here the forty-second chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. The Chosen Generals will finally be completed. Only five chapters remained until t****he grand finale. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 42(Episode 121): Return to the Light! The Chosen Generals are Complete!

"No other choice. It's worth it." Wizarmon thought, thinking in his mind.

"Tailmon, I am going to do something drastic." Wizarmon said.

"What do you mean, Wizarmon?!" Tailmon asked, being confused.

"Everyone! Get into one corner!" Wizarmon hollered.

Everyone got into one corner.

"Blink Breeze!" Wizarmon shouted.

Wizarmon summoned a superior wind at Tailmon and the others.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!" Tagiru and the other generals hollered in unison.

"Wizarmon!" Tailmon shouted.

"If it's him, he'll definitely find a solution to this…!" Wizarmon shouted.

"I'm counting on you, Tailmon! Make sure to tell Taiki about everything that's happened here!" Wizarmon shouted.

"Wi…" Tailmon said.

"Tailmon, I'm really glad that we became friends. I won't forget any of this." Wizarmon said.

"I'll do my best to survey around and report any info…" Wizarmon said.

"Aaaaarrrggh!?" Wizarmon shouted.

"Time Destroyer!" ZeedMillenniummon shouted.

In a off-screen clash, Wizarmon was sent between the depths of the earth with no signs of coming back.

"Wizarmonnnnn!" Tailmon screamed.

Tailmon and the others landed safely as an explosion was heard afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside of ZeedMillenniummon, Taiki and Shoutmon were still fighting Ryutarbazei and Belphemon.

"Give up. There's no hope left." Ryutarbazei said.

"There's always will be hope!" Taiki shouted.

"Like it or not, we will win!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon shouted.

Shoutmon formed a ball of energy and shot it at his adversaries.

Belphemon used his chains to choke Shoutmon to death.

"You cheater!" Shoutmon shouted.

"I like this as my advantage." Belphemon said.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki shouted.

"Damm. We have to have a miracle on our side right now." Taiki thought, thinking in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the other dimension, Kiriha and the others were still struggling of getting Nene out from the devious hands of Shademon.

"Surely, you still don't understand at all. I need her for my ambition." Shademon said.

"You won't have Nee-san!" Yuu shouted.

"Count on it!" Kotone shouted.

Then, Kiriha just scoffed.

"I see now, you're just creating severe nightmares for Nene. We will stop you for sure!" Kiriha said.

"Attack!" Kiriha, Yuu and Kotone shouted in unison.

"Right!" Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Beelzebumon and Damemon shouted in unison.

Therefore, the quartet prepares to fight against Shademon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taiki and Shoutmon were still fighting against Ryutarbazei and Belphemon.

"Taiki-kun, you're out of breath." Ryutarbazei said.

"I am a general. I will fight until the moment that I will died. Even if I have to take you down!" Taiki shouted.

"That's the spirit, Taiki!" Shoutmon hollered.

"That won't be enough to save the entire universe." Belphemon said.

"Watch and see what happens!" Taiki shouted.

"This should be interesting." Ryutarbazei said, as he smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, the other generals were still recovering from before.

"I can't believe Wizarmon is gone…" Tagiru said.

"He was a brave digimon…" Ryouma said.

"How we going to explained this to Taiki-kun?" Mizuki asked.

"Tell him straight up. Since you're always on a nice streak." Mikemon said.

"Don't pushed it, Mikemon. You're upsetting Tailmon." Mizuki said.

Tailmon began to wept for the loss of her friend.

"Tailmon must feel really terrible." Airu said.

"Her friend is dead, that's why." Ren said.

"Tailmon-sama, are you alright?" Lunamon asked.

"That idiot…He sacrificed himself for us…He should have let me helped him back there…" Tailmon said.

"It wasn't your fault, Tailmon-sama. Wizarmon-sama did the right thing for all of us." Lunamon said.

"Lunamon's right. You shouldn't blame yourself, Tailmon." Akari said.

"Now we know on how to defeat ZeedMilleniummon." Zenjirou said.

"I guess that I feel a little bit better." Tailmon said.

"We have to prayed that Shoutmon-sama and the others can make it back alive." Lunamon said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the other dimension, Kiriha and the others were trying their very hardest to defeat Shademon.

"Just give up. There's nothing left for you." Shademon said.

"Grr! As If I'll let that happen…!" Kiriha shouted.

Then, Kiriha grabbed onto Nene's wrist.

"N-No!" Shademon shouted.

"Open your eyes, Nene! We're going home!" Kiriha said.

"A woman like you should not rot in a place like this!" Kiriha said.

"Just…Leave me…The sins that I've committed are too big…I cannot…I should not be forgiven…!" Nene said.

"Who said anything about forgiven?" Kiriha asked.

"Ehhhhhh!?" Yuu and Kotone asked in unison, thinking in their minds.

"Your fate will be decided by me!" Kiriha said.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Mizuki-san, Kiriha-san?" Kotone asked.

"Whether to forgive or not isn't decided by the person to be forgiven…!" Kiriha said.

"What are you…What are you talking about?" Nene asked.

"Are you that much of an idiot?!" Kiriha asked, in a very angry manner.

"Sins…? What about them?! You can get passed your sins just like the rest of us! You're a strong person and one of the bravest people that I know!" Kiriha said.

"Kiriha-kun, you're just saying to make me feel better." Nene said.

"No, I'm not!" Kiriha shouted.

"I'd promise Gengourou that I would bring you back in one piece and dammit, I'm not going down on my word!" Kiriha shouted.

Nene began to blushed a little.

"Kiriha-kun…" Nene said.

"I want to save Nee-san too…! I want us to live together, to support each other…!" Kotone hollered.

"Nee-san! I…I want to continue being pampered by you…! But, as much as I want that…" Kotone said.

"Nee-san, we need you more than ever! The three of us could start over as a family again!" Yuu said.

"If the load's too heavy for you to handle, there's plenty of other people willing to lend you a hand…" Kiriha said.

"Even this kid…She's become way stronger than when you've known her…!" Kiriha said, putting his hand on Kotone's head.

"So, Nene…Fill your heart with hope! You've met us! As long we have that bond…" Kiriha said.

"It can give rise to infinite hope…!" Kiriha said.

* * *

"Sounds like Taiki-kun is winning this match." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Old man! Did you hand the Shademon larva to your brother…Just to hand him despair?!" Taiki asked.

"You are indeed right, Taiki-kun. I'd figured that you would knew about it." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"It's no surprise though. I have to admit, it was pretty clever." Taiki said.

"You **are **coolheaded in every way." Clockmon said.

"What are you talking about?!" Ryutarbazei asked, in a very angry manner.

"I'm talking about the possibilities that you've created without even knowing!" Taiki said.

"The evolution of Shademon that took place when it was fed with hearts of despair…You could say that's one form of dark evolution!" Taiki said.

"Look there." Taiki said.

"Hmmm!?" Ryutarbazei asked, in a very angry manner.

A stroke of light has appeared once more.

"Damm, that light is so bright!" Shoutmon shouted.

– Shademon! Shinka! – Shademon shouted, from inside of the crystal.

"What is this?! A potential in Shademon that even I did not know of…?!" Ryutarbazei asked, in a very angry manner.

The crystal broke into pieces.

– Luminamon! – Luminamon shouted.

Taiki, Shoutmon, Yuu, Kotone and Sparrowmon were impressed.

"Alright, Nene! Make a future for everyone…!" Taiki hollered.

"Taiki-kun…! Everyone…!" Nene Luminamon hollered.

"Nee-san is so pretty!" Kotone hollered.

"She sure is!" Yuu hollered.

"Very impressive if I say so." Mervamon said.

"We have to use all of our Xros Codes!" Kiriha shouted.

"We have five peoples' worth of Xros Codes in our hands now!" Kiriha shouted.

"D-Don't tell me you are?!..." Ryutarbazei asked.

"Stop it right now! Stop!" Ryutarbazei shouted.

"Even if you do that, the world will overflow with despair…!" Ryutarbazei shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Shoutmon shouted.

Shoutmon pushed his way through Ryutarbazei as he went straight to the ground.

"Then, about if it were fed hearts of hope instead…" Taiki said.

"Go, Taiki! Strike with all of your might!" Shoutmon shouted.

Taiki, Kiriha, Nene Luminamon, Yuu and Kotone connected their Xros Loaders together.

"Shout to the future! Clear the darkness!" Taiki, Kiriha, Nene Luminamon, Yuu and Kotone shouted in unison.

– ZeedMillenniummon! – Taiki, Kiriha, Nene Luminamon, Yuu and Kotone shouted in unison.

– Forced Xros Open! – The young generals shouted in unison.

An explosion was heard afterwards.

* * *

"What was that?" Mizuki asked.

"ZeedMillenniummon is being broken apart…!" BanchouLeomon said.

"This is way too awesome! We actually won and it's all thanks to Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered.

"But, where are they?" Ryouma asked.

"Darling! Look there!" Airu hollered.

The wind started to go away and it's cleared that Taiki and the others have survived the explosion.

"Here we are!" Taiki hollered.

"You made it back alive, Taiki." Akari thought, thinking in her mind.

Akari just smiled.

"Shoutmon-sama~!" Lunamon hollered.

"Yuu-kun!" Miho hollered.

"Yuu and the others are okay!" Airu hollered.

Taiki and the others landed safely to the ground.

"Thank you, Omegamon." Taiki said.

"It was my pleasure. All of you stood bravely against the odds." Omegamon said.

Then, Akari passionately hugged Taiki.

"Taiki!" Akari hollered.

"I thought that you were dead." Akari said.

"Hey, don't think about that, Akari. I'm still here, right?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah. That's what it matters." Akari said.

"That's was really awesome, Kudou Taiki and…" Zenjirou said.

"Nene-san!" Zenjirou hollered.

"Brought her back as promise." Kiriha said.

"H-Hi, Zenjirou-kun!" Nene Luminamon said.

"Where are my manners?" Nene Luminamon asked.

– Xros Open! – Nene Luminamon hollered.

"Hurry! We have to give Nee-san extra clothes before she exposes herself!" Kotone hollered.

"Will do!" Sparrowmon, the Monitamonz and Monimon hollered in unison.

Nene Luminamon immediately defused herself as she and a halo digimon appeared.

Ryutarbazei appeared in distraught.

"How could this have happened? I was going to conquer both worlds." Ryutarbazei said.

"Take a good look, Ryutarbazei." Shoutmon hollered.

– Luminamon! – Luminamon hollered.

"G-Geh! I can't believe this used to be Shademon!" Starmon hollered.

"How did it suddenly became this cute?!" Dorulumon asked, acting very surprise.

"That was a close one." Kotone said.

"Yeah." Sparrowmon said.

"Impossible?! How did you manage to save Shademon's soul?!" Ryutarbazei asked.

"This child was always worrying about your suffering…However, in the end, it still believed in hope…!" Nene said.

"In a way, we saved each other!" Luminamon hollered.

Then, Nene busted into tears.

"Nene-san?" Zenjirou asked.

"I am sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to hurt anyone…It's my fault that I'd let this happen…" Nene said.

"Nene…" Taiki said.

Then, Akari passionately hugged Nene.

"It's wasn't your fault, Nene. Do not blame yourself for this travesty. All that matters is that you're back with us…" Akari said.

"Akari-chan…" Nene said.

"We're just happy to have you again, Nee-san." Yuu said.

"Now, we can be a family again." Kotone said.

"Yuu…Kotone…" Nene said.

"Nene-san, you've returned!" Zenjirou hollered.

"I missed you so much, Zenjirou-kun." Nene said.

Nene softly kissed Zenjirou on the cheek.

Zenjirou was blushing like crazy as he fell down to the ground.

The Chosen Generals began to laugh.

"Looks like everything is getting back to normal!" Kiichi hollered.

"I'll say!" Kaoru hollered.

"It's good to have you back on the team, Nene-san!" Mizuki said.

"You just love being nice, right, Mizuki?" Mikemon asked.

"Zip it." Mizuki said.

"Hey, Tailmon, where's Wizarmon?" Taiki asked.

"I didn't want to tell you this, Taiki, but…Wizarmon is long gone." Tailmon said.

"Please tell me that this is a joke." Taiki said.

"It's not a joke, Taiki-kun." Mizuki said.

"We all saw it with our own eyes, Taiki-san." Ryouma said.

"He told me to tell you that. He gave a hint on how to defeat ZeedMillenniummon." Tailmon said.

"A hint?" Taiki asked.

"I'm no researcher, but, it somehow means that you have to bring a very bright future to both worlds with friends by your side." Tailmon said.

"Thank you for giving us the hint, Wizarmon. And also, thank you for translating the message, Tailmon." Taiki said.

"Hey, I'm just doing my part for the first chosen." Tailmon said.

"We'll be going home once this is over." Akari said.

Then, Ryutarbazei just snickered and began to laugh like a total maniac.

"What's so funny?!" Shoutmon asked, in a very angry manner.

"You think that the war is over?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"Duh." Kotone said.

"Think twice." Ryutarbazei said.

The components of ZeedMillenniummon had surfaced.

"It can't be!" Taiki shouted.

"Chosen Generals, this will be your downfall for all of eternity!" Ryutarbazei shouted.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? The fight still rages on.**


	43. Chapter 43: Good VS Evil!

**Hey there, guys! Here the forty-third chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. The fate of both worlds hangs in the balance. Only FOUR chapters remained until t****he grand finale. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 43(Episode 122): Good VS. Evil! The Balance for Two Worlds!

The Chosen Generals became rather shocked on what they're seeing.

"This is not right…" Nene said.

"After all of that effort we put in for…" Yuu said.

"This is really bad…" Taiki said.

"You thought that the war is over. However, it's just started." Ryutarbazei said.

"Destroy them!" Ryutarbazei shouted.

The components of ZeedMillenniummon immediately blasted at the generals in just one shot.

"Tch! We won't give up so easily, right, guys?" Taiki asked.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals shouted.

The Chosen Generals raised up their Xros Loaders.

"You're going to wished that you hadn't came back to the digital world, Ryutarshit!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Nee-san, watch closely. I'm going to showed you Sparrowmon's evolution!" Kotone hollered.

"Sparrowmon's evolution?" Nene asked.

"That's right, Nene! You'll be really surprised!" Sparrowmon hollered.

"Chosen Generals, let's do it!" Taiki shouted.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals shouted in unison.

"Culumon! Do your stuff!" Mizuki hollered.

"I won't let you down, mama, culu!" Culumon hollered.

"Culu!" Culumon hollered.

A bright light has appeared on Culumon's forehead.

* * *

- Chou Shinka! – Taiki, Kiriha, Nene/Kotone, Yuu, Akari, Zenjirou, Tagiru, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, Hideaki, Kiichi, Mizuki, Kaoru, Mami, Haruka, Midori, Tokio, Miho, Hiroya and Kaneda shouted in unison, via split screen.

With that instant moment, Shoutmon and the others have evolved into their Chou Shinka forms.

– OmegaShoutmon! – OmegaShoutmon shouted.

– ZekeGreymon! – ZekeGreymon shouted.

– JagerDorulumon! – JagerDorulumon shouted.

– Crescemon! – Crescemon shouted.

– AtlurBallistamon! – AtlurBallistamon shouted.

– RaptorSparrowmon! – RaptorSparrowmon shouted.

– Tsuwamon! – Tsuwamon shouted.

– Arresterdramon! – Arresterdramon shouted.

– Astamon! – Astamon shouted.

– Yaksamon! – Yaksamon shouted.

– Cho-Hakkaimon! – Cho-Hakkaimon shouted.

– MetalDobermon! – MetalDobermon shouted.

–GrandLocomon! – GrandLocomon shouted.

- MegaSeadramon! – MegaSeadramon shouted.

– Gryzmon! - Gryzmon shouted.

– BoomDondokomon! – BoomDondokomon shouted.

– Youkomon! – Youkomon shouted.

– Seikomon! – Seikomon shouted.

– AncientTroiamon! – AncientTroiamon shouted.

– MajesticFloramon! - MajesticFloramon shouted.

– SupremeCardmon! – SupremeCardmon shouted.

– CannonBeemon! – CannonBeemon shouted.

* * *

Tagiru, Ryouma, Yuu, Ren and Airu held their Xros Loaders very firmly.

Each of the Xros Loaders has the word "Flash Shinka" on the screen.

The five swiped their Xros Loaders and held them into the air.

– Flash Shinka! – Tagiru, Ryouma, Yuu, Ren and Airu shouted in unison, via split screen.

A beam of light has struck into the air.

– Flash Shinka! – Arresterdramon, Astamon, Tsuwamon, Yaksamon and Cho-Hakkaimon shouted in unison.

Within a few seconds, the digimon evolved into their Flash Shinka forms.

– Super Arresterdramon! – Super Arresterdramon shouted.

– MalzarAzaemon! – MalzarAzaemon shouted.

– Shinobimon! – Shinobimon shouted.

– GrandDracmon! – GrandDracmon shouted.

– BeatThrottlemon! – BeatThrottlemon shouted.

* * *

OmegaShoutmon and his companions stood valiantly.

"So that's Sparrowmon's evolution?" Nene asked.

"I got to say, it's pretty cool!" Nene said.

"Thank you, Nene!" RaptorSparrowmon hollered.

"Wait to see on how cool AtlurBallistamon is, Nene-san!" Zenjirou said.

"We won't lose here, Ryutarbazei! We have worked very hard to get to where we are right now!" Taiki said.

"Also, we beat your entire army. So, you're toast!" Tagiru said.

Ryutarbazei snickered.

"Bring it." Ryutarbazei said.

"Everyone, let's kick some evil butt!" OmegaShoutmon shouted.

"Right!" ZekeGreymon, AtlurBallistamon, JagerDorulumon, Crescemon, RaptorSparrowmon, Shinobimon, Super Arresterdramon, MalzarAzaemon, GrandDracmon, BeatThrottlemon, MetalDobermon, GrandLocomon, MegaSeadramon, Gryzmon, BoomDondokomon, Youkomon, Seikomon, MajesticFloramon, SupremeCardmon, CannonBeemon and their friends shouted in unison.

"Beat Slash!" OmegaShoutmon shouted.

"Zeke Flame!" ZekeGreymon shouted.

"Weib Spirale!" JagerDorulumon shouted.

"Rocket Bunker!" AtlurBallistamon shouted.

"Sai X Slash!" Shinobimon shouted.

"Spiral Shredder!" Super Arresterdramon shouted.

"Zekarushi Chronos!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

"Death Scream!" GrandDracmon shouted.

"Juju Strike!" BeatThrottlemon shouted.

"Missile Strike!" MetalDobermon shouted.

"Destroyed Crash!" GrandLocomon shouted.

"Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon shouted.

"Crescent Dawn!" Gryzmon shouted.

"Boom Dai Vortex!" BoomDondokomon shouted.

"Fireball!" Youkomon shouted.

"Heaven's Flame!" Seikomon shouted.

"Final Strike Roll!" Mervamon shouted.

"Double Impact SDX!" Beelzebumon shouted.

"Surprise Cannon!" AncientTroiamon shouted.

"Storm of Fauna!" MajesticFloramon shouted.

"Player's Strike!" SupremeCardmon shouted.

"Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon shouted.

"Howling Cannon!" BlackMachGaogamon shouted.

With that moment of victory, OmegaShoutmon and friends combined their moves together to create a large beam.

The beam immediately clashed at Ryutarbazei and the components of ZeedMillenniummon.

"Go now, RaptorSparrowmon!" Nene and Kotone shouted in unison.

"Right, Nene and Kotone!" RaptorSparrowmon hollered.

RaptorSparrowmon flew really fast with all of his might.

RaptorSparrowmon grabbed the components of ZeedMillenniummon.

"Raptor Grapple!" RaptorSparrowmon shouted.

RaptorSparrowmon flinged the components of ZeedMillenniummon to the ground.

"It's over, Ryutarbazei!" Taiki said.

"There's no way that you can top that." Kiriha said.

"Don't be sure." Ryutarbazei said.

"Attack again!" Ryutarbazei shouted.

The components of ZeedMillenniummon created a large beam at the generals.

"I think not!" The Old Clock Shop Man shouted.

"Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon shouted.

Clockmon destroys the 'time' from the components of ZeedMillenniummon.

"Old man! Clockmon!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

"You're full of surprises!" OmegaShoutmon snickered.

"Aniki. You're siding with those ungrateful brats?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"Whatever it takes to stop my wayward younger brother!" The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"You won't get your hands on both worlds as long as we're still here!" Clockmon shouted.

"In that case…" Ryutarbazei said.

– DigiXros! – Ryutarbazei shouted.

Therefore, the components fused together to become ZeedMillenniummon again.

The Chosen Generals became really devastated on what they're seeing.

"ZeedMillenniummon…" Taiki said.

"Crush the generals and their allies." Ryutarbazei said.

"Time Destroyer!" ZeedMillenniummon shouted.

ZeedMillenniummon consigned the generals and their friends viciously.

The Chosen Generals felled hard-core to the ground.

"He's tough." Zenjirou said.

"Big time." Akari said.

"Tagiru! Let's do a Double Xros!" Taiki shouted.

"So awesome! I won't let you down, Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered.

"Same goes for me, Ou-sama!" Super Arresterdramon hollered.

"You better not!" OmegaShoutmon said, as he evolved into his Xros Shinka form, DualOmegaShoutmon.

* * *

– DualOmegaShoutmon! – Taiki hollered.

– Okay! – DualOmegaShoutmon hollered.

– Super Arresterdramon! – Tagiru shouted.

– Yosha! – Super Arresterdramon shouted.

– Double Xros! – Taiki and Tagiru shouted in unison.

Taiki and Tagiru smashed their Xros Loaders together.

– Double Xros! – DualOmegaShoutmon and Super Arresterdramon shouted in unison.

Within a few seconds, DualOmegaShoutmon and Super Arresterdramon fused together.

DualOmegaShoutmon has gained the perceptions of Super Arresterdramon.

– RoaringDualOmegaShoutmon! – RoaringDualOmegaShoutmon shouted.

* * *

"Prism Beat Slash!" RoaringDualOmegaShoutmon shouted.

RoaringDualOmegaShoutmon charges his feet with burning passion from both himself and Super Arresterdramon to kicked ZeedMillenniummon.

"So awesome, Shoutmon-sama!" Crescemon hollered.

However, ZeedMillenniummon did a counterattack on RoaringDualOmegaShoutmon.

R-DualOmegaShoutmon degenerated back to Shoutmon and Gumdramon respectively.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki hollered.

"Gumdramon!" Tagiru hollered.

"Are you alright, Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Tagiru." Gumdramon said.

"Don't be sorry. You did your best like always and that's what it matters." Tagiru said.

"What are we going to do with this guy?" Gumdramon asked.

"Don't know." Tagiru said.

"ZeedMillenniummon is unbeatable." Taiki said.

"Huh?" Tagiru asked.

"I mean that there's no possible way to defeat it." Taiki said.

"If we worked together as a ultimate team, we are sure to win, Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered.

"Tagiru's right!" Ryouma said.

Taiki just smiled.

"Let's just hope so. For the sakes of our world and the digital world." Taiki said.

"ZeedMillenniummon, finished them off once and for all." Ryutarbazei said.

"Time Destroyer!" ZeedMillenniummon shouted.

ZeedMillenniummon viciously attacked the generals and their friends again.

The Chosen Generals felled hard-core to the ground again.

"We can't afford to lose like this! Two different worlds are counting on us!" Ren shouted.

"We're Chosen Generals for crying out loud!" Airu said.

Then, a portal appeared. Prairiemon and Nefertimon came out of the portal.

"Sorry we're late!" Prairiemon hollered.

"Looks like we made it!" Nefertimon said.

"Guys!" Taiki hollered.

"Everyone! We have to make a passage for Taiki and Shoutmon!" Omegamon shouted.

"Right!" Apollomon, Olegmon, Spadamon, Coronamon, Petermon, Tinkermon, Stingmon, Lilamon, Rosemon, WarriorKnightmon, the PawnChessmonz, Dianamon, Terriermon, Mezaltomon, Prairemon and Nefertimon shouted in unison.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omegamon shouted.

"Solblaster!" Apollomon shouted.

"Dual Tomahawk Boomerang!" Olegmon shouted.

"Blue Brave!" Spadamon shouted.

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon shouted.

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon shouted.

"Lila Shower!" Lilamon shouted.

"Berserk Sword Delta!" WarriorKnightmon shouted.

"Pawn Lightning!" The PawnChessmonz shouted in unison.

"Twinkle Shoot!" Petermon shouted.

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon shouted.

"Dark Strike Bomb!" Melzaltomon shouted.

"Thorn Shoot!" Rosemon shouted.

"Speed Nightmare!" Tinkermon shouted.

"Petit Twister!" Terriermon shouted.

"Hare's Ear!" Prairiemon shouted.

"Beam of Isis!" Nefertimon shouted.

Therefore, Omegamon and the others combined their moves to strike at ZeedMillenniummon.

"They did it!" Akari said.

"Tsk. Don't think so. He's still here." Ryutarbazei said.

Taiki and Shoutmon became more frustrated by the minute.

"Taiki-kun, use your new power." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"You mean the BioXros?" Taiki asked.

"That's a pretty risky idea. Even for me." Shoutmon said.

"The two of you are the only ones that could defeat ZeedMillenniummon. So, go for it, Taiki-kun!" Mizuki said.

"We believed in you guys!" Akari said.

"Don't even lose for a second!" Zenjirou said.

"Bring out your best for our worlds!" Kotone hollered.

"You can do it, Taiki and Shoutmon-sama!" Lunamon said.

"Guys…" Taiki said.

"Let's do it, Shoutmon!" Taiki hollered.

"Right, Taiki! For both of our worlds!" Shoutmon hollered.

The moment has come to fight.

* * *

**You enjoyed it? Things are heating for the final four.**


	44. Chapter 44: The Fate of Two Worlds!

**Hey there, guys! Here the forty-fourth chapter to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. Taiki and Shoutmon BiXros in order to stop Ryutarbazei and ZeedMillenniummon. Only THREE chapters remained in the story****. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 44(Episode 123): The Fate of Two Worlds! Fight for the Future!

Taiki bravely raised his red Xros Loader.

Shoutmon held up his microphone.

"We won't let you win!" Taiki said.

"The shouts of our future is coming!" Shoutmon shouted.

– BioXros! – Taiki and Shoutmon shouted in unison.

Taiki and Shoutmon turned into beacons of light as they empirically fused together.

"Here it comes!" Hideaki hollered.

"Just like before!" Kiichi hollered.

"The answer to our future!" Tokio hollered.

Taiki and Shoutmon immediately became one in their shared form.

– BioShoutmon! – BioShoutmon shouted.

BioShoutmon stood very bravely with a strong serious look on his face.

Ryutarbazei was really shocked.

"How could this be?!" Ryutarbazei asked, in a angry manner.

"You want to know? I'm sure that you want to know by now." BioShoutmon said, speaking in Shoutmon's voice.

"It's very simple. It's our strong bond with each other and our friends that made it possible. The one answer on taking you down!" BioShoutmon said, speaking in Taiki's voice.

"Now, we're going to give you a taste of your own deadly medicine!" BioShoutmon shouted, sharing one fused voice.

Ryutarbazei couldn't believed on his very own gold eyes.

BioShoutmon immediately charged with no mercy.

"So incredible…Taiki-kun and Shoutmon became one…" Nene said.

"Pretty cool, right, Nene?" Akari asked.

"It is, Akari-chan!" Nene hollered.

"It's no big deal." Kiriha scoffed.

"Come on, you said that it was very clever before, Kiriha-san!" Kotone said.

"It's so amazing!" Yuu hollered.

"You bet it is, Yuu!" Tagiru hollered.

"I got to say, the new form of Taiki-kun and Shoutmon is so awesome that I could date him!" Nene said.

Zenjirou and Kiriha became jealous when hearing Nene say that.

"I'm only kidding, guys!" Nene said.

"That's a relief, Nene-san." Zenjirou said.

"Yeah, whatever." Kiriha said.

"Taiki-kun and Shoutmon will definitely win." Mizuki said.

"For our future." Akari said.

"And the fate of both worlds." Kaoru said.

"Show him no mercy, you two!" Airu hollered.

"Bring Ryutarbazei down to his knees, Taiki-san!" Ryouma said.

"Shoutmon-sama!" Lunamon hollered.

"Dragon's Fury!" BioShoutmon shouted.

BioShoutmon unleashed a furious fiery punch at ZeedMillenniummon and Ryutarbazei.

Ryutarbazei felled to the ground.

BioShoutmon walked towards Ryutarbazei.

"You won't get off the hook so easily." BioShoutmon said.

"Tagiru, you still have that sword?" Gumdramon asked.

"Yeah." Tagiru replied.

"I think that I have something in mind." Gumdramon said.

"Omegamon, sir!" Gumdramon said.

"Great idea, young one." Omegamon said.

"Wow. You knew right away and I didn't have to mention anything." Gumdramon said.

"Everyone! Give your power to BioShoutmon!" Omegamon said.

"Right!" ZekeGreymon and the other digimon hollered in unison.

"This will be our gratitude to both Taiki and Shoutmon!" Lucemon said.

"This is our faith in them!" JagerDorulumon said.

"Let's do it!" AtlurBallistamon said.

"We can't back down!" Tailmon said.

Therefore, Omegamon and the other digimon started to transfer their power to BioShoutmon.

"Amazing. They're giving their power to Taiki-san and Shoutmon." Mami said.

"Very cool." Haruka said.

"I know." Midori said.

"It's because they believed in them." Hiroya said.

"We all do." Kaneda said.

"Generals, you must transfer your power too." Omegamon said.

"Our power?" Tagiru asked.

Kiriha held up his blue Xros Loader.

"We have to give our power to them. We must believed in those two." Kiriha said.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

Therefore, the Chosen Generals held up their Xros Loaders in order to give a great amount of power to BioShoutmon.

A great aura has surrounded around BioShoutmon.

"Thank you, everyone." BioShoutmon said.

BioShoutmon created a large beam.

"Victory of the Hottokenai!" BioShoutmon shouted.

BioShoutmon launched the beam at Ryutarbazei.

"What are exactly are you?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"Ore Wa Kudou Taiki!" BioShoutmon said, speaking in Taiki's voice.

"And also, Ore Wa Shoutmon, king of the digital world." BioShoutmon said, speaking in Shoutmon's voice.

"And together, we're BioShoutmon! A supreme Legendary Hero!" BioShoutmon shouted, sharing one fused voice.

"A supreme Legendary Hero?" Akari asked.

"Of course! It's means the highest of all Legendary Heroes!" Zenjirou hollered.

"So, out all of the heroes, Taiki-kun is ranked the highest?" Nene asked.

"Say what?!" Tagiru asked, freaking out.

"Wizarmon did say that Taiki and the rest of you are the first chosen group. So, yeah." Tailmon said.

"Now, that prophecy can come true once all of you could defeat ZeedMillenniummon." Apollomon said.

"It's over. Just give in right now, Ryutarbazei." BioShoutmon said.

"He's right, brother." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Oh, you would like that?" Ryutarbazei asked.

Ryutarbazei launched a shadow ball at BioShoutmon and the Old Clock Shop Man.

"Taiki!" Akari hollered.

"Shoutmon-sama!" Lunamon hollered.

"You're not playing fair, kyu!" Cutemon shouted.

"You misjudged me, dear rabbit boy. I don't play nice!" Ryutarbazei said.

* * *

Then, the battlefield has changed.

"The battlefield changed…" Mizuki said.

"Where are we?" Kaoru asked.

"Where else? The subspace! The setting for this grand climax!" Ryutarbazei said.

"Watch carefully, Chosen Generals." Ryutarbazei said.

Ryutarbazei swiped his Quartz Loader, making a image appeared.

The Chosen Generals couldn't believed their eyes.

"I don't believe it…" Nene said.

"It's our home…" Akari said.

"The Real World!" The Chosen Generals shouted in unison.

"What are you planning to do?!" BioShoutmon asked, in a very angry manner.

"To merge both worlds together. Soon, you will fail and I will win." Ryutarbazei said.

Ryutarbazei jumped on top of ZeedMillenniummon.

"Say goodbye to your world, generals." Ryutarbazei said.

– DigiXros! – Ryutarbazei shouted.

With that, Ryutarbazei immediately DigiXrossed himself with ZeedMillenniummon.

– ZeedMilleRyutarbazeimon! - ZeedMilleRyutarbazeimon shouted.

The Chosen Generals became really shocked.

"Ryutarbazei…You…" BioShoutmon said.

"He has done the unthinkable…" Kotone said.

"Now, the final battle begins for real, Chosen Generals." ZeedMilleRyutarbazeimon said.

ZeedMilleRyutarbazeimon began to laughed like a total maniac.

The generals are in a tough spot.

* * *

**You enjoyed it? Next chapter will be the start of a three-part finale.**


End file.
